


Falling into The Web

by bekartsmierci



Series: In the Spider's Web [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 90'S, M/M, Ryden
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekartsmierci/pseuds/bekartsmierci
Summary: Ryan Ross nie był wielkim aktorem, ponieważ dzięki talentowi i umiejętnością zdobył sławę, status i pieniądze. Był doskonałym aktorem, ponieważ grał przez całe życie. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy na planie poznał Brendona Urie.





	1. Prolog

Żyłem zdecydowanie zbyt zapatrzony w przeszłość. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak to jest kochać. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć jak to jest być kochanym. Ciało przy ciele, usta na ustach, bycie zamkniętym w gorącym uścisku, czuć mocne ramiona wokół siebie, trzymać kogoś w ten specjalny sposób. Chciałem tylko spróbować miłości. Nie sądziłem, że stanę się muszką w pajęczynie, która nie będzie miała nad niczym kontroli. To wszystko jego wina. Przez niego stałem się ofiarą, więźniem własnego serca. 

Chociaż dziesięć lat temu nie wiedziałem, że moje życie wywróci się do góry nogami, nie narzekam z obecnej perspektywy. Jego włosy wydawały się miękkie pod moimi palcami, gładkie jak aksamitna pościel, którą okryte były nasze ramiona. Nie lubiłem leżeć pod kołdrą w lato, Brendon za to był wiecznie zimny. 

Jedyną ciepłą częścią było jego serce.

Spojrzałem na bruneta, odkładając moją książkę na bok, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Leżał tak spokojnie, oddychając delikatnie, nie ostro, groźnie, chrapliwie, nie smutno i boleśnie, nie ciężko i głośno. Oddychał spokojnym snem, zrelaksowaniem. Oddychał jakby dryfował na oceanie, nie tonął pod falami jak zwykł łapać oddech. Uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po jego gładkim, bladoróżowym w świetle mojej lampki nocnej , które odbijało się od czerwonej pościeli ciele. Wydawał się mruknąć przez ciężki sen, przysuwając się ze swoim ciepłem w moja stronę. 

W moją, bo był mój.

Wsunąłem rękę pod jego ramię, obejmując go w pasie i mimo dwudziestu-paru stopni przyciągnąłem go blisko, chowając twarz z zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Po dziesięciu latach, po dziesięciu pieprzonych latach mogłem zaciągnąć się jego zapachem w naszym łóżku, jeść przy naszym stole wspólne kolacje i obiady, oglądać na naszej kanapie telewizję. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno nie chciałem go nawet znać, jakby wymazać z pamięci tę bolesną potyczkę, która tak naprawdę okazała się wielką wygraną. Prawdopodobnie jedną z piękniejszych i najtrafniejszych decyzji w moim życiu.

\- Nie gap się na mnie. - burknął przez sen, przyciągając mnie za rękę, splatając nasze palce. - Czuje Twój wzrok... nie tylko wzrok. Jest trzecia nad ranem.  
\- Śpij, przepraszam, zaczytałem się. - i to była prawda. Zaczytałem się. Zamyśliłem? Może zabrnąłem w przestrzeń mojej przeszłości, jak zwykle. 

Nie, przeszłość już dawno oderwała się od mojego mózgu. Wolno i boleśnie, jak nieumiejętnie zdjęty plaster, ale oderwała się. 

Teraz dryfowałem na fali przyszłości, tego co będzie. Tego co zrobię kiedy obudzę się obok niego, z niesfornymi, jedwabistymi kosmykami smyrającymi mnie po nosie, gorącym, spoconym policzkiem przylepionym do mojej klatki piersiowej i żelaznym uściskiem, jakby chciał zatrzymać mnie tu na zawsze. 

\- Śpij wreszcie. - Brendon obrócił się, chowając twarz pod moim podbródkiem, ciche ziewnięcie połaskotało moją szyję.  
\- A co jeśli to tylko sen? I kiedyś się obudzę w hotelu, zlany potem i łzami, bo to tylko sen? Co jeśli nadal jestem z Keltie, nadal się do Ciebie nie odezwałem? - pogładziłem delikatnie plecy mężczyzny, całując czubek jego głowy. Zaspane westchnięcie połaskotało mnie jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Wtedy mamy ten sam sen. A to byłoby cholernie dziwne mieć ten sam sen, prawda Ross? Więc jeśli to nie jest realne życie, to oboje umarliśmy w poważnym wypadku, nie wiem, pewnie prowadziłeś po pijaku, mnie prawdopodobnie zabił jakiś zboczeniec, może umarłem jak Lennon, kto wie? Ale jako, że życie po śmierci to jeden wielki przekręt wykreowany przez strach przed śmiercią, to to po prostu rzeczywistość. - zachichotałem cichutko, kręcąc subtelnie głową.

Skurczybyk nawet zaspany pieprzył jak filozof.

\- Może masz rację... nawet jeśli nie to masz rację. - usłyszałem cichy śmiech, brzmiący raczej jak wesołe mruknięcie. Przytuliłem bruneta jeszcze mocniej, totalnie nie przejmując się coraz to większym gorącem uderzającym moje ciało.

Może tak miało być, miałem gotować się z nim, czując jego zapach na sobie.

\- Ja zawsze mam rację. A teraz idź już spać, wkurzasz mnie, wiem, że się gapisz kiedy śpię, jestem nagi, a to mnie peszy. - przewróciłem oczami, wyłączając lampkę nocną, odkładając okulary na drugą stronę na szafkę nocną. Zamknąłem już nieco przeszklone oczy, trzymając go blisko przy swojej piersi.

Może byłem więźniem własnych uczuć, może straciłem serce, może to był tylko sen, z którego obudzę się już dzisiaj, o poranku kolejnego szarego, depresyjnego dnia, zalanego whiskey z Lorazepamem. Miałem to gdzieś, jeśli nie pamiętałem słońca, nie pamiętałem dnia, jeśli spałem wiecznym snem na jawie, który był marzeniem ostatnich dwóch lat. 

Mogłem być martwy, jeśli miałem być martwy obok niego.

Mogłem spać, byle tylko się nie obudzić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ff zajmie połowę mojego życia, przysięgam. Otóż witam w ff pisanym z perspektywy Ryana. To chyba najważniejszy "projekt" jaki planuję, ponieważ planuję minimum 100.000 słów, także WITAM Z TASIEMCEM! Prolog jest wyjątkowo krótki, bo traktuję go bardziej jako wyjaśnienie wszystkiego. Ostrzegam, że rozdziały będą wychodzić BARDZO rzadko ze względu na to, że chcę mieć to dopracowane do końca i mam zapiernicz w szkole. Z GÓRY OSTRZEGAM, że opowiadanie zawiera sceny erotyczne, przejawy homofobii, nie raz przewinie się alkohol, rzadziej narkotyki (raczej wspomniane) i na pewno wagony papierosów. Opowiadanie nie ma na celu zdemoralizowanie nikogo! Za względu na długość, będą tu także występować przeskoki czasu W ROZDZIAŁACH. Każda oddzielona część może dziać się z przeskokiem dnia lub nawet i tygodnia, także proszę się nie martwić, że nie rozumiecie dlaczego tutaj była środa, a nagle jest piątek. Książka nie promuje także bezpiecznego stosunku seksualnego, także nie należy brać tego jako przykładu.


	2. Rozdział I

Myśli są jak mucha. Potrafią przylatywać i odlatywać każdej chwili, irytując człowieka to obecnością, to natarczywością. Szczególnie natarczywe są wspomnienia, które nie raz są gorsze niż zwykła muszka i przybierając obraz pszczoły, która żądli nas w najboleśniejszy sposób, zostawiając po sobie ślad. Traumy czy przeszłość potrafią przeszkadzać w każdej czynności, nawet takiej jak picie kawy w małej kawiarence. Chciałem nie raz obudzić się pusty, nowy, czysty od jakiegokolwiek splamienia. Zastanawiałem się przez większość mojego życia co tak właściwie robiłem nie tak, dlaczego moje życie wyglądało tak, a nie inaczej. I teraz, siedząc w prawie pustym pomieszczeniu, gdzie za ladą stały dwie miłe, młode dziewczyny nie wiedziałem co tak właściwie w ogóle robię. 

Byłem samotny. Nie lubiłem się do tego przyznawać. Lubiłem być sam, ale nigdy nie chciałem być samotny. Budziłem się co noc u boku kobiety, kładłem się spać samotny. Może tylko wmawiałem sobie, że coś czuję? A może nie mogłem poczuć więcej? Byłem zerem we własnym świecie – guru w świecie głupców. 

Potrafiłem tylko grać. To jedyny dar Boga... o ile gdzieś tam jest. Od roli szczęśliwego chłopca, który ma kochającego ojca i normalny dom, po kolejny film, do którego umowę podpisałem cztery miesiące temu. Podobno powinienem być na wszystkich próbach aktorskich. Ale byłem na nich tak samo jak na castingu – teoretycznie. 

Westchnąłem cicho, wypijając ostatniego łyka swojej czarnej kawy. Gorzka – na taką dzisiaj zasługiwałem. Słońce odbijało się od nieco przybrudzonej szyby, rażąc moje oczy. Świat za dnia wydawał się taki oczywisty i przejrzysty, słowa szczere i proste. Lecz ja postrzegałem dzień jako ten mniej oczywisty, przy którym zawsze muszę grać i udawać. Odłożyłem delikatnie pożółkłą filiżankę na porcelanowy spodek. 

\- Już pan skończył, panie Ross? – obok mnie pojawiła się jedna z dziewczyn. Jej niebieskie oczy świeciły młodzieńczym blaskiem, a szeroki uśmiech wyglądał na naprawdę szczery. Nieposkromione loki stały w każdą stronę, dodając jej nieco uroku. Jej twarz na pewno jeszcze się zmieni – to jeszcze dziecko, a przynajmniej na dziecko wyglądała.  
\- Tak, dziękuję bardzo. – odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech, zostawiając na stoliku napiwek. Należał się, w końcu po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu byłem w otoczeniu naprawdę szczęśliwych osób. Złapałem za moją gazetę i pożegnałem krótkim „do zobaczenia", wychodząc po chwili na ulicę. 

Przekleństwem miasta nie były spaliny czy bród, który kłębił się w każdym zakamarku. Przekleństwem były ciemne uliczki pełne pijackich oddechów i zatłoczone ulice z tysiącem słów i milionem telefonów, aut. Największym przekleństwem miast byli ludzie, którzy czynili je problematycznym i tłocznym. Chciałbym chociaż raz usiąść w spokoju w parku i wsłuchać się w ciszę. Zbyt dużo hałasu już słyszałem. 

Westchnąłem głośno i ruszyłem w stronę swojego domu, nie spiesząc się zbytnio. Musiałem przecież pokazać się tydzień przed zdjęciami na próbach aktorskich. No tak, jeszcze wypadałoby wreszcie się zorientować z kim się pracuje. O tej porze jeszcze nikt nie jest na nogach, normalnie ludzie nie wychodzą przed piątą nad ranem po kawę. Ale dla mnie to była jedyna okazja na bycie wolnym, bez ochroniarzy i fanów, którzy podbiegają co chwilę i przepychają się między sobą. Sława przynosi swoje korzyści, ale i ciąży człowiekowi na normalnym życiu. Chciałbym kiedyś jeszcze być szczęśliwy.

\--- × ---

Odchrząknąłem, po chwili biorąc łyka swojej wody niegazowanej. Nienawidziłem czekania – szczególnie, kiedy ktoś spóźniał się już dwadzieścia minut. Obok mnie przewinęła się Judy, nasza charakteryzatorka. Jej włosy zawsze budziły u mnie zachwyt, zastanawiało mnie ile pudełek farby potrzeba by uzyskać efekt aż tak głębokiej ciemnej czerwieni. Tracey poprawiła swoje okulary na nosie i ułożyła dłoń na moim kolanie. Nie wiem ile się już znamy, zdecydowanie długo. 

\- Czy my w końcu umówimy się kiedyś na to piwo, Ross? – jej malinowe usta wykrzywiły się w przyjaznym uśmiechu, a przy jej zielono-brązowych oczach pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek. Czarna, rozpinana bluza przykrywała jej czarno-karminową koszulkę, która wsadzona była spódnicę w szkocką kratę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło, po chwili zamykając ją w szczelnym uścisku. Lubiłem Judy, zawsze była szczera, nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę. Wydawałoby się, że jest wręcz bezczelna i arogancka, ale kto bliżej ją poznał wiedział, że można by jej powierzyć całe swoje życie i jeszcze na tym wygrać.  
\- Na pewno jeszcze w tym roku. – spojrzałem nerwowo na zegarek i przekląłem cicho pod nosem. – Czy on musi być zawsze spóźniony? – warknąłem, wywracając teatralnie oczami. Judy tylko zaśmiała się, podając mi swój drugi wafelek. O tak, tego właśnie mi trzeba było.  
\- Po pierwsze to nie znasz go? Zawsze się spóźnia, jak długo znam Charliego, to jeszcze nigdy nie był na planie punktualnie. Po drugie to pojechał po tego nowego, wiesz, Brendon nie za bardzo się tutaj jeszcze ogarnia. – zmarszczyłem nieco brwi na wzmiankę o kimś nowym. Kolejna gwiazda z jakże załamującą historią, która nie wytrzyma psychicznie? A może kolejny laluś bez talentu? Czerwonowłosa wywróciła oczami, parskając śmiechem –No tak, zapomniałam, znowu jesteś aż tydzień przy próbach aktorskich. O Boże, Ry, dlaczego oni jeszcze z tobą współpracują?  
\- Oh, moja droga, to się nazywa urok osobisty i talent. – trzepnąłem włosami i zamrugałem oczami, po chwili śmiejąc się cicho. To prawda, jedynym co mnie trzymało w tej branży były moje umiejętności aktorskie. Schowałem do kieszeni swój smakołyk i strzeliłem knykciami, tupiąc rytmicznie nogą.  
\- Forman też jest wkurwiony. Ma już dosyć tego, że menadżer jego ulubieńca jest zwykłym debilem. O, idzie! No to ja spadam. – kobieta klepnęła mnie w plecy i wstała gwałtownie, po chwili odchodząc gdzieś w głąb hali. Ta... doskonale ją rozumiem. Kto chciałby się widzieć z największym gburem tego świata? 

Co mogę powiedzieć o moim menadżerze? był pieprzonym skurwysynem, który potrafił załatwić wszystko. Łagodniej niestety nie da się go opisać. Jego przydługie, lekko kręcone włosy zawsze były tłuste, spięte w niską kitkę. Gdyby nie beznadziejny styl, to... nie, Charlie człowiekiem nie był i nigdy nie będzie dobry. Jego skrzeczący, zachrypnięty od ilości alkoholu, głos zawsze był lekko uniesiony, jakby chciał mnie ustawić swoim bezsensownym pieprzeniem do pionu. 

Ja pion trzymałem zawsze – on niekoniecznie. 

\- Jesteś Ryan! – krzyknął, na co lekko się spiąłem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie sztucznie, wsadzając swoje ręce do kieszeni. – Dawno Cię nie widziałem, chłopie!  
\- Dwa tygodnie temu, Char... – przewróciłem oczami i uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie, spoglądając z zażenowaniem na starszego.  
\- Ale pewnie mnóstwo się zmieniło! Na pewno na planie. Chociaż słyszałem, że na próby...  
\- Nie przychodziłem. Znasz mnie. – przerwałem mu, wyjmując smakołyk od Jude z kieszeni. Odpakowałem sprawnie papierek i wgryzłem się w wafelek, dając znać blondynowi, że wcale mnie to nie interesuje. odchrząknął, po czym odwrócił się i pociągnął za ramię chłopaka, który stał cały czas odwrócony tyłem.  
\- Ryan, poznaj Brendona. Będziecie razem pracować, czy to nie cudownie? Radzę wam się zaprzyjaźnić, gołąbeczki! – widziałem kątem oka, że Charlie coś mówi, ale nie skupiałem się na tym w ogóle.

Przede mną stał szczupły, stosunkowo niski brunet o anielskiej twarzy. Rzadko kiedy widuje się taką twarz... ciemne, duże oczy odbijały światło reflektorów, które nad nami wisiały, jego pełne usta wygięte były w ciepły i miły uśmiech. Łagodne, jednak męskie rysy dodawały mu tylko uroku, wyglądał bardzo młodo, jak chłopiec, nie mężczyzna. Czarna koszulka Pink Floyd nachodziła na typowe, proste jeansy. Swoją zgrabną, małą dłonią pocierał ramię, za które szarpnął go wcześniej Charlie.

Widziałem wiele pięknych osób, ale uroda Brendona była nie do opisania. 

\- Brendon Urie. - Brendon wyciągnął dłoń do przodu, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów. Powalający uśmiech, to trzeba przyznać.  
\- Ross... Ryan. - bezwiednie odwzajemniłem gest i uścisnąłem jego rękę... może trzymałem ją zbyt długo. Za bardzo skupiłem się na jego oczach, miały w sobie coś hipnotyzującego.  
\- Czy ten koleś zawsze jest takim skrzeczącym dupkiem? – zapytał dosyć poważnie, na co parsknąłem pod nosem. Trafił idealnie w sedno. – Naprawdę, przez całą drogę jak nie klepał mnie po nodze, to krzyczał.  
\- Tak, to zdecydowanie Charlie. Zawsze taki jest, ale jest dobrym menadżerem, tylko to mnie u niego trzyma.  
\- Problemy ze słuchem czy przewlekła choroba wyższości?  
\- Gorzej. – chłopak zmarszczył brwi, po chwili unosząc jedną. – Obie rzeczy na raz.

Brunet skinął głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. Nie wiedząc czemu, sam to robiłem. Lubiłem takie pozytywne otoczenie, gdzie mogłem się śmiać, bawić, czuć swobodnie. Jak na razie mogłem się śmiać, ale to bardzo dobry znak.  
\- Więc skąd jesteś, Brendon? – zapytałem, wciąż wpatrując się w jego twarz.  
\- Las Vegas. Ale mieszkam w Los Angeles od kiedy skończyłem szkołę, a dokładnie to od... ośmiu lat? Tak, od ośmiu.  
\- Las Vegas? Też stamtąd jestem. - przysiadłem na sofie przy ścianie i poklepałem miejsce obok siebie, sugerując Brendonowi, żeby usiadł. Chłopak usiadł zaraz obok, nerwowo wciskając palce w swoje kolana. Cóż, widać, że jest nowy. Lekkie drżenie rąk, nerwowe kołysanie się, spoglądanie w dół. Nawet uroczo. – Hej, rozluźnij się i witaj w tym świecie. Wszedłeś w niezły shit, ale spokojnie, wszyscy tutaj w tym siedzą. A co z zainteresowaniami?  
\- Lubię fotografię i dobrą muzykę. Czasami rysuję, ale nie mam za dużego talentu. Postawiłem wszystko na aktorstwo. Oprócz tego uwielbiam czytać. A Ty?  
\- Ja? – wskazałem na siebie, na co Urie skinął głową. – Nie mam czasu na zainteresowania. – na moich ustach pojawił się półuśmiech. Nie wiedziałem kim jestem, taka prawda. Grałem tak długo, że sam pogubiłem się we własnej osobie. Nie wiedziałem, czy jestem prawdziwym Rossem czy tym udawanym, granica między nimi się zatarła.  
\- Każdy jakieś ma, a Ty wydajesz się dosyć lotnym i ciekawym człowiekiem. 

Takie robię pierwsze wrażenie... ale tak nie jest. 

\- Lubię... poezję. I niebo. – przełknąłem głośniej ślinę. Brendon zachęcił mnie gestem ręki do mówienia dalej. – Lubię też nagrywać i pisać... uwieczniać momenty, które uważam za cenne. Pamięć ludzka jest bardzo zawodna. A fragmenty naszego życia czasami budują w nim wszystko.  
\- Ciekawie. Naprawdę ciekawie. A co do nieba... - odwrócił swoją głowę w moją stronę, wzrok lustrował moją twarz, zatrzymując się na moich oczach. Normalnie czułbym się bardzo niezręcznie, ale teraz sam spoglądałem w jego kasztanowe tęczówki, obserwując odbijające się w nich światło. – rzeczywiście jest fascynujące i niesamowite. Szczególnie nocą. Dzień jest zbyt... oczywisty i sztuczny. – rozchyliłem nieco wargi, po chwili uśmiechając się subtelnie. 

Po tych słowach miałem wrażenie, że będzie nam się razem świetnie współpracować. 

\--- × ---

Wyszedłem zza rogu, z kolejną kawą w dłoni i od razu pognałem w stronę kanapy. Tak, to jedyne zalety tego planu – kawa i kanapa. Jude pomachała mi z subtelnym uśmiechem, na co kiwnąłem głową w jej stronę. Usadowiłem się ze skryptami na miękkim materacu i upiłem łyka napoju, lustrując kartkę z góry na dół. Westchnąłem głośno i spojrzałem naprzeciwko siebie, w stronę sofy. 

Na środku leżał Brendon, w swoich szczupłych dłoniach trzymał średniej grubości książkę. Wychyliłem się lekko, żeby zobaczyć tytuł, jednak byłem zbyt daleko by go przeczytać. Jego usta były delikatnie rozchylone, na nosie spoczywały czarne okulary. Był niesamowicie skupiony, wzrokiem uważnie śledził linijkę po linijce. Chłopak poślinił lekko palec i przewrócił stronę, z tego co mogłem zauważyć jedną z końcowych, po czym poprawił nieco swoje okulary na nosie. 

Widok był naprawdę... interesujący. Niestety, ale w moim środowisku rzadko kto cenił sobie dobrą książkę. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Każdy młody gwiazdor w tej branży nastawiony jest na trzysta kolejnych produkcji i nie ceni sobie czasu wolnego. Jesteś aktorem – jesteś małym robotem. Wszystko to wydaje się takie łatwe i przyjemne ze strony widza, ale aktorstwo to bezlitosna branża, w której nie ma czasu na słabości i sentymenty. 

Ale Urie, ten chłopak miał coś w sobie. Już jego tok myślenia wydawał mi się zupełnie inny od typowego toku myślenia młodego człowieka. Chociaż czy mogę ocenić go po jednej, krótkiej rozmowie? Teoretycznie tak – praktycznie nie. 

Nagle wzrok bruneta wylądował na mnie i automatycznie wróciłem do czytania scenariusza. Nie powinienem się tak gapić, to dziwne i niegrzeczne. Poza tym dlaczego tak właściwie się gapiłem? Trudno powiedzieć. Westchnąłem kolejny raz i mimo wszystko kolejny raz spojrzałem na niego spod kartek. Coś ciekawego było w jego pędzącym po słowach wzroku i miarowo unoszącej się klatce piersiowej. Nasz wzrok znowu się skrzyżował, a na ustach Brendona mogłem zobaczyć jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, który starał się zniwelować przygryzając dolną wargę. Ścisnąłem mocniej kubek z kawą, jakby bojąc się, że może wylecieć z mojej nieco drżącej dłoni. Nie dziwię się, że go tutaj wzięli, Urie był nieziemsko przystojnym facetem. Coś czuję, że będę miał konkurencję na planie. 

Założyłem nogę na nogę i upiłem łyka już letniego napoju. Ugh, kawa z automatu smakuje o wiele gorzej niż dobrze zaparzona. Sztuka parzenia kawy dla ludzi na planie nie jest ważna, ważne, żeby była w niej kofeina. Skrzywiłem się nie co na sztuczny posmak po styropianowym kubku i przetarłem swoje oczy palcami, wracając do swojej pracy. Skupiony na czytaniu nie zauważyłem, kiedy koło mnie pojawił się brunet z książką w ręku. Wykrzywiłem usta w lekkim uśmiechu i odłożyłem kartki na bok, poświęcając mu cała swoją uwagę. Młodszy mężczyzna położył książkę obok mnie i zaśmiał się pod nosem, mówiąc cicho:  
\- Widziałem, że przyglądałeś się książce, wiec pomyślałem, że skoro ja już przeczytałem to mogę... dać ją tobie. – jego ramiona subtelnie poruszyły się, a wzrok powędrował do moich dłoni, następnie do twarzy. Po moich plecach przeszedł krótki dreszcz, to spojrzenie było naprawdę intensywne.  
\- Dzięki. – uśmiechnąłem się i chwyciłem za lekturę. „Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem". Jej okładka była nieco pożółkła i pozaginana, lecz nadal w dobrym stanie.

Ten tytuł nie był czymś banalnym, dlatego spojrzałem z niemałym zdziwieniem na Brendona. 

\- Woah... ktoś nie idzie na łatwiznę. – zaśmiałem się subtelnie, otwierając książkę na przypadkowej stronie. Widać, że właściciel bardzo ją szanował.  
\- Mój... mój brat lubi tę książkę. – brunet spoważniał nieco, na co tylko kiwnąłem głową.  
\- Ja też lubię. – przerzuciłem kolejną książkę, natrafiając na zapiskę Brendona. Przejechałem palcem po czarnym tuszu i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Miał naprawdę ładny charakter pisma, trzeba to przyznać. Jego litery był nieco pochylone, nadal czytelne i proste. Jego litera „s" zawijała się na górze i dole, „r" za to miało idealny ogonek. „Bo żyć możesz tylko tym, za co zgodzisz się umrzeć." Brendon musiał czytać naprawdę głębokie ksiąski, jeżeli pisał takie cytaty. – Czy... - uniosłem głowę, żeby zapytać z jakiej książki to cytat, jednak chłopaka już nie było.

Nie dziwota, też bym sam ze sobą nie siedział. 

Byłem jak lód i przeszywałem jak ostry sopel. Nie ogrzewałem ludzi swoim uśmiechem ani nie paliłem energią. Po prostu byłem zimny. Mimo, że nigdy nie chciałem ranić ludzi, oni często powtarzali, że jestem potworem, że zniszczyłem im życie... zniszczyłem je nawet mojemu ojcu.

Westchnąłem i otwarłem książkę na pierwszej stronie, czytając pierwsze słowa. Niestety nie dane było mi dokończyć, ponieważ na hali rozległ się głośny krzyk Charliego. Powolnie wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę mojego menadżera, poprawiając swoją koszulę. Zaczyna się.

\--- × ---

Kolejny dzień minął mi dokładnie tak samo. Ujęcia, przerwa, ujęcia. Wyszedłem z szarej hali i pierwsze co zrobiłem to wyciągnąłem swój telefon. Obiecałem, że dam znać Spencerowi, kiedy skończę ujęcia i pójdziemy na obiad. 

Spencer... w sumie znał mnie lepiej niż ja sam. Poznaliśmy się kiedy wyjechałem do Nowego Jorku. Zatrudniłem się wtedy w barze, „Cidoniujo" czyli pigwa. Dlaczego pigwa? Do dzisiaj nie mam pojęcia. Smith był rok młodszy ode mnie i pracował tam u swojego wujka, Marcusa. Jakoś tak potoczyły się nasze losy, ze zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic, potrafiłem mu mówić o wszystkim, dosłownie o wszystkim. Mężczyzna nigdy mnie nie zawiódł i nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach był lojalny i trwał przy mnie. 

\- Spence? Hej, miałem dzwonić. – uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy wypowiadałem te słowa do telefonu. Może to zwykły obiad, ale Spencer był mi najbliższą osobą, nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić.  
\- Ry! Mam przyjechać do Ciebie na ten skichany plan? – Smith odpowiedział wesoło jak zwykle, jego głos w słuchawce był lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Jak najbardziej, w zasadzie mamy catering, ale oczywiście mam też żarcie dla Ciebie, Smith. – zaśmiałem się do słuchawki, słysząc oburzone warknięcie mojego przyjaciela. – Przyjeżdżaj, przyjeżdżaj, czekam na Ciebie!  
\- Do zobaczenia! – rozłączyłem się, opierając się o ścianę budynku. Westchnąłem lekko, chowając telefon do kieszeni moich jeansów. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i na małej ławeczce przed halą zobaczyłem nikogo innego jak Uriego, styropianowe pudełko na jego udach. Oh, czyli to jest ten nasz super catering...

Brunet siedział po turecku na ławce, jego podbródek podparty o jedną rękę, drugą nabijał jedzenie na plastikowy widelec. Zabawne jak młodo wyglądał w porównaniu do mnie, kiedy z moich obliczeń wynikało, że Urie był tylko rok młodszy. Po prostu był niesamowicie drobny, a jego twarz przypominała mi typowego, smutnego szczeniaka. W sumie jakby na to nie patrzeć – był nim, a wszyscy na planie byli dorosłymi chartami albo dogami. Dzieciak naprawdę potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy, albo zginie w tej branży. 

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, kiedy widziałem jak kurczak z jego widelca ląduje na ziemi, a chłopak robi smutną minę. Nie wiedziałem czy to urocze, czy może żałosne? Westchnąłem i powolnym krokiem udałem się w jego stronę, kopiąc po drodze kamyki, które leżały wszędzie na tej cholernej dróżce. Czułem jak lodowaty wiatr okala moje barki, a na skórze tworzy się gęsia skórka. Październik nie był moim ulubionym miesiącem. Poprawiłem swoją koszulę dłonią, wyrównując niesforny materiał jednym, gładkim pociągnięciem, po czym zawinąłem się mocniej w mój płaszcz i stanąłem przed zamyślonym chłopakiem. Jego wzrok nadal utkwiony był w przestrzeń, jakby całkowicie nie zauważył mojej wysokiej sylwetki. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi i odchrząknąłem głośno, przez co Brendon lekko podskoczył. 

\- Jesz całkowicie sam? Na zewnątrz w ten mróz? - usiadłem obok w ten sam sposób co on, w dłoni trzymałem liść, który wcześniej upadł na ławkę. Odchyliłem się do tyłu, obejmując brzeg ławki i przymknąłem oczy, wystawiając twarz w stronę zaćmionego słońca.  
\- Zawsze jem sam. – wzruszył ramionami, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim jedzeniu. – Wiesz, długa praca przed nami, wypadałoby się jakoś poznać, dowiedzieć czego o sobie. – zmarszczyłem nieco brwi, spoglądając na chłopaka pytająco. Bo czy pierwszego dnia na planie miałem mu opowiadać całe moje życie? Wolałbym nie. 

W zasadzie moja prywatność nie istniała. Była tylko czymś co połechtało mnie za młodu i uciekło z przeprowadzką. Sam byłem sobie winien, taki zawód sobie wybrałem. Jednak czasami miałem ochotę zostać w kącie i sączyć spokojnie piwo bez żadnego wrzasku przy uchu i szarpaniu mnie w prośbie o autograf. Byłem niebieski i chciałem kolorów, jednak jedyne co dostałem to szary. Całkowicie szary świat, szare dłonie, szary wzrok, szare słowa i szare serce. Wszystko co robiłem było sztuczne i wyuczone. Tym bardziej nie chciałem się otwierać przed jakimś byle jakim aktorzyną z dupy wziętym.

A jednak to ja rozpocząłem rozmowę po krótkiej ciszy:  
\- Nie jest kolorowo, nie jest źle. Mam sławę, pieniądze i przyjaciół. Czego chcieć więcej? – westchnąłem i ponownie zapadła między nami cisza. Dobrze wiedziałem, że nie miałem wszystkiego.  
\- Wolności. – bąknął Brendon, po czym wziął kolejnego gryza swojego brokułu. I... miał rację. Tego mi było trzeba. Trochę wolności, naturalności i spokoju. Ciszy, która teraz między nami panowała – całkowicie naturalnej i odprężającej.  
\- Wolności. – uśmiechnąłem się i bez chwili zastanowienia chwyciłem za pomidora z sałatki chłopaka. Mamy się w końcu trochę zbliżyć, tak? Spędzimy ze sobą dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Brunet zmarszczył brwi i odparł:  
\- Nie za wcześnie na podjadanie mojego jedynego posiłku?  
\- Na to nigdy nie jest za wcześnie. – powiedziałem całkiem poważnie, na co Urie zaśmiał się. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko odwzajemnić gest. – W końcu mamy się zaprzyjaźnić, nie słyszałeś Charliego? – Urie tylko potaknął i wrócił do swojego jedzenia. Spojrzałem na zegarek i westchnąłem, ponownie uchylając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Dziewczyna?  
\- Umowna żona. Mój przyjaciel, dziewczyna... pewnie ma to gdzieś. – odparłem stonowanie, w rzeczywistości smutno. Nie powiem przecież, że pewnie obciąga właśnie komuś w kiblu, a jestem z nią, bo nie lubię budzić się sam. Flirtowałem, ale nigdy jej nie zdradziłem... ona raczej nie flirtowała, od razu wskakiwała komuś do łóżka. Nigdy jej na tym nie przyłapałem, ale doskonale to wiedziałem. Jednak media kreowały nasz związek jako idealny, nie mogłem się z tego wycofać od tak.  
\- Rozumiem... takie żony są najgorsze. Pamiętaj o rocznicy, inaczej nie żyjesz i nie ma już piwa w lodówce. – wskazał na mnie swoim widelcem. Pokręciłem tylko głową i zaśmiałem się, wyrzucając ze swojej ręki brązowy liść. – Często się gapisz na ludzi, wiesz?  
\- Skanuję ich i wysysam urok osobisty, dlatego mam taką ładną buźkę. – powiedziałem szarmancko, po chwili śmiejąc się. Kątem oka widziałem jak Urie również się śmieje, powoli przeżuwając jedzenie. Jego kąciki ust drgnęły jeszcze bardziej do góry, kiedy po raz kolejny skubnąłem jego sałaty. 

Czy zawsze się tak zachowywałem? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Ale hej, Brendon był tutaj nowy, trzeba było trzymać fason i grać wyluzowanego. Chociaż w głębi duszy byłem owładnięty strachem i... po prostu byłem owładnięty, wszystkim. Trudno mi było stwierdzić co tak właściwie wywoływało u mnie takie a nie inne reakcje. Cóż, nigdy siebie nie rozumiałem. 

Brunet pokiwał głową, wciąż śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Po chwili szturchnął mnie delikatnie łokciem i wskazał widelcem na postawną sylwetkę, która mierzyła w naszą stronę.  
\- To jest Spencer? – przymrużyłem lekko swoje oczy, starając się jakoś lepiej dostrzec postać.  
\- Tak, to jest Spencer. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i założyłem nogę na nogę. Smith stanął przede mną z założonymi rękoma na piersi, lustrując to mnie, to drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Woah, widzę, że zostałem zastąpiony młodszym modelem. – Spencer przyjął obrażoną minę, na co wstałem i uściskałem mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Dobrze Cię widzieć, Spence. A to – obróciłem się i wskazałem ręką na młodszego siedzącego ciągle w tej samej pozycji. Moje nogi pewnie zdrętwiałyby po pięciu minutach. – jest mój nowy partner, Brendon.  
\- Miło mi. – Urie machnął ręką w geście przywitania, ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby przy uśmiechu. Obijające się od nich światło raziło bardziej niż samo słońce.  
\- Mi również, Brendan.  
\- Brendon... - brunet poprawił mojego przyjaciela nieśmiało, od razu wlepiając swój wzrok w sałatce. Spencer jak to Spencer, przeklął pod nosem i przeprosił Uriego, poprawiając się.  
\- Liczyłem na jedzenie dla mnie.  
\- A ja liczyłem na to, że nie będziesz myślał tylko o jedzeniu i zapytasz się co u mnie. – fuknąłem, ponownie siadając obok mojego współpracownika. Kolano młodszego delikatnie ocierało się o moje udo, ale nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. 

Chociaż skoro o tym myślę, to chyba jednak zwróciłem...

\- Jak tam u Ciebie? – Smith przewrócił oczami i kopnął w moją stronę kamień, przy okazji brudząc swoje czarne, skórzane mokasyny. Nigdy nie lubiłem tych butów, powinien je spalić, ugh. Poprawiłem ponownie swoją koszulę, spoglądając na zegarek.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, naprawdę.  
\- Więc możemy już iść jeść? – tym razem to ja przewróciłem oczami, po chwili patrząc w stronę Brendona, który subtelnie chichotał. Tak, tego nie można było nazwać śmiechem, to był typowy chichot nastoletniej dziewczynki.  
\- Możemy, możemy. – wstałem z krótkim warknięciem, po raz kolejny stając twarzą twarz ze słońcem. – Hej, zapraszam Cię potem na kawę. Musimy lepiej się poznać. Co Ty na to? – odwróciłem się w stronę młodszego, wkładając swoje ręce do kieszeni moich jeansów. Mężczyzna przymrużył swoje kasztanowe oczy i przytaknął, po chwili mówiąc spokojnie:  
\- Z chęcią, kawa tutaj jest ohydna. – poszerzyłem tylko swój uśmiech i machnąłem krótko swoją dłonią, po chwili znów chowając ją do kieszeni.  
\- Ryan, myślałem, że masz dziewczynę! Znaczy, wiesz, zawsze wiedziałem, że grasz na dwa fronty, ale... – Spencer oplótł swoje ramię wokół mojej szyi i szepnął agresywnie do mojego ucha, śmiejąc się pod nosem.  
\- Błagam Cię, będę pracował z tym dzieciakiem. Muszę poznać go chociaż trochę, żeby nie było tego kija w dupie, kiedy z nim gadam. – burknąłem, spokojnie wchodząc z powrotem na halę. – Poza tym wydaje się całkiem miły i interesujący. W twoim wieku.  
\- To rzeczywiście dzieciak. – burknął po nosem i po chwili dodał – i interesujący? – mój przyjaciel zmarszczył swoje brwi, przybierając grymas zdziwienia i głupoty. Ale głupota była tam zawsze. Westchnąłem i odezwałem się po krótkiej chwili:  
\- Czyta dobre książki i chodzi w koszulce Pink Floyd. To mnie interesuje, może lubi coś jeszcze co mi się podoba.

I taka była prawda, przecież to nic złego, prawda? Byłem towarzyskim człowiekiem... po czwartym szocie. Ale, hej, byłem! A Brendon wydawał mi się bardzo miłym i ciekawym człowiekiem, nie był oklepany jak każdy tutaj. 

Spencer tylko westchnął i chwycił za jedno ze styropianowych pudełek, siadając na małym krześle reżyserskim.  
\- Więc gdzie będziecie kręcić zdjęcia?  
\- Różnie, na pewno tutaj, dwudziestego jedziemy kręcić do Miami. – wzruszyłem ramionami i usiadłem na krześle obok.  
\- To za dwa dni. – skinąłem tylko głową i zabrałem się za jedzenie. – Co powiesz Jac?  
\- Jest moją matką czy dziewczyną? Nie będę się jej tłumaczył z mojej pracy. W dodatku pewnie gówno ją to interesuje. Ona ma swoje zajęcia. – oschłym tonem odpowiedziałem swojemu przyjacielowi, spoglądając w dół.  
\- Po co ty właściwie z nią jesteś? Ona tylko cię cycka z wszystkich pieniędzy. Jest zwykłą...  
\- Dziwką? Wiem. Ale nie mogę zrezygnować od tak z mojej reputacji. Ryan Ross rogaczem... myślisz, że ktoś po czymś takim weźmie mnie na poważnie? To nie jest takie proste – westchnąłem, na co Spencer poklepał mnie po udzie. Nie potrzebowałem żadnych słów, wystarczył mi jego gest i wiedziałem, że naprawdę mi współczuje. 

Chociaż czy było czego? W tym biznesie każdy się rozchodził i schodził, każdy zdradzał, pił, ćpał. Dając ludziom kawałek władzy i uznania, zawróciliśmy im w małych główkach. Nie lubiłem tego. Mimo wszystko nie raz sam wykorzystywałem swoje uważanie by wygrać coś, czego normalny szary człowiek nigdy nie byłby w stanie osiągnąć.

Byliśmy jak hieny, które dostały padlinę pod nos i zjadły go ją łącznie z karmiącym.

\- Idziemy dzisiaj na kolację... do... gdzieś tam. – zaśmiałem się, mówiąc z pełną buzią. – Jac uparła się, że to przecież najlepsza restauracja.  
\- Planujesz coś?  
\- Pewnie tak, jak zwykle. Ostatnio mówimy tylko po tym jak się pieprzymy. A jak tam Ty?  
\- W sumie myślę czy nie zaprosić Judy, wiesz... lubię ją.  
\- Zaprosisz mnie na ślub, prawda?  
\- Jeśli nie walniesz jakąś mową w stylu „Spencer od zawsze kochał się w twardych laskach" to będziesz nawet moim świadkiem.  
\- Walnę lepszą, zobaczysz. Wszyscy ją zapamiętają. – dźgnąłem Spencera widelcem w ramię, następnie w szyję, na co ten skrzywił się, odtrącając moją rękę.  
\- Ross, stop, masz ADHD? – szatyn wyciągnął swój widelec i trafił mnie prosto w udo.  
\- Matko boska, jak dzieci. Nawet jeść nie potraficie. – obok nas przeszła Judy, która w ręce trzymała hot doga. – Hej Spencer! – cmoknęła mojego przyjaciela w policzek - Częściej cię widać na planie niż naszą gwiazdę. – kobieta siadła koło nas, uśmiechając się szeroko do Smitha. – Słyszeliście, że Forman przywalił Charliemu? – czerwonowłosa zaśmiała się głośno, biorąc gryza swojego jedzenia. Zadławiłem się swoim kurczakiem, spoglądając na nią spod zaszklonych oczu. – Nie udław się.  
\- Co Ty gadasz? Forman? Whoa... - zaśmiałem się głośno. Naprawdę głośno, ponieważ kilka dziewczyn od charakteryzacji spojrzało na mnie jak na debila. Którym, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, nie byłem... do końca.  
\- Charlie jak zwykle machnął kilka małpek w kiblu i zarywał do naszych dziewczyn i do Sharon. Wiesz, że jest wielką ulubienicą Formana, a kiedy poszła się poskarżyć, że Charlie macał ją przy szafkach, ten się wkurwił i mu przywalił.  
\- Ale... tak z biegu? Zero słów? – otworzyłem szeroko oczy, patrząc na kobietę z niedowierzaniem. To już mój kolejny film pod jego opieką i nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Miloš kogoś uderzył. Judy pokiwała przecząco głową i machnęła głową.  
\- Nie, coś Ty. Charlie zaczął wyzywać, bo za dużo wypił. Jechał równo po wszystkim, nawet po nowym filmie. Powiedział też coś... - zrobiła krótką przerwę, żeby pozbierać swoje myśli - że gdyby nie wszystkie pieniądze to w życiu nie wziąłby pod swoje skrzydła jakiegoś lalusia z telenoweli? Czy coś takiego? I, że Sharon oprócz dupy nie ma nic? Więc Forman wstał z krzesełka i mu przywalił, po czym powiedział, że ma sobie wziąć dzień wolnego, bo nie chce go tutaj widzieć.  
\- Jakie jaja! Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęliśmy produkcji, a Charliemu już odawala. – przeczesałem włosy palcami i pokiwałem z niedowierzaniem głową. – Wiesz, co jak co, ale ten Urie zrobił na mnie bardzo dobre wrażenie przy pierwszych ujęciach. Jeśli pierwszoplanowa rola go nie pożre to wydaje mi się, że może coś z niego być. Widziałaś, swobodnie się ruszał, mówił jakby rzeczywiście czuł tę rolę.  
-Forman zawsze znajduje dobre osoby do filmów, nie mów, że nie. W końcu znalazł Ciebie, Ry. – Tracey poczochrała mnie po moich lekko kręconych włosach, wieszając się na mojej szyi. Subtelnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i westchnąłem cicho, wracając do mojego kurczaka, który o dziwo był naprawdę smaczny.  
\- Judy, masz ochotę na kawę? – Spencer odchrząknął uprzednio i zapytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Czerwonowłosa zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na szatyna pytająco.  
\- Na kawę? Na obiad mnie zabierz, na wódkę, ale nie na kawę. Ale z chęcią, możemy nawet teraz, w końcu ja już pędzlem nie mam ochoty ruszać.  
\- Ale... tak teraz? Jasne, już, jasne! – Spencer wstał gwałtownie, przy okazji trącił mnie swoją nogą, przez co prawie wbiłem sobie widelec w policzek. Zaśmiałem się cicho, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Szatyn chwycił naszą charakteryzatorkę pod ramię i, o mało nie zabijając się o własne nogi, wyszedł z kobietą głównymi drzwiami hali.  
\- Dobra, Ross, teraz czas na ciebie. – mruknąłem sam do siebie i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia. Świeże powietrze, zdecydowanie go potrzebowałem, chociaż byłem na dworze jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Mój wzrok utkwiony był w szarej posadzce, byłem całkowicie skupiony na tym jak słońce intensywnie odbijało się od niej, niczym tafla światła. Byłem dzisiaj zmęczony i pragnąłem tylko położyć się w swoim łóżku, póki jeszcze mogłem. Z mojego zamyślenia wyrwało mnie nagłe zderzenie z przeszkodą.

Byłem aż tak zamyślony, że wrąbałem się w drzwi? Spojrzałem do góry z przerażeniem, jednocześnie zmieszaniem i ujrzałem Brendona, który w ręce trzymał zgnieciony, papierowy kubek po kawie, która była teraz na jego koszulce. Naprawdę, Ross, miły początek. Znacie się trzy dni, a Ty już zdążyłeś wylać na niego kawę. 

\- Cholera... przepraszam. – wziąłem kubek z jego ręki, wyciągając pogniecioną chusteczkę z mojej prawej kieszeni. - Jestem chyba ślepy, naprawdę. – chłopak zaśmiał się, po czym wziął chusteczkę z mojej ręki i przetarł swoja koszulę kilka razy, śmiejąc się subtelnie.  
\- Zaraz znajdę jakąś inną, ta i tak nie była moja. – Urie przybliżył się nieco i szepnął mi do ucha: - Wziąłem ją z garderoby, bo zalałem moją. – na te słowa zaśmiałem się i pokiwałem głową. 

To się nazywa być inteligentnym, tak? Jeśli masz okazję zatuszować morderstwo, to zrób to i nie daj się złapać. 

Brunet oddał mi ubrudzoną chusteczkę, wciąż uśmiechając się pod nosem i wyminął mnie sprawnie, zabierając ponownie zgnieciony kubek z mojej dłoni i wyrzucając go do kosza.  
\- Hej, Brendon... - mężczyzna obrócił się i mruknął ciche „hm" pod nosem. –Znam miłą kawiarnię... co powiesz na małą kawkę przed pracą? - oparłem się plecami o betonową ścianę przy wejściu i wsadziłem moje kciuki za szlufki spodni.  
\- Jutro? Z chęcią... wybacz, ale idę skołować sobie nową koszulę. – wskazał ręką na drzwi za sobą, na co przytaknąłem mimowolnie. Urie potruchtał do garderoby, znikając za lekko uchylonymi drzwiami. Jego sylwetka była bardzo drobna, a przez przylegającą do ciała mokrą koszulę miałem wrażenie, że jest on jeszcze szczuplejszy niż pierwszego dnia.

Zaskakujące było jakim cudem potrafił ciągle się uśmiechać. Nie wyobrażam sobie być tak pozytywnym i uśmiechniętym cały dzień, jednocześnie chwilę później grać niewinnego, sztywnego adwokata, którego chce dopaść mafia. Może wybrał ten zawód, bo nudziło go ciągłe bycie szczęśliwym? Jeśli to prawda, to biedny głupiec... tutaj nie da się być szczęśliwym. Hollywood zabija oryginalność i szczęście.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i, tym razem rozglądając się, wyszedłem na zewnątrz, sięgając do kieszeni po kluczyki do mojego Forda Mustanga z 71'. W końcu musiałem jakoś przygotować się na wieczór. 

\--- × ---

\- Jac, nie, nie pasuje mi to... nie będę zmieniał swoich planów tylko dlatego, że Ty siedzisz w Wenecji. Nie interesuje mnie to w ogóle.  
\- Zastanów się co do mnie mówisz, okej? Po prostu przełóż to na ten pieprzony poniedziałek!  
\- Nie drzyj się na mnie. Powiedziałem Ci, że w poniedziałek wyjeżdżam i koniec. – klapnąłem na swoje łóżko, rozpinając jedną ręką koszulę, guzik po guziku.  
\- Więc po prostu nie zjemy razem! Proste! Koniec tematu!  
\- Możesz przestać wydzierać się do tej pieprzonej słuchawki?! Chciałem po prostu z Tobą porozmawiać, bo tęs...  
\- Mogę nic nie mówić, cześć. – kobieta rozłączyła się momentalnie, na co warknąłem poirytowany.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że tęsknię... - położyłem swoją głowę na miękkiej poduszce w paski i utkwiłem swój wzrok w suficie.

Co takiego zrobiłem, że nikt nie potrafił mnie pokochać? Przez wszystkie te lata zadawałem sobie to pytanie codziennie. Ze zgubną nadzieją przez cały czas liczyłem, że moja matka wróci do ojca, że ten przestanie pić, a ja znajdę kogoś, kto będzie bliski mojemu sercu. Ale z dnia na dzień wody w mojej studni nadziei ubywało, a ja stawałem się coraz bardziej zamknięty na uczucia. To takie cudowne uczucie być kochanym przez wszystkich, którzy cię nie znają. Zapycha dziury w tęsknocie za uczuciem, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznałem. 

Jęknąłem zirytowany i schowałem twarz w poduszce, starając się nie rozpłakać. Chciałem, żeby dała mi tylko trochę ciepła, a ona wolała pieprzyć się z kimś na boku! Przez długi czas robiłem sobie nadzieję, że z Jac możemy być tą szczęśliwą, pełną zrozumienia parą. Teraz wiem, że to nie ona i zdecydowanie nic z tego nie wyjdzie. 

Nasz związek był kolejnym kontraktem na kilka lat, który przestanie obowiązywać, kiedy naszym menadżerom się znudzi. Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnimi czasy mam wrażenie jakby wszystko już się kończyło. Nie żebym był niemiły, ale kariera Jac w Hollywood zaczęła się kończyć. Jej twarzyczka miała większe zainteresowanie w modelingu niż samej branży filmowej, wszystko w jej wykonaniu było grane na jedno kopyto – typowa, pieprzona drama queen, którą byłą także na co dzień. Co to za gra aktorska? 

Mimo wszystko jęknąłem ponownie w poduszkę, po chwili wyrzucając ją w kąt mieszkania. Chciałem, żeby po prostu było nam dobrze, razem, osobno, wszystko mi jedno. Ale nigdy nie lubiłem zgubnej nadziei, którą Jac darzyła mnie przez cały ten czas. Niby wiedziałem w głębi serca jak to będzie wyglądać, ale tak naprawdę ciągle liczyłem, że może jedna z jej obietnic zostanie spełniona. Cóż, kłamcą jest się do końca życia. 

Spionizowałem się momentalnie i zrzuciłem z siebie przepoconą koszulę, po czym kilka razy przetarłem zmęczoną twarz. Było kilkanaście minut po dziewiętnastej, a ja już chciałem położyć się do łóżka i po prostu zasnąć. Chociaż doskonale wiedziałem, że teraz nie zasnę. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zasnąć, kiedy moją głowę wypełniały puste słowa, obrazy i wspomnienia. Stanąłem przed nieco przybrudzonym lustrem w mojej zdecydowanie chłodniejszej od pokoju łazience, bose stopy wydawały się przymarzać do lodowatych kafelek. Złapałem za sprzączkę swojego skórzanego paska i wyciągnąłem go sprawnym ruchem ze spodni, przyglądając się bliżej klamrze. Ładnie wygrawerowane wzory wokół wielkiego napisu „G.R. Ross". Przejechałem opuszkami po metalu i wyrzuciłem pasek na ziemię, chwilę później przykrywając go resztą ubrań. Odsunąłem białą zasłonkę mojego prysznica i wszedłem ostrożnie do zimnego brodzika. Chwilę później z moim ciałem zderzyły się pierwsze krople lodowatej wody, powodując dreszcze na całym moim ciele, jednak już po chwili spadł kojący strumień ciepła. Westchnąłem z ulgą, opierając czoło o zaparowaną ścianę. Cały dzień czekałem na chwilę relaksu i wytchnienia, a prysznic był idealnym miejscem. Sięgnąłem po mój płyn pod prysznic i nalałem troszkę na dłoń, wciąż opierając się głową o kafelki. 

Zastanawiałem się co tak naprawdę będę robił, skoro plany na dzisiejszy wieczór nieco się skomplikowały. Początkowo moje myśli kłębiły się wokół upicia się do nieprzytomności i zawalenia jutrzejszego dnia, ale jednocześnie coś powodowało, że chciałem tam wrócić. To pewnie Judy, tęskniłem za nią. Dzięki niej i ludziom jak ona na planie panowała naprawdę wesoła atmosfera, człowiekowi od razu lepiej się pracowało. W tym samym momencie, na myśl o pracy przypomniałem sobie o książce którą dał mi Brendon. No tak, ten nowy Urie... wydawał się naprawdę bardzo miły, aż za miły. Już samo imię Brendon wydawało się intrygujące – może pochodził z jakiejś bogatej, wysoko postawionej rodziny? To wyjaśniałoby dlaczego pojawił się tutaj tak nagle. Chociaż z drugiej strony wyglądał na bardzo skromnego, zwykłego chłopaka. Musiałem przyznać jedno, zainteresował mnie. Miał w sobie coś magnetycznego, przyciągającego uwagę. Z resztą zapewne nie tylko ja to zauważyłem, jak już mówiłem, będę miał niestety konkurencję na planie. 

Na tę myśl zaśmiałem się cicho i pokiwałem przecząco głową. Jakim Ty jesteś baranem Ross, pomyślałem na kolejny obraz młodszego. W końcu nie wydawał się psem na baby, wolał siedzieć, a raczej wegetować na kanapie z książką. W sumie trudno się dziwić, wyglądał jak chłopczyk, nie mężczyzna. Drobne rączki, dosyć niski... jego czoło wydawało się większe niż jego dłonie. Wydawał się raczej ładny, niż przystojny. Chociaż... nie, był i ładny, i przystojny. 

Czy... ja naprawdę myślałem pod prysznicem o jakimś nowym facecie z planu? Nie mogłem wybrać sobie jakiegoś innego tematu? Odchrząknąłem niezręcznie i przygryzłem wargę, zakręcając kurek z gorącą wodą. Starczy mi już tego rozmyślania. Czas położyć się w spokoju.


	3. Rodział II

\- Więc mówisz, że nie przepadasz za cukrem w kawie, ale przepadasz za cukrem do kawy, tak? – Brendon zamieszał łyżeczką po raz kolejny w małej filiżance, opierając się drugą ręką o szyję. Na jego pełnych ustach znowu gościł uśmiech, mimo tak wcześniej pory jak piąta rano. W zasadzie to dziwiłem się, że Urie zgodził się na poranną kawę o takiej porze, a co dopiero, że uśmiechał się przy tym.  
\- Cóż, nie za bardzo. Zabija smak mojej kawy, w końcu... kupuję ją, bo jednak lubię tę drobną gorycz na języku, tak? – chwyciłem za swój napój i upiłem łyka, dzióbiąc palcem croissanta z dżemem morelowym. Mężczyzna przytaknął krótko i wgryzł się w swoją babeczkę, wciąż mieszając łyżką w kawie. – Co ty masz z tą łyżką? – zaśmiałem się krótko, na co brunet spojrzał w dół.  
\- Oh, przepraszam, robię to bezwiednie. Jestem nadpobudliwy. – na jego twarzy mogłem zobaczyć niezręczną minę, kiedy odkładał łyżeczkę na spodek.  
\- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, po prostu to...  
\- Dziwne? – zapytał od niechcenia, biorąc kolejnego gryza przekąski. Pokiwałem przecząco głową, odrywając drobny kawałek resztki rogalika.  
\- Po prostu mnie ciekawiło czy to tik nerwowy czy przyzwyczajenie. – odpowiedziałem dosyć niezręcznie, po czym wziąłem się za przeżuwanie mojego śniadania. Młodszy skinął z małym uśmieszkiem, po czym wziął łyka swojej kawy.  
\- To nie moje jedyne dziwactwo, będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić. – zaśmiał się krótko. – Ale jak widzę ty też swoje posiadasz. – zmarszczyłem brwi na jego słowa, bo przecież... wszystko ze mną było okej, prawda? Urie zachęcony moim wzrokiem, kontynuował – Przy każdym łyku poprawiasz spodek i stawiasz filiżankę tak, aby złoty rant był idealnie z napisem. – chłopak pstryknął palcami i wycelował we mnie placem wskazującym, na co pokiwałem głową lekkim uśmiechem. Dobry był, to trzeba przyznać.  
\- Muszę powiedzieć, że zwracasz uwagę na szczegóły, to wręcz imponujące.  
\- Zwracając uwagę na jeden szczegół, możesz zauważyć tysiące rzeczy. - jego wzrok utkwiony był we wschodzącym słońcu. Na dużym zegarku widniała godzina 5:18. Przez prawie osiemnaście minut siedziałem z Brendonen i w zasadzie rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Całe pomieszczenie było zatopione w różowo-złotym odcieniu, łącznie z nami. Oparłem się wygodnie o skórzaną, czerwoną kanapę i wziąłem ostatni kęs croissanta. Urie opierał swój podbródek o dłoń, jego usta były prawie niewidocznie rozchylone, oczy lekko przymrużone, lecz nadal ogromne. Ich ciemny kolor wydawał się teraz ciepłym kasztanem, który mieszał się z różem i pomarańczem. Boże... muszę przestać się gapić.

Czym prędzej odwróciłem swój wzrok i spojrzałem za nadal przybrudzoną szybę, obserwując jak słońce powolutku wznosi się nad kolosy Nowego Yorku. Szkoda, że piękno wschodu przykryte było wszystkimi budynkami. 

\- Prawie go nie widać, prawda? – zapytał spokojnie, błądząc oczami po budynkach. To niestety prawda, prawie w ogóle nie było go widać.  
\- Smutna prawda o mieście, tutaj nigdy nie zobaczysz wschodu w pełni, nie zatopisz się w zachodzie, ani nie zaobserwujesz gwiazd. Ciągły dym, spaliny, wszystko to psuje naturę. – burknąłem, wzdychając cichutko pod nosem. Nie żebym tęsknił za Las Vegas. Nienawidziłem tego miasta szczerym sercem.  
\- Lepsze to niż Vegas. Tam wszystko jest sztuczne, nawet ludzi i ich życie. – wreszcie oderwał swój wzrok od nieba, biorąc ostatniego łyka swojej kawy. – Lubiłeś to miasto?  
\- Nie do końca. Wydawało się piękne, tak? Pełne zagadki, neonów. Ale Vegas jest zniszczone przez ludzi takich jak my. – zaśmiałem się subtelnie, na co brunet tylko wyszczerzył się do filiżanki.  
\- Większej meliny nie widziałem. – na te słowa roześmiałem się głośniej, poprawiając swój mankiet w prostej, białej koszuli.  
\- Panie Ross? – koło mnie pojawiła się ta sama młoda dziewczyna co kilka dni temu, w ręku ściskając brukowiec. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło, odwracając się subtelnie. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale prosił mnie pan ostatnio o gazetę, więc przyniosłam. – wyciągnęła do mnie swoją drżącą rękę, na co chwyciłem za gazetę i skinąłem głową z podziękowaniem. – Jak panu smakowało?  
\- Dzisiejszy rogalik był naprawdę pyszny. A kawa wyśmienicie zaparzona. – dziewczyna zabrała sprzed mojej twarzy talerzyk i filiżankę, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej niż przed sekundą. – Wasza kawiarnia jest świetnym miejscem.  
\- To bardzo miłe. Zazwyczaj przychodzą tu tylko stali klienci, trzy, cztery osoby oprócz pana. – szatynka ułożyła wszystko na małej, poręcznej tacy.  
\- Naprawdę? – Brendon zmarszczył brwi, kończąc swoją babeczkę. – Macie świetne babeczki, wezmę jeszcze jedną... jadłeś tu jakieś inne?  
\- Z truskawkami, są pyszne.  
\- Więc dwie z truskawkami!  
\- Z truskawkami, oczywiście, proszę pana. Zapakować czy podać na miejscu? – dziewczyna wzięła swoją tacę i zniknęła za ladą, podając brudne naczynia drugiej kobiecie, która wydawała się nieco starszą, lecz wziąć bardzo podobną.  
\- Zapakować albo niech po prostu pani przyniesie, po co fatygować się z torebkami. – piwnooki wstał i podszedł do lady, zabierając smakołyki przez chusteczki, które wcześniej zabrał ze stolika. – Muszę powiedzieć znajomym o tym miejscu, macie tu takie dobre słodycze, że będziecie mnie stąd wywozić taczką. – dziewczyna zachichotała dosyć donośnie, na co sam zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem. Spojrzałem po raz kolejny na zegarek i wstałem z wygodnej kanapy, rozprostowując moje zastygłe mięśnie. Wygiąłem się subtelnie w łuk, po czym jak zwykle zostawiłem na stoliku napiwek. Podszedłem do lady, na co mężczyzna podał mi jedną babeczkę.  
\- Było bardzo miło... do zobaczenia. – uśmiechnąłem się serdecznie i wyszedłem z lokalu, przytrzymując drzwi młodszemu.  
\- Często tu bywasz? - zapytał subtelnie, wgryzając się w babeczkę. Zaśmiałem się cicho i wskazałem na swój policzek, na co brunet od razu wytarł się chusteczką, którą trzymał smakołyk.  
\- Dosyć często, prawie dziennie... ostatnio miałem dłuższą przerwę, nie było mnie w Nowym Jorku. – gestem ręki zachęcił mnie do dalszego gadania. – Byłem w Wenecji z moją dziewczyną, wróciłem dopiero w niedzielę.  
\- Jedyne wspomnienie z Wenecją to puzzle jakie układałem jako dzieciak.  
\- Ja za wiele też nie powiem, większość czasu spędziłem w hotelowym barze. – wzruszyłem ramionami, na co mężczyzna pokiwał tylko głową, jakby rozumiał, w co wątpiłem.

Wątpiłem, żeby rozumiał jak to jest być samemu w pełnym holu, jak to jest czuć się samotnie ze swoją „ukochaną" u boku. Jak to jest być pustym w środku, kiedy na zewnątrz wydajesz się być wylewnym dzbanem.

Mieliśmy spędzić naprawdę romantyczny miesiąc, ale pamiętam z niego naprawdę niewiele. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać Jac i jej najlepszemu przyjacielowi, przecież nie widzieli się tyle lat. Chociaż myślę, że przez cały miesiąc zdążył dogłębnie wszystko poznać na nowo, skoro większość nocy kładłem spać się sam. A to bingo, a to kasyno. Nie miałem ochoty na kłótnie, więc łykałem każdą wymówkę, którą wymyślała.

\- Na pewno lepiej bawiłbym się w barze. – wsadził ręce do kieszeni, ówcześnie wycierając je o tył swoich spodni.  
\- A Ty? Dziewczyna, narzeczona, żona? – chłopak skrzywił się i kopnął kamień na drodze. Jego martensy były nieco przybrudzone, lecz nadal widać było, że są stosunkowo nowe.  
\- Nie ta liga. – uniosłem pytająco brew, po czym wydałem z siebie ciche „oh". No tak, pewnie wolał życie bez zobowiązań. To tłumaczyłoby całą gadkę o wolności. Pokiwałem głową, wpatrując się w drogę kiedy brałem kolejnego kęsa.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. Korzystaj, w końcu i tak menadżer doczepi Ci jakąś panienkę do boku, żebyś lepiej wyglądał. – w tym momencie Urie zaśmiał się głośno, kręcąc głową na boki. Zdezorientowany wpatrywałem się w chłopaka, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Powiedziałem coś głupiego? Miałem coś na twarzy?  
\- Raczej na pewno nie panienkę. – brunet odchrząknął i spojrzał w dół, kopiąc kolejny kamień na drodze. Chwile zajęło mi przetworzenie wszystkich danych, aż w końcu wydałem z siebie kolejne, tym razem głośne „oh" i lekko zaśmiałem się.  
\- Okej... rozumiem. – ponownie przytaknąłem i uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie.

W zasadzie to do niego pasowało – drobny, uroczy. Zbyt... ładny na typowego hetero. Mogłem już wcześniej domyślić się, że coś jest na rzeczy. Chociaż w zasadzie to nie mój interes, prawda? Było mi wszystko jedno czy woli pieprzyć dziewczyny, które piszczą przed galą do ucha, czy może chłopców, którzy robią dokładnie to samo. Mnie interesował mój tyłek, nie cudzy.

\---×---

Moje przymknięte oczy od razu otwarły się szeroko, kiedy poczułem na mojej twarzy coś mokrego. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to odsunąłem od siebie książkę, nie chcąc by tej coś się stało.  
\- Ochujałaś? Judy! – wstałem w furii z mojego krzesła, ścierając z mojej twarzy wodę. Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, wylewając trochę wody z kubeczka na podłogę.  
\- No już, nie złość się tak, to tylko woda.  
\- Ale to – uniosłem delikatnie książkę (którą zdążyłem przeczytać w przeciągu jednej zarwanej nocy i dzisiejszej próby), wciąż ze skwaszoną miną. – nie jest moje. Jak to zalejesz, to własnoręcznie cię uduszę. Moje palce zacisną się tak mocno, że żadna moc ich nie oderwie od twojego gardła.  
\- Po pierwsze to nie chciałabym ci połamać tych pięknych paluszków, za ładne masz rączki. A po drugie to przepraszam, już się tak nie złość, dziku. – klepnąłem dziewczynę w udo, na co ta fuknęła głośno. – No wiesz ty co? Petey przyjechał dzisiaj do nas i idziemy baru!  
\- Pete? – na imię mężczyzny rozpromieniałem nieco. Pieprzony debil, nawet nie dał mi znać! Czerwonowłosa pokiwała twierdząco głową i chwyciła mnie pod ramię. – Dzisiaj sobota, czas się rozerwać, przestać czytać... - kobieta chwyciła za lekturę i wyciągnęła ją z moich szczupłych rąk.  
\- I tak już przeczytałem...  
\- Uhu, „Brendon Boyd Urie, 12 kwietnia 1986 rok...". No, widzę, że relacje coraz lepiej się kręcą... majteczki też sobie już pożyczacie?  
\- O mój Boże, tak bardzo Cię nienawidzę. – wyrwałem książkę Judy i odepchnąłem kobietę subtelnie, głośno wypuszczając powietrze.  
\- Och, nie dąsaj się tak, tak się tylko droczę! Nowy wydaje się uroczy, w sam raz dla Ciebie. – Tracey po raz kolejny zakpiła sobie ze mnie. Wycedziłem przez zęby ciche „wal się" i przewróciłem oczami. Judy usiadła koło mnie i cmoknęła mnie w policzek, obejmując mocno ramieniem.  
\- Oj, naprawdę droczę się tylko. Idziesz z nami do tego baru, czy będziesz tu siedział jak sierota boska, czytając po raz kolejny książkę? – westchnąłem i odparłem:  
\- No dobra, ale najpierw idę to oddać.  
\- Jasne! – charakteryzatorka wstała z ogromnym uśmiechem, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Stara ekipa w największym barze w pieprzonym Nowym Jorku! To jest dobry weekend! – Tracey chwyciła swoją skórzaną torbę i przerzuciła ją przez ramię, poprawiając pasek, który niesfornie się podwinął.

W zasadzie dzisiaj nie miałem ochoty pić, ale jednocześnie bardzo chciałem spotkać się z Petem. Przejechałem dłonią po grzbiecie książki i wstałem stanowczo, po czym udałem się do garderoby, gdzie Urie jeszcze powinien być. Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem subtelnie, na co usłyszałem ciche „proszę". Nacisnąłem powolnie klamkę i wszedłem do środka, uśmiechając się subtelnie.  
\- Hej, chciałem oddać i podziękować. – położyłem książkę na białym blacie, po czym włożyłem ręce do kieszeni. Brendon zapiął swoją koszulę, zostawiając dwa pierwsze guziki rozpięte i zgarnął lekturę do ręki. Jego palce przejechały subtelnie po jej brzegach. Jego dłonie wydawały się naprawdę bardzo delikatne, jednak podczas pierwszego dnia przekonałem się, że nie są słabe. Uścisk młodszego był dosyć silny.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że moje notatki z boku Ci nie przeszkadzały. Muszę przyznać, że szybko ją przeczytałeś. Może nie jest wyjątkowo gruba, wręcz przeciwnie, ale jak na zapracowanego człowieka...  
\- Mam za dużo wolnego czasu, średnio sypiam. – przerwałem mu, może nie do końca grzecznie. Brunet kiwnął tylko głową ze zrozumieniem i wsadził książkę do swojej ciemnobrązowej torby, która idealnie pasowała mokasynom. Oparłem się o blat i wyciągnąłem paczkę Marlboro z kieszeni moich szarych spodni w kratę. – Palisz? – zapytałem, wyciągając jednego papierosa, wystawiając paczkę w stronę Uriego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i chwycił za jedną używkę, odpowiadając:  
\- Chodźmy na zewnątrz, lepiej truć się, otaczając się zdrowym, świeżym powietrzem. – chwycił za swoją torbę i zarzucił ją na swoje ramię, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia tylnimi drzwiami, które prowadziły zaraz na zewnątrz. Wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę i odpaliłem swojego papierosa, po czym przysunąłem się do Brendona, robiąc to samo. Wyglądał dzisiaj bardzo dobrze. Za każdym razem, kiedy go widziałem wyglądał bardzo dobrze. – Wiesz, Charlie kazał się zapytać jak się pracowało ze mną w tym tygodniu. Prosił, żebyś dał mu znać. – usiedliśmy na krawężniku, zaraz za naszą halą produkcyjną. Brunet ponownie się stresował, było to widać. Ale nic dziwnego, kiedy ja pierwszy raz pytałem się o sprawozdanie z mojej pracy, o mało co się nie zrzygałem.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, naprawdę. – poklepałem młodszego po ramieniu i zaciągnąłem się używką z drobnym uśmiechem. – Jesteś zdolny, wygadany, świetnie odnajdujesz się na scenie. Zobaczymy jak w plenerze, ale jak na razie radzisz sobie świetnie. No, i dobrze się z tobą gada.  
\- Uf, matko, kamień z serca! – ciemnooki zaśmiał się krótko, wydmuchując dym w drugą stronę.  
\- W zasadzie to dlaczego zdecydowałeś się być aktorem? – wkopałem się butem w żwir, podpierając się ręką o kolano. Brendon westchnął krótko i odwrócił się w moją stronę.  
\- Mam być szczery? Nie wiem. Chciałem być muzykiem, wirtuozem gitary lub pianina. Zawsze chciałem robić coś innego niż aktorstwo. Ta branża wydawała mi się tak sztuczna i martwa. Tak się w nią zagłębiłem, czytałem tyle artykułów, różnych prac i wypowiedzi, że stwierdziłem, że chyba się tutaj nadaję. – brunet parsknął krótko, po czym pokiwał swoją głową. – A Ty?  
\- A ja... wiesz, ze mną chyba było podobnie. Nie wiem co mnie skłoniło do tego, żeby zostać aktorem, może chęć szybkiego zysku i ucieczki od wszystkiego? A może to, że nigdy się do niczego nie nadawałem? Przepraszam, już kończę. – machnąłem dłonią i spojrzałem w dół, nie chcąc widzieć smutnego grymasu na twarzy Uriego. Nie chciałem litości od ludzi, potrafiłem sobie z życiu poradzić. Byłem wysoko postawionym człowiekiem i do wszystkiego doszedłem sam, nie potrzebuję takich spojrzeń.  
\- Nie musisz... rozumiem, naprawdę. – dłoń bruneta wylądowała na moim ramieniu, subtelnie je pocierając. Jego dotyk był bardzo miły, przyjacielski, jednocześnie wystarczył, żebym uwierzył, że naprawdę mnie rozumie. – Będę się zbierał, dzięki za papierosa. – Brendon uśmiechnął się i wstał powoli, ponownie zarzucając torbę na ramię. Otarł swoje jeansy i poprawił koszulę. – Trzymaj się Ryan, do zobaczenia. – mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie i zrobił dwa kroki zanim sam wstałem i zawołałem:  
\- Brendon, czekaj! – chwyciłem chłopaka za ramię.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Z zasadzie... idę dzisiaj do Blue Note, to klub jazzowy, będzie Judy i mój stary menadżer. Mógłbym powiedzieć kilka miłych słów o tobie, polecić cię. Rozerwałbyś się trochę. – uderzyłem leciutko jego ramię, śmiejąc się subtelnie. – Bardzo bym się cieszył, gdybyś przyszedł. – Brendon przytaknął, poprawiając po raz kolejny torbę.  
\- Blue Note? Może przyjdę, dzięki za zaproszenie. Trzymaj się.  
\- Pa, do zobaczenia. – wyszczerzyłem się przyjacielsko. Miałem nadzieję, że Urie naprawdę przyjdzie.

\---×---

Upiłem łyka swojej whiskey, nogą łagodnie kołysając do „Amsterdam Blue". Uwielbiałem ten bar, cała ta melancholia jazzu wlewała się do mnie, sprawiając, że relaksowałem się w pewnym stopniu.

Jak mogłem wiedzieć co ma mi pomóc na moje smutki, jeśli tylko w nich się pogrążałem? W pewnym stopniu to smutek sprawiał, że byłem szczęśliwy. Prosząc o kolejną szklankę i kolejną, prosiłem o trochę rozrywki. Nie miałem problemu z alkoholem, zazwyczaj piłem mało, po prostu lubiłem te palące uczucie w moim przełyku. Jednak znałem swoją granicę, nigdy więcej niż mogłem sobie pozwolić, znałem moją głowę, wiedziałem ile mogę wypić. Była to raczej chwila odprężenia, nie lubiłem pijanych ludzi. Dlatego czasami też nie lubiłem siebie.

W głębi duszy dziennie budziłem się z przekonaniem, że jestem taki jak on. Jaki syn, taki ojciec. Bałem się, że pijąc w końcu stracę tę kontrolę i popadnę w wir alkoholizmu, tracąc moje nowe, lepsze życie. Może po części było fikcją i iluzją, ale lubiłem tę iluzję. Byłem szczęśliwy w swoich smutkach i nie chciałem tracić nawet tego.

\- Jak zwykle łapa przyklejona do szklanki. – poczułem jak ktoś uderza mnie w tył głowy, śmiejąc się szyderczo, jednak przyjaźnie. Odwróciłem się subtelnie, rozmasowując bolące miejsce.

\- Zawsze musisz mnie bić? – zaśmiałem się i odłożyłem szklankę na czarnym stoliku, po czym zamknąłem niższego mężczyznę w mocnym uścisku. – Pete, dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Ciebie też, laleczko. – Wentz zaśmiał się i klepnął subtelnie mój policzek. Skrzywiłem się i usiadłem ponownie, gładząc Petera po plecach. – Postarzałeś się, robią Ci się zmarszczki.  
\- Pete, mam dwadzieścia siedem lat. Jestem w kwiecie wieku. – przewróciłem oczami i upiłem trochę trunku, odkaszlując subtelnie. – A Ty zafarbowałeś włosy? Jezus Maria. – zaśmiałem się i przejechałem dłonią po włosach starszego, burząc jego blond włosy. Piwnooki zaśmiał się razem ze mną, po czym poprosił o zwykłą szkocką z lodem.  
\- Co u Ciebie, Ryan?  
\- Całkiem dobrze, kręcę film z Formanem. – usiadłem wygodnie na krześle i odwróciłem się w stronę drugiego. – Nie narzekam na nic, zdrowie bardzo dobrze, pieniędzy niemało. Matka dała mi spokój.  
\- O dzięki ci Panie, jeszcze chwila, a sam bym się nią zajął. – starszy wywrócił oczami i położył swój płacz na blacie. – A jak z Jac?  
\- Muszę przyznać, że chujowo. – wzruszyłem ramionami i upiłem swojego Danielsa. Peter spojrzał na mnie pytająco, na co machnąłem ręką i westchnąłem. – Znudziłem się naszej gwiazdeczce. Nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Jedyne co robić to się po mnie drze i robi cudowne dramaty, jak to w jej naturze. – Wentz westchnął i poklepał mnie po plecach.  
\- Ross, pracuję tutaj już trochę. Może nie jestem dla Ciebie ogromnym autorytetem, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem po dwóch rozwodach, ale właśnie w tym rzecz, chłopie. Nie kochasz jej przecież, prawda? – pokiwałem przecząco głową.

Skąd miałem wiedzieć co to miłość, jeśli nawet moi rodzice mnie nie kochali? Jeśli nawet moja dziewczyna nie chciała ze mną przebywać? Byłem w głębokiej dupie uczuciowej i raczej nie prędko z niej wyjdę. Mężczyzna łyknął swojego trunku i kontynuował:  
\- Więc pierdol to! Wiem, że image, że reputacja, ale ile będziesz się z nią męczył?  
\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem co mam zrobić, jak to właśnie olać. – warknąłem krótko, bawiąc się swoimi kluczami, które spoczywały głęboko w kieszeni mojej marynarki. Pokój numer dwadzieścia siedem. Nikt nie sądził, że Ross będzie wynajmował mieszkanie, każdy myślał o wielkiej willi. A ja po prostu miałem to gdzieś i wynajmowałem proste, zwykłe mieszkanie w centrum.  
\- Skocz sobie w bok, proste! Patrz ile tu ludzi, większość panienek i nie tylko wskoczyłoby Ci do łóżka nawet za dopłatą. Jesteś przystojny, znany. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz zachować twarz, po prostu skocz sobie w bok i przestań się nią przejmować. – trąciliśmy się z mężczyzną szklankami, wymieniając małe uśmiechy.  
\- I Ty się dziwisz, że nie masz żony. – pokręciłem głową, chichocząc delikatnie pod nosem. Wentz jak zwykle miał rację. Przejmowałem się Jac, jej uczuciami, nie chciałem jej zranić, kiedy w tym samym czasie ona z uśmiechem wbijała mi nóż w plecy. Pieprzyć Jac! Pieprzyć moralność! Pieprzyć kogokolwiek! Potrzebuję się rozerwać, zrzucić ten zimowy płaszcz i rozgrzać się trochę. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie za bardzo miałem na to ochotę.

Ciągle sam sobie przeczyłem – chciałem czegoś, chwilę później to ignorowałem lub podważałem. Nie byłem już pewny niczego i to zaczęło mnie przerażać. Byłem pewny tylko tego, że nie skończę na bruku. Chociaż... może i tego nie powinienem być taki pewien? Nigdy nie wiadomo czy pieniądze nie stracą swojej wartości. Czy nie pieprznie wielka kometa z nieba i nie rozwali wszystkiego. Nie byłem nawet pewny czy nie umrę tutaj i teraz.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś Judy, Ross, hm? – pokiwałem głową i wskazałem palcem na siedzących w drugim kącie Spencera i Judy, którzy bardzo niezgrabnie udawali, że wcale nie są na randce. Chociaż nawet to i dobrze, Judy widywała Pete prawie codziennie, ja raczej nie. Wentz i Tracey mieszkali domy obok, to mężczyzna załatwił naszej charakteryzatorce to mieszkanie. Wylądowała praktycznie bez niczego po tym jak jej były mąż, wysoko postawiony prawnik o nieskazitelnej renomie, puścił ją z torbami. Ale Juds miała jaja, podzwoniła, popytała i skończyła jako jedna z lepszych charakteryzatorek w świecie Hollywood.  
\- Ale opowiadaj co u Ciebie! Jak Ci się układa?  
\- A bardzo dobrze, zaczęliśmy współpracę z tą twoją agencją, będziesz widywał moja twarz zdecydowanie częściej. Umawiam się z Megan, wiesz, ta gorąca piosenkarka. Poza tym wreszcie rozwiodłem się z Ashley i w życiu nie byłem szczęśliwszym facetem! Ale mów coś o tym filmie.  
\- Co mam mówić? Kolejny film dramat i super sensacja. Gram nawet z miłym gościem, nowy w branży. Jeśli się nie wypali i nie straci tej... swojej pozytywnej energii to wróżę mu niezłą przyszłość. Musze przyznać, że jakoś mi się wszystko układa – Wentz pokiwał głową i oparł:  
\- Dobrze słyszeć, że jest coraz lepiej, naprawdę. – utkwiłem swój wzrok w szklance i ponownie odpłynąłem w rytmie jazzu.

Blondyn zagwizdał, po czym klepnął mnie w ramię i wskazał głową gdzieś na prawo. Jak zwykle to zignorowałem.

\- Ten facet wszedł i przygląda nam się od początku. – Pete przeczesał swoje włosy palcami i uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Nawet ma ładną buźkę, szkoda, że nie jest tak samo ładną bab... - starszy warknął i dźgnął mnie palcem pod żebro, przez co zakrztusiłem się alkoholem. Odwróciłem się, biorąc kolejnego łyka i zadławiłem się drugi raz.  
\- Brendon. – odłożyłem napój na bar i wstałem z mojego krzesła, ruszając w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny. Urie wyszczerzył się do mnie, ściągając z szyi duży, czarny szal, który sprawnie upchnął w swojej torbie. – Hej, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.  
\- Wybacz jeśli jestem za późno, ale miałem mały problem z autem, musiałem jechać tu autobusem. – pozwoliłem sobie subtelnie opleść ramię wokół ramion Brendona i podprowadziłem go pod bar, gdzie Pete wpatrywał się na mnie pytająco.  
\- Pete to jest Brendon, mój nowy partner na planie filmowym. A to jest Pete, mój dobry przyjaciel i były menadżer. – starszy uścisnął rękę Uriego, mówiąc:  
\- Miło cię poznać, Brendon. Ryan mówił mi o tobie. – szturchnąłem delikatnie Wentza, po czym posłałem mu zabójczy wzrok. Niech młody nie myśli, że jest wielką gwiazdą, nie musi wiedzieć, że komukolwiek mówiłem o nim.  
\- To bardzo miłe. – brunet usiadł koło mnie, rozpinając swój czarny, wełniany płaszcz.  
\- Coś podać szanownemu panu?  
\- Dobre whiskey. – Brendon odwrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął. – Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie byłem w tym miejscu i zaczynam żałować. Wolałbym, żeby w barach leciał Blake w tle. – otworzyłem nieco szerzej oczy, biorąc łyka whiskey. Ten chłopak coraz bardziej mnie szokuje.  
\- Lubisz jazz? – brunet tylko kiwnął głową i odparł krótko „lubię muzykę". No tak, nawet sam mówił, że gdyby nie aktorstwo, chciałby być muzykiem.

Szczerze mówiąc rzadko pamiętałem szczegóły na temat ludzi, z którymi pracowałem. Oczywiście, pracowałem z wieloma cudownymi aktorami czy aktorkami, niesamowite ikony kina. Ale o nich mogłem przeczytać coś w każdej chwili. A inni moi współpracownicy byli zazwyczaj... płytcy. Wiedziałem, że May z ekipy fascynuje się tylko i wyłącznie swoimi paznokciami i nową modą, a jej siostra, Brithanny mówi w kółko o striptizerach w barze, w którym pracuje. Nie interesowało mnie to. Chciałbym okazać zainteresowanie, ale nie lubiłem być zbyt sztuczny. A Brendon po kilkunastu rozmowach wydawał się naprawdę interesujący. Trochę tajemniczy, ale to chyba tylko pogłębiało moja fascynację jego osobą.

Nie, fascynacja brzmi niezdrowo i zbyt poważnie. Raczej zwykłe zainteresowanie. Chciałem po prostu z nim rozmawiać i spędzić miły wieczór.

\---×---

Pete zawsze miał w modzie rozpijanie ludzi i ciągnięcie ich za język, ale co trzeba było przyznać Brendonowi, to to, że trzymał poziom. Wydawałoby się, że jesteśmy tutaj tylko kilka minut, ale na zegarze widniała już prawie dwunasta wieczorem. Wentz zabrał się już dobre dwadzieścia minut temu, wciskając brunetowi wizytówkę i życząc mu „świetlistej kariery... czy jakoś tak". Dziękuję tylko Bogu, że Judy ze Spencerem odwieźli go do domu. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Siedzieliśmy teraz z Urie, ja sączyłem od prawie trzech godzin moją już drugą szklankę whiskey, a młodszy po wyjściu blondyna zamówił zwykły sok porzeczkowy z wódką.

\- Jakim cudem tak świetnie radzisz sobie z pytaniami o przeszłość? Oglądałem kilka wywiadów z twoim udziałem i, szczerze mówiąc, byłem pod wrażeniem tego spokoju. 

\- Kluczem mojego spokoju jest chyba to, że zawsze jestem ostro wkurzony. Nie widzę sensu w tych pytaniach. Czasami mam wrażenie, że ci ludzie nie mają bladego pojęcia na temat przeprowadzania wywiadów albo w ogóle nie wyszukują na mój temat żadnych informacji.  
\- Albo zależy im na tym, żeby zrobić z ciebie idiotę. – zaśmiałem się krótko i przytaknąłem, bo taka była prawda. Udzielając niektórych wywiadów miałem wrażenie, że dziennikarze mnie nienawidzą, zazdroszczą miejsca i chcą mi po prostu wbić szpilę.  
\- Raz miałem sytuację, że kobieta zapytała mnie czy utrzymuję kontakt z matką. Odpowiedziałem, że nie będę na to odpowiadał. Po czym zapytała mnie czy moja matka jest teraz ze mnie dumna. – parsknąłem krótko i pokręciłem głową. – Miałem ochotę dać jej w pysk i wyjść, ale zrobiłem dwa głębsze wdechy i poprosiłem o następne pytanie. Teraz może wydawać się to dziwne, ale z czasem nauczysz się to ignorować.  
\- Nie lubię pytań osobistych. Przeszłość, życie prywatne, a kariera to całkiem inne światy.  
\- Im bardziej tragiczną masz historię, tym lepiej się sprzedasz. Niektórzy wymyślają nawet bajeczki o ciężko chorej mamusi, która umarła gdy byłem mały, licząc, że w ten sposób się wybiją.  
\- Wiesz, moja mama zmarła na raka piersi kiedy miałem cztery lata. Nie pamiętam jej, nie pamiętam jaka była, ale mam z nią jedno wspomnienie... kiedy grała mi na pianinie. Mama była muzykiem, multiinstrumentalistą i miała cudowny głos. – Brendon oparł się smutno o brzeg baru, wymuszając śmiech, a ja właśnie strzelałem sobie w głowę w myślach. Gratuluję Ross, jesteś zajebisty w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Ułożyłem pocieszycielsko rękę na plecach ciemnookiego, mówiąc spokojnie:  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, nie chciałem w żadnym stopniu cię urazić. Przepraszam...  
\- Proszę cię – brunet machnął dłonią, uśmiechając się do mnie i dopił swojego drinka do końca. – Zrozumiałem aluzję, mnie też zawsze bawią takie sytuacje. To żałosne i chyba nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć ludziom w oczy po takim kłamstwie. – mężczyzna uniósł swój wzrok i spojrzał na swój zegarek, po czym odchrząknął. – Już prawie dwunasta, naprawdę miło mi się rozmawia, ale muszę jakoś dotrzeć do domu. – chwycił za swoją torbę z baru i zapiął płaszcz, po czym wyciągnął swój ogromny, wełniany szalik i owinął go sprawnie wokół szyi, tworząc jakby kokon wokoło jego twardo wyrysowanej szczęki, łagodząc nieco rysy jego twarzy.  
\- Na mnie też już czas... w zasadzie jestem autem, może Cię podrzucić? – Brendon spojrzał na mnie z nieco zdziwioną miną, marszcząc nico brwi.  
\- Będziesz teraz prowadził?  
\- Nie wypiłem aż tak dużo. Poza tym nazywam się Ross, nie takie rzeczy przechodziły pod tym nazwiskiem. – Urie skinął z drobnym uśmiechem i wstał z krzesła, zarzucając torbę na ramię, po czym odpowiedział:  
\- 205 East, 15th Street, mały, niebieski domek. Na pewno go rozpoznasz, chociaż jest trochę ciemno. I dzięki za podwózkę. – zapiąłem swój czarny płaszcz, po czym wciągnąłem kluczyki do auta.  
\- Naprawdę? Ja mieszkam na Lexington Eve, to w sumie po drodze i nie tak daleko. – przepuściłem młodszego przodem, wychodząc tuż za nim na mroźne, srogie powietrze.  
\- Whoa, ten Ford jest twój? Cudowne auto! – brunet przejechał dłonią po linii bocznej auta, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Też mam Forda... Tornio z '70. Ah, cudowny wózek, naprawdę. – Urie oparł się plecami o drzwi samochodu, patrząc w górę. – Chciałbym, żeby spadł śnieg, byłoby wtedy pięknie, nie sądzisz?  
\- Wtedy z naszych zdjęć do filmu byłby nici, więc po części nie. – widziałem jak brunet zachichotał pod nosem, po czym pokręcił głową. Zmarszczyłem brwi i otworzyłem drzwi Forda, obserwując młodszego. Jego ręce drżały lekko z zimna, a policzki nawet w słabym świetle latarni wydawały się zaczerwienione i podrażnione przez zimno.

W pewnym momencie naszła mnie myśl, żeby po prostu go przytulić i ogrzać. Nie, żebym chciał jakoś specjalnie go dotknąć, po prostu było mi go szkoda. Ciemnooki topił się w swoich ubraniach, a wciąż wyglądał jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z wyziębienia. Biedny dzieciak, jest taki mały i drobny, że zbyt mocny wiatr wyrwałby go z butów.

Usiadłem na swoim miejscu za kierownicą, Brendon usiadł zaraz koło mnie i zapiął pasy. Wsadziłem kluczyki do stacyjki i pierwsze co zrobiłem po odpaleniu auta to włączyłem radio.  
\- I to lubię, dobra, stara rockowa stacja w aucie z klasą. Coraz bardziej cię lubię. – brunet spojrzał za okno. Mogłem zobaczyć jak jego uśmiech delikatnie schodzi z twarzy i doskonale rozumiałem jego zawód. Zawsze myślałem, że to miasto jest piękne.

Nowy Jork wcale nie był taki piękny. Był zepsuty. Ogromne wieżowce, drapacze chmur osadzone wielkimi reklamami, każdy powinien być szczęśliwy, otoczony pieniędzmi i dobrobytem. Ale to miasto było pełne biednych, bezdomnych ludzi. Każdy przyjeżdżał tu z dużymi perspektywami i nadziejami, ale tylko nielicznym naprawdę się udawało. Doskonale rozumiałem zawód w oczach młodszego, kiedy przejeżdżaliśmy przez kolejną dzielnicę.

\- Też się zawiodłem. Jak każdy kto tutaj przyjechał. – chwyciłem mocniej za kierownicę mojego auta, wzdychając krótko. Urie mruknął coś do mnie i odwrócił się w moją stronę, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie. – Mówiłem, że też się zawiodłem, gdy tu przyjechałem.  
\- Już nawet nie chodzi o to. Każdy mówił mi, że Nowy Jork jest tak samo sztuczny jak Las Vegas, wiedziałem to, ale jednocześnie wierzyłem, że może wszyscy się mylimy. Ale nie ważne w jakim wielkim mieście bym nie był, wszystkie były jak jedna wielka iluzja. Spójrz ile ludzi siedzi bez domu na ulicy, bo nie stać ich na czynsz... czuję, że oni na to nie zasługują.  
\- A ja, że zawsze mogłem skończyć razem z nimi.  
\- To prawda. – głowa Brendona opadła na skórzany podgłówek z lekkim klapnięciem. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, może troszkę wstawionego, jednak po raz pierwszy widziałem go całkowicie bez uśmiechu, nawet subtelnego i, szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie podobał mi się ten widok. Pogłośniłem nieco radio, posyłając ciepłe spojrzenie Uriemu. Brunet odwrócił subtelnie swoją głowę, a jego kąciki ust nieco drgnęły do góry. Mogłem usłyszeć jak cicho nuci pod nosem Queen i musiałem przyznać, że jego głos był naprawdę przyjemny i delikatny. Gdyby poszedł w stronę muzyki, na pewno kupiłbym jego album.  
\- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo? – zapytałem cicho, skręcając w prawo. Ciemnooki przestał nucić i przytaknął.  
\- Mam, jestem najmłodszy z pięciorga dzieci. Trochę nas jest... o, tutaj, to mój dom. – zatrzymałem się obok małego domku, rzeczywiście, w oczy rzucały się przede wszystkim turkusowe drzwi, które widać było nawet w przydymionym świetle nowojorskiej latarni. Brendon sprawnie odpiął pas i odwrócił się do mnie, posyłając mi przyjacielski uśmiech. Whoa, jego uśmiech naprawdę potrafi powalić na nogi, nawet drobny, jako gest wdzięczności. – Bardzo ci dziękuję za miły wieczór, gdyby nie Ty, pewnie siedziałbym na kanapie i oglądał Beverly Hills.  
\- Cieszę się, że się pojawiłeś i dobrze bawiłeś. – i naprawdę się cieszyłem. Integracja była ważna w tym zawodzie, a z Brendonem szybko znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Tym bardziej teraz wiedziałem czego słucha, co lubi, a czego nie za bardzo. Co prawda nadal był bardzo tajemniczy i raczej unikał tematów związanych z tym co było za nim przeniósł się tutaj, ale nie byłem wcale lepszy. Po prostu nie wchodziliśmy na te tematy – nie widziałem potrzeby łączenia pracy, może nawet przyszłej przyjaźni z przeszłością. Przeszłość nas buduje, ale nie ocenia.

Brunet wyszedł z auta i rzucił mi szybkie dobrej nocy,po czym zniknął za pstrokatymi drzwiami jego mieszkania. Przeczesałem palcamikosmyki swoich włosów i ruszyłem w dalszą drogę, tym razem do mojego mieszkania.Może wreszcie spokojnie zasnę.


	4. Rozdział III

Siedziałem właśnie na małym, czarnym, rozkładanym krzesełku plenerowym, kiedy ktoś podszedł do mnie od tyłu, zasłaniając mi oczy swoimi zimnymi dłońmi. 

\- Zgadnij kto to. – kobieta przedłużyła ostatnią literę, chichocząc pod nosem. Mogłem dosłownie poczuć jak Judy obok mnie przewraca oczami, kiedy odparłem z udawanym entuzjazmem „Jac, słońce". Blondynka zachichotała jeszcze głośniej i cmoknęła mnie w policzek, po czym siadła na wolnym krześle obok mnie. Chciałem już powiedzieć, że to krzesło Uriego, ale tleniona blondynka nawet nie dała mi dokończyć – Przepraszam, kochanie, że tak na Ciebie nakrzyczałam. Ale widzisz, jesteśmy tutaj razem i wszystko jest pięknie, ptysiu. – uśmiechnąłem się niezręcznie i skinąłem głową, chwytając dziewczynę za rękę, którą położyła na moim udzie.

Najlepszą metodą na Jac było po prostu przytakiwanie. Należała do tych „silnych i niezależnych", chociaż po prawdzie do tych „puszczalskich i wrednych". Vanek nigdy nie słuchała, chyba, że chodziło jej o pieniądze czy wyjazd. Oczywiście prywatny, bo przecież tylko jej kariera była ważna.

I zawsze słyszałem jedno pytanie – dlaczego tak właściwie jeszcze z nią jestem. I głównym powodem była właśnie kariera, nasza reputacja i cała fikcja, która się między nami wykreowała. Graliśmy miłość lepiej niż zawodowi aktorzy melodramatów. Ona kochała się w moim portfelu i fleszu, ja w jej barku i pościeli. Za daleko popchnęliśmy całe to gówno, żeby teraz wyjść z niego w blasku. Musiałem czekać aż po prostu komuś się to znudzi, albo czekać na moment, w którym naprawdę przyłapię ją na zdradzie.

Ale szczerze mówiąc wcale nie chciałem tego zrobić. Bo mimo całej tej sztuczności i udawania, była jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie mogłem zarzucić Jac - była. I największą desperacją w moim życiu było trzymanie kogoś ze strachu, że nikogo innego nie będzie. Ale bałem się o to każdego dnia. Bałem się, że nikt mnie nie pokocha, kiedy byłem dzieckiem i kładłem się spać do złamanego łóżka, które załamało się pod ciężarem mojego pijanego ojca. Bałem się, kiedy zapłakany kładłem białą różę na jego grobie. Bałem się będąc na pierwszym przesłuchaniu. Bałem się życia w samotności – tego, którego tak bardzo pragnąłem przez długi czas. Trzymałem się naszej miłości, póki jakąkolwiek miałem. W głębi duszy dobrze wiedziałem, że nikt mnie nie pokocha naprawdę i trzymałem się tego, co mogłem od życia dostać. A Jac zawsze była – nie byliśmy dobrą parą, nigdy w życiu nie byliśmy sobie pisani, ale znaliśmy siebie lepiej niż my sami i byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie chcieliśmy być nikim więcej dla siebie i to wiedzieliśmy oboje od zawsze, jednak ta branża jest na tyle podła, że nawet wykreowany związek z czasem musi stać się prawdą, albo po prostu relacja musi umrzeć.

Czy miałem pretensje, że mnie zdradza? A kto by nie miał? Oczywiście, że miałem. Jednocześnie nie winiłem jej za to w stu procentach. Kiedyś przeszliśmy kilka poważnych rozmów – oboje byliśmy otwartymi osobami, które nie chciały wiązać się na poważnie, ale ciągnęliśmy to dalej, bo w pewnym etapie kariery to było dla nas najbardziej opłacalne.

Jac ułożyła swoją głowę na moim ramieniu i wypuściła powietrze z ulgą, chwytając moją dłoń w obie ręce i bawiąc się moimi palcami. Posłałem mały uśmieszek Judy, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała oderwać ode mnie kobietę i przywalić jej w twarz, zaraz po tym wybuchając śmiechem.

-Jak się bawiłaś? – zapytałem wymijająco zanim ciemnooka po raz kolejny otworzyła usta. Dziewczyna zrobiła smutną minę i trąciła nosem mój policzek, wzdychając przy moim uchu.  
\- Niby dobrze, ale tęskniłam za Tobą. Było mi zimno bez ciebie. – uśmiechnąłem się, próbując nie zaśmiać się jej prosto w twarz i pogłaskałem delikatnie jej ramię. Trudno mi było to przyznać, ale tęskniłem za ciepłem drugiego ciała u mojego boku, szczerze mówiąc nawet śniłem o drugiej osobie u mojego boku, wtulając się w moją popielatą poduszkę.  
\- Będziesz musiała sobie jakoś radzić beze mnie, słońce. Niestety nie będzie mnie bardzo długo. – subtelnie wplotłem palce we włosy dziewczyny, które pachniały pomarańczową czekoladą. Westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się lekko. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie tęsknić, też bym nie tęsknił. Byłem tylko Ryanem. Jej przyjacielem, jej wykreowanym ukochanym. Mogła mieć stu Ryanów, a ja mogłem mieć sto Jac. Problem w tym, że nie chciałem stu Jac, a ona nie chciała tylko Ryana.

Za mną usłyszałem pokaszliwanie i odwróciłem głowę, żeby zobaczyć krzątającego się Brendona. Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem, kiedy brunet zaglądał na każde oparcie, szukając swojego nazwiska.  
\- Czego Ty słońce szukasz? – Judy rzuciła, odwracając wzrok od swoich długich paznokci, które właśnie piłowała.  
\- Szukam krzesła... jeszcze przed chwilą tu stało. – brunet okręcił się dookoła, po czym klasnął dłońmi o uda. Jac zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym odwróciła się w stronę młodszego i z uśmiechem odparła:  
\- Chyba ja na nim siadłam, przepraszam. – odrzekła sarkastycznie, co szczerze mówiąc, wcale mi się nie podobało. Brendon był niesamowicie miłym człowiekiem i raczej nie zasługiwał na przywitanie go sarkazmem. Tracey przewróciła oczami i poklepała swoje uda, odkładając pilnik na bok.  
\- Chodź do cioci na kolanka. – Urie zaśmiał się i podszedł do czerwonowłosej, po czym popatrzył na nią i odparł:  
\- To raczej ty powinnaś siedzieć u mnie na kolanach.  
\- Walczyłam o równouprawnienie? – ciemnooki zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, kiedy kobieta objęła go w pasie i usadziła na kolanach. Jac przybliżyła usta do mojego ucha i zapytała:  
\- Judy jest z tym chłopaczkiem? – pokiwałem przecząco głową i pogłaskałem kobietę po ramieniu, obserwując jak Judy i Brendon wciąż się śmieją. Ten uśmiech był naprawdę olśniewający... fascynujący. – Jestem Jac. – blondyna zwróciła się do mężczyzny, który skinął głową i odpowiedział:  
\- Brendon, miło mi. I przepraszam za ten brak manier, jestem dzisiaj trochę nieprzytomny i zakręcony.  
\- Oh, po prostu przyszłam do Ryana i zobaczyłam wolne miejsce, więc usiadłam na te krzesło...  
\- To krzesło. – starsza kobieta rzuciła do dziewczyny, posyłając jej sztuczny uśmiech. Judy nigdy nie ukrywała swojej niechęci do Vanek, z resztą z wzajemnością. A ja po prostu patrzyłem i śmiałem się... z własnej dziewczyny, która nieudolnie próbuje podważyć intelekt i wiedzę mojej przyjaciółki. Od tego czasu pierwszego (i jedynego) wspólnego filmu Jac i Judy nigdy nie współpracują ze sobą. Powiedzmy, że Jac mogła robić makijaż tylko na jednym oku, a Judy nie za bardzo mogła mówić z rozwaloną wargą. Brendon przytaknął i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Logiczne, też pewnie bym usiadł. Ryan opowiadał o tobie same dobre rzeczy.  
\- Zabawne, bo mi o tobie nie. – wyprostowałem się momentalnie, spoglądając agresywnie na ciemnooką.  
\- Bo nie za bardzo mieliśmy okazję. – zabrałem swoją rękę spod jej głowy i sięgnąłem do torby, z której wciągnąłem portfel, który znalazłem dzisiaj rano pod siedzeniem pasażera. Sięgnąłem do Uriego, który jakby automatycznie odgarnął swoje krótkie włosy do tyłu, po czym chwycił za portfel z uśmiechem. – Wczoraj musiał Ci wypaść w aucie. – obdarzyłem go szerokim uśmiechem, przez co Judy tylko się zaśmiała. Nie chciałem dawać go teraz, wiedziałem, że Jac będzie zazdrosna nawet o Brendona... w sumie sam na jej miejscu byłbym zazdrosny. Ale jej postawa wkurzyła mnie do tego stopnia, że wręcz pragnąłem zobaczyć jej skwaszoną minę.  
\- Nie chcę wiedzieć ile tam siedzieliście... w dodatku trochę chyba urwał mi się film. Chociaż nie, pamiętam wszystko, gorzej ze Spencerem.  
\- Byłeś na imprezie? Nie mówiłeś...  
\- Ta, nie mówiłem też o Brendonie, nie mówiłem też o tym, że Pete przyjechał. Ciekawie, prawda? Ale jakoś nie mieliśmy okazji rozmawiać. – blondynka przymrużyła nieco oczy i spojrzała na młodszego.

Dzień był naprawdę ciepły, spodziewaliśmy się dosyć chłodnego wiatru, ale ku miłemu zaskoczeniu Miami okazało się dla nas naprawdę pięknym miejscem i zaszczyciło nas swoimi gorącymi promieniami. Październikowa trawa była wyjątkowo mocno zielona, ciemna i nie przypominała o depresyjnej stronie tego miesiąca. To nie to co Nowy Jork czy Los Angeles. Chciało mi się płakać, kiedy wieczorem wyglądałem z okna miasto, widząc tam tylko pustkę i brak życia w chaosie i tłumie. Ale dzisiejszy dzień przypominał bardziej letni poranek niż późno jesienno-zimowy dzień. Brendon oparł się śmiało plecami o Judy, spoglądając w górę. Jego gęste rzęsy połyskiwały równie mocno co przymrużone oczy, wargi wygięte w subtelnym uśmiechu. Żałowałem, że nie chodziłem na próby aktorskie, mógłbym wtedy szybciej poznać się z młodszym, tak jak Tracey, która teraz śmiała się niczym... foka.

Zastanawiałem się czy brunet nie śmieje się przypadkiem ze mnie, ponieważ co jakiś czas posyłał mi subtelne spojrzenia. Widziałem tylko jak zielonooka szepce, po chwili chichocząc, a brunet przy każdej okazji spogląda na mnie. Nie powiem, lubiłem uwagę od ludzi, których lubiłem, doceniałem, może podziwiałem (chociaż od nich praktycznie w ogóle jej nie dostawałem, większość po prostu nie żyła). Czułem się wtedy jakimś wartościowym centrum, obiektem wartym poświęcenia kilku minut na zawieszeniu oka. Brendon często posyłał mi przyjacielskie uśmiechy lub przyjazne spojrzenia, a ja odpowiadałem dokładnie tym samym. Lubiłem obserwować, kiedy się śmieje, notować co bawi mężczyznę, co wywołuje u niego wręcz odwrotną reakcję. Mieliśmy się poznać, zaprzyjaźnić lub sprowadzić relację na przyjazne tory, a obserwacja była tutaj najlepsza. On obserwował mnie, a ja odpowiadałem... lub na odwrót?

\- Ryan, zwrócisz wreszcie na mnie uwagę? – Jac szepnęła do mojego ucha, ściskając moją dłoń, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz wstanę i po prostu odejdę. – Gapisz się na nich jak na jakieś pieprzone złotka, jeśli wolisz ich otoczenie, to po co mnie tu zapraszałeś?  
\- Nie zapraszałem cię. - odpowiedziałem z chytrym uśmiechem, na co blondynka wstała z grymasem na twarzy i odeszła wgłęb szerokiej alejki z naszymi przyczepami. Przewróciłem oczami i założyłem nogę na nogę, przecierając rękawem czubek mojego prawego buta.  
\- Whoa, ta furia w oczach, jeszcze wydłubie ci oczy, Ryan, czym będziesz patrzył na mnie? – kobieta zadrwiła, na co Brendon odparł nieśmiało:  
\- Szczerze mówiąc to nie jest za miła... nie żebym był niemiły, naprawdę nie chcę obrażać, ale wydaje się troszkę... jakby to powiedzieć...  
\- Sukowata. – dokończyłem za młodszego, śmiejąc się subtelnie. – Królowa Dramatu...  
\- Ściągniesz spodnie to przestanie, wiesz jak to działa. – parsknąłem smutno, spoglądając na swoje dłonie. Bezwiednie nerwowo skubałem skórki przy paznokciach, myśląc o słowach starszej. Umiałem sprawić, że Jac wybaczała mi wszystko, po prostu dawałem jej to czego chciała. Nie mówię, ze nie lubiłem jej dotykać, Jac była dobra w łóżku, ale szczerze mówiąc była dobra tylko w tym. Marny z niej mówca, ale jeszcze gorszy słuchacz. Kiedyś nasze relacje były o wiele lepsze, ale ja kiedyś byłem kiepskim kelnerzyną, a Vanek zwykłą tancerką. – Przepraszam, to był idiotyczny żart...  
\- Nie, masz rację... idę z nią pogadać. – rzuciłem szybko, po czym wstałem i ruszyłem w kierunku mojej przyczepy. Otwarłem subtelnie białe drzwiczki, operacja się plecami o prowizoryczną framugę. – Nie będziesz teraz ze mną gadać, bo powiedziałem prawdę?  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi. W ogóle nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi. I co to miało być? Ostatnio się ode mnie odcinasz, Ryan...  
\- Ja się od Ciebie odcinam? – wskazałem rękami na siebie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i z hukiem zamknąłem drzwiczki. Pieprzone zawiasy. – To ty wolałaś jechać na Hawaje beze mnie, zostać w Wenecji beze mnie...  
\- Nie chcę niszczyć twojej kariery...  
\- Gówno prawda! Przestań pieprzyć, że to ja odcinam się od ciebie! – uderzyłem pięścią w ściankę kampera, stanowczo grożąc kobiecie palcem wskazującym. Przez cały ten czas chodziłem za nią jak za pieskiem, Jac i jej pupilek Ryan, ale po kolejnym roku po prostu żyłem swoim życiem, blondynka swoim.  
\- Ja wiem, że łączy nas już niewiele, nie czujesz tego samego co kiedyś... ale przynajmniej trzymajmy to co mamy, okej? Wiesz, że oboje potrzebujemy tego wszystkiego. – uderzyłem głową o ścianę, przymykając na chwile oczy. Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i spojrzałem na kobietę, przytakując krótko. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... tak?  
\- Tak... - usiadłem na brzegu pryczy przykrytej kocem w szkocką kratę. Dłoń kobiety spoczęła na moim ramieniu, masując je razem barkiem. – Po prostu nie podobało mi się całe to Twoje zagranie...  
\- Przepraszam. – Vanek westchnęła i rzuciła słowem od niechcenia. Jej ręka zjechała do mojego uda, gładząc jego w ten typowy dla niej erotyczny sposób. Na jej ustach widniał drobny uśmieszek zwycięstwa, jakby już była pewna co zaraz nastąpi. Dlatego tak samo jak ona, zarzuciłem na usta uśmieszek zwycięstwa i wstałem, wychodząc na zewnątrz przyczepy.  
\- Zobaczymy się później, kochanie. – zaakcentowałem lekko ostatnie słowo, wychodząc naprędce.

\---×---

Wyciągnąłem paczkę papierosów z kieszeni, rozglądając się po okolicy. Lazur oceanu sprawiał, że miałem ochotę położyć się na plaży i wziąć głęboki oddech, chwilę odpoczynku i westchnienia. Byłem pewny, że muszę wybrać się do Karoliny, Myrtle Beach było nie tak daleko od nas (a raczej nie tak daleko, jeśli ja tego chciałem) musiałem sie tam wybrać. Rozłożyłem się wygodnie na trawie, moja czerwona koszulka przylgnęła pod wpływem potu do skóry, przez co, co jakiś czas, wachlowałem się wachlarzem, który dostałem od Judy.

Same Miami wydawało mi się weselsze niż Seattle czy Nowy Jork, ale wszystko to było sprawką przyjemnego ciepła i bezchmurnego nieba, które urzekło mnie swoim błękitem. Musiałem przyznać, że nie przeszkadzały mi tu nawet wieżowce, ich połyskująca niczym lustra powierzchnia rozpraszała tylko przyjemny blask promieni. Na Florydzie najgorszy był styczeń, chociaż wcale nie trafiliśmy na najlepszy okres tego regionu. Byliśmy naprawdę blisko brzegu, moja przyczepa spoczywała zaraz przy drobnej jak na tutejsze standardy palmie, co bardzo mi odpowiadało. Nie lubiłem tłoku, a cała ta atmosfera „tropiku" dawał mi tylko więcej siły, pozwalała lekko zrelaksować. Byłem ciekawy jak miasto będzie wyglądać nocą, kiedy wszystkie neony i światła będą odbijać się równie mocno co słońce od budynków. Na pewno lepiej niż Nowy Jork.

\- Dzięki za ten portfel. Uratowałeś mi dupę, naprawdę. – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, spoglądając w górę, skąd pochodził cień zasłaniający całą moją sylwetkę. Poprawiłem swoje pilotki i dźwignąłem subtelnie na łokciach, klepiąc jedną ręką miejsce na ziemi obok mnie. Brendon usiadł zaraz obok mnie, wyciągając swoje papierosy. – Ostatnim razem były twoje. – wyciągnąłem jednego z paczki, wkładając go chwilę później między usta. 

\- Przynajmniej nie umrę sam na raka. – Urie odpalił swoją używkę, przysuwając się z ogniem do mnie. Zaciągnąłem się mocno, ponownie kładąc się na trawie i wypuściłem dym powolnie. Brunet nadal siedział, jego nogi skrzyżowane, przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej. Jego plecy wydawały się spięte nawet przez luźną koszulkę, z każdym przyłożeniem papierosa do ust wydawałoby się jakby jego warga drżała razem z ręką. Zmarszczyłem brwi i usiadłem ponownie, spoglądając uważnie na bruneta. – Hej, wszystko okej? – Urie tylko pokiwał głową, ściskając jeszcze bardziej swoje szczupłe nogi. Nie znaliśmy się długo, ale to nie był Brendon, który rozmawiał ze mną z samego rana. Przysunąłem się nieco bliżej, zaciągając się po raz kolejny papierosem.

\- To nic, naprawdę... po prostu jestem zdenerwowany. – uśmiechnął się mizernie, tupiąc subtelnie, zapewnie bezwiednie stopą.  
\- Coś poważnego? – pokiwał przecząco głową, opierając podbródek o swoje kolana.  
\- Charlie to dupek. Pieprzony dupek. – jego głos wydawał się agresywny, jak nigdy dotąd. Wydawałoby się, że z każdym słowem wkłada w nie tyle jadu, ile to tylko możliwe.

I tak, doskonale wiedziałem, że nasz menadżer był dupkiem. Dupek to łagodne słowo, jeśli mam być szczery. Kiedyś uwierzyłem mu, że zdobędę sławę dzięki talentowi, dzięki prawdziwym umiejętnością, byłem z nim szczery, a on sprzedał moją historyjkę jak tani zegarek na bazarze. Byłem jego kartką przetargową z długim opisem, dobrą aparycją, niczym rasowy owczarek na wystawie. Gdyby, tylko mógł tak samo boleśnie go ugryźć...

Oplotłem swoje ramię wokół młodszego i poklepałem go po plecach, wypuszczając dym w drugą stronę.

\- Powiem coś przykrego, ale przyzwyczaj się. Charlie będzie cię wyzywał, zrobi z ciebie jego zabawkę, możliwe że nawet trofeum, po prostu musi jakoś Cię sprzedać.  
\- Zwyzywał mnie od pedałów. Pieprzonych dziwaków i pedałów. Nie sądzę, ze wystawi mi dobrą opinię. Chyba pożegnam się z tym planem... - przy ostatnich słowach jego głos wydał się załamany, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. – Nie zrobiłem nic złego...  
\- Mówiłeś Charliemu? – pokiwał przecząco głową, biorąc kolejny nikotynowy wdech.  
\- Usłyszał jak mówiłem z Judy. Szarpnął mnie za ramię i zaczął krzyczeć w gabinecie, że jak mogłem mu o tym nie powiedzieć. Rzuciłem nerwowo, że jakie to ma znaczenie, mam być dobrym aktorem, ale nie tanich pornosów. – zaśmiałem się na spostrzeżenie młodszego. Humphry nas uprzedmiotowił, wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Musiałeś spełniać jego standard, nawet jeśli chodziło o orientację. Czy kiedykolwiek z nim o tym gadałem? Nie. Czy kiedykolwiek wiedział o moich wyskokach? Tak, ale byłem zbyt wysoko postawiony by wylać mnie z jego „złotej ekipy" za całowanie się z barmanem po pijaku. W życiu robiłem różne głupie rzeczy, których żałowałem... albo i nie żałowałem. Ale Charlie widział mnie w otoczeniu kobiet i wiedział, że to one są głównym obiektem westchnień młodego Rossa. – Rzucił we mnie pieprzonym kubkiem, po czym kazał mi wypierdalać z biura. Jestem wkurwiony.  
\- To właśnie Charlie, witamy w realnym świecie... chcesz wyskoczyć na kawę? Albo coś słodkiego? – brunet pokiwał twierdząco głową, przygniatając stopą końcówkę papierosa. Zaciągnąłem się po raz ostatni i zgasiłem peta w trawie, po chwili wstając z głośnym przeskokiem w stawie. Wyciągnąłem rękę do Brendona, który chwycił ja mocno i podniósł się sprawnie, ocierając tył spodni z nieco wilgotnej trawy. Spojrzałem subtelnie, żeby upewnić się czy nie ma śladów na jeansach, ale całe szczęście nie było. – Musisz się trochę zrelaksować, wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie dostał policzek...  
\- Bo prawie dostałem, jeszcze chwila, a dostałbym w ryj. Albo on by dostał. – poklepałem ciemnookiego po plecach, pocierając je pocieszycielsko i przygryzłem lekko wargę. Nie lubiłem takich niezręcznych sytuacji, nerwów i trzęsących dłoni, jednocześnie wiedziałem, że tutaj tu norma (o ironio, sam byłem prowodyrem kilku). Dlatego chciałem trochę rozweselić młodszego, kiedyś sam sobie musiałem z tym radzić, więc dlaczego teraz mam nie pomóc?

\---×---

Przeszliśmy przez wąskie, nieco zaśmiecone, jednak utrzymane jak na tak ogromne miasto uliczki, mijając przydrożne, potężne latarnie. Im głębiej mknęliśmy ku obrzeżom, tym bardziej zmieniała się struktura miasta. Nad nami nie było już nowobogackich, błyszczących niczym kryształ w świetle budynków, teraz wszystko wyglądało zdecydowanie bardziej... stereotypowo. Nie przyrównywałem Nowego Jorku do tego miasta – Miami miało swoje prażące słońce i odprężającą plażę, jednak zdecydowanie struktura była taka sama jak każdego innego miejsca. Tam, gdzie oczy przeciętnego turysty nie sięgają, nie sięgają też nasze dłonie.

Weszliśmy do małej, przytulnej kawiarenki. Zaraz przy wejściu zwisała długa paproć lub inny kwiat, którego w ogóle nie znałem. Miejsce było bardzo spokojne, w tle leciała jakaś miła, bardzo relaksująca muzyka. Kawiarnia wyglądała jak wyjęta z lat sześćdziesiątych, podłoga ułożona w szachownicę, jasnożółte kanapy przegradzane były stolikami z białymi liliami. W prawym rogu stała dębowa, zaokrąglona na brzegach szafa grająca, naprzeciwko której stał wielki bar.

\- Witam słoneczka, oh momma, co sprowadza do Maddy's takich przystojniaków? – przywitała nas tęga, czarnoskóra kobieta w nieco przyciasnym fartuszku. Jej czarne jak smoła włosy spięte były różową, fosforyzującą gumką w wysoką kitkę, a na twarzy gościł wielki uśmiech, który z momentem uważniejszego przypatrzeniu się nam zmienił się w grymas niedowierzania. – Święty Boże, Ryan Ross... - szepnęła sama do siebie, zwracając uwagę kilku osób siedzących zaraz przy barze.  
\- Dzień dobry... - rzuciłem z uśmiechem, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko kobiety. Urie usiadł zaraz obok mnie, dopiero teraz mogłem zauważyć jego czerwone ramię, na którym na pewno stworzy się siniak. Byłem tego pewien, znałem się trochę na siniakach.  
\- Dzień dobry. – Brendon uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby całe ciśnienie zeszło z niego, stał się łagodnym i spokojnym człowiekiem, jednak ja dobrze wiedziałem jak to jest gnieść wszystko w sobie.  
\- Matulu, czym sobie przysłużyłam na taki zaszczyt? Co wam podać, skarbeńki? Wszystko na koszt firmy! – kobieta klepnęła tacką o nogę, przypatrując się uważniej brunetowi. – Coś słodkiego na pocieszenie?  
\- Dla mnie kremówkę i jakąś dobrą kawkę... ale nie jestem smutny, nie musi pani robić takiej miny, ładnie pani z uśmiechem. – ciemnooka machnęła ręką i zwróciła się w moją stronę:  
\- A dla Ciebie, kochaniutki?  
\- A ja poproszę... a co mi pani poleca do kawy? Z mlekiem, bez cukru.  
\- Mamy dobrego murzynka, albo ciastko z kremem pistacjowym. Mogę polecić jeszcze dobre babeczki, ale murzynek jest świetny.  
\- Więc poproszę murzynka i kawę. – odwróciłem się do młodszego, unosząc delikatnie róg koszulki na jego ramieniu. – Ocet, rób okłady z octu. Łagodzi ból, szybciej znikają. Nie mówiłeś, że zrobił ci krzywdę...  
\- Bo to nie jest krzywda. Po prostu szarpnął mnie za ramię... nie jestem ofiarą, jestem wkurwiony, okej? – przytaknąłem, przygryzając wnętrze kciuka, na co brunet zaśmiał się cichutko.  
\- Co? Oh... – momentalnie odsunąłem dłoń od buzi, układając je prosto na blacie. Moje długie palce wystukiwały rytm „My Generation", które właśnie leciało w tle. Brendon cichutko podśpiewywał, na co uśmiechnąłem się ciepło, nucąc rytm.  
\- Proszę, kawki, ciasteczka, same dobre rzeczy, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję! – kobieta zaśmiała się i przysunęła do bruneta małą babeczkę z pudrowo różowym kremem na górze. – A to tak od serca od starej Maddy. Nie ma co się denerwować, kochanie. Zawsze będzie ktoś, komu nie będzie pasowało. Spójrz na mnie, mam wszystkich tych ludzi gdzieś, co chyba widać po tuszy i prowadzę kawiarnie, zawsze chciałam to robić.  
\- Dziękujemy bardzo...  
\- Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. – Urie uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, biorąc łyka swojej kawy. Kobieta tylko skinęła głową i odeszła do kolejnych klientów, przez co kolejny raz odwróciłem się spojrzałem na ramię młodszego. Nie lubiłem widoku czerwonych palców odbitych na skórze, szczególnie, kiedy widziałem bezradność i w pewnym sensie delikatność Brendona. Oczywiście, mogłem się mylić, ale nie Urie wydawał się taki prosty do złamania. Zbyt prosty.

W tym świecie nie można być miękkim. Aroganckie odnoszenie się do siebie nawzajem, apatia i coraz większa gonitwa za pieniędzmi. Kto z nas zwracał uwagę na to jak wyglądając typowe korporacje, jak wygląda ta cała tolerancja, która teraz teoretycznie się szerzy. Ludzie są egoistami. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że nikt z nas nie wie czego potrzebujemy. Nikt nie wie czego naprawdę pragnie – spieszymy się, a tak naprawdę mamy czas, tracimy rodziny, przyjaciół w pogoni za karierą, zapominamy o tym co mamy teraz i myślimy ciągle o przeszłości, której nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić. Dałem się złapać w pułapkę cywilizacyjną, jestem dzisiejszym człowiekiem sukcesu – przykładem jak zniszczyć człowieczeństwo, a jak zbudować biologiczną maszynę. Wiem, że docenię życie dopiero po śmierci.

I idiotyzmem może się wydawać moja teraźniejsza postawa – siedzenie w kawiarni i narzekanie na cywilizację, której jestem pieprzonym guru, przykładem. Za bardzo wiedziałem jak kończą ludzie bez szablonu, wystający ponad normę i nie chciałem znowu wracać do bycia marginesem społecznym. Podobało mi się to jak postrzegali mnie teraz, jako cudownego Rossa, który w życiu osiągnął już wszystko. Może nie mogłem być sobą, ale mogłem być kimś.

Kątem oka widziałem jak brunet pociera swoją rękę, wpatrując się pusto w parującą filiżankę. Może ten facet nie był stworzony do przyjmowania batów, ale nie powinien. Dlatego nie winiłem go o słaby humor, nie winiłem go za nic, co lesze, chciałem, żeby się uśmiechnął. Pasowało mu to.

Położyłem dłoń na barku mężczyzny i potarłem go subtelnie, uśmiechając się. 

\- Hej, rozluźnij się. Pogadam...  
\- Odpuść sobie. Znamy się krótko i uwierz mi, to dla mnie drobiazg. – Brendon uśmiechnął się, chwytając za swoją filiżankę. Wziął małego łyka i klasnął cicho w dłonie, chwytając za babeczkę.  
\- Lubisz jeść, co? – zachichotałem, przemieszując swoją kawę i upiłem małego łyczka. Brendon tylko skinął głową, biorąc dużego gryza babeczki, uśmiechając się z pudrowo różowym kremem na czubku nosa. Zaśmiałem się głośniej, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku osób i podałem mu chusteczkę.  
\- Dzięki... i tak, lubię jeść chociaż raczej tego po mnie nie widać. Podobno mam szybką przemianę materii. A Ty? – pokiwałem głową i wziąłem malutkiego gryza swojego ciastka.  
\- Lubię, z jedzeniem jest trochę jak z seksem. – Urie zaśmiał się krótko, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. – Śmiej się śmiej, ale za każdym jest inaczej, raz jest smacznie, a raz nie.  
\- Jeśli porównujesz jedzenie do seksu, to nigdy nie jadłeś dobrego żarcia. – zaśmiałem się i upiłem kawy kolejny raz. Jego skóra przy oczach marszczyła się w uroczy sposób za każdym razem, kiedy się śmiał lubi uśmiechał.  
\- Żartuje sobie...  
\- Hej, ja też, spokojnie! Rzadko kiedy jestem całkowicie poważny. – spojrzałem przyjacielskim wzrokiem na Uriego i wziąłem kolejny kawałek ciasta. Przerażał mnie fakt, że z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej lubiłem tego chłopaka, a z drugiej strony bardzo się cieszyłem.  
\- W ogóle jak Charlie Cię znalazł? I gdzie wcześniej pracowałeś?– chłopak przełknął kęs i popił dosyć spory kawałek napojem.  
\- Pracowałem w kawiarni... Mo Gelato. Byłem słabym baristą, słabym kelnerem, ale zawsze miałem gadane. Pewnego dnia zobaczyłem ulotkę na casting, jako model. Kobieta, która zawsze kupowała u mnie kawę powiedziała, że jest idealny do tej roli i się zgłosiłem. Dorabiałem w sesjach, pracowałem jako kelner i robiłem kursy lingwistyczne. Potem małe studium literatury, które zdałem rok temu... - wziął łyka, odchrząknął cicho i kontynuował – Potem zdecydowałem się iść na casting do niskobudżetowego sitcomu. Przez prawie cztery lata grałem tam jakąś rolę i wtedy pojawił się Charlie, który szukał nowych twarzy i zauważył mnie. Określił jako marnujący talent i tak się tutaj znalazłem.  
\- Byłeś na reklamie Levisów! Teraz już wiem skąd kojarzę twoją twarz! – pstryknąłem palcami, ocierając kąciki swoich ust. Mężczyzna pokiwał z pełną buzią, zaczynając jeść kolejne ciastko.  
\- A Ty jak zaczynałeś? Nigdy chyba o tym nie mówiłeś.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyłem, jeżdżąc palcem po rancie kremowej filiżanki. – Pracowałem w barze, razem ze Spencerem i kiedyś przyszedł tam producent, dokładnie to Pete i tak zostałem aktorem. A co do Charliego... nie sądziłem, że jego zapijaczone oko może dostrzec kogoś takiego jak Ty, Brendon. Zbyt dobry i przystojny jak na poziom tego człowieka.  
\- Oh, przestań mi słodzić, wyrwij mnie na tekst o ładnych butach. – zaśmiałem się i pokiwałem głową, biorąc kawałek po kawałku, aż moje ciastko magicznym cudem zniknęło z talerzyka.

W otoczeniu Brendona czas płynął o wiele szybciej niż zwykle.

\---×---

Rzuciłem swoją torbą na biurko starszego mężczyzny i usiadłem wygodnie na krześle. Jego gabinet był stosunkowo mały, zdjęcie dziecka, byłej żony, kochanki i kilku innych kobiet. Wielki plakat Cindy Crawford tuż obok małej półeczki z kilkoma wyróżnieniami oprawionymi w opalizujące tanim złotem ramki. Jego szaro-beżowe biurko znajdowało się na samym środku, jakby pokazując status mężczyzny (oh, jaka szkoda, że nie było biurka z napisem „jestem chujem"). Wytarłem swoje buty o jego zdobiony wyrafinowanymi wzorami czerwony dywan i westchnąłem, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Charlie zawsze się spóźniał, nawet na zwykłe spotkanie, na plan, nawet na narodziny swojego syna (nie dziwota, że chłopaczyna nie chce mieć z nim kontaktu).

\- O, już jesteś Ryan! – mężczyzna powiedział z pełną buzią, w ręce trzymając wielkiego hamburgera ociekającego musztardą. Na jego niewytrymowaniej brodzie można było zobaczyć kawałki jedzenie. Eh, ohyda. Usiadł na krześle przede mną, kręcąc się subtelnie w prawo i lewo. – Chciałeś o czymś pogadać, tak? Coś nie pasuje? Kogoś zmienić? Wyrzucić? Więcej panienek? Lepsz-  
\- Zamknij się, bo naprawdę za siebie nie ręczę.  
\- O co Ci chodzi, Ryan?  
\- Jeszcze raz tkniesz jakiegokolwiek pracowników, a to będzie Twój koniec, rozumiesz? – trzasnąłem ręką w stolik, grożąc mężczyźnie palcem. Moja szczęka zaczynała pobolewać ze ścisku, na dłoni formował się czerwony ślad.  
\- Chodzi Ci o tego nowego? Lepiej trzymaj się do takich jak on z daleka. Zmienimy go, nie będziesz pracować...  
\- Nikogo nie zmienimy, nikogo nie wylejemy. Masz go więcej nie dotykać. Zobaczę chociaż jeden ślad twojej brudnej łapy, a skończę umowę z tobą, wracam do Pete i oskarżam cię o molestowanie. Urie zostaje, a ty traktujesz go jak wszystkich innych!  
\- Pozwalasz sobie na za dużo, Ross. – blondyn wyprostował się, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To ja jestem twoim menadżerem, mam prawo do robienia wszystkiego z tobą i twoją zasraną mordą. – prychnąłem pogardliwie na te słowa, przewracając oczami.  
\- Twoja firma się skończy. Zrobię Ci taką opinię, że nikogo tutaj nie weźmiesz. Dotknij go jeszcze raz, a ja dotknę ciebie.  
\- Czemu tak bardzo Ci zależy na tym pedale? To zwykły dzieciak z ładną buźką, pomyliłem się co do niego.  
\- To nie jest dzieciak, jest rok młodszy, jest po prostu nowym aktorem!  
\- Nadal nie wiem czemu aż tak Ci zależy!

I tutaj w zasadzie mnie miał. Bo czy mi zależało? Raczej chodziło o komfort pracy. Świetnie dogadywałem się z Brendonem, rokował jako dobra gwiazda kina, był naprawdę utalentowany i oryginalny. Zabójczo przystojny i miał w sobie pewną iskierkę, coś co przyciągało oko innych, pewien urok. Chciałem pracować z kimś takim, zależało mi na dobrym partnerze.

Z drugiej strony brałem to trochę osobiście. Nie wiem dlaczego, chciałem, żeby Urie miał się tutaj dobrze. Po prostu go polubiłem i wydawało mi się normalne, że chcę jak najlepiej dla ludzi, których lubię. W pewnym sensie byłem szczęśliwy jego szczęściem. Rozsiewał wokół pozytywną energię, a ja chciałem jej więcej, taka atmosfera dobrze mi robiła. Nie podobała mi się jego dzisiejsza mina i... po prostu coś się we mnie zagotowało, nie wiem dlaczego, poczułem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić.

\- Brendon zapowiada się jako dobra gwiazda kina, zasługuje na dobre traktowanie, nie popychanie i szarpanie.  
\- To pedał! Myślałem, że jest normalny... - bąknął pod nosem, na co wstałem i podszedłem do drzwi.  
\- Bo jest normalny. Będzie ze mną pracował czy Ci się to podoba czy nie.  
\- Masz zamiar go przelecieć, że ci tak zależy? Albo już go przeleciałeś?  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym debilem. – pokręciłem głową z zażenowaniem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Mężczyzna z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wyszedł za mną, stając we framudze i rzucił:  
\- Dobry chociaż jest? Może ja też skorzystam? Pedały chyba dają wszystkim... - odwróciłem się na pięcie, zyskując wzrok kilku osób, w tym samego Formana. – Oh, uraziłem?  
\- Ta, bardzo. – zacisnąłem pięść z całej siły i wymierzyłem prawy sierpowy twarz mężczyzny, obserwując z drwiącym uśmieszkiem jak z jego nosa zaczyna lecieć krew. – Nie muszę kogoś pieprzyć, żeby go lubić. Jeszcze raz...- odszedłem kilka kroków do tyłu - a przywalę Ci mocniej. – Charlie zatrzasnął drzwi pomieszczenia, znikając w środku, na co wyciągnąłem paczkę papierosów drżącą ręką. Mocne ramię owinęło się wokół moich, przy uchu usłyszałem głos samego reżysera.  
\- Powiesz mi co się właśnie się stało, synu?  
\- Uderzyłem własnego menadżera...  
\- Mam oczy, chodzi mi raczej... masz jakieś problemy z Charliem? Coś powinienem załatwić? – pokręciłem głową, uśmiechając się subtelnie.  
\- Nie podoba mi się jak Charlie traktuje ludzi...  
\- Chodzi o nowego, hm? – przytaknąłem krótko, wyciągając paczkę w stronę Milosa. Mężczyzna przesunął je w moją stronę, uśmiechając się szeroko i klepiąc mnie po plecach.  
\- W takim wypadku jestem dumny. Bardzo dobra decyzja. – zaśmiałem się krótko, widząc jak Forman odchodzi w stronę ekipy dźwiękowców.

Czy poczułem ulgę? Zdecydowanie. Wiedziałem, że Charlie może mi naskoczyć. Mam za sobą całą ekipę, przed sobą wszystkie studia branżowe. Zawsze mogę wrócić do Pete i nie potrzebuję pracować akurat z nim.  
\- Dziękuję. – usłyszałem cichy, ale wystarczająco mocny i donośny głos za moimi plecami. Obróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem ciepło.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie lubię, kiedy tak się traktuje ludzi, szczególnie tych, których lubię. – odpaliłem papierosa, chowając zapalniczkę i papierosy do kieszeni moich spodni.  
\- Ja też Cię lubię. – Urie zdążył odejść zanim się odwróciłem, ale uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, biorąc kolejnego bucha.

Z jakiejś przyczyny te słowa bardzo mnie ucieszyły.


	5. Rozdział IV

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie starliśmy się już robić rzeczy bardziej konkretne niż pojedyncze sceny kręcone kilkanaście razy ze względu na ludzi, pogodę czy pieprzonego Charliego, który nie odzywał się do mnie przez cały tydzień. Jednak długo nie wytrzymał i tydzień po naszej kłótni przyszedł do mnie z podkulonym ogonem, przepraszając za całą tę akcję. Nie mówię, że byłem święty, ale nie byłem takim śmieciem. Kompleksy blondyna były jak wilk – szkoda tylko, że pożerały innych, nie jego. 

Od tego czasu nie gadaliśmy z Brendonem w ogóle o tej akcji. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo w bibliotece, po czym wyskoczyliśmy kilka razy na małą kawkę, rozmawiając o ptakach, kosmopolitanach i serwetkach. Czyli ogólnie rzecz ujmując o poglądach i o niczym. Żaden z nas nie kontrolował tematu, po prostu rozmawiało nam się tak naturalnie i ochoczo, że nikt nie zważał na temat o podbojach Napoleona czy krzywym zgryzie operatora kamery. Mieliśmy mnóstwo wspólnych tematów – podobne książki, ten sam gust muzyczny i poezja. Ostatnie szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę, byłem wielkim fascynatem. Dobra poezja była jak plaster na złamaną duszę, zawsze musiała być jakąś głęboką raną. Chyba, że mówiliśmy o słabej poezji przypominającej raczej wymiotujących słowami ludzi. To jakby ktoś chwycił słownik i dobierał po prostu rymujące się słowa. 

Spojrzałem na swój mały, elektroniczny budzik i zmrużyłem oczy na czerwone światło. Była trzecia nad ranem, a ja nadal nie potrafiłem zasnąć w chłodnym pomieszczeniu. Moja parcela była dosyć przestrzenna, miało dębowe wykończenie... całkiem niezłe miejsce. Gapiłem się na dach kampera, jedna ręka podłożona pod moją ciężką głowę. 

Dlaczego, kiedy byłem zdolny do kochania, obok mnie nie było nikogo? Zawsze, kiedy otwierałem swoje ramiona, ona odchodziła, zostawiając mnie z pustym uczuciem, z brakiem czegokolwiek. Czułem się tak bardzo samotny, że nie chciałem już więcej Jac, chciałem spokoju i papierosów. 

To może wydawać się tak głupie – skupiać swoje szczęście na miłości, ale wszyscy to robimy. Jesteśmy jak małe robociki zaprogramowane, żeby błagać o atencję i uwagę drugiej osoby, nie ważne jak bardzo się przed tym bronimy, w głębi duszy wszyscy tego chcemy. 

Usiadłem na pół-miękkim materacu i przetarłem swoją twarz dłońmi. Potarłem delikatnie skronie i ziewnąłem cicho, czując jak zmęczenie ogarnia moje ciało, ale nie umysł. Trudno było zasnąć, kiedy moją głowę rozsadzał natłok informacji, a ciało wręcz bolało od braku odpoczynku. Wyszedłem z łóżka i wyciągnąłem paczkę papierosów z szafki, wzdychając do dwóch ostatnich papierosów. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to umrę równo z Morrisonem czy Hendrixem (chociaż wolałbym jednak pożyć jeszcze trochę, tak dla zasady). Owinąłem wokół siebie zbyt duży szary, wełniany kardigan, który rok temu kupiła mi Judy i zawiązałem swoje kraciaste spodnie od piżamy, ściskając je na tyle mocno, że na moim brzuchu zapewne będzie widoczny długi, czerwony ślad. 

\- Cholera... - przekląłem pod nosem, wychodząc na bosaka z pomieszczenia, czując wilgotną trawę pod stopami. Było jeszcze ciemno, ale już niedługo na pewno zawita słońce. Zanuciłem cichutko pod nosem i udałem się w stronę naszych krzeseł, które zapewne będą równie wilgotne co ziemia. Niefortunnie nadepnąłem na kamień, przeklinając tym razem nieco głośniej.

\- Ryan? – zapytała zachrypniętym głosem sylwetka siedząca na małym stoliczku zaraz przy drzewie. Byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby zorientować się kto do mnie mówi w tej odległości, więc wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę, podchodząc bliżej postaci siedzącej po turecku. – To ja, Brendon.  
\- Brendon. – zaśmiałem się subtelnie, obmacując przedmioty dookoła mnie, siadając po chwili obok młodszego. – Myślałem, że będę siedział sam. Czemu nie śpisz?  
\- Nie mogłem zasnąć. – brunet powiedział oziębłym jak chłodny wiaterek owiewający moje plecy. Automatycznie, nawet nie zwracając na to uwagi przysunąłem się bliżej Uriego, jakby czekając na jakiekolwiek ocieplenie. – Myślałem, dosyć sporo i... nie ważne.  
\- Nie, mów, naprawdę... - przygryzłem wargę, widząc, że Brendon na pewno nie chce o tym rozmawiać.  
\- A Ty czemu nie śpisz? – zwrócił się w moją stronę, jego oczy wydawały się podejrzanie świecące, nieco podpuchnięte jakby właśnie skończył płakać albo był wyjątkowo zmęczony lub, co gorsza, oba na raz.  
\- Myślałem. – zaśmiałem się ironicznie, opierając na swoich przedramionach, kołysząc spokojnie nogami w powietrzu. – Czasami przychodzi taki moment, że nie umiem przestać myśleć i po prostu się tracę. Rozumiesz? – Brendon przytaknął i wiedziałem, że naprawdę rozumie.

Siedział ze mną z tego samego powodu. Kiedy już czas, wspomnienia, myśli i uczucia przejmą nad nami władzę, nie potrafimy się zatrzymać od tak, uspokoić rozszalałego tętna i oddechu, powstrzymać się od myślenia. 

Spojrzałem w bok, wzdychając subtelnie i przyciągnąłem swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej. Nie znosiłem takiej pogody, niby gorąco, ale noce bywały naprawdę chłodne – to wszystko wina wiatru. Moje oczy łzawiły i sam nie wiedziałem czy byłem tak zmęczony, czy moja głowa była tak ciężka i pełna czy po prostu to wina powietrza uderzającego w moją twarz.

\- Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć wschód słońca w jakimś innym miejscu niż gorące Las Vegas.  
\- Widziałeś tam wschód? – Urie przytaknął, kładąc się na stoliku. Jego oczy były przymknięte, jakby wreszcie spokój wlał się do jego ciała, klatka piersiowa unosząca się wysoko, jednak spokojnie. Jego nogi zwisały tak samo jak moje, kołysząc się delikatnie. Na pełnych ustach lekki uśmiech, całkowicie zrelaksowany. Splótł swoje palce i ułożył je na piersi.  
\- W czerwcu, pamiętam to doskonale... to był mój ostatni dzień w Vegas i równocześnie najpiękniejszy pod każdym względem. Idąc tą piaszczystą ścieżką w czerwieni, miałem naprawdę nadzieję, że to wszystko nie jest tak cholernie sztuczne. Widziałem wschód z Tobą kilka razy, ale to nie to samo za szybą, rozumiesz? – przytaknąłem i ułożyłem się obok młodszego, wzdychając subtelnie.  
\- To nie to samo... - szturchnąłem młodszego delikatnie w ramię, na co otworzył swoje zmęczone oczy i spojrzał na mnie. Na niebo wlewał się lekki ametyst, który mieszał się z ciemnym amarantem i cyklamenem, co w oczach Uriego wyglądało nieco niczym burgund. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego moja dolna warga drżała, wpatrując się równie intensywnie w twarz Brendona. Po prostu... wyglądał jak rzeźba, zbyt idealna rzeźba grecka, wyidealizowana i zbyt piękna by przedstawiać prawdziwego mężczyznę. Brunet odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niebo, obserwując jak wszystko zalewa się teraz pomarańczem i różem, z mocnym, czerwonym słońcem na samym przodzie. – Jest tak spokojnie, tak pięknie... dlaczego nie może zostać tak na zawsze?  
\- A doceniłbyś ten widok, gdybyś miał go na zawsze? – Urie odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym odparł:  
\- Coraz bardziej cię lubię. – zaśmiałem się cicho i podłożyłem ręce pod głowę, zapewniając sobie lepszy widok na słońce.  
\- Masz ochotę zapalić? – Brendon zachichotał subtelnie i usiadł na stoliku.  
\- Zawsze.

\---×---

Podrapałem się po raz siódmy za uchem, przeklinając cholerne komary. Do mojego spoconego ciała przyklejały się nie tylko ubrania, ale też różnorakie owady, które widziałem po raz pierwszy na oczy. Czekaliśmy aż nad lazurowym, krystalicznym niebem pojawia się małe chmurki i zacznie chociaż trochę wiać.'

Jakby ten pieprzony upał nie mógł przestać odbierać mi chęci do jakiegokolwiek funkcjonowania. Marzyłem teraz o zimnej whiskey i zamkniętym, klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu. Chciałem czasu tylko dla siebie, samotności i spokoju, żeby móc narzekać na prawdziwą samotność. Nie powiem, w głębi duszy cieszyłem się, że Jac wyjechała, przez cały ten czas, kiedy była ze mną na planie myślałem, że oszaleję. 

Tik-tak, tik-tak, słyszałem jak sekundnik naszego kamerzysty co chwilę tyka na tyle głośno, by przyprawiać mnie o ciarki na rozgrzanym ciele. 

\- Możesz to do chuja wyłączyć? – jęknąłem żałośnie, ściągając z siebie przepoconą koszulę. – Przecież idzie dostać do łba!  
\- Ross! – usłyszałem jak Tracey drze się za moimi plecami, z jej czoła skapywała woda, zdecydowanie nie pot. – Twoja matka dopadła mnie pod pieprzonym prysznicem! – wzdrygnąłem się na słowa kobiety, siadając prosto.  
\- M-atka?  
\- Tak, matka. Powiedz jej, że ma stąd iść albo ja ją wyrzucę, a wiesz, że oboje tego nie chcemy. Stoi przy łazienkach. Podobno specjalnie tu dla Ciebie przyjechała stopem z jakimiś ćpunami. Znowu. – przytaknąłem i przygryzłem wargę, wstając z koszulką przewieszoną przez szyję.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem Danielle na planie. Była jeszcze chudsza niż kiedy widziałem ją ostatni raz, jej ciemnobrązowe włosy wydawały się jeszcze rzadsze niż zwykle. Spod długiego, szarego kardiganu widziałem jej wystające kości miednicy, ramiona trzęsły się lekko. Jak zwykle przyszła na głodzie, jej błękitne oczy, podkreślone mocno czarną kredką były przekrwione, jej usta spękane do tego stanu, że wydawały się sine. 

Odeszła od nas, zostawiając mnie całkowicie samego z lejącym mnie ojcem, żeby upaść niżej niż on. Co tak właściwie stało się między nimi? Nie wie nikt. Wiem tylko, że widziałem ją od tego dnia osiem razy przez dwadzieścia lat. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje na tytuł najlepszej matki, to jest nią właśnie Danielle Ross, narkomanka, która nienawidzi własnego dziecka, ale przychodzi do niego po pieniądze.

\- Czego znowu chcesz? – warknąłem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wreszcie zaczęło wiać, mogłem zobaczyć to po kardiganie kobiety i po mojej gęsiej skórce na napiętej skórze.  
\- Marnie wyglądasz, jakbyś schudł. – burknęła pod nosem, wkładając drżące, wychudzone dłonie do kieszeni. Na nadgarstku widziałem kilka plam, nie chciałem wiedzieć z kim wdała się w bójkę... nie chciałem wiedzieć co tak naprawdę się stało. Chciałem być dla niej tak samo obojętny jak ona była dla mnie, chociaż wychodziło mi to naprawdę słabo. Za każdym razem kiedy ją widziałem sprytnie potrafiła zmanipulować mnie czy jeszcze ojca, kiedy żył.  
\- Popatrz na siebie, wyglądasz jak trup.  
\- Czuje się jak trup. – zaśmiała się, sięgając po gumę do żucia.  
\- Zapytam jeszcze raz, czego znowu chcesz?  
\- Potrzebuje pomocy Ry, naprawdę. Nie mam na czynsz, wywalą mnie z domu. Pięćset dolców, to dla Ciebie gorsze... proszę.  
\- Mamo, dlaczego znowu mi to robisz? Oboje dobrze wiemy, że to nie pójdzie na czynsz...  
\- Oh błagam Cię, powinieneś mieć to w dupie. Naprawdę potrzebuję pieniędzy, inaczej będę miała kłopoty. To dla Ciebie gorsze, nie bądź sknerą.  
\- Mamo...  
\- Przestań mi mamować tylko mi pomóż!  
\- Powiedziałem Ci już raz, nie dostaniesz ode mnie już ani grosza. Weź się do pracy! Idź na odwyk. – ostatnie słowa powiedziałem nieco ciszej w zawstydzeniu. Kim tak właściwie miałem być, jeśli moi rodzice byli nikim? Czego mieli mnie w życiu nauczyć? Jak otworzyć piwo czy może zrobić dobrą kreskę?  
\- Posłuchaj mnie pieprzony gówniarzu, jestem twoją matką! Wyszedłeś z mojej zasranej dupy! Należy się jakiś szacunek. – prychnąłem na słowa brunetki, nerwowo oblizując moje nieco spierzchnięte usta.  
\- Nie...  
\- Jakby nie smutna historyjka, byłbyś nikim! Masz tylko ładną buźkę, nic poza tym, za grosz rozumu, talentu, umiejętności! A teraz dawaj mi pieniądze, bo nie dam Ci spokoju. Wiesz, że mam bujną wyobraźnię, skończysz jak twój ojciec! – chwyciłem za swój portfel i wyciągnąłem z niego mały plik studolarówek, rzucając pięcioma w kobietę.  
\- Proszę, a teraz wypierdalaj. Już. – kobieta podniosła pieniądze, rzucając ciche „pieprzony dupek" pod nosem, nie posyłając mi nawet ostatniego spojrzenia na dowidzenia. Uderzyłem pięścią w mały murek przy wejściu do łazienek, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. Usiadłem na najwyższym schodku wejścia, ukrywając swoją twarz w dłoniach. 

Może sęk w tym dlaczego mi zależało polegał na strachu przed upadkiem. Nie chciałem być jak oni, a w głębi duszy byłem, tu był mój największy problem. Nie raz miałem ochotę odlecieć, jeszcze mam okazję skończyć jak Hendrix, tylko w branży aktorskiej. George Ryan Ross III znany z tego, że udławił się własnymi wymiocinami po tym jak wypił hektolitry whiskey i wciągnął stolik kokainy. Z jakiegoś powodu mi się to nie podobało. Oh, może dlatego, że to bardzo chujowa śmierć. Bardzo. 

\- Ry, potrzebujesz chwili dla siebie? – pokiwałem przecząco głową, wstając ze schodków. Mocne ramiona czerwonowłosej oplotły się wokół mnie, pocierając przyjacielsko moje plecy.  
\- Hej, już idę na plan, nie smuć się. Jest dobrze.

Jest okej. Jak zawsze.

\---×---

Chwyciłem za drugą już butelkę whiskey, zapijając alkoholem pijacką czkawkę. Jakim cudem doczołgałem się z baru do kampera? Nie mam bladego pojęcia, starałem się po prostu nie wpaść pod koła jadących ciężarówek, uważając na światła jakie widziałem. Chociaż nie. Starałem się wpaść pod jadące, rozmyte światła, ale byłem zbyt wolny by to zrobić i tak wylądowałem w łóżku, przytargany przez Jac... albo nie Jac? Nie, to nie mogła być ona, była zbyt ładna jak na Vanek... poza tym pojechała na... z siostrą? Do siostry? Zaśmiałem się ze swoich lukach w pamięci, dławiąc się przez małe czknięcie.

\- Mam ochotę go zabić. – westchnął damski głos. Chociaż był trochę męski... uderzyłem się w czoło i zaśmiałem.  
– Judy! To ty! – butelka mojego Jacka Danielsa spadła na ziemie, przez co wychyliłem się z łóżka, prawie upadając na podłogę.  
\- Trzeba go doprowadzić do stanu używalności. – powiedział tym razem na pewno mężczyzna, zabierając moja butelkę z ziemi. Odkręcił korek sprawnym ruchem i wziął małego łyka, po czym podał trunek Tracey, która poszła w jego ślady. – Nie znam go dobrze, ale wiem co działa na mnie.  
\- Ja go znam aż za dobrze i nie mam ochoty patrzeć jak na mnie rzyga.  
\- Spencer? – uniosłem nieco głowę, widząc tylko dłoń mężczyzny. Albo dłonie. Trudno było mi stwierdzić po tym jak mocno gestykulował, poza tym przeszkadzała mi kołdra, wchodząca na twarz. Nie, to na pewno nie Smith, za niski na niego, ale za wysoki na Pete. – Brendoooon... - postać zareagowała, odwracając się do mnie. Wydąłem nieco wargi, w końcu nie narzekałem na zły widok, kiedy młodszy stał do mnie tyłem.  
\- Nie mogę z nim zostać, muszę zając się rozliczeniami za kosmetyki, które dostaliśmy. A jeśli ten debil stąd wyjdzie, wszyscy będą mieli przesrane. Musze zadzwonić do Spencera... albo do Pete, tak...  
\- Ja z nim zostanę, i tak muszę być na planie, a jego kamper wygląda lepiej niż mój. – odpowiedział brunet, siadając na małym foteliku w rogu. Przymrużyłem oczy i spojrzałem na jego twarz, która z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mi się smutna, tak samo jak dwa dni temu, kiedy paliliśmy razem przed wschodem słońca.  
\- Na pewno chcesz się z nim użerać? I ta, jego kamper jest lepszy niż samego Formana, nie martw się. – kobieta zaśmiała się, obejmując ramieniem młodszego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, promieniście, po chwili znów spoglądając na mnie nieco smutnym wzrokiem. – Brendon, wszystko okej?  
\- Słucham? Przepraszam, nie spałem dzisiaj dużo...  
\- Oh, słońce, prześpij się trochę tutaj. – kobieta owinęła ramiona wokół Brenodona i z niewiadomej przyczyny poczułem małe ukłucie. Ja tez chciałem go pocieszyć, nie wiem co się stało, ale chciałem pomóc mojemu koledze z planu.  
\- Heej, ja też chcę. – wydąłem dolną wargę jeszcze mocniej, wyciągając ręce do przodu, przechylając się tak mocno, że przed upadkiem powstrzymały mnie tylko dłonie ciemnookiego na moich ramionach. Judy skinęła głową i machnęła ręką na pożegnanie, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Urie podciągnął mnie na łóżku, siadając obok mnie. Jego dłoń przyciśnięta do mojej klatki piersiowej, asekurując mnie bez większego wysiłku. W końcu wyglądałem jak skóra i kości, nic więcej. – Jesteś fajny koleś. – zarzuciłem swoje za ciężkie jak dla mnie ramiona na jego barku, przyciągając go do braterskiego uścisku. – Weź się tak nie smuć. – czknąłem subtelnie, chichocząc do ucha młodszego. Wydawał się przyjemnie chłodny w ten jakże cholernie upalny dzień, jego ręce subtelnie klepiące mnie po plecach. Poklepałem go lekko po policzku, wykrzywiając usta w moim najlepszym uśmiechu (nie wiedziałem dlaczego Urie się śmiał, przecież się starałem), po czym uderzyłem głową o ścianę, wzdychając głęboko. – Skończę jak oni. Zobaczysz, stracę pracę, przyjaciół, wszystko, bo taki mam pisany los. – młodszy zmarszczył brwi i oplótł ramię wokół moich ramion.  
\- Co ty gadasz Ryan, nikt nie wyznacza twojej przyszłości. – pokiwałem przecząco głową, uśmiechając się smutno. Pozwoliłem mojej głowie opaść na bark chłopaka, moje oczy przymknęły się subtelnie.

Miałem dystans do obcych, nie wiedziałem co jest nie tak z Brendonem, że po prostu mu ufam, ale mimo tego, że znaliśmy się krótko, czułem do niego większe przywiązanie niż do innych. Wydawał się takim mną sprzed kilku lat, może ładniejszym mną. Może byłem po prostu szalony albo zdesperowany, ale Urie wydawał mi się prawdziwy, jakby zależało mu naprawdę na poznaniu mnie, tego prawdziwego Ryana Rossa. To jeden wielki bullshit, jedno spojrzenie i wiesz jaka będzie wasza relacja. Ale chyba pierwszy raz oceniając człowieka po jego wyglądzie i przysposobieniu, po spojrzeniu i gestach byłem w stanie powiedzieć, że w tak krótkim czasie go lubię, chce się w jakimś stopniu zbliżyć i poznać. I jeśli mam być szczery to przerażało mnie to, że czułem się teraz bezpieczny, nie znając bruneta tak naprawdę. 

Jego lodowata dłoń gładziła pocieszycielsko moje ramię, subtelny uśmiech na ustach i jakby zmartwione spojrzenie. Nie lubiłem tego wzroku, jakby litości i żałości, ale widziałem tam zrozumienie, jakby był podobny do mnie i wiedział co czuję. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i wtuliłem beztrosko w mężczyznę, który jak widać nie miał nic przeciwko (albo miał, ale bardzo dobrze grał, co jakby nie patrzeć miało sens, w końcu był aktorem).

\- Powiedziała mi, że to dzięki nim mam w ogóle karierę, bo smutna historyjka i ładna buźka. Nie chcę skończyć jak oni. A właśnie tak się zachowuję. – westchnąłem głośno, czując, że słowa po prostu same opuszczają moje usta, bez zastanowienia. 

Zawsze po alkoholu byłem wylewny. I w słowach, i w uczuciach. Potrafiłem wykrzyczeć komuś wszystko prosto w twarz i następnego dnia przepraszać, mimo, że to była prawda. Wylewałem wszystkie żale, nawet te najskrytsze, najcięższe do powiedzenia prosto w oczy. Dlatego zazwyczaj wyrzucałem wszystkich z pokoju, z wyjątkiem Judy i Spencera. Dlatego też jeszcze nie wyrzuciłem Uriego – musiałem się wygadać, a nie miałem komu. Oboje słyszeli tę historię tysiące razy, na pewno mieli jej już tak samo dosyć jak mnie. 

Przydałby mi się super glue. Może wtedy mógłbym zakleić sobie usta.

\- Ktoko-  
\- Moja własna matka mnie nienawidzi, rozumiesz? Ciągle słyszę, że Ryan skończysz jak ojciec, Ryan, będziesz takim samym zimnym skurwysynem, Ryan, po co ty się właściwie starasz? Jestem dla niej nikim. Jestem dla nich wszystkich nikim, ale mam pieniądze. Dla Ciebie też będę nikim, nawet mnie nie znasz! Po co tu jeszcze siedzisz? Idź sobie. – moje ostatnie słowa nie miały nic z rzeczywistością, mógł to poczuć po zacisnę tej na koszulce pięści i tym jak mocno wciskałem twarz w jego ramię.  
\- Ryan, to tak nie działa. Wiesz... uciekłem z domu. Wyjechałem, bo... - chłopak spiął się lekko, jego serce zabiło jakby mocniej, po czym ucichło na chwilę. – Bo chciałem się rozwijać, chciałem osiągnąć coś i nie być pieprzonym księdzem albo chórzystą w kościele. Mój ojciec też nie jest najlepszym człowiekiem, musisz mi uwierzyć, ale nie jestem taki jak on. Twoja przyszłość leży w twoich rękach. – zrobił krótką przerwę, usadawiając się wygodniej na łóżku. – I jestem tu, bo wydajesz się być świetnym człowiekiem, chciałbym cię poznać. Inspirujesz ludzi właśnie tym jak sobie poradziłeś, oglądałem wywiady i spotkania z tobą przed przyjazdem na plan, oglądałem filmy i jestem pełny podziwu i dumy, że mogę tu właściwie siedzieć. – uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie, moje zmęczone oczy przymknięte, umysł niestety otwarty. Jutro będę wszystko pamiętał, stety albo niestety. Będę spalał się ze wstydu w każdym momencie, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżują, kiedy Brendon odezwie się do mnie albo po prostu przejdzie obok.  
\- Załóżmy klub, życie to dziwka.  
\- Coś Ty, jak możesz obrażać te biedne kobiety? – zachichotałem i jeśli mam być szczery, nie pamiętałem już totalnie nic. Chyba naprawdę zasnąłem.

\--- × ---

Obudziłem się z cholernym bólem głowy, mój żołądek jednocześnie błagał o jakikolwiek posiłek, jednocześnie kurcząc się boleśnie na samą myśl o przełykaniu jakiegokolwiek jedzenia. Usiadłem, czując dziwny chłód na moich ramionach. Jakaś nowość w tym miejscu. Przetarłem swoją zmarnowaną twarz dłońmi, licząc, że zaraz nie zacznę wymiotować i wszystko wróci do normy.

Błąd debilu. Będziesz zdychał.

Wstałem spokojnie, kilka razy opadając na łóżko, zanim naprawdę chwyciłem pion i podszedłem do mojego stolika przy kanapie. Na stoliku leżał mały rogalik, zapewne z kawiarni, do której chodziłem z Brendonem (przynajmniej wyglądał jak te przepyszne rogaliki z dżemem mandarynkowym) i duża szklanka jeszcze musujących witamin, z aspiryną zaraz obok. Miło, pomyślałem i wziąłem łyka jakże obrzydliwego napoju, po czym popiłem tabletkę zwykłą wodą, której akurat było pełno na planie. Teraz tylko czekać aż mi przejdzie... o ile przejdzie. 

\- Dobra... do dna. - przechyliłem napój i duszkiem wypiłem wszystko, krzywiąc się na jakże ohydny posmak wszystkiego. Dosłownie. Było tam chyba wszystko co ma jakieś cholerne witaminy, sole mineralne i inne gówno. Ohyda. Zabrałem szybko rogalika z małego, pożółkłego talerzyka i wgryzłem się ze smakiem, czując cudowny smak nadzienia. 

Wciąż czułem wstyd przez to co wczoraj się stało. A raczej przy kim się to stało. Pracujemy ze sobą zbyt krótko, by wylewać swoje żale i co gorsze, zasypiać w czyichś ramionach. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Urie zaraz potem zamknął za sobą drzwi i wyszedł. Chociaż sądząc po śniadaniu, które na mnie czekało, brunet musiał być tu przynajmniej rano. 

Jesteś takim idiotą, Ross!

-Jest nasza królowa balu! – zaśmiała się czerwono włosa, szturchając niechcący jej nową stażystkę łokciem. Uśmiechnąłem się żałośnie, przecierając twarz po raz kolejny, biorąc drugiego gryza mojego śniadania. – Woah, wiedzę, że dobrze z tobą, jeśli zdołałeś kupić sobie śniadanie.  
\- Chyba Brendon mi kupił... raczej na pewno. – usiadłem na jej rozkładanym krześle, biorąc głęboki oddech. Przynajmniej nie chce mi się już rzygać, to plus. Judy zagwizdała z uśmiechem, otwierając swoją zimną Colę z lodówki.  
\- Wiedziałam, że to aniołek. I Ross, szybko znajdujesz zastępstwo dla Jac. – przewróciłem oczami, czując uścisk w gardle. Może Urie był gejem, ale ja miałem dziewczynę. Której byłem wierny, mimo, że ona nie była wierna mnie. – Spał u ciebie?  
\- Nie wiem, skąd mam to wiedzieć? – odpowiedziałem z irytacją, łapiąc za puszkę, którą rzuciła mi Tracey. – Zasnąłem.  
\- Powinien wpisać to sobie do CV, Ciebie nie da się zmusić do snu jak jesteś nawalony. Dał ci w gębę? Przydusił poduszką? Dosypał czegoś do whiskey?  
\- Oj zamknij się. – bąknąłem, biorąc kolejnego długiego łyka z irytacją. – Gadaliśmy i byłem zmęczony, więc zasnąłem. Proste.  
\- Ah, jeszcze mi powiedz, że śpiewał ci kołysankę do snu i głaskał po główce. – Tracey zaśmiała się, a ja wstałem z zaciśniętą szczęką, odchodząc w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce. Dzisiaj nie za bardzo chciałem rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, czułem wewnętrzną irytację i miałem nadzieję, że ni-  
\- Kurwa! – warknąłem z irytacją jak zimny płyn rozlewa się po mojej koszuli.  
\- Raczej Brendon. – Urie zacisnął swoje wargi w linię, strzepując swoją kawę z bluzki. - To będzie jakaś nasza tradycja? – stałem w paraliżu, całkowicie cicho, wzrok utkwiony w bruku, który swoja drogą był nieźle spękany.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Ja też, Twój-  
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj. Pieprzyłem od rzeczy, mam nadzieję, że nie brałeś mnie za poważnie. To cholernie żenujące.  
\- Spokojnie, Ryan, nie widziałeś jeszcze nawalonego mnie. – zaśmiał się krótko, wycierając moją koszulkę swoją wyhaftowaną na brzegach chusteczką. – W zasadzie to zasnąłem u Ciebie, byłem cholernie zmęczony. Rogalik smakował? – przytaknąłem krótko, zabierając delikatnie jego dłoń.  
\- Chusteczką tego raczej nie wysuszysz. – Urie wzruszył ramionami, dopijając resztkę swojej kawy. – Przepraszam i dziękuję.  
\- W końcu mamy się poznać, zaprzyjaźnić, tak? – brunet wyciągnął miętowe gumy do żucia ze swojej przedniej kieszeni i wyciągnął je w moją stronę. Wyciągnąłem jedną z małym uśmiechem i przysiadłem... można powiedzieć, że na naszym stoliku? 

Mieliśmy takie miejsca, gdzie z tego co widziałem, chodziliśmy tylko my. Stara biblioteka na rogu czwartej, mała kawiarnia Maddy czy właśnie ten jeden stoliczek przy drzewie, o którym prawdopodobnie zapomniał ktoś z planu. Miejsca, których nikt inny nie doceniał.

\- Naprawdę uciekłeś z domu? – Brendon spojrzał na mnie, jego szczęka wydawała się jeszcze bardziej uwydatniona z każdym przeżuciem. Przez chwilę wydawał się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi, jakby gapił się pusto w moją osobę, myśląc co ma teraz odpowiedzieć. Czy prawdę? Czy nic nie mówić? Jego powieka drgnęła subtelnie, a usta rozchyliły się tak, że było to prawie niewidoczne. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale był zbyt wystraszony.  
\- Naprawdę. Ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać. – skinąłem głową, całkowicie rozumiejąc nastawienie młodszego.

Człowiek się zmienia, z każdą decyzją zmienia swoje nastawienie, pogląd, nie jesteśmy statyczni jak figury czy rzeźby. Ale nasza przeszłość zawsze zostanie taka sama, nigdy nie będziemy w stanie jej zmienić. Nie ma przeszłości, zaginęła gdzieś daleko w nas, budując filary, które podtrzymują nasze obecne osoby. Pieprzyć jej wady! Jest tylko teraz, możemy mieć wielkie plany na życie, które posypią się w jednej minucie, nawet sekundzie. Powinniśmy przechodzić świat z sekundy na sekundę, z minuty na minutę, z dala od bolesnej przeszłości czy nieistniejącej przyszłości.

Powinniśmy. 

Najsmutniejszą prawdą tego świata jest fakt, że dryfując na tym głębokim oceanie, wiatr i tak znosi nas w odmęty przeszłości. Możemy ustawiać żagle pod wieloma kątami, ale to morze przeszłości wciąż ciągnie nas do siebie, psując jakiekolwiek perspektywy. Pnie się fala za falą i jeśli nie ockniemy się odpowiednim momencie, ten pieprzony ocean całkowicie nas pochłonie, wypluje zgniłych i zepsutych.

Odgrzebywanie gówna sprawi, że będzie tylko znowu śmierdzieć. 

\- A Ty jak się tu znalazłeś?  
\- Uciekłem z domu. – zaśmiałem się ironicznie, odlepiając swoją koszulkę od ciała. Ugh, jakże okropne uczucie.  
\- Ross! Urie! Na plan! – wziąłem głęboki oddech, schodząc ze stolika i wyrzuciłem puszkę do małej, plastikowej torebki, którą przywiązałem w poniedziałek do drzewa.  
\- Jak mus to mus?  
\- Jak mus to mus. – Urie wrzucił do reklamówki swój papierowy kupek, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc zaraz za mną.

Jak mus to mus.

\--- × ---

\- Hej, Brendon. – szepnąłem do mężczyzny, pochylając się w jego stronę. Naprzeciwko nas siedział Charlie, który planował wytłumaczyć całemu personelowi jak będą wyglądały nasze kolejne dni. I tak pół godziny tłumaczył jak to wyjedziemy do Chicago. P ó ł g o d z i n y. Brunet nachylił się nieco, wciąż starając się udawać, że słucha blondyna. – Zmywamy się stąd? – Brendon wyciągnął z portfela dziesięć dolarów i wsadził je dyskretnie w moją dłoń.

\- Niesłodzona, ale z mlekiem. Mam ochotę na bibliotekę.– uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy młodszy wyprostował się i założył dłonie na nogę, która spoczywała na kolanie. Zaśmiałem się subtelnie i wstałem z krzesła, dosyć ostentacyjnie i po prostu wyszedłem z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Mogłem być niekulturalny, ale na pewno byłem na tyle przekonujący, że nie będę jedynym, który wyjdzie. Podążyłem w dół ulicy, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie i skręciłem do pierwszej alejki z kawiarnią. Przywitałem się przyjaznym uśmiechem i zamówiłem dwie kawy, jedna z syropem czekoladowym i mlekiem, druga po prostu z mlekiem, niesłodzona (jak się dowiedziałem to ulubiona kawa Uriego). Zamieniłem kilka ciepłych słów z właścicielką, która ponownie próbowała wcisnąć we mnie przynajmniej z dwa pączki na te chude rączki (i tak samo jak ostatnim razem, udało jej się) i wyszedłem na zewnątrz, oblepiony własnym potem i parą z gorących kubków palących moje dłonie. Znaleźć w tej okolicy klimatyzowane miejsce było takim samym wyzwaniem jak znalezienie dobrej pracy w Nowym Jorku. Wszyscy Ci ludzie wydawali się przyzwyczajeni do upału, który trwał tu przez cały rok, łącznie z deszczowymi dniami o dziwo zdarzającymi się tutaj dosyć często. 

Uwielbiałem deszcz, wydawał się zmywać z człowieka całe emocje, bród i zło jakie zakłębiły się przez cały ten czas suszy, braku wody. Sami zapominaliśmy się podlewać, to zajęcie było dla nas zbyt trudnym, zajmowało za wiele czasu w tej gonitwie szczurów. Deszcz potrafił całkowicie zmienić nasz dzień – czy to pokrzyżować plany, czy nadać jakiegoś innego sensu, zmienić myślenie i sens całego dnia. Deszcz był zbawienny w naszym braku myślenia, ale i zabójczy dla tych, którzy myśleli zbyt często i zbyt daleko w przeszłość. 

Zawsze siadałem na parapecie mojego nieco okna i spoglądałem jak krople spadając spokojnie po mojej szybie albo jak lecą z niebywałą szybkością, chcąc jak najszybciej ulotnić, uciec z pola widzenia. Czasami byłem taki sam, chciałem się ulotnić w jakąś spokojną krainę, gdzie będę wolny od powolnego opadania ku podziwu wszystkich dookoła mnie. 

Tak samo było z gonitwą za samym sobą – chciałem się znaleźć, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chciałem poznać samego siebie. Czy to było normalne zachowanie? Zdrowi na umyśle ludzie nie budzili się w środku nocy z myślą, że co by było, gdybym stał się tym Ryanem, którym naprawdę jestem, kiedy go w ogóle poznam i jako on jest. Bałem się, że kiedy poznam sam siebie, stracę wszystkich moich przyjaciół, pracę. Nie łatwo utrzymać się w Hollywood z szemraną przyszłością, chociaż łatwo wzbić się tym na szczyt. Całe to pieprzone „rekrutowanie" z gówna do bogacza jest jedną wielką ironią. To jak taniec na linie w cyrku. 

\- Już mogę zabrać moją kawę? – Urie zaśmiał się subtelnie, jakby mówił coś do mnie od kilku minut. Jego dłoń ściskała spód papierowego kubka, mogłem wręcz usłyszeć jego cichutki, prawie jak szept śmiech. Uśmiechnąłem się i oddałem młodszemu kubek, schodząc w dół do dużej, akademickiej biblioteki. Oboje schowaliśmy kubki do torby, zabezpieczając je na stojąco pączkami, które wcześniej dostałem. Skinąłem głową do siwej bibliotekarki, kobieta wyglądała, jakby pamiętała czasy Napoleona (była tak samo ruchliwa jak Napoleon w latach 90, chociaż ona jeszcze oddychała... prawdopodobnie).  
\- Do lewej czy prawej? – Brendon wzruszył subtelnie ramionami, trzymając stabilnie torbę.  
\- Byle na tył. – skinąłem i wcisnąłem się między alejkę biograficzną, w piątym sektorze, a dzieła wybitnych muzyków. Przysiadłem przy ścianie, moja spocona sylwetka przylgnęła z ulgą do zimnego tynku i wyciągnąłem bardzo ostrożnie swoją kawę z pączkiem.  
\- Wybrałeś ciekawe miejsce, nie powiem. – brunet usadowił się koło mnie, po czym postawił kawę między nogami, biorąc jedną z książek o Mozarcie na kolano. – Wiesz, że miał osiem lat, kiedy skomponował pierwszą symfonię?  
\- Imponujące, hm? Jedni piszą symfonie w wieku ośmiu lat, a my w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu czy tam sześciu nie mamy nawet stałego kąta.  
\- Ale Ty masz sławę. Może nie jesteś Mozartem, ale jest duża szansa, że za trzydzieści lat ktoś będzie czytał tutaj Twoją biografię na zaliczenie. – ugryzłem swojego pączka z adwokatem, bardzo ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem nie uszkodzić żadnej książki i przytaknąłem.  
\- Twoja będzie stała zaraz obok.  
\- Nie sądzę. – zmarszczyłem brwi, na co Urie zaśmiał się. – „U" i „R" nie koniecznie stoją obok siebie w alfabecie. – zaśmiałem się z pełnymi ustami, przysłaniając je dłonią. – Ale biorąc sprawę całkowicie na poważnie, myślisz, że połowa z tych osób zasługuje na swoją autobiografię?  
\- Nie wiem... nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Czasami myślę, że niektórych warto byłoby usunąć z historii, nie wnieśli do niej nic dobrego.  
-To o to chodzi. Nie mają nas uczyć dobra, mają pokazać nam te złe strony. Nie uczysz się na swoich błędach, ale na cudzych.  
\- Tak, ale- nie uważasz tego za okrutne? Wylewasz całe swoje brudy, najgorsze sekrety i wspomnienia, żeby nakarmić tym innych, pokazać im jak wielkim przykładem nie jesteś. Nie jesteśmy zbyt otwarci? – ciemnooki oparł swoja głowę o ścianę, jego usta nie były wygięte w wielki uśmiech jak zazwyczaj, jego powieki wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, żeby utrzymać się otwarte.  
\- W tych czasach nie ma prywatności. Miejmy nadzieję, że za kilkanaście lat ludzie się obudzą i wszystko zmieni się na lepsze. – przytaknąłem tylko, biorąc łyka swojej kawy. 

Miejmy nadzieję.


	6. Rozdział V

\- Ross! – otworzyłem swoje zmęczone, zaspane oczy, słysząc krzyk Judy tuż nad moim uchem. Zastanawiałem się czy moje bębenki już pękły, czy tylko zostałem ogłuszony na dłuższą chwilę? – Wstawaj, jesteśmy na miejscu. – jej dosyć silne ramiona zaczęły potrząsać mną, na co warknąłem i podniosłem się z siedzenia niewygodnego, dusznego busa.

Pogoda była jedną wielką katastrofą, wiec wyruszyliśmy w plener (zlani potem niczym zawodnicy maratonu). Mieliśmy pojechać na północ, jakieś obrzeża zaraz przy rzece... szczerze to miałem to totalnie gdzieś. Jedyne co mnie interesowało to fakt, że zostałem brutalnie wyciągnięty takim samym krzykiem z łóżka, wsadzony w pierwsze lepsze dresowe spodnie i buty o czwartej nad ranem, po czym posadzili obok mnie śpiącego Brendona i ledwo żywą Sharon, która jeszcze kilka minut przysypiała na moim barku.

Realia zawsze takie były – bycie aktorem wiąże się z wyciąganiem o czwartej nad ranem, ciągłym podróżowaniem i brakiem jakiegokolwiek poczucia własnego miejsca. Tęskniłem za własnym mieszkaniem, spokojnym budzikiem ustawionym na dziesiątą rano, dobrą kawą, po którą muszę iść tylko do kuchni. Tęskniłem za muzyką i moją gitarą, która pomagała mi się odprężyć.

Tęskniłem za spokojem.

\- Jeśli zaraz...  
\- Już idę, przestań krzyczeć. – ziewnąłem i przyciągnąłem się subtelnie (no, może nie do końca, biorąc pod uwagę, ze uderzyłem Tracey ręką), po czym postawiłem pierwsze kroki na czymś co było zdecydowanie bardziej zielone niż pożółkła od słońca trawa na wschodnim klifie. Machnąłem dłonią w kierunku Sharon, na co ta uśmiechnęła się leniwie, okręcając dwuczęściową suknię jeszcze ciaśniej wokół swojego wątłego ciała.   
\- Nie przyzwyczaiłam się jeszcze do takiej godziny. Za bardzo się rozleniwiłam. – zaśmiała się krótko, siadając na krześle przed czerwonowłosą. Usiadłem zaraz obok niej, zakładając lewą nogę na udo.  
\- Ja też, mam wrażenie, że zaraz zasnę. – Tracey trąciła lekko mój policzek paletką.  
\- Nie ma żadnego spania kiedy ja mam się wami zająć. Forman mnie zabije, a ja nie mam ochoty zginąć śmiercią tragiczną.   
\- Brendon zasnął na stojąco, popatrz. – blondynka wskazała na Uriego, który stał w kącie z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby właśnie spał. – W ogóle co o nim sądzisz? Cholernie mu współczuję, Charlie wygląda jakby go nie znosił, a to taki sympatyczny facet. W dodatku jest utalentowany, więc tym bardziej nie rozumiem oburzenia tego fiuta. To tak jakby patrzeć na to z kim on sypia... z resztą wiesz, wydajecie się dosyć blisko. - westchnęła, na co odchrząknąłem cicho i odparłem:  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to jeśli mam być szczery. Ważne, że dobrze się z nim gada i współpracuje. Poza tym Char to dupek, każdy z nas to wie, bo każdy kiedyś u niego wylądował. I nie mówię, że go nie lubię, jest świetnym facetem.   
\- Prawda? Cholernie uroczy i miły! – Sharon rzuciła mi szeroki uśmiech, na co przytaknąłem.

Nie mam pojęcia jak w tak krótkim czasie można zyskać sympatię całego planu zdjęciowego. Może to ja byłem dupkiem albo to Urie rzygał tęczą na wszystkich, rozsiewając swoją pozytywną energię i empatię. Lubiłem to, ale wiedziałem doskonale, że to nie może być prawda.

Nie ważne jak bardzo się staramy, nie mam osoby na tym pieprzonym świecie, która całe dnie byłaby szczęśliwa. Prędzej czy później nasz umysł zaczyna płatać nam figle i sprawia, że czujemy się jak ostatnie gówno. Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś już na dnie, Twój umysł puka od spodu i zaprasza Cię do siebie.

Jeśli myślicie, że gwiazd ta zasada się nie tyczy, to jesteście w głębokim, szerokim i wielkim błędzie. 

Dlatego zastanawiałem się jakim cudem Urie potrafi udawać tak szczęśliwego. Owszem, nie ujmowałem mu uroku, tego, że jest miły i przyjacielsko nastawiony do świata. Sam bardzo go polubiłem i zdecydowanie chciałbym utrzymywać z nim kontakt po skończeniu zdjęć i zrealizowaniu filmu. Nie liczyłem na to, że brunet też chciałby się ze mną zadawać, ale zawsze można było pogdybać „co by było, gdyby Ross zaprzyjaźnił się z Urie".

Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, wyrywając z transu, kiedy Sharon pstryknęła palcami przed moimi oczami.

\- Wybacz, zasypiam z otwartymi oczami. Ledwo dzisiaj żyję.  
\- Nic się nie martw, Ry. Jeśli Judy nie zrobi czegoś z moją twarzą, całe ujęcia pójdą na nic. Wyglądam jak śmierć. – blondynka chwyciła za czarno-brązową szczotkę z włosia i uważnie przeczesywała każdą sekcję włosów, układając je dokładnie pod kok.   
\- Zawsze wyglądasz powalająco. – wtrącił się Urie, kładąc mały pojemnik z sałatką i papierowy kubek obok kobiety. – Karmelowe. A Ty – wskazał na mnie palcem, podając mi torbę i kawę. – Czekoladowa.   
\- Zastanawiam się czy jesteś tutaj chłopcem na posyłki, czy może jednak aktorem. – zaśmiałem się, biorą łyka jeszcze gorącego napoju. Uśmiechnąłem się na przyjemny zapach i posmak czekolady, który pobudzał mnie na pewno bardziej niż dawka kofeiny. Moja miłość do słodkiego była większa niż miłość Scarlett do Rhetta.  
\- Jest dobry w tym i w tym, zazdrościsz talentu do noszenia kawy i pamiętania co lubią ludzie?  
\- Zazdroszczę, że w ogóle go to interesuje. – wzruszyłem ramionami, na co Tracey wywróciła oczami.  
\- Nasza księżniczka chyba ma dzisiaj kij w dupie. Dobrze, że tylko kij. – parsknęła, na co Brendon zakrztusił się subtelnie kawą, chichocząc pod nosem. Zapamiętam to sobie. – Za dwadzieścia minut przyjedzie Ralph, więc radzę wam nie zasnąć. Zrozumieliśmy się? – przytaknąłem od niechcenia i narzuciłem na siebie czerwony koc, czując chłodne, nieco wilgotne powietrze poranka.

Odchyliłem głowę i przymknąłem subtelnie oczy, wciąż kontrolując sytuację na planie. Wszystko wydawało się teraz chaotyczne, ale jednocześnie spokojne, jakby nic się nie działo.

Zupełnie nic, a jednocześnie tak dużo, że nikt nie jest w stanie ogarnąć swoich zadań, ani spamiętać co tak naprawdę ma robić. Czy to nie zabawne i ironiczne, żeby przedstawić harmonię na ekranie, przechodzi się przez istny nieład na planie?

Zaśmiałem się na własne spostrzeżenie, przygryzając odstającą skórkę przy moim kciuku. Zawsze nerwowo przygryzałem kciuk, kiedy miałem zbyt dużo myśli w głowie. Tym razem nie były takie złe, na pewno lepsze niż te, które miewałem każdego dnia przed snem.

Tym razem to była burza przed spokojem.

\---×---

Jako mały chłopiec miałem wiele aspiracji i robiłem wiele rzeczy. Jeździłem na koniu, jak mój ojciec chciał (przecież to stawało się bardziej modne niż nowe Lewi'sy). Słuchałem mnóstwo Janis Joplin i ku uciesze staruszka, nie wyrosłem na hipisa... tylko na „dewianta". Szczerze mówiąc chciałbym żyć trochę wcześniej, w latach siedemdziesiątych było tak pięknie i radośnie. Jedyne za podziękowałem to za mojego walkmana, który był nieco zdezelowany, ale całe szczęście działał. Ale była jedna rzecz, której nie cierpiałem jako dziesięcioletni Ryan i której nienawidzę do dzisiaj. Pływanie. Nie chodziło o samą czynność, to było naprawdę relaksujące i przyjemne. Minusem było wychodzenie z wody, uczucie oblepienia przez wodę, jakby zaraz jakieś macki miły wciągnąć mnie z powrotem w kryształ i pochłonąć. Nienawidziłem uczucia przylepiania się spodenek do mojego wątłego ciała, nie znosiłem wyśmiewania się z moich wystających kości ani kręconych włosów, które po zmoczeniu przypominały raczej włosy psa. Lubiłem pływać, ale nie znosiłem całego rozbierania, przebierania i suszenia do tego stopnia, że przestałem całkowicie chodzić na baseny.

A fakt, że nagrywaliśmy dzisiaj nad jeziorem wcale nie polepszał mojego humoru, wręcz przeciwnie. Od samego rana czułem w powietrzu, że skończę dzisiaj w tym zbiorniku i miałem nadzieję, że to tylko paranoja w mojej głowie.

Warknąłem cicho i chwyciłem za ciastko, spokojnie wgryzając się w przekąskę. Jeśli miałem grać to wszystko i wszystkich, tylko nie pływaków ani sportowców. Nie miałem sylwetki sportowca i mimo wielkich starań Jac, nie miałem ochoty tego zmieniać. Byłem dosyć wysportowany, ale nie miałem zamiaru zamieniać się Arnolda Schwarzeneggera. Myślę, że moja flanelowa koszula zgodzi się ze mną.

\- Ross, Ty się jeszcze nie przebrałeś? Wyglądasz teraz ja Matt LeBlanc – czerwonowłosa parsknęła i usiadła na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Jej szkocka spódnica była nieco przyluźna, przez co musiała przytrzymać dłonią jeden bok.   
\- Mam jeszcze godzinę do moich ujęć, nie mam zamiaru się teraz gotować w garniturze. Jak tam ze Spencerem? – zapytałem po chwili, chwytając za butelkę wody. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła delikatnie paznokieć.  
\- Nie wiem... nie widujemy się niestety za często. – westchnęła, zakręcając swoje długie włosy na palcu. – To fajny facet, ma nie tylko ładną buźkę. – uśmiechnęła się subtelnie. – Myślisz, że to mogłoby wypalić i w dodatku nie skończyć się rozwodem?   
\- Proszę Cię, Judy, to Spencer. Znam go lepiej niż siebie samego i ten facet jest w stanie skończyć z mostu za Tobą. – nasza charakteryzatorka przytaknęła, wpatrzona w swoje blade uda. – Kim masz się teraz zająć?  
\- Tobą albo Brendonem. Forman ciągle wciska was obok siebie, bo ma nadzieję, że wiesz, trochę go tutaj wprowadzisz. Nadajesz się do takich praw, Ry. –przyjąłem grymas kpiny, patrząc na czerwonowłosą z politowaniem.

Nie nadawałem się do kontaktów międzyludzkich. Problem nie polegał na tym, że nie lubiłem ludzi, ale po prostu byłem Ryanem. Jeśli Ryan czuł się źle, Ryan był zły. Jeśli byłem smutny, nie oczekujcie ode mnie ciepłego, przyjaznego uśmiechu. Dlatego tak często zniechęcałem ludzi do siebie – paliłem nieco za dużo, nie piłem często, starałem się nie pić też wiele, ale nie raz przyłapano mnie na topieniu smutków w butelce wódki czy drogiej whiskey. W pewnym momencie mojego życia piłem, żeby zapomnieć, że piję i to miał dla mnie głęboki sens, do momentu aż nie uświadomiłem sobie, że zamieniam się w mojego znienawidzonego ojca. Nigdy nie ciągnęło mnie do narkotyków, jedynym grzeszkiem co najwyżej mogło być zioło.

Mimo wszystko wciąż byłem tym pieprzonym gówniarzem, którego ojciec lał paskiem, który teraz noszę. Czułem głęboką nienawiść do ludzi, jednocześnie miałem w nich ogromną nadzieję i póki co, ta nadzieja wygrywała. Ciężko jest przecież przyznać się przed samym sobą, ze to Ty masz problem, a nie ludzie chcący Ci pomóc. Wciąż uczyłem się dziękować i okazywać większe uczucia dla ludzi, na których mi zależało.

Dlatego naprawdę nie potrafiłem zrozumieć jak mogłem być dobrym kandydatem na wprowadzenie Uriego. Wydawał się pełny życia i pozytywnej energii. W przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu zdążył zbliżyć się do Judy w ten sam sposób, co ja w przeciągu kilku lat. Chciałbym mieć taką łatwość wypowiedzi i socjalizacji jak młodszy, przyznam szczerze, że bardzo mi tym imponował.

\- Wiesz, że nie-

\- Oj zamknij się Ross, moja gwiazda do mnie idzie. Ja wiem swoje, zobaczysz. Ten facet cię bardzo lubi, sam mi to mówił. Ostatnio zapytałam co o tobie sądzi i powiedział coś w stylu – starsza odchrząknęła i zmieniła nieco swój głos, starając się naśladować bruneta – „To bardzo fajny facet, wiesz, mamy taką swobodę wypowiedzi. Lubię go."   
\- Kogo tak lubisz beze mnie? – Brendon usiadł zaraz obok mnie, posyłając mi swój szeroki uśmiech, który potrafiłby oczarować nie tylko reżyserów. Wydawał się być tak szczery i olśniewający, jego śnieżnobiałe zęby odbijały słońce aż w rażący sposób, samo słońce Miami powinno się wstydzić za brak takiego blasku. Zauważyłem, że przy zewnętrznych kącikach oczu zawsze tworzą się dwie lub trzy zmarszczki, jego ogromne oczy tracą nieco na swojej wielkości, za to usta, które i tak były ogromne, jednak w tym pięknym, pozytywnym sensie, wydawały się teraz jeszcze pełniejsze i ładniejsze.   
\- Nie interesuj się tak mądralo tylko podejdź tu, muszę zrobić Ci makijaż. – Urie wstał powolnie, jego wsadzona w spodnie koszulka wciąż wydawała się przynajmniej o rozmiar za duża, brunet był bardzo drobny, na oko miał może z metr siedemdziesiąt, trochę więcej, ale nie wiele. – Nosz kurwa, Mike, musisz teraz chodzić z tym szajsem!? Nie mamy nawet jak przejść! – nasz sprzętowiec przeciskał się z dwoma ogromnymi wagonami z kamerą tuż obok stanowiska, jakby nie mógł przejść kawałek dalej (w końcu i tak siedziałem prawie na samym brzegu rzeki, otoczony pieprzonym daszkiem). Wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie zwracając uwagi na to co się dzieje, podrygując do muzyki, poluźniając swój uchwyt na skręcającym w naszą stronę wózku, na co Brendon przecisnął się szybko blisko mnie, wciąż o wiele dalej od brzegu niż ja. Przełknąłem tylko ślinę, widząc jak jeden z wózków skręca w moją stronę. Chwyciłem młodszego za bark, wciskając swoje długie palce z całą siłą, jaką miałem, jednak Urie też nie był tak stabilny. W końcu metalowo-plastikowa ścianka uderzyła mnie z impetem, tak jak się tego spodziewałem i runąłem do stosunkowo płytkiej wody razem z brunetem, który w ostatnim momencie próbował mnie chwycić za rękę, przez co sam runął zaraz za mną, spychając mnie swoim ciężarem pod wodę. Nie znosiłem tego, nie znosiłem być pod pieprzoną wodą w ubraniach. Zachłysnąłem się wodą, na co Brendon owinął ramię wokół mojej talii, wyciągając mnie na powierzchnię ze śmiechem.   
\- Mike, nie masz pracy! – blondyn nawet się nie odwrócił, przeciskając się ze sprzętem dalej, o mało nie wrzucając Veronicci do wody.   
\- Chyba nie musisz mi robić makijażu. – Urie zaśmiał się głośno. Jak mógł śmiać się w tej chwili? Będą cały mokry, jego koszulka przylegała tak ciasno do niego, że mogłem zobaczyć każdy milimetr ciała spod materiału.   
\- Muszę iść się przebrać. – fuknąłem pod nosem, zamykając na chwilę oczy, inhalując się głośno. Co za skończony pacan!   
\- Oboje marsz do kampera, ja idę zabić Mike'a. – Tracey odłożyła swoją walizkę i poleciała za nowym sprzętowym. Urie jak gdyby nigdy nic, odrzucił nieco mokre włosy do tyłu i ruszył w stronę szatni tuż przede mną.

Grunt to być pozytywnym? Grunt to nie dostać kurwicy.

\---×---

Trzasnąłem drzwiami naszego kampera, które robił za garderobę. W mojej kieszeni stworzył się prawdopodobnie mały zbiornik z rybkami. Chuj strzelił moje fajki, moją zapalniczkę i całe pieniądze w portfelu. Portfel. Wyciągnąłem skórzany przedmiot szybkim ruchem i spojrzałem do środka, wzdychając z ulgą. Jednak nie wszystko było zalane. 

\- Przerażony stratą stu dolców? – Brendon zaśmiał się, ściągając swoją koszulkę. Jego łopatki wystawały zdecydowanie za mocno jak na typową osobą, chociaż mnie się to podobało. Brunet obsypany był pieprzykami, na ramionach mogłem zaobserwować gęsią skórkę. Cóż, mokro nie zawsze znaczy dobrze i gorąco. – Mam się zasłonić czy po prostu się odwrócimy? – wzruszyłem ramionami, zrzucając z siebie koszulę. Chwyciłem za pierwszy lepszy ręcznik leżący na małym wbudowanym fotelu i osuszyłem nim włosy, pocierając mocno z nadzieją, że wyschną naprędce. Urie zasłonił lekko przedziałkę, szarobury materiał zafalował delikatnie, zatrzymując się na przedostatnim haku. Mimo materiału nadal widziałem młodszego i to całkiem dokładnie. Nie fatygował się nawet wyciągnięciem paska ze spodni, po prostu rozpiął go szybciej niż swój zamek błyskawiczny i ściągnął mokry materiał. Nie dziwię się, sam walczyłem z nieco przydużym guzikiem moich spodni, żeby uwolnić się z tego pieprzonego mokrego szajsu. Zsunąłem swoje spodnie, ocierając wilgotne ramiona i spojrzałem ponownie na ciemnookiego, tym razem wpatrując się w szoku w całkowicie nagą sylwetkę mężczyzny. Jego mlecznobiała skóra wydawała się jak ta laleczki porcelanowej... z małym drobiazgiem. Na ciele młodszego, wzdłuż dolnej partii pleców biegła jedna lub dwie blizny. Wydawało mi się, że ma także ślad na prawej łopatce, ale z tej odległości nie mogłem tego dobrze dojrzeć, chociaż miałem ochotę, oczywiście z czystej ciekawości. Urie nie wyglądał na typ człowieka, który wplątuje się w bijatyki i zaczepia ludzi. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się na to wszystko zbyt drobny i łatwy do złamania. Ale chyba się myliłem, sądząc po jego bliznach.

Sam miałem podobne, wiedziałem, że potrzeba uderzyć z niezłą siłą, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

Mimo wszystko, wciąż miałem ochotę podejść i przejechać opuszkiem palców po jego ramieniu czy łopatce żeby sprawdzić czy jego skóra jest tak samo delikatna, na jaką wyglądała. Jego biodra były idealnie zaokrąglone, nieco mocniej niż u każdego mężczyzny, którego dotychczas spotkałem. Brendon swoją urodą nie przypominał nikogo z moich znajomych czy też dawnych przyjaciół na jedną noc. Przygryzłem nieco swoją wargę, zjeżdżając wzrokiem wzdłuż jego barków aż do pośladków, które zdecydowanie przykuły moją uwagę, tak samo jak biodra. Młodszy otarł swoje ciało, obracając się nieco pod kątem w moją stronę, tak, że mogłem zobaczyć jego idealnie wyrysowane kości biodrowe. Nie za mocne, nie za szerokie, ale idealnie widoczne nawet spod dosyć nieprzyjaznego kąta.

Chwyciłem mocniej za ręcznik i skarciłem się w głowie, obracając się tyłem do bruneta. Pieprzony chłopaczek wyglądał jak jeden wielki grzech, który chciałbym popełnić. Jego usta wydawały się takie idealne, jednocześnie miałem ochotę przyciągnąć go za biodra i zobaczyć czy-

Ryan, zamknij się.

Rzuciłem materiał na ziemię i wciągnąłem na siebie bokserki, wciąż karcąc się za moje myśli. Urie wyglądał jak pieprzone bóstwo, ale to nie znaczy, że zaraz musiałeś pieprzyć go w myślach, Ross. Odgarnąłem moje mokre kosmyki z czoła, wciągając spodnie z garnituru. Dlaczego moje dłonie drżały? Sam nie wiedziałem. Może z ekscytacji, może z wrażenia, a może ze strachu przed własnymi myślami. Przecież znaliśmy się dopiero ponad miesiąc. A może aż ponad miesiąc? Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że myślałem o swoim koledze z pracy, jednym z nielicznych, z którym naprawdę lubiłem (może i nawet uwielbiałem, chociaż to pewnie za mocne słowa). Westchnąłem i zarzuciłem na siebie koszulę, którą wsadziłem do spodni od garnituru.

\- Hej, gotowy?   
\- Tak, tylko marynarka. – chwyciłem za materiał i przewiesiłem go przez ramię, czując jak moje policzki uderza czerwień większa nić ta na ustach młodszego. Brunet przeszedł za mną, mój wzrok zeskanował jego ciało, wpatrując się znów w pośladki i biodra, które kołysały się tak subtelnie z gracją, męsko i pewnie, ale jednocześnie subtelnie i powabnie, jakby chciał tym zwabić zwierzynę. Poluzowałem nieco koszulę przy kołnierzu, kiedy duszne powietrze, zapewne gorąco Miami o tej porze, uderzyło mnie mocno, Urie wciąż przede mną.   
\- Już mokre łanie ochłonęły?- Judy zażartowała, podając mi kawę. Posłałem jej długie, zabójcze spojrzenie, czując jak moje policzki nadal mienią się różem (tak samo jak moje myśli mieniły się ogniem). Starsza zmrużyła nieco oczy, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie i przybrała minę zdziwienia z chytrym uśmieszkiem, jakby doskonale wiedziała co siedzi w mojej głowie.  
\- Trochę. Nadal mam ochotę wybić mu zęby, przecież nawet nie mieliśmy gdzie przejść, nie było wyjścia tylko ta pieprzona woda! Ani kurwa w bok się przesunąć, ani nic, a on jak zwykle ma te swoje pieprzone słuchawki i słucha tego gówna. – burknąłem nieco przywłośno, chwytając za mały soczek.   
\- Ale przynajmniej woda nie jest najgorsza, spodziewałem się czegoś zimniejszego. – Urie wzruszył ramionami, na co posłałem mu jedno z tych zabójczych spojrzeń, które mogłyby zabić, gdyby tylko to było możliwe. Wciąż myślałem o brunecie i jego ciele, ten widok nie chciał opuścić mojej głowy i nie wiedziałem dlaczego aż tak bardzo się mnie uczepił. Owszem, uroda młodszego była nie do opisania w żadnym z kanonów, była jedną z tych, którą albo się kocha, albo nienawidzi (chociaż jak ktoś miałby nienawidzić takie twarzy?) z przewagą kochających.  
\- Dobra panienki, gotowi na zdjęcia? – przytaknąłem szybko, chowając moją drżącą z nerwów rękę do kieszeni nieco gryzących spodni sztruksowych. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ten dzień się skończy i to jak najszybciej.

\---×---

Odetchnąłem głęboko i ściągnąłem jakże wkurzający mnie garnitur w którym pociłem się jak maratończyk. Rozpiąłem trzy pierwsze guziki mojej koszuli i powachlowałem się dłonią z parsknięciem, czując się zapewne jak niedźwiedź polarny na pustyni. 

\- Judy, błagam, powiedz mi, że jest jakieś piwo z lodówki. B ł a g a m. – wysunąłem jęzor niczym zmęczony po długiej wędrówce pies i wsparłem się na ramionach o mały stoliczek, patrząc szczenięcymi oczami na starszą.   
\- Jedyne co mam to pieniądze i chęć zabicia się po tych ujęciach, gotuję się. – czerwonowłosa poprawiła swój kapelusz na głowie, przekładając smukłe nogi jedna na drugą, kładąc je na mały, plastykowym krzesełku z Ikei lub innego szajsu (dzięki któremu miałem na czym siedzieć w domu). – Brendon idzie do sklepu, idź z nim albo powiedz mu, żeby kupił piwo, wódkę, cokolwiek. Coś zimnego, bez cukru.  
\- Wiem, wiem, czekaj, znajdę go i pójdę z nim, wiem co lubisz. – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do kobiety, całe szczęście skwar południa minął wraz z godzinami spędzonymi na planie, chociaż duchota nie ustępowała nas nawet na krok. Odgarnąłem swoje kręcone kosmyki ze spoconego czoła i wziąłem głęboki oddech, rozglądając się dokoła za brunetem. Moje palce przez cały ten czas piekły, kiedy przypominałem sobie przedwczoraj i jego idealną osobę. Nie potrafiłem zasnąć, błądząc w myślach o ustach i ciele młodszego, przez co do teraz karciłem się w głowie. Jednak Urie wydawał się zbyt seksualny, by nie myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Nigdy nie lubiłem uprzedmiotowienia ludzi, a teraz sam myślałem o nim jak o zwykłym przedmiocie mojej przyjemności – no, może nie tylko mojej, zdecydowanie jego również. – Brendon! – krzyknąłem za mężczyzną, podbiegając do niego moim spokojnym truchtem. Brendon ściągnął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i obrócił się do mnie, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów po minucie. – Idziesz do sklepu?  
\- Chce iść ze mną? – to nie tak, że mieliśmy od wszystkiego ludzi. Każdy mógłby to za nas zrobić, zasada „aktor jest świętym" obowiązywała także na planie. Mógłbym skinąć głową, a jakaś młoda charakteryzatorka skoczyłaby po dosłownie wszystko, nawet coś o wiele bardziej nielegalnego niż wódka na planie. Ale prawda była taka, że myśleliśmy z ciemnookim podobnie i oboje uciekaliśmy od filmowych realiów w każdy możliwy sposób. Zawód był dobry, środowisko niestety nie. Więc dla nas obu nawet głupie wyjście do sklepu było czymś przyjemnym, szczególnie, kiedy wiedziałem, ze młodszy rozumie doskonale mój tok myślenia i ma podobny, o ile nie taki sam. Skinąłem tylko głową i obróciłem się dookoła, patrząc na nadjeżdżające z obu stron samochody. Przebiegliśmy dosyć sprawnie ulicę i spokojnym krokiem ruszyliśmy w kierunku sklepu. Wciąż obserwowałem jedno z aut, które jakby szukało miejsca do zaparkowania, patrząc w naszą stronę. Niektórzy ludzie nie powinni posiadać prawa jazdy, jeśli nie potrafią nawet poprawnie zaparkować, w dodatku na miejscu dla inwalidów. Mężczyzna za kółkiem wydawał się zdenerwowany, ciągle zerkał w naszą stronę i w końcu zaparkował na tym jednym, cudownym miejscu odpowiednim dla siebie (umysłowi inwalidzi tak jak on też się liczą).   
\- Urie! – uniosłem brwi ze zdziwienia, kiedy idący szybko w naszą stronę szatyn wykrzyczał nazwisko Brendona. Dawny kolega? Chłopak? Dręczyciel? Ciężko było stwierdzić patrząc na to, że brunet kochał ze mną rozmawiać na wszelkie tematy, ale nie wiele wiedziałem o jego przeszłości. Oboje uznaliśmy to za zbędne, przeszłość buduje tylko nieporozumienia i jak widać, oboje mieliśmy rację. Brunet odwrócił się i jego grymas z obojętnego zmienił się w przerażony, mogłem to powiedzieć. Sam fakt jak desperacko i mocno chwycił moją dłoń, wpijając swoje przycięte paznokcie w nadgarstek. – Stój! – zerwaliśmy się w bieg, który wykończył mnie już po dwóch minutach. Mężczyzna biegł za nami, jego tempo było stałe, ja nieco nas spowalniałem, moja kondycja przez papierosy była dosyć słaba. Dawałem z siebie wszystko, czując tylko szarpnięcia ręki i słysząc ciężki oddech mężczyzny za nas. Zniknęliśmy za zakrętem, na co Urie wciągnął mnie w małą, czarną szczelinę między jednym z budynków, a postawionym kilku metrowym kontenerem. Jego dłoń wylądowała na moich ustach, blokując mój jakże głośny i nierówny oddech, sam przyciągnął mnie jakby bliżej, kryjąc się w mojej klatce piersiowej na drżących nogach. Ułożyłem obie dłonie zaraz obok jego głowy, wpatrując się jak jego przerażone oczy skanują dokładnie jeden punkt. Mężczyzna przebiegł, nie zauważając nas, na co mięśnie młodszego rozluźniły się nieco. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, na tyle ile pozwalała mu przestrzeń i otarł swoje czoło drżącą ręką, przymykając dotąd otwarte szeroko oczy. Czułem przy mojej klatce piersiowej jak jego serce wali, nie tylko ze zmęczenia i biegu, ale i strachu.

Czułem się jak kilkanaście lat temu, uciekający chłopiec z domu z podbitym okiem i w rozwalonym bucie. Zastanawiało mnie jakby to było żyć w spokojnym domu, czy dzisiaj skończyłbym tak a nie inaczej? Może cała ta zaprawa wojenna, na której nie byłem tylko szeregowym, w pewnym momencie stałem się dowódcą mojej kompanii, była w życiu tym czego potrzebowałem? Nie zasługiwałem, ale potrzebowałem. Czy byłbym zdolny poradzić sobie w życiu, gdyby nie to jak musiałem sobie radzić w życiu? Nie wiem, wiem, że nie byłbym tym samym Ryanem. Miałoby to plusy, to oczywiste, ale minusem byłoby doświadczenie. To nie tak, że moje życie było tylko koszmarem. Nauczyło mnie mądrości, których nie nauczyłby mnie żaden naukowiec, żaden wykładowca na uniwersytecie ani żaden filozof.

Żebyś mógł zjechać z górki, musisz najpierw pod nią wjechać.

Spojrzałem na twarz dyszącego Brendona i napiąłem lekko swoje mięśnie, czując ścisk podbrzusza. Był zdecydowanie za blisko, a mój umysł był zbyt świeży na takie kontakty.   
\- Masz zamiar mi to wytłumaczyć? – ciemnooki przytaknął, powolnie i ostrożnie wychodząc ze szczeliny, jego plecy były teraz w kolorze czerwonego muru, na co strzepałem pył przylepiony do jego spoconej koszulki. – Więc?  
\- Nie teraz, w barze. Muszę się napić. Jutro po zdjęciach w barze, pasuje Ci to? – przytaknąłem, poprawiając swoje przetarte jeansy. – To zbyt długie na jeden wypad do sklepu.

Nie każdy kolorowy bohater ma kolorową przeszłość.

\---×---

Spokojnie wszedłem z brunetem na dach starego, klimatycznego klubu rockowego, który został zmieniony teraz w niezbyt potulny pub. Przechodząc przez całą długość mogłem poczuć tylko zapach dymu, alkoholu i tanich świeczek pomarańczowych w których kochała się Jac. Nie byłem fanem wykwintnych restauracji czy ekskluzywnych pubów, ale nie lubiłem się nigdy tanich spelunach, którym zapewne było to miejsce. Przyciągnął nas tutaj natomiast dach. Dach z ogromnym gryfem na samej górze, który prawdopodobnie niknął w ogniu. Nie widywałem tutaj takich rzeczy, szczególnie nie w Miami.

Urie usiadł na samym brzegu dachu, jego nogi zwisały już między bardzo krótkimi filarami z pojedynczą barierką. W nieco drżącej, nie wiedziałem czy zimna tego wieczoru czy może stresu przed powiedzeniem kto nas gonił, tkwił zapalony papieros, który marnował swój żar i dym na powietrze. Brendon wydawał się w swoim świecie, był jak dryfujące na oceanie ciało, które z pozoru tylko jest żywe, kiedy tak naprawdę fale uderzające w jego zwłoki wypluły każdy niezłapany oddech w atmosferę.

Jego każdy oddech wydawał się tak samo trujący jak zmarnowany papieros w smukłej dłoni i czułem się jakbym patrzył na swoje odbicie, nie na drugą osobę.

Wieczory były piękne, ale nie w miastach. Nigdy nie mogłem złapać ciszy, dlatego zawsze czekałem do nocy, kiedy neony miast zaczęły błyszczeć tak jak gwiazdy na niebie, ale żadna żywa dusza nie przeszkadzała mi w mojej tułaczce myśli. Nie spałem przez własny umysł, który płatał figle nieprzyzwoitymi, smutnymi czy też zabójczymi obrazami. Nigdy nie były przyjemne, radosne obrazy atakowały mnie tylko kiedy musiały, nie wtedy, kiedy tego naprawdę chciałem.

Usiadłem koło bruneta i spojrzałem na niego badawczo, mój wzrok badał każdy skrawek jego twarzy w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź co wydarzyło się wczoraj. I chociaż wiedziałem, że nie mogę być pewny czy dowiem się prawdy, i tak chciałem usłyszeć jakąkolwiek historyjkę z jego ust.

\- Kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat uciekłem z domu. Przez rok mieszkałem razem z moją przyjaciółką, Audrey a potem prysnąłem. Chłopak Audrey, James, podrabiał dokumenty, więc bez podejrzenia mogłem stać się Frankiem Roogersem, który przeniósł się z innego miasta, który właśnie przeniósł się z Ohio. Nikt nie wiedział co się ze mną dzieje oprócz Audrey. Ani ojciec, ani moje rodzeństwo. Po prostu zwiałem z domu, żeby się rozwijać, rodzina zawsze mi to utrudniała, szczególnie ich mormońskie zasady. – zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy usłyszałem, że Urie wychowywał się z mormonami. Ich zasady zdecydowanie nie popierały homoseksualizmu, pedał był pedałem, takich zsyła się do „piekła".

Chociaż dla mnie największym piekłem była ziemia. Każdy wierzący czy też nie zastanawiał się jak można utożsamiać piekło i dla mnie była to po prostu ziemia, na której ginęły i umierały tysiące ludzi, konflikty szerzyły się wszędzie, a nikt nie był wolny. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć co tak naprawdę leży mu na sercu, przerażony wizją utraty wszystkiego, na co pracował. Przez całe życie staramy się stworzyć małą, spokojną otoczkę, która będzie nas uszczęśliwiać i wszystko to idzie do kosza, kiedy umieramy. Może to tutaj jest to piekło i karą jest kolejne życie? A może to ludzie są piekłem?

\- Jesteś z mormońskiej rodziny? – Brendon tylko odchrząknął, jego szczęka zacisnęła się nieco, przez co kości policzkowe i żuchwy wydały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Pominie to pytanie, jestem tego pewien dlatego nie zapytałem się go po raz drugi, nie chciałbym odpowiadać na jego miejscu. Dlatego przygryzłem wargę, otwierając piwo młodszego zapalniczką, na co uśmiechnął się do mnie.   
\- Nikt nie wiedział gdzie byłem i co się ze mną działo, zakładam, że wszyscy myśleli, że utonąłem na obozie pływackim, na którym miałem być, ale ja tak naprawdę uciekłem bez słowa, pieniędzy i... właściwie nie miałem nic.   
\- Nie bałeś się? Wiesz, mogłeś skończyć bez niczego. – kiedyś nie przerażała mnie wizja utraty wszystkiego, bo nie miałem nic. Teraz sam nie wiem czy byłbym wstanie poświęcić wszystko nawet dla swojej idei, wreszcie miałem cokolwiek w moim życiu, dom, przyjaciół, pieniądze i pracę. Nie mogłem narzekać na te aspekty i nie chciałbym próbować poświęcenia jeszcze raz, skoro już raz mi się udało.  
\- Jeśli nie próbujesz, nigdy nie poznasz porażki. – zmarszczyłem brwi, śmiejąc się cicho.  
\- Po co mi znać porażkę? Miałeś na myśli zwycięstwo...  
\- Bez porażki, nie wiedziałbyś jak smakuje zwycięstwo. – wzruszył tylko ramionami, biorąc łyka swojego piwa. Przygryzłem lekko wargę, przyglądając się statycznie wpatrzonej w światła twarzy bruneta. Jego oczy wydawały się teraz czarne, kiedy nie mogły złapać mocnego światła, które rozświetliłyby tęczówkę do kasztanowego koloru. Nie chciałem się gapić, ale nie chciałem też odrywać wzroku. Podobał mi się ten widok i miałem zamiar się gapić tak długo, aż mnie nie przyłapie.   
\- Więc to był...  
\- Mój brat, Matt, od zawsze mówił, że planuje zostać instruktorem na Hawajach albo w Miami. Dziwisz się, że był wściekły? Zobaczył mnie po prawie dziesięciu latach, też byłbym wkurwiony i leciał za sobą. – wyciągnąłem paczkę z kieszeni i wysunąłem jednego z moich trzech papierosów w stronę bruneta, na co uśmiechnął się subtelnie, zabierając go sprawnie. Sam chwyciłem za przedostatniego i zbliżyłem ogień do Uriego, łapiąc przez chwilę kontakt wzrokowy. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, zaciskając kciuk mocniej na przedmiocie, zostając statycznie nieco dłużej niż powinienem. Obróciłem się dosyć sprawnie, odpalając naprędce swoją używkę, czując jak mój brzuch się zaciska. Nie wiem dlaczego ciągle myślałem o Brendonie w przymierzalni. Nie wiem dlaczego myślałem teraz o jego ustach oplecionych wokół mnie, nie używki. Posadziłem swoją torbę na udach, opierając się o nią w moim siadzie po turecku.   
\- Wiesz, mój ojciec był alkoholikiem. A matka nas zostawiła, chociaż jest nielepsza od ojca.   
\- Widziałem. – uśmiechnąłem się gorzko, tak jakbym usłyszał, że umieram, ale nie jestem sam. I umierałem, byłem coraz to bardziej martwy i pusty, jak kielich, z którego każdy pije po kolei. Moje jezioro już wysychało, brakowało mi tylko deszczu, długiej ulewy, która zaleje innych, ale napełni mnie.   
\- Dlaczego każdy myśli, że tylko on ma chujowe życie? Przecież my też nie mamy idealnego życia, nikt nie ma.   
\- Bo ludzie są egoistycznymi idiotami. – zaśmiałem się krótko na trafne spostrzeżenie, czując małe ukłucie w sercu. – Wiesz co jest dobre na idiotów? – kiwnąłem głową, spoglądając na Uriego. – Cisza. – wziąłem łyka swojego piwa i położyłem się na dachu, zaciągając się papierosem. Delektowałem się ciszą, dymem wypełniającym moje płuca i wydechem Brendona, jeden po drugim, jak rytm jakiejś piosenki, co jakiś czas tylko przedłużając oddech, zaciągając się papierosem.   
\- Podobno wynajęli nam hotel. Chcesz już wracać?  
\- Nie. – pokiwałem przecząco głową i przymknąłem oczy, biorąc kolejnego łyka. – Jeszcze nie.


	7. Chapter 7

W pokoju hotelowym było bardzo duszno, zbyt duszno jak na moje odczucie. Okna zasłonięte, całkowicie zamknięte, ciężko chodząca klimatyzacja nie była tak głośna jak mój oddech. Jac nigdy nie lubiła planować niczego wcześniej, tak samo było z seksem. Całkiem przyjazny wieczór zaowocował jeszcze przyjemniejszą pobudką.

Jedną z dwóch rzeczy, przy której byliśmy zgodni był seks. Zawsze wiedzieliśmy jak zacząć. Czy też ja subtelnymi pocałunkami na szyi, dłonią gładząc jej udo. U Jac zawsze zaczynało się małymi westchnięciami i błądzeniem jej palcami po moim karku, zaraz za uchem lub przy linii włosów. Gdyby ocenić podniecenie w skali od 1 do 10, Vanek potrafiła wbić dziesiątkę w kilka sekund bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Dlatego jedyne co zdążyłem zrobić przed rozpięciem własnego rozporka to zamknięcie drzwi i okien, nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek nam przeszkadzał, kiedy już jedyną przyjemnością tego związku był seks. I w zasadzie na tym opierała się nasza relacja. Kiedy coś chciałem, pieprzyłem się z nią. Kiedy ona coś chciała, pieprzyła się ze mną. Rano, na planie, w przerwach, zawsze jej ulegałem, może po prostu byłem napalonym dziwkarzem, a może to blondynka miała w sobie coś, co uwodziło nie tylko mnie (a ona korzystała nie tylko ze mnie).

Pchnąłem swoje biodra mocniej, bardziej desperacko, przygryzając skórę na szyi kobiety. Jac oplotła swoje nogi jeszcze mocniej wokół mojej wątłej talii, moje kości biodrowe zapewne wbijały się w łydki blondynki, która przyciągała mnie z każdym ruchem coraz bliżej za pośladek, sugerując, żebym był bardziej ostry. I byłem, z każdym pchnięciem byłem coraz mocniejszy i szybszy, mój uchwyt na jej kościstych, ale jednocześnie bardzo kobiecych biodrach był mocniejszy, zapewne pod moimi opuszkami zostały czerwone ślady. I dobrze, wiedziałem, że Vanek to lubi, była jedną z tych kobiet, które nie przepadały za długą grą wstępną, pieszczotami i pocałunkami. Jac lubiła się pieprzyć, nie kochać. A mnie wcale to nie przeszkadzało, chodziło tylko o to, żeby dojść.

Moja dłoń gładziła jej bok, druga wciąż stabilnie trzymała za biodro, pozwalając jej nieco poruszać się naprzeciwko moim ruchom. Zjechałem pocałunkami aż do piersi blondynki, przygryzając delikatnie jej sutek. Odchyliła swoją głowę, wciskając ją w poduszkę i przyciągnęła moją głowę bliżej, zaciskając dłoń na moich włosach. Jej mięśnie były nieco zaciśnięte, oddech mieszał się z jękami i wiedziałem, że nie potrzebuje dużo, żeby osiągnąć szczyt.

Nigdy nie mówiliśmy, nie było takiej potrzeby. Słuchaliśmy tylko swoich westchnięć i ciężkich oddechów, czasami małych przeklęć pod nosem, czasami głośnych bluzg.

Vanek zacisnęła swoje drobne dłonie na moim ramieniu, a jej jęki wydały się teraz bez tchu. Ukryła swoją twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi i zatopiła zęby w moim drugim ramieniu, wystękując głośno moje imię w ramię. Nie zwracałem uwagi na ból, byłem zajęty falą przyjemności, która zalała mnie chwilę po orgazmie Jac. Leżałem przez chwilę z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce, zaraz obok kobiety. Moja kondycja była dnem, może nie podczas seksu, nie przejmowałem się bólem w płucach. Zdychałem dopiero po, jakbym przebiegł maraton bez żadnego przygotowania.

Zsunąłem się z kobiety i zdjąłem zużytą prezerwatywę, wyrzucając ją (dzięki Bogu celnie) do kosza naprzeciwko telewizora. Ułożyłem się obok piwnookiej i jedyne co robiliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym tempie to oddychaliśmy. Bez słów, po prostu leżeliśmy na swoich połówkach, spoceni i zdyszani.

\- Chcesz? – wyciągnąłem jednego papierosa, na co Jac pokiwała przecząco głową. Nie lubiła palić w łóżku, więc po prostu wstałem i ruszyłem w kierunku balkonu, przepasany jedynie starym, czarno-beżowym kocem, który dostałem od matki Vanek na pierwsze święta.

Spojrzałem przed siebie, czując chłód porannej rosy, która osadziła się na balkonie pod moimi bosymi stopami. Brakowało mi świeżego powietrza, które zaraz i tak zatruję dymem tytoniu. Słońce jeszcze dobrze nie wstało, to po prostu pomieszczenie było tak duszne i rozgrzane, a ja sam nie mogłem oddychać przez perfumy Jac.

Nie chciało mi się oddychać, kiedy myślałem, że z nią nigdy nie zobaczę wschodu.

Odpaliłem wreszcie papierosa, patrząc jak ogień zmienia jego żar w kolor słońca. Rażący pomarańcz, który przeistoczył się z czerwieni, jakby słońce zalała krew wszystkich moich wrogów. Coraz więcej żółci sprawiało, że miałem ochotę chwycić za aparat i uchwycić jeden z tych niestałych, przepadających na zawsze widoków. Ale ona tego nie rozumiała. Widziała tylko zwykłe niebo, zwykłe wschodzące słońce i zawsze pytała się czy potrzebuje pomocy specjalisty, skoro niebo znaczy dla mnie więcej niż jej nowa torebka z Chanel.

Ona jest materialistką, ja melancholikiem. Oboje na „m".

Zaciągnąłem się jeszcze raz papierosem i spojrzałem do pomieszczenia, w którym blondynki już nie było, pewnie siedziała w łazience, poprawiając swój makijaż. Zaśmiałem się smutno pod nosem, kręcąc przecząco głową i wciąłem kolejnego długiego bucha, obserwując jak dym powolnie znika w szerokiej przestrzeni. Rzuciłem okiem na mój stolik nocny i uderzyła mnie wczorajsza rozmowa z Brendonem, który zostawił na dachu swój zegarek. Raczej wartościowy, ale mentalnie, nie fizycznie. Urie nie rozstawał się z nim w żadnym momencie swojego życia, sama tarcza wydawała się prosta, jakby był damski, jednak pasek mówił coś innego.

Szczerze mówiąc tęskniłem za wczoraj. Czułem chęć kolejnej szczerej rozmowy z Burnetem. Jego utkwiony przez większość czasu w przestrzeni wzrok nie wydawał się pusty, wydawał się zbyt smutny by po prostu patrzeć komuś w oczy. Nie wiedziałem czy to wszystko czego się dowiedziałem było prawdą, ale nie chciałem. Wierzyłem w to co słyszałem, oczywiście nie bezgranicznie. Nie ufałem nikomu w stu procentach, nawet samemu sobie. Zaufanie jest niczym węgiel, może być diamentem albo się spalić.

Przez całe młodzieńcze lata mogłem rozmawiać tylko z moim psem. Starowinka może nigdy nie odpowiedziała, ale zawsze wchodziła na moje kościste kolana i wpatrywała się w moją nie raz zalaną twarz, często ocierając swoim pyszczkiem łzy. Niby ludzie są hienami, ale nawet one mają więcej rozumu.

Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, zaciągając się po raz kolejny papierosem, na co poprawiłem koc, który mnie okalał. Podszedłem dosyć szybko z papierosem między ustami, nie przejmowałem się Jac, która zapewne się kąpała, nie będę marnował przez nią fajek. Otworzyłem drzwi i uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie, widząc Brendona w drzwiach. Jego włosy były nieco roztrzepane, w nieładzie, sam Urie przyszedł w baseballowych, czarnych szortach, niczym te z lat 70. i zbyt dużej koszulce w żółto-granatowe pasy. 

\- Hej, wybacz jeżeli Cię budzę, ale pamiętasz jak wczoraj pokazywałem Ci mój zegarek na dachu? – przytaknąłem i nie wsłuchując się nawet w dalszą część wypowiedzi zaspanego mężczyzny, ruszyłem w stolika nocnego, na którym położyłem jego własność. Przejechałem palcem po tylniej obwódce z małą różą i podałem ciemnookiemu.

\- Vidi, abdo, reddere. Zobaczyłem, zabrałem i oddałem.   
\- Tym razem nie zostaniesz nowym Bethoveenem, ale możesz zostać nowym Cezarem z lekko zmienianym cytatem. – zmarszczyłem nieco brwi, jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko. Nikt nie łapał tego żartu.  
\- Whoa, intersujesz się historią? – Urie przytaknął, przeczesując palcami włosy. Dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy przebierał się przy mnie, tylko tym razem wszystko było suche.   
\- Dzięki za zegarek. – Brendon starał się go nieudolnie zapiąć jedną ręką, na co westchnąłem z lekkim uśmiechem i pomogłem chłopakowi. Urie uniósł wzrok, zaczesując kosmyki z twarzy za ucho. – Dzięki za zapięcie zegarka. – zaśmiałem się i skinąłem głową.  
\- Wejdziesz? – wskazałem kciukiem za siebie, Brendon wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaciągnął się resztką mojego papierosa, śmiejąc się.   
\- Jeśli mogę to z chęcią. Napiłbym się dobrej kawy

\---×---

Vanek wyszła z łazienki, przepasana ręcznikiem, z jej tlenionych włosów, przyciętych jak te które nosiła Aniston, wciąż ściekała woda, przez co posłałem jej nieco pogardliwe spojrzenie. Jac tylko obróciła się na pięcie, rozcierając wodę jeszcze bardziej, westchnąłem tylko na dziecinne zachowanie kobiety.  
\- Hej Jac. – Brendon rzucił wesoło, biorąc łyka swojej kawy, na co kobieta zmierzyła go pogardliwie wzrokiem, po czym zwróciła się do mnie, ubierając swoją czarną, prostą sukienkę:  
\- Na Twoim miejscu ubierałabym spodnie w jego otoczeniu. – Urie spiął się lekko, przełykając kawę na tyle głośno, że nawet ja to słyszałem. Odłożył kubek na stolik, poprawiając swoją koszulkę.  
\- Myślę, że będę się już zbierać. – uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, przygotowując się do wstania, ale moja ręka na jego ramieniu sprawnie go zatrzymała.   
\- Dopij kawę, Jac i tak wychodzi. – posłałem kobiecie długie spojrzenie, ubierając bokserki i moje spodnie, nie fatygując się nawet paskiem. Zarzuciłem na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, wydaje mi się, że to jedna z tych zalanych kawą, ale nie fatygowałem się, żeby wyglądać dobrze. Chwyciłem zdezorientowaną blondynkę za ramię i wyszedłem z nią przed pokój hotelowy.  
\- Co Ty robisz?! – wyszeptała dosyć agresywnie, wyrywając swoją rękę, kiedy byliśmy już na zewnątrz.  
\- Nie potrafisz zamknąć gęby, to wychodzisz. Nie mam zamiaru mieć przez Ciebie złych kontaktów z ludźmi, z którymi pracuje. Zachowujesz się jak suka.  
\- Pracujesz z pedałem, to logiczne, że jestem zazdrosna i zniesmaczona.  
\- Nie podoba Ci się, że się z nim zadaje, to wypierdalaj do domu, pasuje Ci to? – nachyliłem się do ucha starszej, mój głos brzmiał niczym syk przez moja zaciśniętą szczękę. Jac spojrzała tylko na mnie, posyłając mi jedno z zabójczych spojrzeń i obróciła się na pięcie, schodząc powoli w dół hotelowych schodów. Dokładnie obserwowałem każdy krok, jej nerwowe fuknięcie, zerknięcie na mnie z pogardą, jakbym zadając się z Brendonem podpisał na siebie wyrok bycia kojarzonym z gejowskimi klubami ze striptizem i tanimi drinkami z palemką.

To tak nie działało – nie niszczyłem sobie reputacji, nie musiała się obawiać szeptów za jej plecami, nie musiała martwić się o to, że wszyscy będą ją pamiętać jako dziewczynę Ryana Rossa, faceta, który zadawał się z gejami. Logika blondynki zostawiała wiele do życzenia, tak samo jak jej maniera i zachowanie.

Może nie byłem miły, ale na to zasługiwała.

Obróciłem się na pięcie, przeczesując swoje loki palcami, starając się ogarnąć je z mojego czoła. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia, ponowie czując uderzenie gorąca, przez co od razu otworzyłem okno.   
\- Przepraszam, Jac jest trochę zazdrosna.  
\- O mnie? – Urie zmarszczył brwi, na co przytaknąłem, wzruszając ramionami. – To, że nie jesteś hetero-  
\- Whoa, kto powiedział, że nie jestem hetero? – zaśmiałem się krótko, siadając na krześle z uśmiechem. Brendon zmieszał się i przygryzł wargę, na co od razu zwróciłem uwagę. To nerwowe przygryzienie, subtelne, ale na tyle mocne, by przytrzymać jego pełną wargę w całości.   
\- Przepraszam, jeśli Cię uraziłem. – zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo, jakby bał się mojej reakcji, która był po prostu śmiechem.

Czy zachowywałem się jakoś dwuznacznie? Albo byłem oczywisty? Chyba nie, starałem się obserwować bruneta subtelnie, tak, żeby tego nie widział. O ile oczywiście to robiłem. To nie tak, że w mojej głowie wciąż widziałem go nagiego, przypartego do jednej z zimnych ścianek kampera, jęczącego moje imię. To tylko pieprzona wyobraźnia, której nie potrafiłem od dłuższego czasu ogarnąć. Ale nie mówiłem tego głośno, nie chodziłem też za nim z wywieszonym jęzorem niczym czterdziestolatek za osiemnastką. Nie byłem oczywisty, nie pod tym względem i nie miałem zamiaru wyprowadzać go z błędu.

\- Pomijając to, Judy idzie dzisiaj ze mną do baru, ten sam co wczoraj. Piszesz się na to? – podsunąłem brunetowi pod nos paczkę, wskazując na nie wzrokiem. Urie wyciągnął jednego papierosa z uśmiechem, szukając po kieszeniach zapalniczki. Sam wyciągnąłem jednego, pomijając fakt, że nie tak dawno skończyłem palić na balkonie. Pogrzeb w młodym wieku zawsze był mi pisany. Schowałem zapalniczkę do kieszeni i przysunąłem się do bruneta, przykładając swoją używkę do jego, kątem oka obserwując jego usta, które z tej perspektywy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej interesujące. Brunet wypuścił powolnie dym, okalając nim moją twarz.   
\- Piszę się, pod warunkiem, że dostanę dobre piwo. – uśmiechnął się, jakby z drobnym chytrym wzdrygnięciem wargi. Zwilżyłem nieco moje spierzchnięte usta, zaciągając się papierosem i skinąłem głową. – Strasznie lubię Judy.  
\- Uwierz mi, ona Ciebie też. Ciągle słyszę jak cudowny jesteś. – przewróciłem oczami. Brendon znowu się zaśmiał, mój pokój wypełnił się jego donośnym śmiechem i wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie lubiłem takiego gwaru, ale jego pozytywna energia była czymś, co do teraz jeszcze nigdy mi nie przeszkodziło.

Miał wszystko czego brakowało mnie – miał całe to pozytywne nastawienie do życia, ten uśmiech podczas rozmowy z kimś, energię i charyzmę, której mi brakowało tak jak whiskey.

Może to właśnie to było kluczem i sprawiało, że Urie przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze w nocy, a mój umysł nie mógł się od niego odpędzić? A może miał w sobie coś, co tak bardzo sam pragnąłem mieć w sobie, że chciałem to zabrać lub zniszczyć? Należałem do tych lekko zawistnych, których chcieli mieć to samo i tyle samo.

Prawdopodobnie nie było logicznego wyjaśnienia dlaczego Brendon mnie tak omamił, dlaczego nie mogłem okiełznać mojego umysłu i po prostu przestać o nim myśleć, ale desperacko pragnąłem rozumieć tę jedną rzecz, znaleźć przyczynę i zwalczyć ją w zarodku. Były dwa rozwiązania – zabić myśli lub zdobyć to, czego tak bardzo chciałem. Zawsze korzystałem z drugiej, ale brunet był zbyt ciekawym, wesołym i interesującym dla mnie człowiekiem, żeby zaprzepaścić szansę na posiadanie kogoś takiego jak on przy swoim boku.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego ciepło, kiedy przestał rechotać i pokiwałem głową sam do siebie.   
\- Więc jesteśmy umówieni.

\---×---

Piąty, siódmy i dziewiąty drink były już zdecydowanie solidnymi kopami w moją wątrobę i umysł, nawet jeśli wydawało mi się, że nadal jestem całkowicie zdolny do myślenia. Prawda była taka – byłem całkowicie nawalony, moje usta wypowiadały zgrabnie słowa, a ciało poruszało się jeszcze w dobrym rytmie, chociaż równowaga nie była czymś co dzisiaj wychodziło mi najlepiej. Spojrzałem na niego, totalnie ignorując słowa Judy, jakby kobieta nie istniała. Też był wstawiony, jego policzki wydawały się chłodne przez niebieskie światło neonu, ale wiedziałem, że są zaróżowione przez alkohol, tak samo jak jego usta, które co chwile oblizywał czy wyginał w czarujący uśmiech. Byłem zdecydowanie za trzeźwy, żeby zwracać aż taką uwagę na każdy szczegół, ale jednocześnie zdecydowanie za głupi, żeby przestać się na niego gapić.

Urie całą swoją postacią budził we mnie mieszanie uczucia. Jednocześnie wydawał się zbyt perfekcyjny, by być prawdziwy. Ciągłe pozytywne nastawienie, ciągły uśmiech i brak jakichkolwiek wątpliwości w swoje umiejętności. Wydawał się pewny siebie, jednocześnie spokojny, niezadufany w sobie. Jego inteligencja nie raz sprawiała, że czułem się idiotą, kimś naprawdę o małej ilości szarych komórek. Chaos. Nieład. Niezdecydowanie. Wszystko to kłębiło się mocniej w mojej głowie z każdym kieliszkiem i zastanawiałem się jakim cudem jeszcze dawałem radę myśleć o tym co tak w zasadzie podniecało mnie w brunecie. Co sprawiło, że myślałem o nim już wtedy pod prysznicem, nie przyznając się do swoich myśli o tym jak wyglądałby przyparty do moich szarych kafelek.

Wypuściłem głośno powietrze, zaciskając swoją dłoń na szklance, wpatrując się w niego jeszcze intensywnie z przymrużonymi oczami, nie wiadomo dlaczego oblizując moje spierzchnięte od suchego powietrza usta.

Z początku był punkcikiem, który po prostu musiałem odznaczyć na mojej liście, teraz wydawało mi się, że jest pewnego rodzaju enigmą zżerającą mnie od środka. Nie wiedziałem o nim praktycznie nic i czułem nieodpartą chęć przeczytania tego człowieka. Nie lubiłem żyć w niewiedzy. Niewiedza jest głupotą.

Zobaczyłem jak brunet łapie kontakt wzrokowy ze mną, przez co na chwilę chciałem spuścić wzrok, udawać, że nie jestem wpatrzony w jego obraz od dobrych kilku... nastu minut. Ale odbijające się światło sprawiło, że jego wzrok był jeszcze głębszy. Jak rozszalałe morze, które porywa martwe zwłoki w swoją otchłań, tak ja utonąłem przez chwilę w jego oczach, gapiąc się jak marionetka z przypalonym filtrem, który śmierdział koło mojego nosa. Zgasiłem papierosa, nie odrywając się od niego. Nie teraz, kiedy posłał mi jeden z tych chytrych, cwanych uśmieszków, jakby czuł i wiedział co ze mną robi.

Wziąłem łyka drinka – smak gorzko-kwaśniej limonki idealnie oddawał atmosferę wewnątrz mnie. Byłem gorzko-kwaśny, wstrząśnięty, zmieszany.

Brendon w pewnym momencie wstał, przemykając się do miejsca za barem skąd wyciągnął mały kluczyk. Jego spojrzenie znów wylądowało na mnie, uśmiechając się głupawo, jednocześnie sugestywnie przez co momentalnie wstałem, pomijając fakt, że Judy wciąż do mnie mówiła. Urie ruszył w kąt, do schodów prowadzących na dach, a ja jak wierny pies za swoim panem, omamiony jego obcisłą koszulą i nieco opinającymi tylko jego pośladki jeansami, poszedłem za nim, subtelnie skanując młodszego. Pochylił się do mojego ucha, jedną ręką opierając się o moją klatkę piersiową:  
\- Nudzę się trochę, a barman tak na mnie leci, że dostałem kluczyk na dach. – Brendon zaśmiał się subtelnie. Spojrzałem na niego nieco z góry, oddychając ciężej niż zwykle, mając idealną perspektywę by przyjrzeć się każdemu detalowi jego twarzy, każdemu piegowi i kropelce potu. – Idziesz ze mną? Mam Danielsa. – przytaknąłem bez myślenia, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego idziemy na dach. Słyszałem szum, „ze mną" i widziałem zgrabny ruch jego ust. Zbyt pijany, żeby przetrawić wszystko dookoła. Chwyciłem za ramię Uriego, wiedząc jak niebezpiecznie się odchyla, chociaż sam nie trzymałem się lepiej na nogach.

Nie szedłem tam tylko dla niego, po prostu nie lubiłem nudnego pseudointelektualnego towarzystwa, które obrabia Ci dupę. Przechodząc ze stolika do stolika, mogłeś wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Ludzie, którzy udają Twoich przyjaciół. Dlaczego? Dla korzyści. Dla rozgłosu, jeszcze większej ilości pieniędzy i dla zniszczenia swojej konkurencji w późniejszych czasach. Tych ludzi lubiło się za to jakich grali. Całe pieprzone życie grasz kogoś kim nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz, tylko dla atencji, którą po czasie rzygasz. Nie masz już jak się wycofać, przecież zostałeś tym, kim chciałeś i tak właśnie wygląda moje życie, życie Sharon czy każdego innego na naszym planie. Czasami ta złość bycia sztucznym zalewała Cię tak bardzo, że musiałeś okłamać kogoś sam dla siebie, musiałeś obrobić komuś dupę albo napić się tak jak ja. Mogłem się mylić, ale Brendon taki nie był. Był szczery jak niestety (dla jego branży) zdążył już pokazać. Jego niewyparzony język był ogniem, który zapalił małą pochodnię w mojej głowie i wcale mi się to nie podobało.

Stopień po stopniu, niby pnąc się w górę, tak bardzo się staczałem.

\---×---

Dosyć chwiejnym krokiem wszedłem po schodach na sam dach klubu. Urie trzymał się blisko mnie z butelką Jacka Danielsa w ręce, chichocząc sam do siebie, kiedy próbowałem otworzyć drzwi starym kluczem. Po chwilowej szarpaninie z klamką wreszcie udało dostać nam się na góry, przy okazji potykając się nieco. Czułem jak dłoń Brendona zaciska się na moim ramieniu, a cały ciężar jego ciała jest teraz na moich plecach. Zachwiałem się lekko, po czym podparłem ręką o ziemię i bezwiednie pociągnąłem bruneta do siebie, chichocząc cały czas. Młodszy usadowił się obok mnie, po czym wziął małego łyka prosto z butelki, krzywiąc się nieco. 

\- Wiesz co? Jesteś ładny. – zaśmiałem się głośniej i położyłem się na zimnym dachu, gapiąc się w niebo. Dzisiaj gwiazdy były naprawdę piękne, ich blask wydawał się o wiele mocniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Brunet wziął kolejnego łyka trunku i ułożył się tuż obok mnie, po czym westchnął głęboko.  
\- Nie jestem ładny, jesteśmy po prostu wyjątkowo pijani. Wszystko dzisiaj jest ładne. – przekręcił się subtelnie i zaśmiał wprost do mojego ucha. Chwyciłem za butelkę i sam zaśmiałem się głośno, pionizując się tylko po to, żeby upić troszkę z butelki.

Palące uczucie w moim przełyku pomagało przełknąć palące uczucie w moim sercu. Położyłem się ponownie i pokręciłem głową, dźgając Brendona w ramię.

\- Nie, nie, jesteś ładny! Wyglądasz jak uroczy chłopczyk. – zaśmiałem się razem z nim, lecz po chwili uśmiech Uriego przemienił się w dobrze zamaskowany grymas. Nawet po pijaku potrafiłem stwierdzić, że coś go gryzie i udaje. Szczególnie po pijaku.   
\- Zapomniałeś, że gadasz z pedałem, Ross? – jego palce zacisnęły się na mojej jeansowej kurtce, prawdopodobnie bezwiednie, chociaż kto w tym wstanie myśli logicznie? Pokiwałem przecząco głową, śledząc wzrokiem każdą gwiazdę na niebie.  
\- Każdy jest trochę pedałem. – westchnąłem i spojrzałem na Brendona. Jego jak dotąd idealne włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, jednak wciąż wyglądały świetnie. Mężczyzna przygryzał delikatnie swoją pełną, dolną wargę, jego oczy wydawały się czarne, lecz jeszcze bardziej świetliste niż zwykle, co dodawało im tylko uroku. Jego prawa ręka znajdowała się pod głową, przez co biała, lekko ubrudzona whiskey koszulka wysunęła się zza paska. – Lubię cię. Jesteś równy facet, Brendon. A czy chłopcy, czy dziewczynki... mi i tak wszystko jedno. – obróciłem się lekko, tak, że moja ręka spoczywała teraz na jego torsie.

I tak właściwie nie miałem pojęcia co wyrabiam. Znaliśmy się krótko, nie wiedziałem większości rzeczy o Urie, ale... był cholernie magnetyczny. Nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku od jego ciemno miedzianych oczu, od pełnych, idealnie różowych ust, od olśniewającego uśmiechu i szczupłych, zgrabnych dłoni. Cokolwiek w nim było, chciałem to. Chciałem cholernie pocałować, dotknąć nie tylko przez koszulkę. Po prostu pożądałem tego chłopaka, nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałem go.

A kiedy Ross czegoś chce, musi to prędzej czy później mieć.

Przysunąłem się bliżej Brendona, mój nos stykał się z jego ciepłym policzkiem. Moja dłoń zjechała niżej, po czym wsunęła się powoli pod wyciągnięty ze spodni kawałek.   
\- Ryan? Co robisz? – brunet zapytał ze śmiechem, odwracając się w moją stronę. Nie odpowiedziałem, po prostu go pocałowałem.

I w momencie, w którym usta Brendona poruszyły się, mój umysł przestał funkcjonować. Były ciepłe i subtelne, ich smak delikatnie drażnił moje podniebienie alkoholem, który wcześniej wypiliśmy. Moje serce niebezpiecznie przyśpieszyło, kiedy przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a brunet uchylił nieco usta. Jego palce wplotły się w moje włosy, ciągnąć kosmyki, przerzuciłem nogę przez biodro chłopaka. Zassałem się na dolnej wardze Uriego i pogłębiłem pocałunek, czując jak jego ręka zsuwa się w dół, aż do mojego pośladka.

To było bardzo niepoprawne, jednocześnie niesamowicie spełniające i przyjemne. Walczyłem sam ze sobą czy może jednak przerwać to wszystko i uciec z dachu, czy jednak zostać i oddać się tej chwili z brunetem.

\- Ryan... - ciemnooki odsunął się ode mnie, wciąż trzymając mnie blisko siebie. Westchnąłem i po prostu schowałem twarz w zagłębieniu szyi, muskając opuszkami palców jego lewy bok. Jego skóra była taka delikatna i ciepła, wszystko wokół mnie wirowało i już sam nie byłem pewny czy to przez alkohol czy może bruneta. Pieprzone usta, pieprzony pedał. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się niesamowicie gorąco, a moje spodnie stały się nieco przyciasne. – Całkiem dobrze całujesz. – Urie zaśmiał się pod nosem, drapiąc mnie za uchem, na co sam się zaśmiałem. – Chcesz mnie przelecieć na dachu? – nasze śmiechy stały się jeszcze glosniejsze, jakbyśmy w ogóle nie dbali o to, że ktoś może tutaj wpaść i nas przyłapać.

I przez chwilę naprawdę poczułem się wolny od głupich myśli „co jeśli...", byłem beztroskim Ryanem, który całował się właśnie z facetem na dachu. Nie pierwszy, zapewnie nie ostatni raz. Miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć, że mam wszystkich w dupie i wrócić do całowanie młodszego.

Jeśli miałem coś takiego w głowie to musiałem być już naprawdę nieźle wlany.

Chwyciłem bruneta za podbródek i pocałowałem go ponownie, tym razem bardziej niechlujnie i agresywnie. Zjechałem dłonią od kolana, wzdłuż jego prawego uda i wsunąłem swoje smukłe palce za pasek, tuż przy biodrze. Nasze usta tłumiły brudne jęki, kiedy nasze ciała ocierały się bezwiednie z każdym drobnym ruchem.

Zabawa się skończyła, a ja przestałem się śmiać. To się działo naprawdę – byłem całkowicie owładnięty falą przyjemności, gdy Brendon wsunął dłoń pod moją pogniecioną koszulę. Zgrabne palce mknęły co chwilę w górę, to w dół, przyprawiając mnie o drobne dreszcze i ciche westchnięcia.

Chwyciłem bruneta mocniej, wydając z siebie ciche warkniecię, gdy przygryzł moją dolną wargę. Wsunąłem dłoń pod jego koszulkę i przejechałem paznokciami wzdłuż torsu, zapewne tworząc tam zaróżowione ślady. Z ust ciemnookiego wyrwał sie kolejny jęk, gdy przejechałem opuszkami w górę i w dół piersi, zahaczając przy tym o sutek. Ułożyłem się wygodniej między jego szczupłymi nogami, ściskając mocno uda, schodząc pocałunkami w dół szyi.

\- Cholera... - obróciłem się z młodszym, ześlizgując dłonie do jego pośladków, przyciągając ciało bliżej siebie. Odpływałem bardziej niż po alkoholu, kiedy czułem jego ciężki oddech przy każdym kolejnym pocałunku. – Urie...  
\- Nie, po prostu mnie całuj.

Będętego jutro żałował.


	8. Rozdział VII

Zawsze biegałem stosunkowo szybko. W szkole zawsze robiłem dobre czasówki, moje długie nogi były jednak czymś, co w życiu mi się przydało. Mogłem szybko uciekać przed moimi ojcem, który wracał o trzeciej nad ranem z nożem w ręce. Mogłem też szybko biec... wszędzie. Byłem spóźnialski i nie mówię tu o pięciu minutach, mówię o pięciu godzinach... albo kilku tygodniach prób.

Ale jak to bywa z bieganiem i kondycją – używki skracają ich żywotność. Dlatego teraz nie potrafiłem złapać tchu, biegnąc spóźniony dobre czterdzieści minut na plan. To nie tak, że zaspałem, spokojny sen był zmorą, która nie odwiedziła mnie już dobre kilka lat, nie martwiłem się, że gdzieś zaśpię, że nie wstanę rano. Po prostu zapatrzyłem się w niebo i mój szarobury notatnik, którego strony z dzisiejszego dnia były tak samo zabazgrane jak mój umysł.

W mojej głowie wciąż widziałem przez mgłę nasz pocałunek, jego rękę przy moim rozporku, moją dłoń pod jego koszulką. Nie mogłem zwalić tego na alkohol, odtwarzany obraz w mojej głowie był tak samo interesujący jak ten, który widziałem wtedy na dachu. Mniej odczuwalny, lecz bardziej realny.

Dlatego postanowiłem unikać tematu. Unikać myśli w mojej głowie, które schodziły ciągle na jego tor. Unikać jego w mojej głowie.

Nie mogę tego rozwiązać polubownie, wiec po prostu o tym zapomnę. Przeproszę go za to, grzecznie, po przyjacielsku uściskam, kupię kawę i wszyscy o tym zapomną. Byłem pijany, on też był pijany i ta wersja jest wersją poprawną.

\- Boże, Ross, wreszcie! – Judy westchnęła z ulgą, trzepiąc mnie z tyłu głowy otwartą dłonią. – Wiesz ile się spóźniłeś? – spojrzałem na zegarek, starając się utrzymać mój jakże nienaganny styl wiecznie sarkastycznego Ryana.  
\- Czterdzieści trzy minuty... już cztery. – mój oddech był ciężki, przez zadyszkę ledwo można było co usłyszeć co tak naprawdę mówiłem. Brzmiałem jak stary grat, którego ktoś próbuje odpalić po trzydziestu latach. W moim wypadku po dwudziestu siedmiu.  
\- Boże, przysięgam, że kiedyś nie będziesz w stanie podnieść się z podłogi! – Judy warknęła, popychając mnie na krzesło, chwytając jakiś czerwony pędzel.  
\- Miałem dosyć ciężką noc, okej? W chuj ciężką.  
\- Trzeba było tyle ni-  
\- Nie chodzi mi o picie. – przewróciłem oczami. Nie byłem taki. Potrafiłem się upić, upiłem, byłem napierdolony, okej. Ale nie miałem nigdy problemów z alkoholem. Nie byłem i nigdy nie chciałem być jak mój ojciec, wiedziałem czym to grozi. Tracey spojrzała na mnie pytająco, nakładając puder.  
\- Skoro nie chodzi o picie to... Jac? – pokiwałem przecząco głową. Chciałbym się poradzić, a jeśli już mam pytać kogoś, to Judy albo Spencera. Ale nie teraz. Już wiem co zrobię, jak wszystko się skończy, jak to będzie wyglądało. Przeproszę, powiem, że to był wypadek, może pójdziemy na kawę, będziemy się śmiać, pocałuje go, może odprowadzę do hotelu.

Wróć! Odprowadzę do hotelu.

\- Odpuść sobie, i tak nie zgadniesz. – chwyciłem za butelkę, biorąc dużego łyka.  
\- Dottie zdechła? Nie, wtedy byś płakał. Może zerwałeś w Jac? Też nie, wtedy miałbyś to w dupie. – warknąłem krótko i rozejrzałem się dookoła, szybko odwracając wzrok, kiedy zobaczyłem Uriego. Wydawał się posyłać mi miły uśmiech, wiec może tego nie pamięta? Pewnie nie, nawet nie będę musiał go przepraszać. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie był aż tak pijany. Pewnie myśli tak jak ja, to był głupi pijacki wybryk, trzeba o tym zapomnieć. Czerwonowłosa popatrzyła się w moją stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i odpakowała lizaka, po chwili odwracając się w stronę bruneta. Jego wzrok teraz też był spuszczony, jakby zawstydził się samym uśmiechem.

Może jednak moje zignorowanie jego gestu było trochę niemiłe.

Odchrząknąłem i wziąłem kolejnego łyka wody, przewracając oczami kiedy kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Przespałeś się z nim! – wskazała na mnie pędzlem, jej twarz przybrała nieco poważnie-zabawnego grymasu szoku. – Albo przynajmniej obmacywałeś, przyznaj się albo i tak to z Ciebie wyciągnę!  
\- Zwariowałaś? – zachłysnąłem się wodą, przerażony jak dobrze potrafiła mnie czytać. Nie przespałem się z Brendonem (chociaż żałuję, może jednak nie, tylko trochę), ale dwa spojrzenia wystarczyły jej, żeby stwierdzić, że chodzi właśnie o niego.  
\- Proszę Cię, rozbierałeś go wzrokiem po tym jak wpadliście do rzeki. Nie jestem idiotką, pragnę to przypomnieć. Totalnie na niego lecisz i nawet się z tym nie kryjesz. Albo ja po prostu mam tak dobre oko. „Brendon chodźmy na kawę" albo „Czytałem razem z Brendonem"...  
\- Judy-  
\- „Brendon ostatnio polecił mi film", nie ma bata, że po prostu go lubisz. Totalnie na niego lecisz i moje sprawne oko to widzi. Możesz kłamać wszystkim, ale nie cioci Tracey, o nie nie nie. Już pierwszego dnia trzymałeś jego rękę jak jakiś debil.  
\- Boże Judy! Zamknij się! – posłałem jej jedno z tych zabójczych, groźnych spojrzeń, jednak zielonooka znała mnie za dobrze – wiedziała, że na wzroku się skończy, a za pięć minut będę śmiał się razem z nią. – Może masz trochę racji...  
\- Więc jednak go zaliczyłeś. – uśmiechnęła się chytrze i w tym momencie wiedziałem, że przegrałem swoją grę. Przeczytała mnie może nie idealnie, ale na pewno trafnie, zawsze rozgryzała mnie lepiej niż ja sam. Westchnąłem i pokiwałem przecząco głową, zrzucając z siebie przepoconą koszulę, zakładając nowe ubrania.  
\- Upiłem się i prawie przeleciałem go na dachu. – westchnąłem, biorąc łyk za łykiem, starając się ukryć, że tak naprawdę byłem przerażony.

Każdy wie, że na planie powinno być czysto, spokojnie, bez żadnych konfliktów ani romansów. Tym bardziej bez pijackiego obmacywania ludzi tej samej płci.

\- To brzmi całkiem jak Ty, nie dziwi mnie jakoś. – starsza wzruszyła ramionami, na co posłałem jej kolejne spojrzenie.  
\- Nie dobijaj mnie, muszę go przeprosić. Nawet nie wiem jak mam to zrobić, żeby nie brzmieć jak idiota.  
\- Hmmm, nie wiem, może go przeleć, pewnie mu się spodoba.  
\- Judy! – ta tylko zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową. Byłem tak samo załamany sobą jak ona, musiałem być nieźle pierdolniętym, jeśli dawałem się ponosić takim impulsom.

Może przez to nikogo naprawdę nie miałem? Byłem zbyt impulsywnym egoistą i nie myślałem o innych, tylko coś robiłem? To na pewno odpycha ludzi, nie chciałbym zadawać się z kimś, kto nie potrafi się kontrolować, jest jak dzikie zwierzę. Albo byłem zbyt surowy dla siebie, albo miałem racje i byłem odpychający sobą. Nie potrafiłem nawet przyznać się do winy moich czynów, zwalając wszystko na innych. Nie potrafiłem nawet godnie rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy niczym mi nie zawinili, którzy po części byli ofiarą moich wybryków, myśli i natarczywości. Gdzieś w głębi wiedziałem, że muszę to w sobie zmienić, myślałem o tym co zrobić, ale jak zwykle poddawałem się mojemu byciu z boku, odpychając wszystko i wszystkich, jeśli popełnię jakiś błąd.

Powinienem odwzajemnić jego uśmiech.

\---×---

Mały drobiazg, którego brakowało mi w życiu nie raz powodował u mnie bóle głowy spowodowane awanturami, kłótniami. Wolałem ugiąć się pod żelaznym ciężarem ludzkiego krzyku niż wyszeptać ciche przepraszam. Brakowało mi skruchy, którą nosiłem jako ozdoba uczuć, nie wiedziałem czy czucie czegoś innego niż poczucie winy było mi dane.

Winiłem się za zabicie mojej rodziny i siebie. Dwóch najbardziej budujących rzeczy w życiu każdego.

Może nie miałem życia, skoro i tak nie miałem siebie?

I chodź tak ciężko było mi wypowiedzieć to jedne słowo, zawsze wymigując się, obwiniając wszystkich dookoła, zrzucając to na aspekty zewnętrzne, poczułem, że powinienem przeprosić Brendona. W końcu nie był winien mojemu pijactwu. Nie był też winien mojego umysłu i niewiadomych urojeń, które dopadały mnie od pewnego czasu. Nie wiem dlaczego, byłem już dorosłym, dojrzałym mężczyzną, który powinien mieć chociaż najmniejszą kontrolę nad sobą.

W radiu znowu to samo. Zbyt entuzjastyczny głos prezentera irytował moje uszy w ten najgorszy, wgryzający się w głowę. Mimo, że do wyborów został rok, wszyscy mówili jak to Clinton na sto procent będzie ubiegał się o reelekcję. Nie dziwota, nikt nie narzekał. Chociaż może to tylko moje demokratyczne serce tak sądziło.

\- A teraz dobrze znany wszystkich hit, w '69 byłem na pierwszym Woodstocku, kiedy grali właśnie tę piosenkę! Niesamowite uczucie widzieć Janis na żywo! – jakże zazdrościłem prezenterowi tego wydarzenia. Może w jakimś alternatywnym uniwersum młody Ryan był właśnie w Bethel i wykrzykiwał „Peace, Love and Happiness" , pijąc do Piece of My Heart. Chciałbym narodzić się jako Morrison, teraz mogłem tylko wyglądać jak syn syna synów.

Wziąłem nieco większego bucha, przymykając subtelnie moje oczy, na tyle, że nadal mogłem go widzieć. Jego nogi swobodnie zwisały z czarnego stolika, który jak na tani, składany szajs wyglądał dosyć solidnie. Wymięta koszulka wsadzona w spodnie, tak idealnie dopasowane do ciała bruneta. Albo to on był idealnym modelem, albo jego jeansy były szyte na miarę.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, gasząc peta w kryształowej popielniczce na stałe zamontowanej do stolika. Po głębokim oddechu musi być dobrze, jesteś tylko z nim, nikt ci nie przerwie Ross. Wstałem ze swojego krzesła, siadając obok Brendona, na tyle blisko, by bez problemu poczuć zapach perfum. 

\- Hej, możemy pogadać? – w momencie, w którym odwrócił swój wzrok w moją stronę, straciłem sens całych ułożonych przeprosin. Byłem winny bycia idiotą, ale nie żałowałem. Czy to czyniło moje przeprosiny bezsensownymi i sztucznymi? Chyba tak, ale lepsze to niż nic. Ciemnooki przytaknął, ze swoim subtelnym, szczerym uśmiechem, który sugerował, że nie jest zły, że wszystko jest okej i nic się nie dzieje. - Spójrz, chciałem cię przeprosić, naprawdę-  
\- Nic się nie stało, nie pierwszy raz ktoś całuje mnie po pijaku. – jego głos był swawolny, jakby lekko prześmiewczy, starający się śmiać z całej sytuacji. Przytaknąłem, wciąż ciągnąc swój monolog.

Nie interesowało mnie po części czy on potrzebował tych przeprosin, mówiłem je tylko dla siebie i swojego własnego rozgrzeszenia.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby sytuacja między nami się zmieniła, lubię Cię.  
\- Ryan, nie mam pięciu lat. Naprawdę, jest okej. – zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając w moją stronę do połowy zjedzoną tabliczkę marcepanowej czekolady. Uśmiechnąłem się, ułamując kawałek, kładąc się połowicznie na stoliku. – Swoją drogą, jesteś cholernie gadatliwy! Bardziej niż ja!  
\- Hej, to nieprawda! - zaśmiałem się, biorąc gryza czekolady. Ciemnooki odwrócił się w moją stronę i uniósł nieco brew, wybuchając śmiechem zaraz po mnie. – Może tylko trochę, gadam tylko po pijaku. Inaczej jakoś średnio klei mi się rozmowa. – uśmiechnąłem się w subtelnie, nieco nieśmiale. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiałem o sobie, naprawdę ciężko mi było wyrzucać coś z siebie. Z Brendonem nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio nad tym co mówię, nad tym co sądzę i jak głęboko sięgam do Ryana. Działo się to na tyle naturalnie, że nie zwracałem na to uwagi.  
\- Zawsze dobrze mi się z Tobą rozmawia, ale rozumiem. Sam średnio przepadam za gadaniem o sobie. Nie chodzi nawet o ten egocentryzm, raczej o to, że nie widzę czemu miałbym być egocentrykiem w rozmowie, jest tak wiele ciekawych tematów, na które można porozmawiać. – przytaknąłem. Musiałem się tutaj zgodzić. Chociaż każdy z nas po części chciał mówić o sobie, byliśmy egoistami, rasa ludzka taka już niestety była. - Poza tym całkiem dobrze całujesz. – przełknąłem nieco ciężej ślinę. Miałem ochotę odpowiedzieć „mogę cię nauczyć" lub „możemy spróbować jeszcze raz", ale czy właśnie nie za to go przepraszałem? Ale założę się, że każdy kto poczułby jego usta na swoich, chciałby to gdzieś powtórzyć.

Urie wstał, odrzucając moje myśli gdzieś daleko w głąb mojej głowy. Zaśmiałem się cicho, nieco spóźniony reakcją, spoglądając w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Podniosłem się zaraz po nim, chwytając moją torbę. Zarzuciłem ją sprawnie na ramię i zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Zapalimy? – przełknąłem kolejny raz ślinę, widząc jak brunet wkłada używkę między wargi, które połyskiwały po tym jak je subtelnie zwilżył. Nie skupiłem się na jego słowach, po prostu przytaknąłem. Mogłem teraz zgodzić się na sprzedanie nerki, na przeszczep włosów łonowych na twarz czy nawet n szybki numerek w łazience. Naprawdę, mógłbym zgodzić się na wszystko gdyby ktoś tylko miał takie usta. Młodszy przybliżył się do mnie, wyciągając paczkę w moją stronę, mały uśmiech jak zwykle rzucał mi się w oczy. Wyciągnąłem papierosa, przybliżając się do tego samego ognia, którym używkę odpalał młodszy.

Moje logiczne myślenie podpowiadało mi, że zaraz znowu będę go przepraszał, moje nieposkromione neurony kazały przybrać nieco chytry, przebiegły uśmiech.

Przybliżyłem nieco usta do jego, wydmuchując dym przy jego wargach, jakby czekając na rozwój całej akcji, którą (jeśli miała się wydarzyć) i tak rozpocznę ja. Brendon otworzył lekko usta, nie wiem czy po to, żeby wypuścić dym czy zachęcić mnie do zagrania dalej. Przycisnąłem go nieco mocniej do futryny, przejeżdżając językiem po dolnej wardze, jedną ręką trzymając mężczyznę blisko za tył szyi. Jego ciemnokasztanowe oczy przymknęły się w momencie tego właściwego, nierozsądnego pocałunku. Moja dłoń na jego talii, biodra w jednej linii z jego, przypierające go do ciemnego drewna. Ciche westchnięcie opuściło moje usta, gdy Brendon zjechał wzdłuż moich pleców, pozostawiając drobny dreszcz przyjemności po swoim dotyku.

Ross, do kurwy nędzy! Przestań!

Oderwałem się od niższego, mój oddech głęboki, głośny i ciężki. Przetarłem twarz rękami, nie zwracając uwagi na Uriego, który musiał być równie skonfudowany co ja. Po prostu chwyciłem mocniej swoją torbę, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, biorąc niepewnego bucha. Nawet pieprzone fajki smakowały jak on.

Tam gdzie pojawił się Ryan, tam gdzie zostawił ślad coś musiało się zjebać. Nie mogłem chociaż raz pomyśleć logicznie i sobie odpuścić. Nie mogłem chociaż raz ogarnąć moich idiotycznych zachcianek, które graniczyły z poziomem normalności.

Na dworze było już nieco chłodniej, może tylko mi się wydawało przez zimny pot, który oblał mnie przez własne myśli. Czym prędzej nałożyłem okulary i udałem się do mojego hotelu.

Musiałem się napić.

\--- × ---

Zawsze negowałem mojego ojca za bycie pijanym przed dwunastą. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie ważne, czy pił nad dziewiątą rano, czy o dwunastej w nocy. Po prostu pił na umór. Bez żadnego zastanowienia, beż żadnego hamulca. Jakby jego program się zawiesił i nie potrafił przekalkulować, że może stracić wszystko w jednej kolejce więcej. Tak jak stracił życie.

Jego nałóg był jak rosyjska ruletka – kogoś musiał zabić. Albo mnie, albo jego.

Ironicznie zabrzmi, kiedy powiem, że moim największym lękiem było stanie się moim ojcem, kiedy siedziałem z butelką wódki w ręce. „Wyglądasz jak George" „George był taki sam", nienawidziłem tych słów przez lęk, że to prawda, że nie ważne co zrobię, i tak skończę jak George.

On nie był zły, nigdy tak nie uważałem. Często wychodziliśmy razem, jako dziecko co niedzielę zabierał mnie na skwerek przy naszej ulicy. Zawsze kupował moje ulubione lody, zawsze obiecywał, że się zmieni. I tak jak moje lody zawsze się kończyły, tak on też nigdy się nie zmienił.

Często chodziliśmy razem na plac zabaw, wtedy jeszcze z mamą, która nigdy nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Tylko ojciec siedział przy mnie, zawsze patrząc na to co ma, na to czy wszystko ze mną okej, czy przypadkiem nie czuje się źle. Był dobrym mężczyzną, którego zrujnowało towarzystwo i nałóg. Zrujnowało mnie, jego, nasze relacje.

Moment, w którym mówisz do żywej rzeźby utopii jest końcem jakichkolwiek relacji.

Może skupiałem się na mojej przeszłości za bardzo, ale byłem sam na sam z moimi myślami. Ciężar całego mojego umysły był o wiele cięższy od wszystkich bagaży, które dźwigałem. Od zawsze musiałem radzić sobie sam, tylko ja, liczyć na siebie. A jedyne co potrafiłem robić, to spychać wszystko na bok.

Nie chciałem być sławny dla korzyści materialnych. Myślałem, że kiedy ludzie mnie pokochają, wyciągną też pomocną dłoń. Że będzie mi łatwiej, posiadając osoby, które coś znaczą. Chciałem być kimś, żeby ktoś wreszcie zauważył jak bardzo błagałem o pomoc.

Pozbierać się jest sto razy trudniej niż rozsypać.

Hollywood dało mi tylko tańszy alkohol, seks i narkotyki, pogrążając mnie w największej hipokryzji mojego umysłu. Nie chciałem być jak matka, która jeździła za mną z ćpunami, wciągając kreskę z niesamowicie drogiego, szklanego stolika. Płakałem, że nie chcę skończyć jak mój ojciec, chlejąc prosto z butelki w drogim, luksusowym hotelu. Różniłem się od nich tylko tym, że miałem pieniądze. Mógłbym być największym dupkiem, ćpunem i alkoholikiem, mógłbym być zboczeńcem i perwertem, ale i tak byłbym wielką gwiazdą, która „po prostu się zagubiła".

Zagubiłem się osiem lat temu, grając w tym pieprzonym filmie. Zagubiłem się ponownie rok temu, zaczynając mój związek z Jac. Zagubiłem się dzisiaj, całując go.

I mój powód był prawdopodobnie najgłupszym powodem jaki mogłem wymyślić. Ale czułem się jakby mnie rozumiał. Jakby mnie słuchał i analizował to co mówię. Spędzałem z nim czas, bo sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego moimi słowami, nie ustami.

Mam tak wiele, a nie mam nic. Wszystko jest tylko substytutem do uczuć, których nie rozumie. Nie wiem co czuje, kiedy witam się z Judy, nie wiem co czuję, kiedy jestem obok Brendona. To tylko iluzja mojej pewności siebie, kiedy ja po prostu nie wiem, nie wiem jak funkcjonować, nie wiem jak się odnaleźć. A moje skonfudowanie rosło tylko z moimi myślami, które nawet w śnie płatały mi figle. Są ludzie, których się pamięta i ludzie, o których się śni. A ja nie wiedziałem jaką hierarchię ludzi tworzy mój umysł.

Wziąłem łyka prosto z butelki, okropne palące uczucie przeszywało mój przełyk. Czułem się jakbym miał szesnaście lat i pierwszy raz pił. Spojrzałem na wyblakłe zdjęcie moich rodziców. Moja mama, jeszcze wtedy z szerokim uśmiechem, wyglądała o wiele zdrowiej. Jak ktoś, kto właśnie odnalazł sens swojego życia. Mój ojciec wpatrywał się w jej dłoń, nie dziwota, właśnie się pobrali. Jej czarne włosy były najbardziej wyróżniającym się elementem czarno-białego zdjęcia.

To na pewno nas łączyło, wszystko widzieliśmy czarno-biało. Mama nigdy nie potrafiła znaleźć tego środka, popadając ze skrajności w skrajność. Z niezdrowej potulności i ciszy domowego terroru do zostawienia mnie na pastwę losu.

Zawsze tak jest – pokazują trochę uczuć, po czym zostawiają się na środku oceanu.

Przymknąłem oczy, opuszkami palców gładząc swoją dolną wargę. Nie czułem na nich przyjemnego ciepła i miękkości, czułem tylko moje lodowate dłonie. To pewnie wina palenia, nie za dobrze wpływa na krążenie. Jęknąłem żałośnie na kolejny przebłysk pocałunku, przecierając twarz, jakby błagając samego siebie o ogarnięcie się.

Miałem dwadzieścia siedem lat, czułem się na siedem. Jak dziecko, które niczego nie rozumie.

\- Ryan? – usłyszałem pukanie, kobiecy głos. Judy albo Jac, sam nie wiedziałem. Za bardzo skupiłem się na odpaleniu papierosa, starając się być tak cicho jak tylko mogłem. – Ross, wiem, że tam jesteś! Czuje Twoje perfumy i zioło! Otwórz! – pukanie narastało, coraz głośniej i głośniej, na co tylko zsunąłem się w dół pod ciepłą kołdrę.

Nie było mi zimno, to ja byłem zimny.

Usłyszałem westchnięcie rezygnacji i kroki w stronę korytarza. Pokój obok. To na pewno Judy, Jac nie znosiła Uriego.

Wreszcie mogłem się nad sobą poużalać. Sam na sam, ze swoją kochanką wódką i nożem wspomnieniami. Z jego ostatnim listem na poduszce. Tym, którego nigdy nie przeczytałem.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Nie ważne jaką drogą by nie jechać, wszystkie przyciągały tylko kurz i spaliny samochodów. Wszystkie były kręte i zawiłe, prowadzące do miejsc, których nigdy jeszcze nie odwiedziliśmy bądź znaliśmy jak własną kieszeń. Nigdy nie mógłbym prowadzić autokaru czy większego pojazdu. Za każdym razem miałem ochotę przekręcić kierownicę, zjeżdżając z urwiska czy wbijając się w inny pojazd. Dlatego też nie lubiłem jeździć. Całą przyjemność z podróży odejmował mi strach czy nie zrobię czegoś głupiego.

Chwyciłem za moją w połowie pustą paczkę papierosów, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Czy paliłem dużo? Cóż, na pewno nie mało, ale paczkę potrafiłem trzymać i tydzień, ale i kilka godzin. Paliłem, kiedy chciałem uciec myślami od stresu czy moich lęków.

Zdecydowanie więcej wypaliłem przez ostatni tydzień.

Drzewa przewijające się z prędkością tak wielką, że były tylko cieniem własnych kształtów były idealnym określeniem mojej sylwetki. Byłem tylko cieniem siebie, sam nie wiedząc co właściwie wyprawiam. Muszę poukładać sobie wszystko w mojej głowie i wreszcie podjąć jakieś decyzje. Przecież rozmyty obraz ustaje, kiedy tylko zmniejszymy prędkość.

Tak i ja musiałem zwolnić, skupić się na tym czego chcę i co robię. Posłuchać siebie i postawić na mnie, nie kodeksy moralne stawiane przez ludzi, którzy łamali je w o wiele gorsze sposoby niż ja. Przeczenie samemu sobie nie wyjdzie mi na dobre w żadnym stopniu, pora posłuchać siebie, chociaż przez kilka chwil.

Nie odebrałem żadnego telefonu od Jac, chociaż dzwoniła aż dwa razy. Nie chciałem znowu się z nią kłócić, nasze rozmowy wysysały ze mnie jakiekolwiek chęci do życia. Wolałem siedzieć ze świadomością, że kiedy w końcu znowu się zobaczymy, dostanę rozprawkę o tym jak to jej unikam i nie chcę z nią rozmawiać, niszcząc w ten sposób nasz związek niż tracić chwilowe poczucie radości i wolności.

I już sam zagubiłem się w tym czy to presja menadżera i branży, czy może mój własny strach przed byciem całkowicie samemu trzymały mnie przy Jac. A raczej, wiedziałem, ale nie chciałem dopuścić w codziennym rozumowaniu tej myśli, że to ja jestem tchórzem, który boi się coś zakończyć. Boi się stracić pewną opinię i osobę, która jedyne co robiła to... była. Nie dla mnie, dla naszych pieniędzy i wspólnych nocy, ale nadal była. Nasza przyjaźń nie była już tak silna, ale nadal to ona wiedziała najlepiej co się ze mną dzieje. Nawet nie Judy, nie Spencer czy Pete. To właśnie Jac, która ociekała zdradami i kłamstwami, była przy mnie kiedy czułem się najgorzej i przeświadczenie o tym, że kiedyś mogę wrócić do tego samopoczucia i być bez niej, bez nikogo sprawiało, że trzymałem się nadal tego co miałem.

Nie bałem się samotności, byłem nią przerażony.

Uchyliłem okno w moim busie, czując jak dym drażni nieco moje oczy. Zaciągnąłem się ostatni raz i wyrzuciłem resztkę papierosa za szybę, zsuwając się powoli po ścianie pojazdu. Chwyciłem za mojego discmana i założyłem słuchawki na głowę, sprawdzając dwa razy czy aby dobrze się na niej trzymały. Chciałem słyszeć tylko muzykę, nie to co w tle. Przycisnąłem guzik z napisem „play" i położyłem się na ziemi, moje nogi w połowie zgięte, ręce skrzyżowane na mojej klatce piersiowej, głos Nicka Cave'a. To składanka Jac, którą wypalił jej przyjaciel, Dylan, gość pochłonięty przez całe te komputery gorzej niż Clapton przez kokainę. Jedno trzeba było mu przyznać – znał się na swoim fachu.

Przymknąłem oczy, oddychając nieco głębiej, starając się zatracić w słowach, które uderzały z siłą młota w mój umysł. People Ain't No Good, czy to nie prawda? Sam w głębi sądziłem, że nie. Nikt nie rodzi się zły albo dobry, nikt nie jest zaklasyfikowany w jednej z tych grup. Ale przez prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat mojego żywota, spotkałem więcej ludzi, których czyny zaliczają się do grupy tych złych. Może i sam zaliczałem się tam przez pewien czas? A może nawet nadal się zaliczam.

Jeśli izolacja jest zła, byłem najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie.

Mimo wielu wątpliwości co do ludzi, zawsze chciałem, żeby oni dali mi szansę, więc dawałem też szansę im. Chciałem traktować ludzi tak, jak ja chciałbym być traktowany, w praktyce jednak traktowałem ich tak, jak oni traktowali mnie. Na pewno kosztowało mnie to mniej bólu i smutku, mniej nerwów.

Westchnąłem po raz kolejny, myślami schodząc na temat młodszego. Byłem niestały w uczuciach. Każda moja relacja kiedyś musiała się skończyć, i to przeze mnie i mój strach. Bałem się mówić ludziom, ile dla mnie znaczą i jakie intencje w stosunku do nich mam, bojąc się złamanego serca. Moi rodzice i brak oparcia w innych za czasów dzieciństwa niszczyły moje szanse na zdrowe, normalne relacje, a mój zawód, przekłamanie i zagubienie we własnych myślach wcale mi w tym nie pomagały.

Musiałem wreszcie zacisnąć zęby, przeprosić go i mieć go. Moje pożądanie było zbyt mocne do zignorowania, a fascynacja jego osobą sprawiała tylko, że traciłem zmysły. Mogłem przecież połączyć wszystkie wątki mojego życia w jeden sprawnie działający mechanizm. Siedzieć bezpiecznie w emocjonalnym, romantycznym związku z Jac, jednocześnie wdając się w typowo seksualną przygodę tak jak ona. Trzymanie sekretu jest kluczem do tego wszystkiego, a Brendon wydawał się bardzo cichą osobą jeśli chodzi o prywatność.

Tym bardziej, że nie wydaje się obojętny na moją osobę. Pewnie czuje dokładnie to samo co ja. Cóż, trudno się dziwić, oboje byliśmy przystojni, inteligentni, zainteresowani podobnymi tematami. Byliśmy świetnym duetem już na początku naszej znajomości. Jak to mówią, czuć pewną więź, chemię między aktorami na ekranie i tutaj wylewała się ona nie tylko na nim, ale także na naszych śniadaniach czy wyjściach.

Musiałem z nim porozmawiać i wreszcie zachować się jak mężczyzna, wykładając karty na stół. Nikt z nas nie czytał w myślach, musiałem mówić słowami, nie czynami, które zmieniały się co pięć sekund. 

Musiałem mówić słowami, które teraz układałem w głowie.

\--- × ---

Wszedłem pierwszy do swojego pokoju hotelowego, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Usiadłem na łóżku i zastanawiałem się co mam mu powiedzieć. Przepraszam, że jestem dupkiem, ale sam nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje? Przepraszam, że najpierw cię całuję, a potem odpycham? Jęknąłem żałośnie, przypominając sobie jego wściekłe spojrzenie i tempo, w jakim odchodził jeszcze w Miami.

Po cholerę cokolwiek robiłeś, Ross? Co ci odwaliło, że pocałowałeś go aż dwa razy? Z czego raz byłeś całkowicie trzeźwy. Polubiłem go przez cały ten czas i przerażał mnie fakt, że lubiłem go zdecydowanie za bardzo. Przecież nie mogło mi zależeć na chłopaku, którego znam tylko z planu! Nie mogłem tęsknić za kimś, kiedy był obok. Nie mogłem tęsknić za mężczyzną, który po prostu się do mnie nie odzywał, w dodatku dlatego, że ja tego nie chciałem.

Zawsze byłem jednym wielkim nieładem i bałaganem, ale teraz przerosłem sam siebie, gubiąc się w tym czego właściwie chciałem. Jego, ale też siebie. Jak miałem być Ryanem, którego wszyscy uwielbiają, z cudowną kobietą i karierą, jeśli myślałem o moim partnerze filmowym?

\- Pieprz się... - wymamrotałem do Vana Morrisona, który właśnie leciał w radio, wzdychając głośno.  
\- Czyli jednak mam iść? – usiadłem szybko, przygryzając swoją wargę.  
\- Mówiłem do siebie... wejdź, proszę. – Brendon wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi na zamek. Nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek przerwał, to samo pomyślałem. Jego nadgarstek wydawał mi się lekko siny, bolał mnie fakt, że to prawdopodobnie przeze mnie. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i podszedł do mnie spokojnie, jego biodra kołyszące się subtelnie z każdym krokiem, obojętna albo może i zła mina wymalowana na twarzy. Wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. Materac obok mnie ugiął się, a jego wzrok utkwiony był teraz na mnie, czułem się całkowicie nagi z wszystkiego co kryło się w mojej głowie, mimo, ze nie wypowiedziałem jeszcze ani słowa.   
\- Więc?   
\- Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć... przede wszystkim... przepraszam...  
\- Cholernie dużo przepraszasz. Gdybym dostawał dolara za każde twoje przepraszam, może nie musiałbym pracować?   
\- Brendon, ja nie żartuję. Jest mi tak cholernie wstyd, przepraszam cię, z prawdziwym żalem. Naprawdę żałuję. – brunet skanował moją twarz w kompletnej ciszy i bezruchu. Bałem się co odpowie, więc spojrzałem w dół, pocierając swoje czoło ręką. Urie westchnął cicho i zaczął:  
\- Nie możesz mnie tak traktować... nie jestem zabawką, Ryan. Najpierw mnie całujesz, prawie rozbierasz na pieprzonym dachu, potem przepraszasz, znowu mnie całujesz i odpychasz. Nie zrobiłem ci nic złego, nie jestem twoim wrogiem, a traktujesz mnie jak jednego.   
\- Wiem. Wiem. Po prostu jestem tak cholernie zagubiony. Przepraszam cię za wszystko. – chwyciłem dłoń Brendona, klepiąc jej wierzch. Brunet uśmiechnął się subtelnie w moim kierunku, na co przyciągnąłem go do małego, lekkiego uścisku. Jego ramiona owinęły się nieco mocniej wokół mnie, gładząc moje plecy i głowę, palce wpleciona w moje włosy. Ukryłem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, zastanawiając się co teraz mam powiedzieć. Chciałem powiedzieć, że go pragnę, ale dopiero co się z nim pogodziłem. Przełknąłem ślinę i uniosłem głowę. – Po prostu nie wiem co ze mną robisz. – powiedziałem cicho dosyć blisko jego ucha, czując jak gorąco uderza w moje ciało, a serce ciśnie się do gardła.   
\- Jest okej, już, wszystko okej, Ryan. – oderwaliśmy się od siebie z subtelnymi uśmiechami. Spojrzałem na nadgarstek młodszego, to na jego twarz.  
\- Bardzo boli? – pokręcił przecząco głową. Cały ten czas czułem jego wzrok na sobie, jakby czekający na chwilę ciszy i kpiący śmiech. Zawahałem się nieco, ale po chwili przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego skóry, jak najlżej, byle nie zadać mu bólu. Brendon zabrał rękę na swoje kolana, spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Boże... myślałem, że... czego ty tak naprawdę chcesz? Chcesz, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi czy nadal chcesz ze mną pogrywać? Powiedz mi po prostu czego chcesz!  
\- Ciebie! – wypowiedziałem te słowa o wiele szybciej niż bym chciał, nie zastanawiając się właściwie co robię. Moja dłoń powędrowała do jego policzka, który w dotyku wydawał się tak gładki jak porcelana. Zataczałem małe kółeczka kciukiem, przybliżając się do niego z sercem walącym mocniej niż jakikolwiek młot. Musnąłem usta młodszego, o wiele delikatniej niż nasz pierwszy czy drugi pocałunek. Moją drugą dłoń ułożyłem na jego, ściskając ją lekko i odgarnąłem krótkie kosmyki za jego ucho. Nasze usta poruszały się powolnie, tak samo jak moja ręka, która zsunęła się wzdłuż szyi Brendona aż do pierwszego guzika koszuli, rozpinając go sprawnie. Przejechałem językiem po dolnej wardze bruneta, na co rozchylił swoje usta, dotykając mojego prawego uda. Przeniosłem się pocałunkami na jego szczękę, drażniąc nieco zębami skórę, co jak mogłem usłyszeć po drobnych westchnięciach i pomrukach bardzo podobało się Uriemu. Zsunąłem koszulę z jego lewego barku, zasysając się lekko, byle nie zostawić śladu na szyi ciemnookiego. Jego oczy wydawały się teraz ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Brendon wsunął dłoń pod moją koszulkę, drugą nadal głaszcząc moje udo. Rozpiąłem do końca jego koszulę i zrzuciłem ją powolnie na podłogę, muskając jego ramiona grzbietem moich dłoni. Urie chwycił za moją koszulkę i uniósł ją, sygnalizując mi, żebym pozbył się niepotrzebnego materiału, co też zrobiłem. Brunet skopał swoje buty razem ze skarpetkami, następnie wciągnąłem go na środek łóżka, przygryzając i całując jego obojczyki. Głowa Brendona była odchylona, usta lekko rozchylone, przymknięte oczy – wyglądał zjawiskowo. Młodszy chwycił za klamrę mojego paska, rozpinając go sprawnie i zsunął mój zamek na dół, ciągnąc lekko za ich brzeg. Uniosłem się na przedramionach, ułatwiając mu zdjęcie moich spodni, w tym samym czasie zajmując się jego jeansami.

\- Masz zamiar potem mi przywalić? Wyrzucić nago? – Urie jęknął krótko pode mną, kiedy językiem przejechałem po jego sutku. Pięść zacisnęła się nieco na moich włosach, przyciągając moją głowę bliżej jego ciała.  
\- Nie. – wymamrotałem subtelnie, moje ręce ułożone na jego biodrach, ściskając je z każdym westchnięciem, kiedy obsypywałem pocałunkami całą jego klatkę piersiową. Aluzja niestety uderzyła.

W mojej głowie właśnie panikowałem. Co mam właściwie teraz robić? Oprócz pocałunków i nie za daleko idących pieszczot nigdy nie byłem z drugim facetem. Teoretycznie mógłbym napisać wiele, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem za dużo. Przynajmniej nie w praktyce.

Mimo wszystko zsunąłem dłoń wzdłuż jego uda do gumki od bokserek, zahaczając o nią subtelnie, jakby czekając na jakieś słowo, które miałoby mnie zatrzymać. Brunet tylko uniósł nieco biodra, jego niestabilny oddech wydawał mi się teraz wyjątkowo subtelny i podniecający, całą jego osoba pode mną wydawała się spełnieniem jakiegoś dziecięcego marzenia, które zdążyło narodzić się przez kilka tygodni.

Nie ważne co działo się z moim umysłem, ważne, co działo się w moim łóżku.

Drobne dłonie Uriego zasunęły się po jego własnej klatce piersiowej, kiedy spojrzał na mnie spod swoich gęstych rzęs. Jego oczy – teraz z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, pełne rządzy, która byłaby w stanie mnie połknąć za jednym zamachem – przymykały się subtelnie gdy ściągnąłem jego bieliznę, rzucając ją gdzieś w kąt pokoju.   
\- Zamknąłeś drzwi? – pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową, wzdychając cicho, kiedy zsunąłem moją dłoń do jego biodra, obsypując pocałunkami smukłą klatkę piersiową.   
\- Wiesz co robić? – przytaknąłem, później kręcąc przecząco głową, kiedy brunet uniósł się na przedramionach. Brunet podał mi małą buteleczkę lubrykant, którą trzymał w swojej torbie, która teraz walała się po ziemi. Chwyciłem ją nieco drżącą dłonią, wciąż przerażony, jednocześnie podniecony wizją tego co działo się w moim pokoju hotelowym. – Ufam Ci, ale musisz się zrelaksować Ryan. – spojrzałem prędko na niego, rozszerzając nieco nogi młodszego. Jedną nogę ułożyłem na moim ramieniu, pochylając się by tylko dosięgnąć jego ust.

Niby wszystko działo się tak powoli, a jednak sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy Brendon zaczął pojękiwać w pocałunku, wypychając biodra w stronę moich dwóch, później trzech palców, wypychając nieco biodra na każde muśniecie prostaty. Niby to ja prowadziłem ten taniec, ale robiłem dokładnie to czego chciał, to co pokazywał i mówił, totalnie w innym świecie. Mój oddech był ciężki, nie taki jak zazwyczaj z Jac. Wiele cięższy i bardziej spazmatyczny, tylko z pozoru opanowany od drżącego dźwięku. Drugą ręką gładziłem biodro bruneta, wypuszczając głośno powietrze na każdy odgłos, każde westchnięcie, jęknięcie, kiedy przygryzałem subtelnie skórę na wnętrzu jego uda czy ściskałem mocniej biodro. Mimo mojego pewnego chwytu to on miał tutaj kontrolę, to on układał się pod dobrym kątem, on swoją dłonią na ramieniu, ściskającą mnie lżej i mocniej mówił mi czy robię to dobrze.  
\- Już... - pokiwałem tylko twierdząco głową, wysuwając i wycierając moje palce o prześcieradło, chwytając ponownie za lubrykant. Nie powiedział, żebym się nie stresował, mimo jego „ufam Ci" wiedziałem, że jest spięty i wcale się nie dziwiłem. Gdybym to ja leżał pod nim, trząsłbym się ze strachu przed tym co zrobi, jak to się skończy. „Co jeśli" zawsze siedziało w mojej głowie.  
\- Na pewno? – powiedziałem subtelnie do jego ucha, przygryzając płatek. Serce waliło mi na tyle głośno, że sam nie słyszałem własnych myśli, wszelka teoretyczna wiedza wyparowała z mojej głowy, po prostu leżałem z szeroko otworzonymi oczami, skanując każdy moment, grymas i łapiąc każde jego spojrzenie.   
\- Obróć mnie, na górę. – wyrwałem się z małego transu, kiedy Urie wylądował na moich biodrach, poruszając swoje subtelnie, krótkie westchnięcia na tyle głośne, by zakodować je głęboko w głowie. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co tak właściwie się dzieje, dopiero kiedy poczułem zaciskające się na mnie mięśnie i wgryzione w ramię zęby dotarło do mnie, że to właśnie się dzieje. Poruszyłem z cichym westchnięciem moje biodra, nieco statycznie i płytko, przyzwyczajając się do tego całkowicie nowego uczucia. Każde powolne, spokojne z początku poruszenie się Uriego było dla mnie niesamowicie intensywne. Czułem się jakbym przeżywał mój pierwszy raz, co w praktyce nie było nieprawdziwym stwierdzeniem. No nie przypominało ani szybkiego pieprzenia z pierwszą ładniejszą laską w klubie, ani żadnego stosunku z kobietą.   
\- Okej? – zapytałem zachowawczo, chociaż sądząc po odgłosach i zdecydowanie szybszym tempie ruchów Brendona, mogłem stwierdzić, że nie tylko ja byłem czerpałem z tego przyjemność, a on na pewno był mniej przerażony niż ja. Ścisnąłem jego biodra z krótkim, stonowanym przez przygryzioną wargę warknięciem, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej z każdy moim małym, delikatnym pchnięciem. Nie wiedziałem do końca czy aby na pewno mam je wypychać, czy może mam go trzymać pod innym kątem? Nie wiedziałem nawet jak mam na imię, ale byłem pewny, że młodszy wszystko kontroluje. Łącznie z moimi ruchami, nawet z dłońmi gładzącymi teraz jego plecy i prawy pośladek, sunące w górę i dół. W końcu zdecydowanie poruszyłem się naprzeciwko jego ruchom, zyskując głośniejsze dźwięki, wypalające się na moim umyśle szybciej niż filtr mojego papierosa w klubie, kiedy tylko złapałem jego wzrok.   
\- Ok-ej, Boże. – ciemnooki przygryzł wargę jeszcze mocniej, starając się być jak najciszej potrafi. Lekko wygięte plecy eksponowały idealnie płaski brzuch, który pod moimi palcami wydawał się rozgrzaną taflą miękkiego aksamitu. Jego zaciśnięte wokół mojej tali uda pracowały z każdym ruchem i sam już nie wiem czy to jego westchnięcia i jęki czy może aparycja podniecały mnie bardziej. Starałem się przytrzymać go bliżej, przyciągając z każdym ruchem, mocniej, zaciskając nieco dłonie na bokach, z każdym pchnięciem starając się pchnąć mocniej, celniej, samemu wypuszczając cichy jęk, kiedy ciało młodszego zadrżało nade mną, paznokcie zatopiły się w klatce piersiowej na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić czerwone ślady. Moje place wplotły się w prześcieradło, starając się nie zostawić śladów na jego biodrach od zbyt mocnego uchwytu.

Oboje jesteśmy teraz zbyt głośno i dobrze to wiemy. Cholera.

Chwyciłem za jego ramię, przyciągając go bliżej, licząc na to, że pocałunek stłumi nas obu, a w pokoju będzie słuchać tylko dźwięk naszych ciał. Ułożyłem dłoń ponownie na jego biodrach, bliżej pleców, stabilnie i subtelnie ciągnąc go w dół. Jego ściągnięte brwi i otwarte usta mówiły, jakby brunet odpłynął, pochłonięty tylko przyjemnością.

Urie poruszał się tak dosadnie jak tylko mógł, za każdym razem trzymając swój rytm, nawet kiedy przykurczał swoje uda i mięśnie wokół mnie z każdym muśnięciem prostaty. Chwyciłem za jego erekcje, słysząc nieco szarpane westchnięcie. Otworzył swoje oczy, jego czerwone policzki i rozszerzone źrenice przypominały mi o pocałunku na dachu, gdzie patrzył się na mnie dokładnie z takim samym spojrzeniem. Każda sekunda wydawała się minutą, coraz bardziej przepełnioną przyjemnością i falą gorąca, przez którą zalałem się potem.

Topiłem się w falach pościeli, która zaplątała się w moje stopy, topiłem się od spojrzenia na jego usta, które jednocześnie chciałem pocałować, poczuć gorąco i zapewne ich słonawy posmak, z drugiej strony chciałem widzieć go jak tak, poruszającego się coraz szybciej, w tym samym rytmie co mój nadgarstek. Wiedziałem, że jest coraz bliżej, z każdym momentem tracił swoje tempo jak perkusista, który jest już zmęczony. Jednocześnie Brendon znacznie przyśpieszył, roznosząc echo nie tak taniego dębowego łóżka po całym pokoju, pewnie i na korytarzu. Nie pozostając dłużny, przyspieszyłem swoje ruchy nadgarstka, nie kontrolując w ogóle mojego oddechu ani niepoprawnych, niezrozumiałych dźwięków, jakie opuszczały moje usta. Moje mięśnie drżały, moje serce waliło i z ciągłego stresu, ekscytacji oraz przyjemności, która zalewała mnie z każdym jego ruchem.

W pewnym sensie to była moja dosadna, mała śmierć.

\--- × ---

\- Kiedyś mądry człowiek powiedział mi, że kiedy znajdę pracę to stracę życie. Zapomniał dodać, że stracę też samego siebie. – przejechałem opuszkami palców po ramieniu Brendona, którego głowa spoczywała teraz spokojnie na mojej piersi. Jego skóra była cudownie gładka i delikatna, w przygaszonym świetle wyglądał jeszcze piękniej niż każdego dnia. – To nie tak, że nie potrafię się przyznać, że faceci też mnie pociągają. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiem to od dawna. Ale ten Ryan Ross, który jest wielką gwiazdą nie może za bardzo pokazać siebie. Gdybym się zakochał, gdybym znalazł kogoś nowego... to byłbym ja, nie ten Ross. To wszystko jest takie skomplikowane... – westchnąłem i ponownie otwarłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak palce drugiego mężczyzny przyciśnięte do moich ust sprawnie mnie ucieszyły.   
\- Wiem, Ryan, rozumiem. Wiem, że czyny, gesty, słowa, miłość - to wszystko nie jest skomplikowane. To ludzie są skomplikowani. Wszystko wydaje się skomplikowane, bo jest dla nas za proste. Narzekamy, że życie jest takie trudne, kiedy to my jesteśmy trudni do życia. I wiesz co mnie boli? Że wszyscy to wiedzą, ale nikt się do tego nie przyznaje. – brunet subtelnie gładził moją klatkę piersiową, uśmiechając się na tyle gorzko, że potrafiłem to wyczuć nie widząc dokładnie jego twarzy.

Może potrzebowaliśmy wiary w Boga, a może piątej klepki, żeby wreszcie zobaczyć, że to wszystko komplikuje się przez nas. Może po prostu potrzebowaliśmy mocnego prawego sierpowego, żeby obudzić się z jakiegoś gówna, w którym utknęliśmy. Byliśmy tak kruchym gatunkiem... sami siebie zabijaliśmy.

\- Nigdy nie będziemy razem... – odparłem po krótszej chwili, wpalatając swoje palce we włosy młodszego. Brendon tylko przytaknął i odpowiedział ciche „wiem", kreśląc wzory na mojej chłodniej piersi. – Nawet gdybym chciał, chociaż na to stwierdzenie jest o wiele za wcześnie. Ale możemy spróbować tego. – schowałem swoją twarz we włosach mężczyzny, przyciągając go najbliżej jak tylko mogłem. Jego włosy pachniały jak mieszkanka seksu, męskiego szamponu i mnie. Nawet jego ciało przenikło moim zapachem. Zsunąłem rękę wzdłuż jego pleców, gładząc zaokrąglone, szerokie jak na mężczyznę biodra młodszego. Jego ciało było idealne, układało się w moich dłoniach jakby było dla nich stworzone.

Myślałem, że całe to wydarzenie na dachu było po prostu pijackim wybrykiem, ale ja naprawdę go pożądałem. Nie ma tu mowy o innych uczuciach, nie ma tu mowy o miłości czy innym szajsie. Po prostu go pożądałem. Jego dotyku, pocałunku, ciała, oddechu, głosu. I kiedy już chwyciłem go w moje ramiona, kiedy moje ręce dotknęły jego ciała, a nasze usta się spotkały nie chciałem wychodzić sam z jego pokoju, nie chciałem być sam w moim. Nie chciałem leżeć sam następnej nocy i znowu myśleć o nim. Nie chciałem być znowu tak samotny jak codziennie u boku Jac. Przez krótką chwilę czułem się potrzebny, chciany i miłe widziany. Byłem za stary na młodzieńcze zauroczenie i podobne rzeczy. Ale po prostu czułem, że Urie mnie rozumie, że po części jest taki sam jak ja. I dlatego chciałem tu zostać. Mogłem tu po prostu być i zrzucić maskę Rossa. Być Ryanem.

\- Możemy. Nie oczekuję od Ciebie niczego, bo sam nie mam wiele do zaoferowania. Podobamy się sobie, jesteśmy młodzi, proste. – jego głos był dosyć spokojny, oddech wydawał się wreszcie spokojny. – Chyba nie było tak przerażająco, hm? – uśmiechnąłem się i wzruszyłem ramionami, czując jednocześnie zażenowanie. Zawsze udawałem bardziej doświadczonego niż naprawdę byłem, bojąc się oceniania przez innych. Tutaj mój stres jednak dał się we znaki i nie miałem jak ukryć. Brunet uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej do mnie, na co parsknąłem cicho, podkładając rękę pod głowę.   
\- Nie było, zdecydowanie nie było. – uśmiechnąłem się po raz kolejny, układając się na moim boku. – Miałeś jakiś wypadek? -zapytałem, przejeżdżając delikatnie po plecach młodszego. Brendon zmarszczył brwi, po czym wydał z siebie ciche „oh". Przytaknął spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami, przez co sam przytaknąłem, wiedząc, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Może sam tego nie pamięta? A może nie chciał pamiętać? To nie mój interes, jeśli nie chce mi powiedzieć, ani o tym rozmawiać, nie będę naciskał.   
\- Idę wziąć prysznic. – młodszy wstał z subtelnym uśmiechem, wchodząc spokojnie do łazienki. Zostawił lekko uchylone drzwi. Pokręciłem z uśmiechem głową i wstałem powolnie, przeciągając się z cichym westchnięciem. Może to nie było zaproszenie, ale sam potrzebowałem się umyć. Moje mięśnie wydawały się wyjątkowo zmęczone, jakby krzyczały o trochę gorącej wody, która zmniejszyłaby ich napięcie. Chwyciłem cicho za brzeg drzwi, które do teraz śmierdziały preparatem, którego kolor opisałbym kasztanem zmieszanym ze zgniłą zielenią. Urie przesunął zaparowaną już ściankę prysznica i uśmiechnął się do mnie, zaczesując swoje mokre włosy do tyłu. Ustawiłem się zaraz pod strumieniem, relaksując przy zamkniętych oczach, moja głowa spoczęła na kremowych kafelkach. Ręce młodszego pocierały teraz moje plecy, rozprowadzając hotelowy płyn po nich. Czułem się jeszcze spokojniejszy i bardziej zrelaksowany, jakbym odpływał w śnie, gdzieś daleko, do innego świata. Byłem już zmęczony i śpiący, to pewnie wina tego. Miałem ochotę położyć się do łóżka i przykryć po uszy puchową kołdrą.  
\- Dobrze się bawisz? – młodszy tylko zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, wychodząc spod prysznica razem ze mną. - Cóż, mogliby dać nam trochę delikatniejsze ręczniki.   
\- Nie są takie najgorsze. – Brendon przetarł swoje wilgotne włosy i owiązał materiał wokół bioder, wychodząc z łazienki. – Widziałeś moje spodnie? – położyłem się na jednej stronie, przybierając nieco zdziwioną minę.   
\- Nie zostaniesz na noc? – brunet odwrócił się do mnie. Ręcznik wciąż przepasany dookoła bioder, lekki uśmiech na ustach, jednocześnie zmieszany ze zdziwieniem. – Jest dosyć późno, ludzie mogą wracać z imprez, nie byłoby za dobrze, gdyby ktoś Cię zobaczył. – przytaknął tylko, zrzucając z siebie ręcznik. Młodszy wsunął się pod kołdrę, przymykając na chwilę oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego twarz była tak spokojna i radosna. Miał w sobie dar do przekazywania emocji. Kiedy musiał grać smutnego, zrozpaczonego, sam miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, czując uścisk w moim sercu, współczując postaci, której grał. Kiedy był wesoły, cały plan śmiał się z jego żartów czy głupich tekstów, które sypał z rękawa. Był po prostu urodzonym aktorem, potrafiącym wczuć się w każdą rolę, każdą sytuację. Jakby jego zdolności były tak naprawdę zrozumieniem i empatią.

Zazdrościłem mu jego lekkości, jego podejścia do życia i tego, jak potrafił dogadać się z każdym. Zazdrościłem mu wiedzy i inteligencji. Był zdecydowanie lepszy niż ja i po części mnie to przerażało. Bałem się utracić moją łatkę „najlepszego", która dawała mi przepustkę do wszystkiego.

Oplotłem swoje ramię wokół jego talii i przyciągnąłem go bliżej. Tak było wygodniej, cieplej i milej. Moje powieki wydawały się ciężkie, ciało ciężkie od zmęczenia. Ziewnąłem cicho we włosy młodszego, na co Brendon zaśmiał się cicho, robiąc dokładnie to samo chwilę po mnie. Przymknąłem wreszcie oczy, zsuwając moją dłoń jeszcze bliżej piersi bruneta, ciesząc się jego ciepłem w klimatyzowanym pokoju.

Możemy przecież być przyjaciółmi, współpracownikami i jednocześnie dać upust naszemu pożądaniu. Nie dziwota, oboje byliśmy piękni, młodzi i inteligentni. Nadawaliśmy na tych samych falach, mogliśmy tylko czerpać korzyści z naszej relacji.

Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, przypominając sobie „jeśli Ross czegoś chce, musi to mieć". Nie wiedziałem czy to kwestia mojego uroku czy może mojej zawziętości, ale cieszyłem się, że teraz to była prawda.

Po prostu chciałem się zrelaksować, bez myślenia o Jac i producentach. Zrelaksować tak jak teraz, kiedy zasypiałem z lekkością.


	10. Rozdział IX

The Drake biło swoją wielkością nawet mnie. Hotel był pięknym budynkiem, Chcicago miało się czym poszczycić. Wieczorami różowy neon nazwy odbijał się rzece, a same miasto wyglądało dla mnie jak wysypisko neonów i świateł. Styl włosko-renesansowy przyprawiał mnie o ciarki, to miejsce było naprawdę piękne. Ich bar również nie zawodził, dobre whiskey zawsze łaskotało moje podniebienie, a tutejszy barman był wyjątkowo dobry w swojej pracy. Mój pokój numer 505, który był apartamentem (jednym z siedemdziesięciu czterech innych, ten jednak miał najlepszy widok na całe miejsce) wydawał się wyjątkowo przestrzenny, cichy i spokojny. Na pewno lepszy niż jakakolwiek przyczepa, w której musiałem spędzać większość mojego dnia.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, patrząc w stronę Brendona, który nerwowo próbował nałożyć jajko na talerz. Zaśmiałem się cicho, starając się zakryć pełną buzię dłonią, na co mężczyzna odwrócił się w moją stronę. Jego grymas wkurzenia zamienił się w taki sam śmiech, sam brunet zrezygnował wreszcie z felernej jajecznicy i chwycił za całkiem smaczny serek ze szczypiorkiem. Wziąłem kolejnego gryza swojej kanapki, lustrując Uriego wzrokiem na tyle subtelnie by nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Było na tyle gorąco, że miał na sobie jeansowe szorty, które idealnie eksponowały jego zgrabne nogi. Luźna koszulka wsadzona za pasek. Zmarszczyłem nieco brwi i przekręciłem głowę w prawo, powolnie przeżuwając moje śniadanie.

\- Masz moją koszulkę? – przysunąłem się do jego ucha, mówiąc cicho, zaraz po tym jak usiadł koło mnie. Spojrzał w dół pytająco, jakby chcąc określić czy ta część garderoby na pewno należy do niego. Wzruszył ramionami, biorąc łyka lemoniady.  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, leżała na krześle. – uśmiechnął się subtelnie, przez co sam oddałem gest. Sam nie miałem pojęcia, z resztą czy to ważne? Nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. – Co się stało, że humor dopisuje tak wcześnie rano, hm? – odwróciłem się ponownie w jego stronę, posyłając mu jedno z tych głupich spojrzeń, na co Urie zaśmiał się ponownie, kręcąc głową. Kilka osób odwróciło się w naszą stronę, jakby zdziwieni żywotnością naszej dwójki o piątej nad ranem, kiedy wszyscy pogrążeni byli w dobijaniu się papierosami i czarną kawą. Ja po prostu się wyspałem, aż cud słyszeć te dwa słowa z moich ust.  
\- To na pewno moja koszulka. Złodziej. Auć! – poczułem kopnięcie pod stolikiem, chwytając się za kostkę. Zaśmiałem się ponownie, biorąc łyka swojej herbaty, kładąc talerz po drugiej stronie szklanego stolika.

Dzisiejszy poranek był wyjątkowo przyjazny. Kolejny z kolei spędziłem w pokoju 501. Może nie z przypadku, był po prostu bliżej windy, zdecydowanie bliżej. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zapędziłem się nieco w wymykaniu się z mojego miejsca, wreszcie się nieco z dala od moich zmartwień i głupich myśli.

Wydawałem się prosty, idiotyczny, jakby sam fakt pieprzenia kogoś sprawiał, że czuję się lepiej. I może kiedyś tak było. Teraz chodziło mi raczej o to... chyba o to... może... chodziło mi o to, że nie byłem sam. Nie siedziałem z książką w łóżku, nie piłem do snu i nie łykałem tabletek na uspokojenie.

Może byłem jak rozpieszczone dziecko, które nabierało wigoru dopiero wtedy, kiedy dostało swoją zabawkę? Raczej nie, nie chciałem zabawki, a on nią nie był. Chciałem jednocześnie przyjaciela, kumpla, kolegi i zrelaksowania się, bez myślenia o tym czy mi wypada.

Tak właśnie tłumaczyłem sobie to co robiłem. Tak było.

Koniec tłumaczenia się z tego co robiłem, czy to ważne? Życie było zdecydowanie za krótkie, żeby tworzyć wywody w głowie na temat mojej moralności, chciałem tego, robiłem to i kropka. Istotą nie jest myślenie sto razy nad tym czy coś jest słuszne. Powinniśmy dostać lekcję, dobrą czy złą, doświadczenia życiowe były czymś ważnym. Mniej gadania, więcej robienia.

Wyciągnąłem swoje nogi na krzesło przed siebie, mój głupi uśmiech jeszcze dosadniejszy, okulary przeciwsłoneczne wciąż spoczywały na czubku mojej głowy. Poruszyłem sugestywnie brwiami, na co Urie odpowiedział tym samym, jego szeroki uśmiech bardziej prześmiewczy niż uwodzicielski.   
\- Kawa po planie? Czuję, że będę padał wieczorem. – przytaknąłem subtelnie, kończąc swoją herbatę. Spojrzałem ponownie na bruneta, moja głowa subtelnie przechylona w lewo, nasze spojrzenia wreszcie się skrzyżowały. To intensywne wpatrywanie się, jakbym bezsłownie chciał mu przekazać, że ma dokończyć swoją lemoniadę i iść za mną. Uśmiechając się półgębkiem, wstałem spokojnie, zasuwając oba krzesła za sobą, nasz wzrok skrzyżowany jeszcze przez chwilę aż w końcu obróciłem się w stronę wyjścia, niepewny czy brunet na pewno zrozumiał aluzję, prośbę, stwierdzenie. Wsłuchując się po raz ostatni w dźwięk pianina na sali wyszedłem na korytarz, mijając uroczą blondynkę w recepcji, która skinęła grzecznie głową.

Wszedłem do pierwszej łazienki na holu, opłukując swoją twarz wodą. Wziąłem płytki i głęboki oddech, poklepując swoje policzki, patrząc na własne odbicie w lustrze.

Żałosne.

Wypuściłem powietrze po raz kolejny, patrząc na drzwi, mając nadzieję, że zaraz się otworzą. I otworzyły się.

Głupi uśmieszek Uriego, jakby był na pokaz zdziwiony, że widzi mnie właśnie w tym miejscu. W momencie, w którym usłyszałem ciche zamykanie się drzwi, przyciągnąłem bruneta za rękę, jego biodra subtelnie przyciśnięte do umywalki. Dokładnie obserwowałem jego odbicie, beztroską twarz w momencie, w którym moja broda spoczęła na jego ramieniu.   
\- Masz zamiar przyjść dzisiaj? – położyłem moje dłonie na jego biodrach, muskając jego szyję w momencie, kiedy jego głowa odchyliła się nieco w lewą stronę, robiąc mi więcej miejsca. Usłyszałem cichy pomruk, brzmiący niczym „mhm". To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. – Ile czasu mamy?  
\- Niewiele, i wiele za mało. – przewróciłem oczami, cmokając miejsce zaraz za jego uchem po raz ostatni.   
\- Wcale mi się to nie podoba. Jest wcześnie, a Ty wyglądasz dzisiaj bardzo dobrze.   
\- Ja zawsze wyglądam dobrze. – pewność siebie w jego głosie, jednocześnie nieco prześmiewcza sprawiła, że zaśmiałem się cicho, wycierając swoje ręce w papierowy ręcznik. – Po prostu przyjdź do mnie wieczorem. Drzwi będą otwarte. – brunet wreszcie odwrócił się w moją stronę, podpierając się o brzeg umywalki. Przytaknąłem po raz kolejny, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, za nim nachyliłem się do ust młodszego, całując go nieco niechlujnie, szybko. Za krótko. – Przyjdź, teraz idź pierwszy. – uśmiechnąłem się do niego, za nim zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, po drodze krzyżując wzrok z Judy, której wzrok mówił mi wszystko – musimy porozmawiać. Pomachałem krótko dłonią w jej stronę i odszedłem w stronę głównych drzwi.

\--- × ---

\- Ryan. – głos czerwonowłosej był ostry, jakby przeciśnięty przez zęby. Starałem się unikać jej tak długo jak mogłem, ale w końcu musiał nadejść ten moment, kiedy stoczymy poważną rozmowę. Jej ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, usta zaciśnięte w nerwową kreskę. Nie była zła, raczej zmartwiona.

Judy zawsze przejmowała się tym, czy nic nam nie będzie, czy przypadkiem sami siebie nie krzywdzimy. Potrafiła siedzieć całymi dniami przy moim łóżku, jej dłonie wplecione w moje włosy. Siedziała, mówiąc mi, że kiedyś będzie lepiej. Czasami zastanawiałem się czy to przypadkiem ona nie jest moją „jedyną". Wtedy otrząsałem się z transu, śmiejąc się na to jak płytko myślałem.

Kochałem ją niesamowicie mocno, to była miłość, której ja sam byłem pewny. Jednak czy można kochać tylko swoją drugą połówkę? Czy miłość ogranicza się tylko do romansu, miłości dwóch osób w ten wyjątkowy, romantyczny sposób? Kochałem ją jak moją siostrę. Jak kobietę, która stawiała mnie na nogi, kiedy tylko czułem jak upadam. Kochałem ją mocno, uczuciem znacznie cenniejszym dla mnie niż romantycznym.

Westchnąłem i spojrzałem wreszcie na kobietę, biorąc łyka mojej wody. Jej prawa brew uniosła się subtelnie, ciche prychnięcie opuściło jej usta.  
\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – powiedziała nieco oschle, mimo wszystko jej głos był niech wesoły.   
\- Nie bardzo. – uśmiechnąłem się, za co zarobiłem klepnięciem w ramię.   
\- Widziałam to. Widziałam. W i d z i a ł a m. Już się nie wywiniesz, nie nie nie, nie uwierzę Ci znowu, że tylko się z nim całowałeś na dachu, potem powiedziałeś mu nie, nie ma takiej opcji. Jeśli Ty mi nie powiesz, będę pytać Brendona. – przewróciłem oczami, wzdychając cicho. Tracey klasnęła w dłonie i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, posyłając mi spojrzenie, które mówiło „no już, mów".  
\- Nie okłamałem Cię, powiedziałem mu nie. Nawet go odepchnąłem i zrobiłem siniaka na ręce. Potem chciałem go przeprosić, u mnie w pokoju i zrobiłem to. Ale... przy okazji znowu go pocałowałem. Po prostu... cholera widziałaś go? Przecież ten facet jest-  
\- No wiem, wiem. – powiedziała z westchnięciem, zachęcając mnie do dalszego mówienia.  
\- Mam Ci opisać co robiliśmy potem? – uniosłem brew, śmiejąc się. Starsza zrobiła nieco zniesmaczona minę, klepiąc mnie w udo.   
\- Więc teraz się z nim umawiasz? – pokręciłem przecząco głową. – Macie romans? – po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia przytaknąłem niepewnie. – O mój Boże, Ryan. Kiedyś Cię uduszę! Widziałam. Wiedziałam od początku. Zawsze musisz się wpierdolić w takie rzeczy.   
\- Nie moja wina. – przewróciłem ponownie oczami, na co Judy objęła mnie ramieniem. – Ja tylko z nim sypiam. Jest dobrym kumplem, plus dobry w łóżku, okej? Nie rób sobie nadziei na to, że będzie między nami coś więcej, bo znam doskonale te minę.   
\- Poczekamy, zobaczymy. – wziąłem dużego łyka swojej mrożonej herbaty, starając się po raz kolejny nie przewrócić oczami. Judy przyciągnęła mnie do subtelnego uścisku, na co oplotłem ramiona wokół jej talii, kładąc moją głowę na jej ramieniu. – Na pewno ma lepszy tyłek niż Jac. – zaśmiałem się subtelnie, osuwając się od kobiety. Kątem oka szukałem Brendona, który obiecał mi mrożoną kawę. Zasada była prosta – jeśli nie dostanę lodowatej, zmrożonej na kość kawy, sam zacznę się roztapiać i podnosić poziom wody na świecie.

Jak dobrze, że nasz klimat ma się dobrze i nie gotuje się tak jak ja.

W końcu go dostrzegłem i pomachałem subtelnie, na co Urie tylko uśmiechnął się, idąc w naszą stronę. Przebrany w baseballowe szorty z poprzedniej dekady modowej i luźny, lekko prześwitującą przez jakże przeszywające i rażące słońce koszulkę z Miami Vice, która wciśnięta była w czerwony materiał spodenek. Jego uśmiech był wyjątkowo duży, radosny, bielszy niż kiedykolwiek przez jasność dzisiejszego dnia. Judy przewróciła oczami, zaczesując swoje włosy za ramiona, jakby ciężko jej było przyzwyczaić się do nowej fryzury na Jennifer Aniston.

Ja także się uśmiechnąłem, pobudzony całym miejscem i słońcem. Chicago wydawało się bardziej duszne, mniej kolorowe, na pewno mniej zjawiskowe niż słoneczne Miami. Było pełne budynków, osadzonych małymi krzaczkami czy trawniczkami. Wielki baner Chicago Bulls w czarno-biało-czerwonej kolorystyce okrywał praktycznie cały wieżowiec. To miasto było zdecydowanie bardziej tłoczne, jednocześnie pustsze. Miami przyciągało ludzi swoim urokiem, lazurem wody i temperaturą. Chicago nie było tak urodziwe, jednak mnóstwo ludzi przewijało się na ulicy, nie raz z polskimi banerami lub łamaną angielszczyzną. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to miejsce dla emigrantów czy przyjezdnych.

Chicago było pięknym rozgraniczeniem między Nowym Jorkiem, wydartym z natury, osadzonym w tłocznym, brudnym, szarym miejscu życiu, a Miami, które co chwilę szczyciło się lazurem i odpoczynkiem. Mogłoby być moim miastem. Miastem tak samo zmiennym pogodowo jak ja, miastem tak samo odwiedzanym mimo swoich wad, miastem, gdzie można było znaleźć piękne miejsca, kiedy tylko chciało się poświęcić na to trochę czasu.

Wstałem spokojnie z mojego krzesła, chwytając za swoją torbę i odwróciłem się w stronę nieco skonfudowanego Brendona.   
\- Obiecałem Ci kawę, nie pamiętasz? – młodszy wydał z siebie ciche „oo" jego usta wygięte w lekkim zdziwieniu szybko wykrzywiły się w radosny, szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Możliwe, że się zdziwisz, ale znam całkiem dobrze to miasto. Spędziłem tutaj rok, potem musiałem się przenieść. – zmarszczyłem brwi, idąc ramie w ramie z brunetem, uważnie studiując jego twarz. Była nieco spięta, może przez oślepiające słońce, może przez fakt, że musiał się stąd wynieść. Nie pytałem dlaczego, wiedziałem, że i tak mi nie powie. Już przez ten czas nauczyłem się, że Urie nie mówi chętnie o swoje przeszłości, tak samo jak ja.   
\- Więc prowadzisz mnie teraz do jakiejś przyjemnej kawiarni, hm? – Brendon wzruszył ramionami z delikatnym uśmiechem, idąc alejką obok dużej wystawy ubraniowej. – Hej, całkiem ładna koszula, patrz.- brunet zawrócił w moją stronę i wskazał na jeden manekin.  
\- Ta? – pokręciłem głową, nakierowując jego palec na całkiem inny manekin. –Może chcesz ją kupi-  
\- Urie? – usłyszałem dosyć tęgi, mocy głos za sobą. Wysoki mężczyzna, ciemne oczy, dosyć postawne ramiona, skóra oliwkowo-mleczna. Był całkiem podobny do bruneta, jego oczy były nieco mniejsze, tak samo jak usta, szczęka wydawała się łagodniejsza, jednak cała jego postura była zdecydowanie bardziej potężna. Brendon odwrócił się z przymrużonymi oczami, po chwili biorąc kilka kroków wstecz, w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. – Urie! – mężczyzna chwycił mnie za nadgarstek po raz kolejny, biegnąc co tchu w stronę naszego hotelu.

\--- × ---

Brendon wparował swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując mi drzwi przed nosem. Westchnąłem, pukając delikatnie w drzwi. Jeszcze teraz brakuje mi tylko tego, żeby jeszcze bardziej go wystraszyć. Już raz widziałem go w takim stanie - a teraz było jeszcze gorzej.

Nie chciałbym już więcej widzieć tego przerażenia w jego oczach. Strach to najgorsza rzecz jaka kłębi się w nas, blokuje wszystko, nawet naszą przyszłość. Chociaż czy ja też nie byłem tchórzem, który ucieka przed samym sobą?

Co ja oplatam, moje życie już dawno się ułożyło!

\- Brendon, otwórz, proszę. – oparłem się o framugę, przerzucając ciężar ciała na drugą stronę. Z jakiegoś powodu interesowało mnie czy będzie teraz płakał, pił czy krzyczał, z jakiegoś powodu chciałem wiedzieć czemu tak bardzo boi się własnej rodziny. Nie byłem osobą, która otacza się kimś, kiedy ten jest szczęśliwy. Nie ma osoby, która byłaby w pełni szczęśliwa. – Brendon, otwórz te pieprzone drzwi. – powiedziałem nieco poważniej, zaciskając mocno szczękę. To nie ja byłem tutaj zły, chciałem mu tylko pomóc. – Okej, wiesz co? Pierdol się. Uciekasz bez słowa, nawet nie mówisz mi dlaczego. Jesteś większym tchórzem niż myślałem. Nawet nie jesteś w stanie spojrze... - w pokoju usłyszałem kroki i po chwili zostałem wciągnięty do pomieszczenia. Jego uścisk na mojej koszulce był niesamowicie silny. W oczach widziałem nie tylko strach, ale i furię. Moje ciało zderzyło się z zimną ścianą, sprawiając, że przeszły mnie dreszcze.   
\- Gówno wiesz. – wysyczał boleśnie, pociągając swoim nosem. Łzy nie są dla niego. Nie powinien płakać, nie powinien zaznać tej goryczy. Wydawał się na to wszystko zbyt piękny i delikatny, jakby nieskażony tym, co w świecie podłe i brutalne.   
\- Wiem, że zachowujesz się jakbym to ja był tym najgorszym, jakbym to ja Ci coś zrobił, chociaż nie wiem nawet czemu zacząłeś uciekać! – Urie zagryzł nerwowo wargę, a jego uścisk się poluźnił. Nie lubiłem patrzeć ludziom w oczy, kiedy widziałem w nich tylko ból. To tak jakbym patrzył w oczy młodemu sobie, który tłumaczył się dlaczego na jego twarzy widnieje wielki siniak. – Powiesz mi... co tak właściwie się stało? – zapytałem cicho, na co Brendon tylko odwrócił wzrok, by po chwili obrócić się i powędrować w stronę radia. Spokojnie klapnął na materacu łóżka, w tle słychać było dźwięki „Sweet Home Alabama". Nerwowo skubał swoje skórki przy paznokciach, by po długim westchnięciu wreszcie się odezwać:  
\- Nie uciekłem z domu, bo chciałem zacząć karierę. Nie uciekłem też przed Mattem, bo nie chciałem słuchać wywodu. Uciekłem, bo się bałem. – Brendon westchnął głośno. Jego głos łamał się tak samo jak on.

Złamani ludzie byli zbyt bliscy mojego serca, bym mógł przestać się nimi interesować.

\- Więc powiesz mi dlaczego zareagowałeś w taki sposób? – wsadziłem swoje ręce do kieszeni, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Jego usta otwarły się delikatnie, ukazując jak dolna warga drży.   
\- Siedziałem przed kościołem z moją przyjaciółką, miała wtedy siedemnaście lat. Audrey zawsze była otwarta na świat, dlatego jako jedyna wszystko wiedziała. Słuchaliśmy muzyki na starym murku i w pewnym momencie uderzyło we mnie to, że mój ojciec na pewno jest inny, na pewno mnie zaakceptuje i będzie kochał takim jakim jestem. Powiedziałem mu. – spojrzał na mnie boleśnie, jego oczy były pełne łez. Zacisnąłem mocno pięści, obserwując jak pierwsza łza spływa po jego policzku. – Uderzył mnie. Po raz pierwszy uderzył mnie, z furią w oczach. Przez kolejny rok wysłuchiwałem jak obrzydliwy jestem. Jak mogłem się urodzić takim pierdolonym pedałem! Ciotą, kimś, kto powinien umrzeć! Przez kolejny rok nie było dnia, żebym nie dostał wpierdolu! Czy to od ojca, czy to od braci. Mówili, że wybiją ze mnie to pedalstwo. Nie raz musiałem opuścić szkołę, bo nie byłem w stanie zejść ze schodów. Ta blizna na plecach nie wzięła się ze szczeniackiego wygłupu. Te koszmary to nie głupie filmy, których naoglądałem się przed snem! Nie mogę się od tego uwolnić, te ciosy, myśli, że jestem zerem nawet dla najbliższych! Masz rację, może jestem tchórzem, ale przynajmniej umiem się do tego przyznać! Po prostu ch-cę zapo-mnieć. – jego słowa stały niewyraźne przez coraz to większy potok łez.

Czułem się winny. Przecież był wtedy nastolatkiem! Był niewinny, a jego rodzina się a nim znęcała. Nie mogłem patrzeć na jego cierpienie i smutek, nie chciałem nawet myśleć co musiał przejść.

Brendon wcale nie był tym, za kogo go uważałem. Był wojownikiem, nie tchórzem. Moje słowa były zbyt pochopne, tak samo jak moje myśli.

Serce zakłuło boleśnie, a kolana ugięły się pode mną. Urie nie patrzył na mnie, jego oczy były utkwione w okropnej, szarej wykładzinie. Spokojnie podszedłem do niego i uklęknąłem przy łóżku. Moje serce ogarnęło uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czułem tak mocno, które żarzyło się we mnie od kiedy poznałem tego chłopaka. Chciałem pokazać mu, że znaczy dużo i świat go kocha. Jest kochany taki, jaki jest.

Był jedyną prawdziwą osobą w moim świecie, jedyną, która nie bała się mówić prawdy.

Chwyciłem delikatnie jego drżące dłonie i zamknąłem szczelnie w swoich, spoglądając na jego mokrą twarz. Spod gęstych, ciemnych rzęs widziałem ten wzrok. W jego oczach widziałem swoją przeszłość, takie same uczucia, taki sam brak wiary.   
\- Nie jesteś... nie jesteś tchórzem. – moja dłoń powędrowała do jego policzka. Był taki delikatny, jego skóra zawsze paliła pod opuszkami, była jak ogień, który pożera swoimi płomieniami lasy. Czułem jak mój oddech staje się coraz cięższy, a wargi drżą tak samo jak jego. Przez chwilę nie słyszałem muzyki, słyszałem tylko mój oddech i tykanie zakurzonego zegara. Tik-tak, tik-tak.

Z każdą minutą czułem się coraz bardziej winny złamania człowieka. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego tak bardzo mi na nim zależało... może dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominał kogoś, kim chciałbym być?

Przysiadłem koło niego na materacu, odgarniając mokre kosmki kruczoczarnych włosów z twarzy. Nie wiedziałem czy to rumieniec złości czy może zawstydzenia. Nie wiedziałem w zasadzie nic i Brendon miał rację. Nie znałem go.

Ale doskonale wiedziałem, że jest lepszy niż reżyserzy czy ja.

Musnąłem ustami jego szczękę, przesuwając się ku kącikom ust. Czułem jak jego skóra robi się gorąca od mojego oddechu, jeszcze gorętsza niż przedtem. 

\- Proszę, nie chcę twojej litości. – obrócił swoją głowę nieco w lewo, uciekając ode mnie.

Jednak ja nie dawałem mu litości. Po prostu cholernie chciałem go pocałować.

Nie powiedziałem już nic, tylko krótko złączyłem nasze usta. Kolejny raz. I kolejny. Usta na ustach, uczucie którego pragnąłem przez większość mojej młodzieńczej kariery, którego doświadczyłem nie raz. Ale nigdy nie całowałem kogoś z uczuciem, z pasją. Moja dłoń powędrowała do jego włosów, ciągnąć lekko miękkie kosmki. To nie było nic agresywnego, tu nie było ani walki o dominację, ani brutalnego okazywania pożądania. Powolnie poruszające się usta, jego chłodne dłonie na moich plecach, przyprawiające mnie o dreszcze. Przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze, na co Brendon rozchylił nieco wargi. Pocałunek stłumił jego cichy jęk. Czułem się jakby to był pierwszym w moim życiu.

Lekko popchnąłem bruneta na materac, usadawiając się zaraz między jego nogami.   
\- Przestań. Przestań! – odepchnął mnie swoją małą dłonią, zakrywając twarz przedramieniem. – Jeśli myślisz, że tak będę prostszy to się mylisz. Nie jestem aż tak łatwą dziwką.

Na ostatnie słowa zamurowało mnie. Bo... czy tak go właśnie traktowałem? Przecież nie byłem dupkiem, okazywałem uczucia. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

Przygniotłem jego nadgarstki do materaca, zawisając nad nim. Zero słów, tylko spojrzenie, które miało mówić, że to nie zabawa ani litość. Poczułem jak wszystkie spięte mięśnie pode mną się rozluźniają, a serce Brendona przyśpiesza tak samo jak moje. Wypuściłem jego nadgarstki i lekko chwyciłem dłonie, czując jak gładkie są. Chciałem czuć ich ciepło, jego szybki puls pod moimi palcami, chciałem spleść nasze palce razem, tak jak właśnie teraz i już nigdy ich nie rozłączać. Musnąłem nosem jego policzek, głośno przełykając ślinę. Urie westchnął głośno, chwytając mocniej moje ręce.

Wydawał się taki piękny, a jednocześnie zbyt zraniony. Może nie udało mi pozbierać siebie do końca, ale mogę spróbować pozbierać kogoś. Nie wiem dlaczego chciałem złożyć te wszystkie puzzle w jedną całość, lecz czułem, że to ta właściwa droga, że w ten sposób pomogę też sobie.

Nie umiałem logicznie niczego wytłumaczyć. Więc po prostu go pocałowałem. Tym razem lekko, jakby nasze usta były chmurami, które lekko się o siebie ocierały. Brakowało mi tchu nie tylko przez pocałunek, ale i przez to jak cudowne to było uczucie, jak cudownie i idealnie nasze usta do siebie pasowały. Brendon naprawdę dobrze całował, a jego pełna, dolna warga wręcz błagała o to by ją przygryźć, zassać się na niej. Zsunąłem się pocałunkiem na jego szyję, powolnie zasysając się na skórze, muskając miejsce po miejscu, nie chcąc pominąć ani milimetra. 

\- Jesteś piękny. Jakikolwiek byś nie był, jesteś piękny. – zaciągnąłem się jego zapachem, przymykając oczy. Obecność bruneta była kojąca. Jego zapach, skóra, dotyk, ciepło sprawiały, że całe napięcie dnia spływało ze mnie jakby zmyte falą świeżego, orzeźwiającego deszczu. Leżałem u boku wielu kobiet, każda miała w sobie coś pociągającego, sprawiającego, że odrywałem się na chwilę. Ale po wszystkim wracałem do rzeczywistości, wymykając się z pokoju, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Ale kiedy leżałem obok Brendona, mój świat wstrzymywał bieg, czas stawał w miejscu, nie licząc sekund, ni godzin. Pośród profanum, jakim był dla mnie cały świat, spotkałem sacrum, którym był... Urie?

Zsunąłem swoje dłonie wzdłuż jego ramion, aż pod czarną koszulkę z logo Led Zeppelin, po czym oplotłem swoje ramiona wokół pasa. Ułożył swoje dłonie na moich plecach, pociągając lekko nosem.   
\- Jeśli chcesz... tylko... mnie wykorzystać to lepiej odejdź. To ten moment. – nie odezwałem się. Nigdy nie chciałem go wykorzystać. Po prostu zostałem w tej samej pozycji co chwilę później, subtelnie cmokając jego szyję. Chłopak westchnął pode mną, obejmując mnie nieco pewniej, jakby nie bojąc się konsekwencji.   
\- Nie mogę dać Ci tego, czego pragniesz. Ale mogę dawać jak najwięcej, dopóki nie znajdziesz ukojenia. Chcę Ci pomóc... nie wiem jak...  
\- Pocałuj mnie. – jego drżący, nieco wyższy niż zawsze głos przerwał mi w pół zdania. I już nie zastanawiałem się co mam robić – zrobiłem to, czego chciał. Bo tak naprawdę sam tego chciałem.

\--- × ---

\- Myślisz, że nadam tam będzie? – Urie wzruszył ramionami, jego oddech nieco cięższy, nie wiedziałem czy to przez czarny kaptur na głowie czy może metalową rurę w rękawie. Teraz zastanawiałem się czy ten pomysł na pewno był dobry. Co jeśli przypadkiem go spotkamy? Brendon po całym zwierzeniu się mi wpadł w lekką furię (nie mówię, że to przez moje podżeganie), a ja jako geniusz podsunąłem mu pomysł rozwalenia auta starszego. A brunet to łyknął.

Teraz wszystko miało mniejszy lub większy sens. Jego wymigiwanie się od rozmawiania o rodzinie, jego totalnie nieprawdopodobna historia o tym, że ojciec i bracia pochowali chłopca bez ciała, który zginął na obozie pływackim. Jego rodzina po prostu nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, dlatego nikt go nie szukał, kiedy uciekł. Byli szczęśliwi, że pozbyli się problemu w taki czy inny sposób. Pewnie gdyby nie uciekł, też pozbyliby się go w inny sposób.

Na samą myśl o jego rodzinie podnosiło mi się ciśnienie. Jak okropnym człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby katować własne dziecko za to kim jest. Jak bardzo niepewnym siebie trzeba być, żeby bać się kogoś, kto po prostu różni się od nas? Jak głupim trzeba być, żeby ślepo podążać za swoja religią. Religią, która od tysięcy lat jest przyczyną wojen, podjudza do agresji, która robiła polowania na czarownice. Żeby ślepo wierzyć ludziom, którzy noszą czarne sutanny zamiast jeansowych spodni, gdzie tak naprawdę nie różnią się od nas niczym. Nie potrafiłbym patrzeć bezkrytycznie na słowa śmiertelnika, który mówi, że jest pośrednikiem Boga, kiedy poglądy, które głosił były żywce wzięte ze średniowiecza. Szanowałem niesamowicie głęboko wierzących ludzi, nie szanowałem fanatyków religii, ludzi, którzy ślepo popadali w hipokryzję, broniąc przewinień pastorów i księży, którzy mieli dzieci z ledwo osiemnastoletnimi dziewczynami, a później w kościele, który powinien być oazą miłości Bożej i spokoju mówili o tym jak to należy pognębiać ludzi, którzy odwrócili się od Boga, broniąc się przy tym Starym Testamentem. Gdybym miał kierować się właśnie nim, dzisiaj sądziłbym, że cały ich Bóg jest tym złym, tych który karze ludzi za ich korzystanie z wolnej woli, którą sam im dał. Nie wierzyłem, nie chciałem, zrażony całą hipokryzją kościoła, zrażony hipokryzją większości religii.

Moi rodzice nie byli idealni, wręcz przeciwnie. Raczej ich nie było. Ale mój ojciec był zepsuty przez alkohol, moja matka przez dragi. Kiedy tylko był trzeźwy, starał się przepraszać, starał się zrozumieć moje decyzje. Nigdy nie pałał do mnie nienawiścią, kiedy mówiłem mu o tym jak bardzo zagubiony jestem i co chcę robić. Mój ojciec nie był złym człowiekiem, był zniszczonym człowiekiem. Był zniszczony przez moją matkę, był zniszczony przez to, że został całkowicie sam z dzieckiem. Nie raz mogłem płakać przez to jak bardzo go nienawidzę, bo to prawda. Nienawidziłem go całym moim sercem, dlatego, że nie chciał sobie pomóc, dlatego, że kiedy już sam nie dawał sobie rady, zaczynał mnie bić. Nienawidziłem go, bo się poddał. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że był złym człowiekiem. Był po prostu zniszczony.

Jednak ojciec Uriego był czymś więcej niż zniszczonym człowiekiem. Był złym człowiekiem. Był zwykłym gnojem, który uczył swoich synów nienawiści, który modląc się do każdego posiłku, katował swoje dziecko w drugim pokoju. Który za każde przewinienie zamykał swoje dzieci w pokoju na modlitwę, z dala od obiadu czy śniadania. Nie wyobrażam sobie jak można dziennie patrzeć w lustro i nie czuć obrzydzenia, wiedząc jak bardzo złym człowiekiem się jest. Tak głęboko zapatrzony w słowa człowieka, którego lista grzechów może być dłuższa od mojej, że popadł w największą hipokryzję, jaką mogę opisać. Broniąc dobrego imienia siebie, rodziny i wiary, stał się bezdusznym potworem, który stracił swojego syna.

Twarz Uriego była przysłonięta na tyle, że sam nie mogłem go rozpoznać. Skręciliśmy ponownie w małą alejkę, obok której przechodziliśmy, tym razem przeszliśmy na drugą stronę, gdzie stały wszystkie auta, szukając tego jednego.   
\- Nadal myślę, że powinieneś kupić tę koszulę. – zaśmiałem się bardzo cicho, wiedząc, że jest już lepiej. Jego ręce nadal drżały, ale humor na pewno wrócił. – Bingo. – auto starszego nadal tam stało, jednak trzeba przyznać, że nie znał się na nich w ogóle. Słaby rocznik, brzydka maska z jakimiś bazgrołami. Zanim zdążyłem się dokładnie przyjrzeć, Brendon zdążył już wypić szybę, a z transu wyrwał mnie alarm samochodu. Niezrażony całą sytuacją, z furią wziął się za rozwalanie maski i przedniej szyby, ja sam starałem się dostać do środka, żeby wyłączyć tę cholerne piszczące gówno. Alarm przestał wyć w momencie, w którym młodszy dorwał się do środka. Pokręciłem głową, z chytrym uśmiechem rozwalając tył wozu, w głębi czując satysfakcje z tego, że wymierzałem mu karę.

Wiedziałem doskonale, że to nie jest rozwiązanie. Agresja rodzi tylko większą agresję, wiedziałem to od zawsze, jednak nie byłem w stanie opisać jaką satysfakcję przyniosła mi ta demolka. Czułem jak wszystkie moje mięśnie, które były spięte rozluźniają się, jak cała moja agresja i złość odchodzą na drugi plan. Rozładowałem wszystkie te negatywne emocje, które kłębiły się we mnie przez ostatnie miesiące, których nawet seks nie był w stanie całkowicie rozładować, których nie mogłem przyćmić drinkami. Nie chciałem pić, wyrzuty sumienia zżerały mnie znowu bardziej, niż gdy po prostu byłem smutny. Nauczyłem się, że wolę już płakać w poduszki, niż nie czuć niczego. Jakbym był pusty, bez życia. Teraz tętniłem energią, chciałem się śmiać, skakać. Robiłem coś bardzo złego, jednocześnie sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Myśl o tym, dlaczego to robię, sprawiała, że nie czułem się winny zniszczenia czyjegoś mienia.

Spojrzałem do góry, nad zmasakrowanym tyłem i zobaczyłem światło w jednym z mieszkań. Chwyciłem za rękę Uriego i pobiegłem w kierunku alejki, którą tutaj przybyliśmy, przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję. Brunet tylko obrócił się i widząc oświetlone, teraz już sześć okien, pobiegł razem ze mną, chichocząc cicho.   
\- Kurwa. – przeklął cicho, opierając głowę na ścianie jednego z budynków po drugiej stronie. Sam zaśmiałem się cicho, chwytając jego twarz między moje dłonie, odsuwając kosmyki jego włosów za ucho, moje kciuki gładzące jego policzki, które wydawały się o wiele pełniejsze przez szeroki uśmiech. Przysunąłem się bliżej, tak, żeby mężczyzna mógł opleść ramiona wokół mojej szyi (co też zrobił zanim zdążyłem o tym dokładnie pomyśleć). – Zrobiliśmy coś bardzo, bardzo chujowego, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – przytaknąłem z tak samo szerokim uśmiechem, mój oddech nieco głośniejszy przez bieg. Przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie, nasze usta przylepione do siebie, jakby były jedną częścią. Jego uścisk na moim karku mocniejszy, nasze usta poruszające się zdecydowanie pewniej i mocniej z każdym małym tchem. Mój oddech niestety nie stawał się coraz spokojniejszy, wręcz przeciwnie. Dłoń pod moją koszulką, która musiała zostawić czerwone pasy, sprawiała tylko, że czułem się coraz bardziej pobudzony. Moje dłonie z policzków zjechały do jego bioder, starając się znaleźć ten jeden jedyny brzeg koszulki. Chciałem poczuć jego skórę tak samo mocno jak jego nieco otwarte się usta, zapraszające mnie na pogłębienie pocałunku. Wsunąłem język miedzy rozchylone wargi, w końcu chwytając za brzeg koszulki, którego tak desperacko szukałem. Chwyciłem nieco mocniej za jego talię, gładząc jedwabiście gładką skórę jakby od tego zależało nasze życie. Poczułem lekką wibrację przebiegającą do mojego podniebienia, przez zdecydowanie za głośny szum w moich uszach nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić czy brunet wydał z siebie na tyle ciche westchnięcie, że nie byłem w stanie go usłyszeć, czy to może moje podniecenie omotało mój mózg. Przez sześć miesięcy naszej znajomości chciałem go tylko bardziej.

Myślałem, że kiedy już dowiem się jak jego ciało reaguje na mój dotyk, jak jego sylwetka układa się pod moim ciężarem, jak reaguje na moje pocałunki znudzę się wreszcie. Ale moje znudzenie nigdy nie nastało. To ja byłem tutaj jego uległym barankiem. Urie odkrywał we mnie rzeczy, o których istnieniu nie miałem nigdy pojęcia. Zawsze pieprzyłem ludzi, żeby się dojść. Chwila relaksu, rozluźnienia. Nie chodziło o to jak bardzo sensualne to może być, jak bardzo mogę poznać samego siebie. Nie sądziłem, że mogę osiągnąć taki poziom podniecenia, taki poziom odjazdu w całkowicie inną przestrzeń jak właśnie z Brendonem. Był kochankiem, na jakiego zasługiwałem. Po tak długim czasie obracania się wokół Vanek i dziewczyn jej pokrojów należało mi się to, co miałem teraz.  
\- Mogłeś zrobić to wcześniej, w hotelu. – jego szept był cichy, dźwięczny niczym śpiew kanarka. Wsunąłem ręce do kieszeni jego spodni, ściskając jego pośladki, na co Urie stęknął cicho do mojego ucha. – Doskonale wiesz, że mogłeś. – pokręciłem przecząco głową, moje usta przy jego uchu, całując je delikatnie.   
\- Mieliśmy się zaprzyjaźnić, hm? Nie chcę Cię wykorzystać, chcę, żebyśmy oboje mieli z tego korzyści. – ciche westchnięcie znów uderzyło w moje ucho. Ciemnooki pociągnął mnie w stronę wyjścia ze ścieżki. Jego pełna warga przygryziona.   
\- Chodź... szybciej. – ostatni raz cmoknąłem jego nieco przyziębłą szyję i udałem się zaraz za nim. Do hotelu.


	11. Rozdział X

Nasze zdjęcia dobiegały końcowi. W przyszły piątek mieliśmy mieć ostatnie. Część mnie cieszyła się na chwilę relaksu, odpoczynku od porannego wstawania, skakania między scenami, odgrywania całej tej szopki (za to mi płacili, więc nie narzekałem już więcej), z drugiej strony nie chciałem kończyć tego filmu. Wiedziałem, że czekają nas wywiady, sesje zdjęciowe, paparazzi biegający za nami, żeby tylko sprawdzić co robimy. Nie wiedziałem też jak potoczy się moja relacja z Brendonem. Mówiliśmy sobie, że będziemy utrzymywać kontakt zaraz po tym jak skończą się zdjęcia, ale to tylko słowa, które w każdym momencie mogą stracić sens, znaczenie lub o których można po prostu zapomnieć.

Nie chciałem tracić z nim kontaktu. Kręciliśmy przez pół roku, od samego października, aż teraz po marzec. Przez cały ten czas zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do bruneta biegającego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wokół planu, do jego porannej kawy czy przez ostatni czas do jego rozczochranych włosów łaskocących moją szyję z samego rana czy drobnych dłoni na moich plecach. Oboje dogadywaliśmy się świetnie, Urie sądził dokładnie to samo co ja w stosunku do naszej relacji i wydawało mi się, że pasował mu taki układ.

W zasadzie sam nie wiedziałem jak wygląda nasz układ. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, oficjalnie przyjaźnimy się. Wychodzimy do klubów jak kumple, wyjeżdżamy razem jak kumple, spotykamy się z innymi znajomymi. Oprócz tego oboje czuliśmy mocny pociąg w stosunku do siebie, więc chyba lepiej było go rozładować, tak? Nasza relacja po prostu była dobra. Skomplikowana, nieco zatuszowana, ale dobra. Przynajmniej teraz. I to było najważniejsze. Oboje mieliśmy to, czego chcieliśmy, nie tracąc przy tym innych profitów.

Przysiadłem spokojnie na swoim krześle, uśmiechając się do bruneta naprzeciwko mnie. Jego policzki wydawały się nieco bardziej czerwone, to pewnie delikatna opalenizna przez słońce odbijające się promiennie od wody. Cała restauracja wydawała się bardzo spokojnym i pięknym miejscem. Ciemne drewno idealnie komponowało się ze złotymi ornamentami pomieszczenia, dawało wręcz opalizujący blask całemu miejscu, wydawało się świecić dokładnie tym samym kolorem co oczy Brendona w Chicagowskim, marcowym słońcu o poranku. Ciemnozielone serwetki i obicia krzeseł wydawały się być jedynym przełamem kolorystycznym w całej restauracji, nie licząc kilku roślin, które komponowały się razem z nimi. Wydawało się jakbyśmy pływali na rzece, całkowicie odcięci od przyziemnego gruntu.

I może dlatego tak bardzo nie chciałem kończyć tych zdjęć? Przez cały ten czas czułem się odcięty od swojego gruntu, jakby te wszystkie muchy, które bzyczały w mojej głowie nagle ucichły. Jakbym to ja był teraz małym owadem unoszącym się w przestrzeni całego powietrza, którego nie mogłem dotknąć, ale mogłem poczuć. Czułem się naprawdę dobrze, nawet z moją manierom nocnego życia, gdzie chciałbym spać do południa, a pracować do czwartej nad ranem. Byłem marionetką całego przedstawienia i po raz pierwszy czułem się z tym dobrze, wiedząc, że może tylko gram, ale sznurki, na których wiszę są sterowane przeze mnie. To moja kukiełka, to ja nią steruję i ja nią gram. I ten jeden Ryan, którego nadal szukam, trzyma wszystkie marionetki, którymi kiedyś był. Jeszcze nie znałem tamtego Ryana tak dobrze, wydawał mi się dobrze znany, jednocześnie był jak domowy kompot kochanej babci – nieodcedzony ze wszystkich śmieci i resztek, był zlepkiem wszystkiego co do niego kiedyś wpadło. Jednak miałem świadomość, że to ja. Tylko ja steruje sobą i miałem nadzieję, ze powoli będę odkrywał jaki jestem naprawdę.

Wziąłem kawałek swojego idealnie ugotowanego jajka na miękko, uśmiechając się lekko na przyjemny zapach kawy pod moim nosem.  
\- Czuje się jak burżuj, siedząc z rana w takiej restauracji. – Urie zaśmiał się cicho, biorąc łyka swojego cappuccino z lekką posypką na wierzchu. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, powolnie przeżuwając kawałek chleba, starając się nie zaśmiać. – Nie, nie, nie rób takiej miny, Boże. – zaśmiał się nieco głośniej, przykrywając usta dłonią, starając się patrzeć w dół, nie chcąc przyciągnąć zbyt wielkiej uwagi na naszą dwójkę.   
\- Cieszysz się na koniec zdjęć? – Urie pokiwał przecząco głową, na co machnąłem ręką, zachęcając go do rozmowy. Byłem ciekawy dlaczego.  
\- Większość z tych ludzi ma karierę, domy, reputację. To zabrzmi głupio, ale ja mam tylko ludzi z tego planu. Nie mam ani kariery, ani reputacji, ani domu. Poza tym będzie mi trochę brakowało naszych porannych wypadów, Judy machającą pędzlem przed moją twarzą i samej atmosfery. Nie wiem na co się nastawić, na totalną porażkę czy może sukces i boję się, że to może być moje jedyne przyjemne przeżycie. Nie chciałem grać, żeby udzielać tysięcy wywiadów i mieć swoje plakaty na mieście, ja po prostu... podoba mi się to, to oderwanie od rzeczywistości. Nie wiem czy dostanę jeszcze kiedyś taką szansę i nie chcę tego całkowicie stracić. Dlatego nie chcę tego kończyć. – przytaknąłem spokojnie i uśmiechnąłem się do niego subtelnie.   
\- Pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobimy po skończonych zdjęciach to przedłużymy pobyt w tym hotelu. Pozwiedzamy Chicago , a raczej ty mnie oprowadzisz. Mieszkałeś tutaj?  
\- Przez pewien czas. Znam tu kilka osób, przeprowadziłem się, kiedy usłyszałem, że mój brat znalazł tutaj pracę. Mason zawsze był dobrym specjalistą, więc tata wysłał go razem z Mattem do Nowego Jorku. Później Ashley powiedziała mi, ze dostał tutaj pracę, w Chicago, całkiem niedaleko miejsca, w którym mieszkałem. Moja najważniejsza relacja tutaj rozpadła się, więc nie trzymało mnie nic. Wróciłem do Nowego Jorku, stwierdziłem, że zapiszę się na te zdjęcia, o których mówili mi jeszcze w kawiarni.  
\- W ogóle jakim cudem z Nowego Jorku przywiało Cię do Chicago? – Urie przewrócił oczami z cichym śmiechem, biorąc kawałek swojego twarożku.  
\- Uciekłem z domu w osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym. Byłem całkowicie spłukany, ale zawsze miałem dosyć nietypową urodę. Więc to wykorzystałem i dorabiałem jako model. Ale to już chyba wiesz. Tak się stało, że związałem się z fotografem, facet mieszkał w Chicago, więc postanowiłem olać to wszystko i pojechać razem z nim. Ale nasza relacja się rozpadła, ja miałem większe perspektywy i znajomości w Nowym Jorku, więc tam wróciłem. W dziewięćdziesiątym grałem w tym sitcomie "Kroniki Seinfelda" i szczerze mówiąc całkiem mi się to podobało. Ale po czterech latach grania Humphry dostrzegł mnie jako „marnujący się talent" i obiecał wielką produkcję z Tobą. Nie powiem, ucieszyło mnie to. Więc oglądałem trochę wywiadów, oglądałem filmy z Tobą, żeby trochę zaznajomić się z Twoją osobą i przyznam szczerze, że nie bardzo mi się to udało. Nie wiem, to imponujące trzymać reporterów tak mocno, że nawet nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. – prychnąłem cicho i pokręciłem głową.   
\- Jeśli naprawdę nie znasz siebie, nie tak trudno trzymać taką postawę.   
\- A kto zna siebie? Każdy z nas ma jakieś cechy, które nabył, wypracował, jakieś mechanizmy obronne. Ludzie zmieniają się cały czas, pewne cechy zostają, pewne zanikają, kształtują się inne.   
\- Chyba wybrałem sobie najgorsze cechy jakie mogłem, żeby zbudować siebie-  
\- Nadmiernie myślenie nad wszystkim? Strach przed stratą ludzi? Zbyt duże wymagania co do siebie? Wrażenie, że każdy Cię ocenia? – spojrzałem na mężczyznę, przełykając ślinę, czując się całkowicie nago przed nim. Nago ze swojej głowy. Naprawdę nie byłem złym człowiekiem. Po prostu bałem się znowu zostać sam, byłem zbyt surowy dla siebie, ciągle żyjąc moją przeszłością. I fakt, że Brendon był w stanie to zauważyć odkrywał mnie totalnie. Czy czułem się niekomfortowo? Z początku, ale patrząc na twarz młodszego, widziałem tylko subtelny uśmiech, wzrok zrozumienia i spokój, jakby go to nie interesowało, jakby widział to od samego początku i nadal nie zwracał na to uwagi. – Ja też mam talent do wybierania takich cech. Ludzie mają wrodzony talent do wybierania tego, co dla nich najgorsze.  
\- Nie wydaje Ci się to... żałosne? – pokręcił tylko przecząco głową, biorą ostatniego gryza swojego śniadania. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie w jego stronę, gdzieś w głębi chcąc złączyć nasze usta, mówiąc mu w ten sposób jak bardzo doceniam jego szczerość i obecność.   
\- W żadnym stopniu. Jesteś naprawdę dobrym facetem. A fakt, że kiedyś ktoś sprawił, że jesteś w obronnej powłoczce świadczy tylko źle o innych ludziach, nie o Tobie. Idziemy? – Urie wstał, dosuwając całkowicie krzesło, a ja zostawiłem pieniądze przy rachunku, sekundę później podążając w jego stronę.

Ten dzień zapowiadał się bardzo dobrze dla mojej osoby.

\---×---

Wyrównałem nieco swoją koszulę, po raz kolejny przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Moja bordowa koszula wydawała się nieco bardziej wygnieciona niż zwykle, moje rękawy zdecydowanie źle zwinięte. Westchnąłem, ponownie wsadzając ją w moje jeansy, wydając z siebie niezadowolone jęknięcie.   
\- Te jeansy są okropne! – rozpiąłem pasek, ściągając z siebie spodnie, siadając na miękkim materacu. Urie zaśmiał się, zaciągając się papierosem, kręcąc głową.   
\- Bo to moje jeansy. Nie widzisz, że są trochę za krótkie na ciebie? – przyjrzałem się ponownie spodniom, wypuszczając ciche „aa". Mogłem się pomylić, leżały przecież jedne na drugi. Założyłem, tym razem, swoje jeansy, kolejny raz wygładzając koszulę ręką. – Od razu lepiej, wreszcie nie wyglądasz, jakbyś wpadł pod kosiarkę. – odwróciłem się ze skonfudowanym uśmiechem, patrząc na bruneta ze ściągniętymi brwiami.   
\- Przez Ciebie pewnie się spóźnię. – młodszy przewrócił oczami, gasząc końcówkę używki w szklanej popielniczce, spokojnie stojącej na szafce nocnej. Przyciągnął mnie za kołnierzyk rozpiętej do trzeciego guzika koszuli, subtelnie łącząc nasze usta w delikatnym muśnięciu, bardziej delikatnym niż pocałunek, jakby to było wynagrodzenie mojego (prawdopodobnie) spóźnienia. Co prawda miałem spotkać się tylko ze Spencerem, który przyjechał specjalnie dla Judy do Chicago, żeby, jak sam to opisał, polecieć z nią po zakończonych zdjęciach do Europy, i Petem, który obiecał porozmawiać z Formanem o tym, żeby załatwić lepszy kontrakt dla Brendona.

To nie tak, że prosiłem Pete, żeby to załatwił, ale dokładnie tak było. Nie chciałem, żeby Urie siedział przy Charlie cały czas, na pewno mógł dostać lepszego menadżera niż stary oblech z homofobicznymi odzywkami. Pete był na tyle dobry, że na pewno uda się coś skołować, jeśli nie ktoś inny, to może sam Wentz.

Chciałem, żeby dostał te szansę, o którą tak bardzo się bał. I to nie kwestia tego, że notorycznie sypiałem z nim, to na pewno nie to. To kwestia jego talentu, talentu na pewno większego od mojego. Urie był naprawdę dobry. Potrafił wczuć się w to co robił, potrafił w każdym momencie zaimprowizować coś całkowicie innego, lepszego niż mogło się nam wydawać. Czuliśmy się naprawdę swobodnie na scenie, co było widać w każdym kadrze. Jak to stwierdził Forman, mieliśmy tę chemię, którą chciał uzyskać. Gdyby tylko wiedział jak ona wyglądała poza planem zdjęciowym...

Chwyciłem za swoją paczkę papierosów, butelkę z wodą i torbę, uśmiechając się do młodszego, który leżał wygodnie w swoim łóżku hotelowym. Jedna ręka na jego przykrytych aksamitnym, białym prześcieradłem udach, druga subtelnie pod łokciem pierwszej, zakrywając większą część jego równie aksamitnej co pościel klatki piersiowej. Ciemna czupryna wydawała się teraz w większym nieładzie niż zwykle, mimo, że włosy Uriego wydawały się zawsze pięknie ułożonym nieładem. Usta nieco nadęte, przyczerwienione, ciało lekko świetliste przez cienką warstwę potu.   
\- Widzimy się jutro na śniadaniu Urie. – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, po raz ostatni poprawiając swoją koszulę, na co brunet machnął ręką, chwytając za okulary i książkę.

Spokojnym krokiem udałem się w kierunku Cafe Spiaggia, jakiejś kawiarenki, na tyle blisko hotelu, że nie było wielkiej opcji, żebym się zgubił. Im dłużej siedziałem w tym miejscu, tym bardziej przypominało mi one Nowy Jork, to nie kwestia ich podobieństwa, to kwestia mojego kompleksu co do miast. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że będę miał o wiele lepsze wspomnienia z tym miejscem, jak na razie na pewno mam.

Kawiarnia jak kawiarnia, utrzymana w ładzie, styl nieco antyczno-vintage. Białe, marmurowe stoliki z czarnymi zdobieniami, czarne, nieco ozdobne krzesła z kremowym obiciem i jasnobeżowe ściany z czarnymi pasami, przyozdobione czarno-białymi zdjęciami Włoch. Naprawdę ciekawe miejsce, szczególnie na poranne rozmowy czy rozmyślanie z kawą. Gdyby zagłębić się w historię budynku, może dowiedziałbym się czegoś ciekawego, co przykułoby moją uwagę.

Dostrzegłem Smitha przy stoliku zaraz w kącie, z małym narożnikiem wbudowanym w ścianę. Wyglądał na całkiem zrelaksowanego, czarne mokasyny na nogach, Ray-Bany przewieszone przez jego koszulkę z Levisa. Skinąłem nieco głową na przywitanie, siadając obok niego na kanapie, kątem oka dostrzegając Wentza wychodzącego z łazienki. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko w moim kierunku, na co Spencer poklepał mnie po plecach, upijając swojej kawy.   
\- Co tak długo? Czekamy tu z dwadzieścia minut, już myślałem, że zapomniałeś. – pokręciłem głową, zamawiając zwykłą czarną kawę.   
\- Nie zapomniałem, zaczytałem się. – skłamałem sprawnie, wzruszając ramionami. Pete posłał mi nieco krzywe spojrzenie, unosząc swoje brwi z lekko przygryzioną wargą. Przez chwilę utrzymałem kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, jak najszybciej wracając do karty. Wiedział, że kłamie.  
\- Lepiej powiedz co u Ciebie. Zadowolony, że kończysz jutro zdjęcia? Forman jest w niebo wzięty przez ten film, gadałem z nim trochę i muszę przyznać – zrobił małą przerwę na odchrząknięcie, biorąc łyka swojego napoju – odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Widziałem kilka kadrów. – na te słowa uniosłem wzrok znad papieru, unosząc lekko brwi, nie w zdumieniu, raczej strachu przed tym co mężczyzna z nich wywnioskował. – Miałeś rację, Urie naprawdę dobrze gra, to dlatego chciałeś, żeby zmienił menadżera? – Spencer spojrzał na mnie z nieco zmarszczonymi brwiami, odkładając swój kubek.  
\- Ty znowu o tym menadżerze? Już raz przywaliłeś Charliemu przez to, że coś mu tam powiedział-  
\- Zwyzywał do od pedałów i prawie przywalił mu kubkiem. – zacisnąłem nieco szczękę, składając małą serwetkę w rogach. – I po prostu chciałem się dowiedzieć, okej? – przez chwilę nastała między nami cisza, Spencer przewrócił oczami, Wentz patrzył się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, na co westchnąłem. – Przywaliłem Charliemu, bo mnie wkurwił. Raz. Pierwszy i ostatni. – Pete przytaknął.   
\- Po prostu ja go wezmę, możliwe, że Ciebie też wezmę, jak tylko skończy Ci się obecna umowa. I o ile będziesz chciał. – uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie, rozluźniając swoją szczękę. – I to nie jest Twój najlepszy pomysł Ross. – głos starszego wydawał się całkowicie poważny, na co wziąłem łyka swojej kawy, która wreszcie stała przede mną, parując prosto na mój podbródek.   
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym teraz mówisz.   
\- Chyba za bardzo wziąłeś sobie do serca moje słowa z baru. – ponownie uniosłem wzrok, całkowicie poważnie patrząc na bruneta, mój język po lewej stronie skulony pod zębami.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – wziąłem kolejnego łyka kawy, czując jak moje serce nieco przyśpiesza. To na pewno nie przez kofeinę, to przez to czego chyba bałem się najbardziej. Przez moją nieostrożność i to, kogo pytałem o pomoc. Spencer patrzył na nas obu, wodząc wzrokiem po naszych twarzach, starając się doszukać punktu, gdzie mógłby się włączyć do dyskusji.  
\- Wiem od Judy. Po prostu uważam to co ona, żebyś to przemyślał. A jeśli to przemyślałeś, to uważaj. Nie na mnie ani na Jac, uważaj na siebie. – oparłem się o kanapę, patrząc na swoją kawę, starając się przestudiować moje odbicie. Dlaczego mu powiedziała? Może lepiej, że mu powiedziała? Co miałem mu odpowiedzieć? Że wiem co robię i przemyślałem wszystko? Przedyskutowałem razem z nim i jesteśmy na tej samej drodze? Po prostu przytaknąłem, obserwując Smitha, który teraz ze nieco otwartą buzią patrzył się na naszą dwójkę.  
\- Czy może mnie ktoś łaskawie wtajemniczyć w Waszą rozmowę? Czuję się trochę niezręcznie. Poza tym halo, Ross? Masz przede mną tajemnice? Po tym jak powiedziałem Ci, że planuję wyjechać z Judy do Europy? Czuję się urażony. – najstarszy prychnął, upijając swojej kawy.  
\- Oj myślę, że Twój wyjazd do Europy to nic w porównaniu do tego co Ryan osiągnął w ostatnim czasie. Nadal czekam na wyjaśnienie kiedy, jak i czemu nie powiedziałeś o tym mi. Przecież wiesz, że nic bym nie zrobił, powiedziałbym dokładnie to samo co teraz.  
\- Ja nadal nie wiem o co chodzi, ja pierdole...  
\- Jeszcze na plenerze, w klubie, dzień wcześniej siedzieliśmy na dachu, a potem schlaliśmy się ostro i prawie skończyliśmy pieprząc się na dachu. Prawie. Z naciskiem na prawie. Potem byłem dupkiem, przeprosiłem za to na dachu i znowu zaczęliśmy się całować, tym razem na trzeźwo. – mój głos był bardzo cichy, jakbym gadał sam do siebie, jednak na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, żeby mnie zrozumieli. – Znowu zjebałem, znowu unikałem i w końcu spotkaliśmy się u mnie. Niby miałem tylko przeprosić, ale wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku.  
\- Wow, kowboju zwolnij. – Spencer zamrugał kilka razy, jego usta jeszcze bardziej otwarte w zdziwieniu. – Czy Ty masz romans z najbardziej gorącą laską jaką jest Sharon Stone? – mimowolnie zaśmiałem się bezgłośnie, zakrywając twarz dłonią.   
\- Spencer, rusz mózgiem. – Pete zaksztusił się kawą, śmiejąc się cicho, kręcąc głową. Mina mężczyzny była teraz nie do opisania, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał przenieść się do innego wymiaru.   
\- Czekaj... czy Ty... sypiasz z Brendonem? – wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, na co Pete strzelił palcami, mówiąc ciche „bingo"- Ja... whoa. Oh whoa. Tego... whoa. W sumie... mogłem się trochę spodziewać, ale... jednocześnie wow. I Judy cały czas o tym wiedziała? – przytaknąłem, biorąc kolejnego łyka kawy. – A ja nie.  
\- Nie miałem ochoty mówić tego nikomu. I nikt więcej nie może tego wiedzieć. – westchnąłem cicho. Czy miałem kłopoty? Nie. Nie w tym towarzystwie. Kłopoty zaczęłyby się, gdyby dowiedział się ktoś inny. Na pewno nie Pete czy Spencer, na pewno nie Judy. Myślę, że nawet Forman przymknąłby na to oko, ale naprawdę nie chciałem go testować.

Nie chciałem testować nikogo, to była moja prywatna sprawa. Trzy osoby to i tak za dużo. Przetarłem twarz dłonią, karcąc się w głowie za to, że nie potrafiłem lepiej tego ukryć. To nie moja wina, to wina Judy, która niepotrzebnie wypaplała wszystko Wentzowi. Mężczyzna chwycił pokrzepiająco moje ramię, klepiąc mnie lekko. 

\- Spokojnie Ross, przecież nikt oprócz nas nie wiem i nikt się nie dowie.

Miałem taką nadzieję.

\--- × ---

\- Emillie jest naprawdę miła, Ryan. Specjalnie idziesz się z nią szybciej spotkać, żeby nie było niemiło przy wywiadzie. – przewróciłem oczami, biorąc łyka wody. Moje usta były mocno spierzchnięte. Może to wina tego, że byłem mocno zestresowany? A może brakowało mi pocałunków tego poranku? Prawdopodobnie obu. Brendon był dzisiaj na rozmowie z Petem, ja miałem spotkać się Emillie Steed, panią redaktor jakiegoś badziewnego prasowca, którego czytają wszyscy – oczywiście po to, żeby dowiedzieć się jak największej ilości brudów na temat ludzi, którzy są tylko trochę bardziej rozpoznawalni i prowadzącą wywiady w beznadziejniej, komercyjnej stacji telewizyjnej. Fakt, że Emillie znała się całkiem dobrze z Jac wcale nie polepszał mojej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie będzie pytała o bardzo osobiste rzeczy, koniec końców napisze jak to szybko stałem się znany i wyciągnie brudy, rozpocznie nowe rumowy, a wywiad, który będzie puszczany przez najbliższe pół roku na ich stacji, pogrąży mnie całkowicie. Westchnąłem, patrząc na Charliego. Jego zazwyczaj brudne włosy wyjątkowo były umyte, spięte z tyłu w naprawdę dobrze wyglądającą kitkę. Pogięta, stara koszula zniknęła, zastąpiona nową, łososiowo-pomarańczową z wszystkimi guzikami i czystym kołnierzykiem. Steed musiała być naprawdę ładna, jeśli Charlie kupił dla niej nowe ciuchy i umył włosy.   
\- Dobra, spotkam się z nią. Będę się starał być miły, ale nic nie obiecuję. Nienawidzę ich wszystkich, wtrącają się w cudze życie, rozsiewają rumory. To gówno nie praca.  
\- Dzięki nim masz pieniądze i ludzie Cię znają. – mężczyzna klepnął mnie w plecy, pocierając mój bark, wbijając swoje suche palce w moje ramię. Wykrzywiłem się nieco, odsuwając się od niego, poprawiając swój pasek. Ten sam pasek od dziesięciu lat, jedyna rzecz, która trzymała mnie gdzieś myślami z rodziną, której nie miałem. Mimo wszystko dawał mi głupie poczucie przynależności do jakiejś, która rozpadła się normalnie, jak każda z czasem, spowodowana śmiercią. Poza tym nawet Brendon mówił jak ładny był i jak bardzo pasował do wszystkiego, mimo malutkich pęknięć, o które dbałem jak tylko mogłem. Chciałem zachować tę jedną rzecz jak najdłużej.

Do pomieszczenia weszła bardzo szczupła blondynka. Stereotypowa prosta spódnica z wcięciem pośrodku, kolor nieco przybrudzonego błękitu pasował do białej koszuli z niebieskimi guzikami, połyskującymi białą otoczką. Fryzura typu Winony Ryder, podobnie modna co fryzura Jennifer, trochę mocniej zaczesana. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Pierścionek zaręczynowy na jej palcu, tyle dobrze, przynajmniej nie będzie się do mnie kleić.   
\- Emillie Steed, miło mi Cię poznać. – uścisnąłem krótko jej dłoń, starając się uśmiechać. Już nie podobała mi się jej sztuczna mimika i fakt tego, jak mówiła.   
\- Ryan Ross. – burknąłem tylko, wchodząc do pomieszczenia zaraz za Charliem.   
\- A gdzie ten drugi? Urie, tak?– blondyn odwrócił się w jej stronę, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Jak widać nie pojawił się. Ale może przyjdzie na wywiad, chociaż nie bardzo chciał. – spojrzałem na mężczyznę i parsknąłem, wyciągając papierosa, wystawiając paczkę w stronę kobiety, która z uśmiechem pokręciła przecząco głową.   
\- Trochę trudno się pojawić, kiedy mu nie powiedziałeś. Charlie nie za bardzo za nim przepada-  
\- Jest dziwny, nie chcę wtopy w telewizji, okej? Pójdziesz tylko Ty. – wziąłem małego bucha, unosząc brwi, na co blondynka pokręciła głową z westchnięciem. – Nie tak się umawialiśmy, ale to moi aktorzy. Nie chcę, żeby pierwszy wywiad dotyczący filmu był z nim.   
\- Bo masz do niego uprzedzenia? Nie jesteś reżyserem. Spokojnie, powiem mu, żeby przyszedł. Na pewno lepiej sobie poradzi niż ja... – Humphry jeszcze bełkotał coś z tyłu o tym, że to on decyduje. Biedny facet. - ...nie jestem fanem wywiadów, a jestem pewny, że na pewno się odnajdzie. – zielonooka uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła za swoją filiżankę kawy.   
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Z tego co widzę całe plotki o tym, że jesteście dosyć blisko wcale nie są plotkami, hm? – starszy wreszcie przestał gadać, patrząc na nas obu z kanapy. Jak to ja, zaciągnąłem się papierosem nieco mocniej, przymykając nieco oczy i wzruszyłem ramionami. Kochałem bawić się nimi. Kochałem patrzeć na ich skonfudowane miny, jednocześnie wyciągając od nich więcej informacji, niż oni ode mnie.   
\- Można powiedzieć, że rzeczywiście się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. To naprawdę równy facet. W dodatku świetnie się z nim gra. Po pół roku znajomości, ciągłych rozmów i przebywaniu w swoim otoczeniu cały czas raczej logiczne, że nasze więzy będą silniejsze, niż zwykłego sprzedawcy bułek i klientów.  
\- Tylko pytam, ludzie też. Wiesz, każdy reporter byłby podejrzliwy, w końcu on jest gejem, a Ty-  
\- A ja jestem w związku. Z Twoją dobrą znajomą. Potrafię być bardziej wierny niż ona i możesz jej to przekazać. Doskonale wiem, ze to Jac kazała się Ciebie zapytać. – zaśmiałem się w głowie na moje słowa, przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc w hotelu. Byłem tak samo wierny jak ona, pieprząc go na tyle mocno, że rama łóżka zostawiła ślady na ścianie. Chciałbym powiedzieć jej to w twarz i zobaczyć ich reakcję. Zamiast tego, Emillie tylko zaśmiała się cicho.   
\- Mnie też wydało się to głupie, ale wiesz jaka ona jest. Nikt inny nie ma takich urojeń jak ona. Chyba logiczne, że spędzacie razem czas, jak kumple. Ale czego oczekujesz od Jac? Czy jest jakiś znajomy, z którym nie spała? Wątpię. – przytaknąłem spokojnie, kończąc swojego papierosa. Steed zaczynała mówić do mnie jak do człowieka, nie aktora.

Spaliliśmy się dokładnie tak samo jak ten pet. Szybko, z dużym dymem, szkodząc tylko płucom. Jednak ludzie nadal sięgali do paczki po kolejnego i kolejnego, oczekując, że będzie tak samo intensywny jak pierwszy. I tak było z naszym związkiem, a paczką przez długi czas było łóżko. Teraz były tylko media i nasza przyjaźń. Na pewno nie romans.

\- Nie mam zamiaru wyciągać takich brudów, chcę dowiedzieć się czegoś o filmie, o tego jak zmieniła się Twoja relacja z pracownikami, jak współpracowało Wam się z Urie przede wszystkim wyciągnąć trochę jego osobę. Forman mówił mi, ze dobrze gra, szkoda byłoby wsadzić go do szufladki.  
\- Nie obraź się na mnie, ale dla mnie media to gówno. Wyciągacie brudy ludzi lepiej niż wywiad rosyjski. – blondynka zaśmiała się cicho, kręcąc głową.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale musisz pogodzić się z faktem, że to media kreują Twój wizerunek, czy tego chcesz czy nie. To nie Twoi znajomi, którzy znając Cię od zawsze, z tej prawdziwej strony. To to, co pokazujesz publicznie, a ja to tylko puszczam w świat. Im bardziej wyrobisz sobie reputację, tym bardziej będziesz znany. Możesz być chujowym człowiekiem, bić swoją żonę i mieć kochanki, możesz nawet pieprzyć po kontach swojego menadżera czy wciągać kokę z podłogi jakiegoś meksykańca. Tak długo jak będziesz dobrze grał w mediach, będziesz miał swój wizerunek. Pieniądze i media, to jest prawda Hollywood i musisz sobie to uświadomić. Będą o tobie mówić, będą pisać plotki, będą robić Ci zdjęcia. Nie zostało Ci nic innego niż moje słowo, że nie mam zamiaru wyciągać Twoich brudów i chcę się dowiedzieć czegoś o filmie. – nie wiedziałem co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Miała całkowitą rację, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

Oboje byliśmy atencyjnymi hienami. My żywiliśmy się dziennikarzami, a dziennikarze nami. Taka była kolej rzeczy.

\- Więc powiem mu, żeby przyszedł.

\---×---

Moje ciężkie powieki zaczęły drgać od ilości kofeiny, którą w siebie wlałem, ja sam ledwo trzymałem się na krześle, wykończony ostatnimi zdjęciami. Ostatni dzień zdjęć.

Gdzieś w mojej głowie ulżyło mi. Nie ważna jak bardzo kochasz swoją pracę i jak bardzo chcesz przy niej zostać, zawsze zostaje uczucie presji. Uczucie ciągłej gonitwy, walki o to jedno jedyne miejsce bycia najlepszym, które toczy się tak naprawdę w naszej głowie. Najsurowszym szefem w naszym życiu był nasz umysł. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że potrafił mnie tylko sprowadzać na samo dno, kopać kiedy tylko czuję się lepiej. Był jak gruba ściana celi więziennej z małym okienkiem, które wpuszczało trochę światła. Był siecią pająka, a moje małe muszki, którymi były myśli łapały się w jej zabójcze, lepki nitki. To ja byłem pająkiem. To ja zjadałem moje myśli, które bezwiednie łapały się na sieć, której nie chciałem w mojej umyśle. Kiedy tylko chciałem się ich pozbyć, sprzątnąć je w kąt, tworzyłem jeszcze większy bałagan, jeszcze większą pajęczynę.

Poddałem się i pogodziłem z faktem bałaganu w mojej głowie. Im bardziej ignorowałem to co się w nim działo, tym czystszy się wydawał. Może to kwestia tego, że starałem się być ślepy? A może przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, co wydawało się nieodwracalne?

Wiedziałem, że naprawdę nie chciałem kończyć tych zdjęć.

Spojrzałem w stronę Judy, która była oparta o dwa krzesła, jej głowa wystawała poza oparcie, odchylona w bardzo niekomfortowy nawet dla oka sposób. Ziewnąłem krótko, obserwując plan, moje zmęczone dłonie przecierające twarz, moja prawa noga lekko ścierpnięta od siedzenia na niej. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, ponownie ziewając, tym razem bardziej ostentacyjnie, wymownie, na tyle głośno, że Urie, który siedział obok mnie zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- Jestem tak bardzo wykończony. – wymamrotał, przecierając teraz ciemne jak niebo nad nami oczy. Miały ten sam blask gwiazd w sobie, ten sam zabierający dech w piersi urok. Burknąłem „mhm" bezwiednie opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, przymykając oczy. Poczułem jak jego głowa bezwładnie ląduje blisko mojej, na co uśmiechnąłem się bezsilnie, ziewając po raz kolejny. – Przestań, jestem jeszcze bardziej śpiący jak tak robisz. – krótką przerwę od rozmowy przerwało ciche westchnięcie. – Która jest godzina?  
\- Trzecia nad ranem.   
\- Wstawaj. – nagle całe ciepło bruneta zniknęło spod mojej ociężałej głowy, jego ciało przeniosło się w całkiem inne miejsce, na co wydąłem dolną wargę, wstając bardzo powolnie za nim. – Idziemy do mojego busa. – moja ręka zsunęła się z jego ramienia do pleców, w na tyle bezpiecznej odległości, żeby nikt przypadkiem nas nie widział. Każdy był zajęty swoim snem, kadrem lub ogarnianiem sprzętu. Zaraz po wejściu do środka przyciągnąłem bruneta za talię w stronę łóżko-kanapy, czym prędzej lądując na średnio miękkim materacu. Moja twarz schowana w drobnej klatce piersiowej młodszego. Poddałem się całkowicie ciepłu, zapachu i miękkości jego ciała, przyciągając go blisko jakbym był zdesperowany jego dotyku. I może byłem. Nie chciałem być samotny.

I może zawsze tak było łatwiej, przyciągnąć go bliżej po seksie, traktując to jako część opieki, jednocześnie uzasadniona jakiś działaniem. Dzisiaj chciałem spędzić ostatni dzień wygodnie, spokojnie, przy cieple, doceniając to, że nie byłem całkowicie sam na planie. To nie część tego, co robiliśmy zwykle, ale nasza relacja, na tyle zawiła, elastyczna i dynamiczna przez pół roku nie była ograniczona barierą, sztywnymi zasadami.

Brendon ułożył się nieco wygodniej pode mną, drobne, zgrabne dłonie gładzące moje plecy, pewnie z tym wesołym, lekkim jak piórko na wietrze uśmiechem. Nadawałby się na muzyka, miał genialne poczucie rytmu, przyjemny głos i zwinne, zgrabne ręce. Potrafiłem sobie to wyobrazić, brunet z gitarą na środku sceny, zalewając ludzi swoją charyzmą i lekką nadpobudliwością. Zadziwiało mnie jak bardzo potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie mężczyznę w każdej roli. Był na tyle zdolny, że mógłby robić wszystko.

Odpłynąłem za głęboko myślami.

Owinąłem swoje ramiona wokół niego, jak żelazny uścisk, jednocześnie na tyle komfortowy, żeby mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Jego lewa noga owinięta między moją talią, a biodrem, trudno było stwierdzić, która część była bardziej obciążona. Słyszałem jego spokojne bicie serca, może ostatni raz w takiej pozycji.

Nie chciałem słyszeć go ostatni raz.

Uniosłem głowę z jego klatki piersiowej, zbyt śpiący, żeby obrócić się w jego ramionach, zbyt nerwowy, żeby spokojnie zasnąć. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej, dłoń na policzku, nasze usta muskające się z każdym moim oddechem.   
\- Nie chcę tego kończyć. – wypuściłem nieco głośniej powietrze, na co Brendon uśmiechnął się.   
\- Nikt nie każe nam tego kończyć. Nasza relacja to nie tylko film. – przytaknąłem.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
\- Specyficznymi, ale to prawda. Dlatego nikt nie zabroni nam się spotykać ani przebywać w jednym otoczeniu. Będziemy mieć na pewno większą swobodę. – ponownie przytaknąłem, układając głowę ponownie na jego piersi, tym razem zamykając oczy o wiele sprawniej, mniej nerwowo, ze spokojniejszym sercem.  
\- Hej... skoro i tak mamy zostać tu jeszcze na wywiadzie. Może przedłużymy wynajem pokoju w tym hotelu? – zbyt długa cisza. Nie lubiłem tego, pewnie się wahał. Przygryzłem język, karcąc się za to pytanie w głowie. Jednak Urie odpowiedział.  
\- Ale zostawiamy 505, ten pokój jest ładniejszy. – zaśmiałem się cicho i burknąłem.  
\- Więc zostaje 505.

Tak jak my, po co było zmieniać coś, co było idealne, prawda?


	12. Rozdział XI

\- Cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś z Brendonem. - Emillie uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając rękę w stronę bruneta, który uścisnął ją szybko. - Emillie Steed.   
\- Brendon Urie, miło mi poznać. - weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, uśmiechając się do kamerzysty. Usiadłem na kremowej kanapie i chwyciłem za szklankę z wodą, biorąc szybko dwa, trzy łyki, oblizując wargi. Spojrzałem w stronę bruneta, uśmiechając się ciepło, siadając nieco wygodniej. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego, niezestresowanego. Aż dziwne, to przecież jego pierwszy ważniejszy wywiad. Od niego zależało praktycznie wszystko. Spojrzałem ponownie na kamerzystę, który machnął ręką w naszą stronę, a czerwona lampka kamery zapaliła się.   
\- Dobry wieczór państwu. Ja nazywam się Emillie Steel i jestem dzisiaj razem z gwiazdami nowego filmu Milosa Formana pod tytułem „Skandalista". Dobrze znany wszystkim Ryan Ross - uśmiechnąłem się w jej stronę. - i całkiem nowa gwiazda ekranu, Brendon Urie. Przede wszystkim panowie, zapytam jak czujecie się po wszystkich zdjęciach?   
\- Tak jak zwykle po pracy. Pracowaliśmy dosyć dużo nad zdjęciami, nie były takie proste, dramatyczno-psychologiczne filmy są chyba najtrudniejsze do zrealizowania z naszej strony. - pomknąłem z wręcz melancholijnym tonem. Zawsze odpowiadałem od niechcenia, ludzie mówili, że wyglądam jakbym się nudził i nienawidził tego z całego serca - co było prawdą.   
\- A Ty Brendon? Co możesz powiedzieć ze strony kogoś, kto nagrał swój pierwszy większy film? Czy Twoje przeżycia były inne niż sobie wyobrażałeś?   
\- Na pewno nie inne. Nie żyję w wielkiej mydlanej bańce, myśląc, że ta praca to pestka. Bycie aktorem ma wiele zalet, bardzo wiele, ale ma też wady. Jak każdy zawód, jak każda praca. Jeśli wykonujesz ją z pasją, zawsze skupisz się na tym co najlepsze, tak jak Ty. Potrafisz słuchać wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy przychodzą, siadają na kanapie i przez cały program mówią egocentrycznie. - Emillie zaśmiała się razem z brunetem, ja sam uniosłem kąciki moich ust, patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę. Lubiłem patrzeć na jego usta kiedy mówił, mogłem się wtedy skupić tylko na jego słowach. - Było wiele rzeczy, które gdzieś mnie zdziwiły, ale na pewno w pozytywnym świetle. Zdjęcia były naprawdę cudownym przeżyciem dla mnie, czułem się... jak cukiernik, który robi ciasto dla swoich dzieci.   
\- Bardzo dużo osób mówi teraz o Twojej urodzie. W końcu zaczynałeś jako model. Czy to dlatego czujesz się tak beztrosko przed kamerą?   
\- Nie aż tak beztrosko-   
\- Prawda? Kręcąc z Tobą miałem wrażenie, że to ja tutaj zaczynam.   
\- Można powiedzieć, że to trochę zaleta mojego wcześniejszego modelingu. Ale największą przyczyną było prawdopodobnie otoczenie i fakt, że wyłączałem się całkowicie. To była historia, opowiadałem ją z perspektywy mojej postaci. Grając w tym filmie nie byłem Brendonem, byłem Ericiem i przeżywałem wszystkie sceny razem z nim. - Emillie przytaknęła, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
\- Wspomniałeś o współpracy, wszyscy pracujący przy filmie mówią o waszej niesamowitej energii. Zżyliście się przez te pół roku? - przytaknąłem przy mojej szklance, odkładając ją na stolik.   
\- Można powiedzieć, że bardzo się zżyliśmy. Nasze postacie były bardzo głęboko emocjonalnie zżyte, więc chcąc nie chcąc musieliśmy poznać się lepiej. Brendon jest naprawdę świetnym facetem, więc zaprzyjaźnienie się z nim nie było czymś co przyszło mi trudno. Współpraca z nim była czystą przyjemnością... ma energię, którą kiedyś każdy z nas chciał mieć, świeżej pasji i ekscytacji. Po raz pierwszy mogę powiedzieć, że zaraziłem się tym od kogoś. Nie możemy też zapomnieć o jego profesjonalizmie. To prawdopodobnie moja najlepsza współpraca... - Urie spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. Powiedziałem tylko prawdę, samą prawdę w najbardziej niewinny sposób jaki potrafiłem.   
\- Z mojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że bardzo stresowałem się faktem, że będę grał z Ryanem. Spędziłem wiele czasu starając się poznać jakoś jego osobę, żeby tylko nie zrazić go do siebie. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie się stresowałem, bo nasza relacja rozwinęła się w bardzo przyjacielski sposób.   
\- Można powiedzieć, że nadajecie na podobnych falach. - przytaknąłem, zakładając nogę na nogę.   
\- Możecie zdradzić coś więcej o filmie?   
\- Z całą moją miłością do ujawniania historii filmowych moim znajomym, nie mogę powiedzieć ani słowa, może tylko to, że będzie on naprawdę dobry. - zaśmiałem się, wbijając palce w swoje kolano. W pomieszczeniu było zbyt duszno. Czułem się jakbym zaraz miał odlecieć w inną przestrzeń.   
\- Jednak wracając do was, czy może wasze historie życiowe czy doświadczenia pozwoliły wam zbudować tę chemię na planie? W końcu wasze postacie filmowe były bardzo podobne do was.   
\- Nie sądzę, że to coś co liczy się dla widza. Skupiamy się na tym, że ta chemia istnieje, że zbudowaliśmy ją przez pół roku i potrafimy ją utrzymać. Nasza prywatność jest czymś co uwielbiacie zjadać na śniadanie, byle tylko utrzymać zainteresowanie wśród naszych osób. Ludzie wiedzą o mnie o wiele za dużo niż potrzebują, nie sądzę, że utożsamianie mnie z moją postacią sprawi, że film będzie oglądało się lepiej.- Urie przytaknął, biorąc łyka swojej wody.   
\- Ciężko utrzymać prywatność, kiedy każdy dziennikarz robi większy research niż my podczas kręcenia. Są cechy, które musimy wykreować, kiedy gramy. Ale są to cechy dynamiczne. Każda rola, którą odgrywamy nie jest rolą naszego życia. Historia moje czy życia Ryana nie jest sednem filmu. Po co znać ludziom naszą przeszłość, jeśli teraz mogą oglądać nasze życie na bieżąco? Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nasze życie stanie się medialne, a rozgrzebywanie dzieciństwa, przeszłości, żeby osadzić nas w kanonach jakichś postaci ogranicza nas jako „artystów".   
\- Jednak historia Erica może wydawać się dosyć podobna do Twojej, w końcu oboje straciliście matkę. - posłałem dłuższe spojrzenie blondynce, starając się zignorować fakt, że obiecała mi nie poruszać takich tematów. Brendon uśmiechnął się tylko, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- To co łączy nas z Ericiem to szczerość i prywatność. To powinno powiedzieć o nas wiele. - Steed po raz kolejny przytaknęła, jakby przegrała wojnę na wyciąganie informacji. Każdy z nich liczy na to, że otworzymy się jak książka, opisując swoje postacie, potem mówiąc jak bardzo się z nimi utożsamiamy. I już mamy gotowe danie do podania. Brunet rozegrał tę rozmowę w prosty sposób. Bardzo w moim stylu. Spojrzałem na kobietę z nico chytrym uśmieszkiem, wzruszając ramionami, stukając nerwowo stopą o mały stoliczek.   
\- Nasze ostatnie pytanie dzisiaj to... jakie macie plany? Wyjazd? Odpoczynek?   
\- Chcemy pozwiedzać trochę miasto, więc zostaniemy tu jeszcze trochę. Potem... kto wie? Na pewno zostaniemy w kontakcie.   
\- Książki, łażenie po miastach i dobra muzyka.   
\- Kto wie, może wybierzemy się razem, z grupką jeszcze kilku znajomych na dłuższe wakacje? Jak najdalej od mediów. Jak najdalej. - kobieta westchnęła pod nosem, uśmiechając się do kamery.   
\- Ryan Ross i Brendon Urie ze studia stacji numer jeden. Emillie Steed, życzę państwu miłego wieczoru. 

\---×--- 

\- Książki, podróże i dobra muzyka? Gdzie czas na mnie Urie? - zaśmiałem się, wyciągając paczkę w stronę mężczyzny. Wyciągnął jednego papierosa, rolując nieco filtr między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.   
\- Gdzieś miedzy podróżami, a książkami, w trakcie słuchania dobrej muzyki. - młodszy zabrał używkę z mojej dłoni, odpalając ją sprawnie. Pokręciłem głową, biorą kolejnego papierosa. - Nie powiedziałem co znaczy dobra muzyka - wyszczerzył się cwaniacko w moją stronę, biorąc szybkiego bucha. Rozejrzałem się dookoła miasta, starając się znaleźć jakieś ciekawe miejsce. Zawsze tak robiłem, szukałem jednego punktu, który intrygowałby mnie przez cały czas. Robiłem tak z ludźmi, robiłem tak z miejscami i robiłem tak z moimi rolami. Kiedy już znalazłem rozwiązanie, zaczynałem tracić zainteresowanie. 

Jaki był ten punkt u młodszego? Jego osoba. Wydawało się, że wiem o nim naprawdę sporo. Wiem jaką kawę lubi, wiem czego słucha. Wiem, co uwielbia jeść, a czego nie jest w stanie przełknąć. Wiem jak reaguje jego ciało, kiedy jest zimno czy za gorąco, wiem też jak sprawić, żeby stracił swój rozum na kilka minut. Znam jego przeszłość... wiem o nim wiele, ale czuje się jakbym w ogóle go nie znał. Jest mi bliski, jednocześnie tak daleki jak każdy inny znajomy. Intrygowało mnie w nim praktycznie wszystko, te oczywiste sprawy były tak zawiłe i nieoczywiste, że ciężko było się nim znudzić. 

Czy nie brzmi to chujowo? Znudzić się ludźmi. Nie tyle nudziłem się ich osobami co ich sztucznością, ich maską, brakiem rzeczywistych postaw. Wystarczyło zagrozić im utratą morali czy pieniędzy, a od razu obstawiali stronę przeciwną, mówiąc o Tobie wszystko, Twoje najskrytsze sekrety czy największe porażki. Nudziłem się ich sztucznością... nie nudziłem, męczyłem. Przez długi czas chciałem znać ich prawdziwe twarze, ale nie miałem jak przedrzeć się przez ich sztuczne maski. Zrezygnowałem, kiedy zacząłem się męczyć. Niektórzy ludzie byli jak ćmy lecące ślepo do światła, puste i bezmyślne. 

Urie był pełny werwy, był ubrany w maskę, która zakrywała tylko jego przeszłość. Jego twarz była prawdziwa, jego intencje były szczere. Nie bał się mówić kim jest teraz, kim naprawdę się stał, co nie było zawsze opłacalne dla ludzi jak my. Musiałeś kogoś wykreować, nawet jeśli tego nie chciałeś. Jeśli sam nie podjąłeś decyzji jak chcesz wyglądać, zostawała Ci rosyjska ruletka mediów. Mogłeś trafić na nagonkę lub świętość. Mogłeś też sam grać, mało kto ryzykował tak jak Brendon - graniem siebie. 

I to nie tak, że nienawidziłem całego świata Hollywood. Dał mi szansę, której nigdy bym nie zdobył, dał mi pracę, która jest marzeniem tysięcy młodych ludzi, Hollywood dało mi przepustkę do całkowicie innego życia niż to, które wiodłem przez większość moich młodzieńczych lat. Nie lubiłem tylko odcięcia od realiów. Tego jak ludzie uważali nas za Bogów, śmiejąc się z naszych potyczek, potępiając nas za nie jakby sami nigdy niepotknęli się na wyboistej ścieżce. Byliśmy tylko ludźmi, oddychaliśmy tym samym powietrzem, borykaliśmy się z tymi samymi demonami dnia i nocy. Nas też czekały porażki i kres. Nie byliśmy mitycznymi stworzeniami o nadludzkiej sile, byliśmy ludźmi, delikatnymi i wrażliwymi. To był mój problem z mediami.   
\- Wiesz co? Mam plan. - jego głos wydawał się figlarny, jakby zaraz miał powiedzieć najgłupszy plan na świecie, na który oczywiście przytaknę. Taki już byłem, wybierałem najgłupsze możliwe scenariusze, potem zastanawiając się co jest ze mną nie tak. - Mój dobry znajomy ma całkiem niezłą willę...z całkiem dużym basenem. O ile nie zmienił miejsca zamieszkania, możemy iść się pokąpać.- spojrzałem na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.   
\- Masz klucze do jego willi? - Urie zaśmiał się, wypuszczając dym prosto w moją twarz, przydeptując peta z cichym westchnięciem, jakbym właśnie zrobił z siebie idiotę. I zrobiłem. Co to za idiotyczne pytanie?   
\- Nie, ale wiem, gdzie je trzyma. Wymiękasz Ross? - pokiwałem przecząco głową, kończąc swojego papierosa.   
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, ten plan podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej. -zaczesałem włosy do tyłu, wiedząc, że po chwili moje niesforne kosmyki i tak opadną na strony. Zaciągnąłem się papierosem po raz ostatni - gdyby tylko ktoś był na tyle odważny, żeby policzyć ile papierosów już wypaliłem, może nie borykałbym się ze słabą kondycją i zapachem fajek w całej mojej garderobie. Brendon mówił, że to już mój zapach, że pachnę jak papierosy i to właśnie zapach, który kojarzy mu się ze mną. - Prowadź, z chęcią pokąpię się w cudzym basenie, na terenie cudzej posiadłości. - pokiwał głową, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Raczej się nie zorientuje. Raczej na pewno, widziałem w gazecie, że jest w Paryżu.   
\- Czekaj, chcesz się włamać do tego Twojego fotografa? - przytaknął, przyglądając się gablocie sklepowej. - Czyli Wasze rozstanie nie było takie spokojne, hm? - Urie przewrócił oczami. Moje pytanie było nie na miejscu, przyznaje, ale chciałem gdzieś w głębi wiedzieć czy moja teoria miała jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie.   
\- Powiedzmy, że mówił wszystkim, że jestem jego kuzynem, bo bał się przyznać, że notorycznie uprawia seks analny z facetem. - zaśmiałem się, kręcąc głową. - Powinno mu to wisieć, byłem jego pełnoletnim modelem, on sam był bardzo młody, jest tylko trzy lata starszy ode mnie. Mówiłem mu, że wcale nie musimy być razem, że nikt nie zmusza go do związku. Mogliśmy razem sypiać w tajemnicy, nie byłoby tragedii. Może ja zakochałbym się w gościu, który nie bał się powiedzieć swojej matce, że jest gejem, albo przynajmniej nie wstydził się mnie na bankietach, nie zabierał innych panienek ze sobą. Albo to ja mam zły gust jeśli chodzi o facetów, hm? - wzruszyłem ramionami, chowając ręce w kieszenie.   
\- Sypiasz ze mną, na pewno coś musi być z tobą nie tak. - zaśmialiśmy się w tym samym czasie. - Takie są zasady. 

\---×--- 

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz wody. - Urie zaczesał swoje ciemnoczekoladowe włosy do tyłu, jego usta wykrzywione w uśmiechu pełnym werwy, relaksu. Wzruszyłem ramionami, chlapiąc nogami w wodzie, moje bokserki nieco mokre od tego ile razy Brendon zdążył już chlapnąć we mnie wodą.   
\- Bo w sumie nie ma historii, po prostu nie lubię być mokry, to uczucie jak wszystko się do Ciebie przylepia, ubrania, włosy śmierdzące chlorem albo starą wodą. Z pływania lubię tylko brodziki prysznicowe i wanny. Gorąca woda, przyjemny zapach i siedzisz ile chcesz. - młodszy pogładził moje uda, kładąc brodę na kolanach. Jego ogromne, ciepłe oczy patrzyły na mnie uważnie, na twarzy drobny uśmiech, tak delikatny jak jego skóra, nawet teraz, po długiej kąpieli w chlorowanej wodzie. Przejechałem palcami pomiędzy kosmykami jego sklejonych, mokrych włosów, obserwując jak mężczyzna przymyka oczy i relaksuje się pod dotykiem mojej dłoni. Jego ciało wydawało się chłodne, ale to pewnie przez to jak wilgotne było, drobne kropelki spadały z powrotem do basenu po jego oliwkowej, nieco opalonej skórze, która wciąż wydawała się tak gładka. Nawet nie musiałem jej dotykać, żeby wiedzieć jak ułoży się pod moimi opuszkami. Urie przypominał mi teraz szczeniaka, którego ktoś bierze na ręce po całym dniu biegania za własnym ogonem. Był uroczy i piękny, pełny euforii i radości.   
\- Chodź ze mną do wody, tylko na chwilę. - uśmiechnąłem się nieco szerzej, wzdychając z małym chrząknięciem, po czym wsunąłem się ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem nie uderzyć bruneta w podbródek. Jego drobne ręce owinęły się wokół mojej przesadnie chudej talii moment po tym jak stopy dotknęły dna basenu. Nie pozostałem mu dłużny, sam przyciągnąłem go blisko, opierając się o ściankę, moje usta przy jego uchu, całując płatek powolnie, leniwie. Moją nagrodą było ciche westchnięcie przyjemności z uśmiechem, który czułem na ramieniu. - Nie jest tak źle, hm? - przewróciłem oczami, ręce teraz na jego biodrach, czując przyjemny opór wody.   
\- To tylko i wyłącznie Twoja zasługa. - przymknąłem powieki, znów przyciągając go do uścisku, jakbym po prostu chciał go przytulać, co też było prawdą. Chciałem się przytulić. Po ludzku, naturalnie, czuć bliskość drugiej osoby, przy której wiedziałem, że mogę być... słaby. Może nie tyle słaby, co miękki. I Brendon gwarantował mi zrozumienie. Mogłem go przytulić, mogłem go całować, mogłem go po prostu pieprzyć. Ja miałem ochotę być, więc i on był. - Kiedy byłem mały mój tata niechcący uderzył mnie w głowę deską do surfowania i wpadłem do wody. Podobno nie oddychałem, kiedy wyciągnęli mnie z wody. Dlatego tak bardzo jej nie lubię. Nie lubię jej zapachu, nie lubię gdy jest jej za dużo. Nie lubię tego uczucia, że jestem w niej po szyję i nie mogę jej odsunąć, kontrolować. Woda to nie mój żywioł. Co innego wóda... - zaśmialiśmy się w tym samym czasie, głowa młodszego kołysząca się razem z moją. - Naprawdę pływałeś przez pewien czas czy ten obóz pływacki to totalna ściema?   
\- Pływałem, byłem nawet niezły, ale potem byłem zdecydowanie za drobny na to, żeby być zawodowym pływakiem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, lubiłem pływać. Lubię to uczucie, kiedy jesteś ponad wodą, kiedy to Ty kontrolujesz jak przepływa po Twoim ciele. Można powiedzieć, że czuję się jakbym okiełznał żywioł.   
\- To tylko prawda fizyki. - Urie pokiwał głową, śmiejąc się. Jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy.   
\- Cichooo. Czuję taką lekkość każdego ruchu, jakbym był tylko dryfującą kłodą na oceanie, której nikt nie ocenia, nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, po prostu sobie dryfuje, czuje się wolna i pusta od niepotrzebnych, irracjonalnych zmartwień. Dlatego tak bardzo lubię pływać, to mnie naprawdę relaksuje, sprawia, że czuję się wolny od presji, od zmartwień. Nie muszę wybierać sobie ciuchów, nie muszę martwić się czy moje włosy wyglądają dobrze. - chłodna dłoń bruneta wylądowała na moim policzku, gładząc go. Przysunąłem się bliżej, muskając jego usta, powolnie, prawie w ogóle nie dotykając jego warg, muskając je zaledwie. Przymknąłem oczy, przygryzając jego dolną wargę, przyciągając ja bliżej, zachęcając go do łagodnego, lecz nieco mocniejszego pocałunku. Urie złączył nasze usta ostatecznie, delikatnie, powolnie, dokładnie tak jakbyśmy byli pod wodą, chociaż nasze głowy unosiły się ponad powierzchnie. Wsunąłem język między jego rozchylone, pełne wargi, które smakowały dokładnie tak samo jak pocałunek - chlorowaną wodą i papierosami, którymi młodszy zawsze smakował. Ułożyłem rękę na tyle jego głowy, głaszcząc ją do szyi, czując pod opuszkami jak jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Czy to przez chłodny wiatr, który teraz zaczął wiać czy może przez mój gorący oddech? Może oba? - Chodźmy już stąd, proszę. - wystarczyło tylko ciche „proszę" do mojego ucha, żebym wskoczył na brzeg basenu, wciągając bruneta chwilę po mnie. Chwyciłem za ręcznik, który Brendon wyciągnął z szafki mężczyzny i wytarłem się dokładnie, ściągając swoje przemoczone bokserki. Wciągnąłem jeansy z niemałą trudnością, po czym wsadziłem koszulkę do spodni, krzywiąc się na uczucie odciskającego się zamka na mojej skórze. Cmoknąłem usta młodszego, który właśnie dopinał swoje spodnie, po czym chwyciłem za mokrą bieliznę, śmiejąc się.   
\- Zostawimy mu prezent? - brunet chwycił za moje bokserki i wyrzucił je do basenu, śmiejąc się nieco głośniej. Sam pokręciłem głową i oplotłem ramię wokół młodszego, odchodząc w stronę drzwi. - Muszę przyznać, że całkiem miło mi się pływało.   
\- Nie przepłynąłeś nawet metra!   
\- Właśnie dlatego tak dobrze mi się pływało. 

\---×---

Westchnąłem cicho, odkładając książkę na bok, zakręcając kosmyki włosów młodszego na swoim palcu. Już ostatnio odkryłem, że ma dosyć twardy sen, nie obudziło go nawet moje hałasowanie, kiedy upuściłem metalową łyżkę na podłogę. Noga bruneta była między moimi nogami, niestety lub stety, przyprawiając mnie o ciche wypuszczenie powietrza z każdym małym ruchem jego kolana. Nie wiem czy zrobił to specjalnie, tak naprawdę nie śpiąc do końca czy to przypadek, ale czynił on spokojne spanie w jednym łóżku nie lada wyczynem. Czułem jak z każdym małym ruchem staję się coraz bardziej podniecony i wrażliwy, obrazy w mojej głowie wcale nie pomagały mi w opanowaniu. Brendon westchnął przez sen, obracając się na drugą stronę, przyciskając swoje plecy do mojej klatki piersiowej, kręcąc nieco biodrami przez co musiałem przygryźć wargę. Wysunąłem się spod kołdry tak cicho i bezszelestnie jak tylko potrafiłem, przykrywając bruneta z cichym uśmiechem. Wszedłem do łazienki i oparłem się o umywalkę, mój oddech nieco cięższy, ja sam w połowie twardy. Warknąłem zirytowany, ściągając swoją koszulkę i spodnie z piżamy, po czym powolnie odkręciłem wodę pod prysznicem, sprawdzając czy nie jest zbyt zimna lub zbyt gorąca. Wszedłem pod strumień wody, starając się zrelaksować, ignorując mój coraz to bardziej uciążliwy problem. Przed oczami miałem tylko Uriego i jego usta wokół mnie. Moje ruchy bioder, kiedy pieprzę te śliczną, anielską buźkę, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej, obserwując uważnie jego twarz, jakbym niszczył coś niewinnego, co tak naprawdę jest sto razy bardziej zdeprawowane niż ja. Oparłem głowę o kafelki i przymknąłem oczy, chwytając za swoją erekcje, karcąc się w głowie za mój brak opanowania. Zachowywałem się jak nastolatek, który walił w kiblu do swojej nauczycielki biologii, która ubrała wyjątkowo obcisłą sukienkę z większym dekoltem. Ciche mruknięcie wydostało się z każdym to szybszym ruchem mojego nadgarstka... aż usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk nienaoliwionych drzwi łazienki, a w progu stał nieco zaspany brunet z radosnym uśmiechem.   
\- Majsterkujesz beze mnie? -zaśmiałem się, żeby tylko schować jak bardzo zawstydzony byłem. Moje policzki zapewne czerwone, oceniając po tym jak rozgrzane były, oddech przyśpieszony. Mój pieprzony kutas jakby przyklejony do dolnej części brzucha. Czułem jak wzrok Brendona skanuje dokładnie każdy centymetr mojego ciała, jakbym był teraz jego dziełem na wystawie. Nasze role się odwróciły i, szczerze mówiąc, nie przeszkadzało mi to. - Będę czekał w sypialni. - ziewnął spokojnie i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przetarłem twarz moimi drżącymi dłońmi i szybko zakręciłem kurek, wychodząc z brodzika. Wytarłem się w ekspresowym tempie, przełykając głośno ślinę. Była trzecia nad ranem, a ja byłem tak podniecony, że mógłbym dojść na samą myśl o obciągającym mi Brendonie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wszedłem do pokoju, patrząc na Uriego, który czytał właśnie moją książkę. Odłożył ją na bok i uśmiechnął się, klepiąc miejsce obok, sugerując, żebym usiadł. Tak też zrobiłem, obserwując dokładnie każdy jego ruch, który wykonywał z malutkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Trzeba było mnie obudzić.   
\- Za uroczo spałeś. - wplotłem palce w jego włosy, kiedy Brendon uklęknął między moimi nogami, obcałowując moje prawe udo. Przymknąłem oczy, odchylając głowę. Mruczałem z każdym spokojnym oddechem, głaszcząc jego głowę, skupiając się na tym jak miękkie były jego usta, jak cudownie czułem je na swojej skórze. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę, kiedy poczułem jego mokry język drażniący moją główkę, jakby to była dla niego zabawa, jakby chciał zobaczyć jak długo może się ze mną droczyć zanim zacznę prosić o więcej. Ale to nie było jego celem, po chwili jego usta były oplecione wokół mojej erekcji, wzrok w górze, obserwujący moją twarz. To nie on potrzebował teraz mnie, potrafił się kontrolować, o wiele bardziej niż ja. To ja potrzebowałem teraz jego i może uderzyło mnie to o wiele mocniej niż powinno, budując o wiele większe parce w moim podbrzuszu niż chęć orgazmu. Moje usta opuściło ciche stęknięcie, kiedy Urie przejechał drażniąco po wędzidełku, sprawiając, że wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przeszedł ogromny dreszcz przyjemności. Usta młodszego zacisnęły się nieco mocniej, na co pociągnąłem go nieco bliżej za włosy, sugerując, żeby przyspieszył tempo. 

Urie jako jedyny testował mnie w łóżku. Nie chodziło tylko o to, żeby dojść, chodziło o to, żeby odczuć jak największą przyjemność i jedyną osobą, która mi to pokazała był Brendon. 

Wypchnąłem biodra nieco w jego stronę, nieco niecierpliwie, jakbym już chciał osiągnąć szczyt. Brunet chwycił moje biodra, trzymając je w miejscu. Poruszał teraz głową o wiele szybciej, jego lewa dłoń poruszająca się o podstawy, język oplatający się wokół długości. Nie miałem pojęcia jak do chuja jest w stanie skoordynować wszystkie te ruchy, ale wydawał się skupiony. Jego oczy przymknięte, pewnie nieco zaszklone, oddech wyraźny na moim wrażliwym członku. Poddałem swoje mięśnie i upadłem plecami na łóżko, przyciągając bliżej głowę bruneta, moje usta szeroko rozchylone, wzrok przez chwilę utkwiony w suficie. Tym razem zajęczałem o wiele głośniej, jakby duszone odgłosy wydostały się teraz z o wiele większym impetem. Przewróciłem oczami, przykurczając palce u stóp, złączając moje uda przy jego głowie.   
\- Kurwa. - zamknąłem oczy, zaciskając mocno powieki i z kolejnym dreszczem zacisnąłem mocno pięść we włosach Uriego, przykrzywiając plecy w lekki łuk, dochodząc z lekko chropawym jękiem. Słyszałem tylko ciche kaszlnięcie i mały śmiech, na co sam zachichotałem z łamiącym się głosem, wciągając młodszego na siebie.   
\- Idę umyć zęby, zaraz będę. - wstał spokojnie, wycierając swoją buzię i poszedł prosto do łazienki. Przeklinając cicho pod nosem, wytarłem resztki mojej spermy, które skapnęły gdzieś na moje uda i brzuch, wyrzucając chusteczkę do kosza na śmieci. Wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie z piżamy i pogładziłem klatkę piersiową, uspokajając swój oddech. Skończyłem za szybko? Chyba nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Młodszy położył się ponownie na mnie i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Hej.   
\- Jak Ty to robisz? - zachichotałem i obsypałem pocałunkami jego ramiona i szyję, gładząc plecy. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.   
\- Praktyka czyni mistrza. - zaśmiałem się, przygryzając nieco wargę.   
\- W życiu nie obciągałem jeszcze nikomu, okej? Dla mnie to nie jest takie... oczywiste. -Brendon spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, głaszcząc mój policzek.   
\- Naprawdę? Myślałem-   
\- Nie. Nie z mężczyznami. Nigdy. Moje jedyne doświadczenie to jakieś kasety z pornosami i opowieści znajomych. Trząsłem się jak nie wiem co kiedy pierwszy raz wylądowałem z Tobą w łóżku. - przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza, moje serce znowu zaczęło przyspieszać. Co jeśli nie powinienem mu tego mówić? Co jeśli teraz będzie patrzył na mnie w inny sposób?   
\- Jeszcze kiedyś to przećwiczymy, może wcale nie jesteś taki zły, tylko jeszcze nie próbowałeś. W pieprzeniu gości jesteś całkiem dobry. - pacnąłem jego ramię i zrzuciłem bruneta z siebie, uśmiechając się. - Idziesz spać?   
\- A Ty? - ułożyłem się na swojej stronie, twarzą w stronę Brendona.   
\- Jestem zmęczony, ale możesz czytać, jeśli chcesz, nie przeszkadza mi to. - pokręciłem przecząco głową i oplotłem ramiona wokół jego talii, kryjąc twarz we włosach. Nie chciałem czytać, nie chciałem oglądać filmów, ale nie chciałem też spać. Chciałem odpocząć. Od wszystkiego wokół mnie, tylko on, ja, łóżko i spokój. Wreszcie upragniony spokój. 

.


	13. Rozdział XII

Rozdział XII 

To właśnie dzisiaj mieliśmy wracać do normalności, do Nowego Jorku. Nie możemy przecież spędzić reszty czasu do premiery w hotelu w Chicago, to nie było naszym planem. Na pewno nie teraz, kiedy byliśmy pełni werwy, radośni i głodni nowych przeżyć i przygód. 

Chociaż może tak naprawdę wracałem, bo to Brendon był już znudzony szarością tych samych ścian, które z każdym dniem w hotelu traciły swój kolor, ma rzecz znudzenia rutyną jednego pomieszczenia. To nie był ani jego dom, ani mój. Dla niego pewnie jego mieszkanie, z kwiatami, w końcu sam mówił, że bardzo kocha kwiaty. Dla mnie coś co było oazą spokoju, może nie samotności, ale bycia samemu, nawet jeśli w pomieszczeniu było sto osób. Miejsce, które znałem i dawało mi komfort, może czyjeś ramiona, a może po prostu moje wygodne łóżko, w którym zawijałem się kołdrą, szczelnie, jakby bojąc się, że powietrze może przynieść mi jakiś dyskomfort i złe myśli. Jakby to właśnie powiew miał sprawić, że oderwę się od ziemi i zniknę w przestrzeni moich snów. Śniłem o tym jak mogłem lekko podróżować w oceanie spokoju i wytchnienia, jak byłem zwykłym motylkiem, który sunie między wonią wiosennych kwiatów i liści. Śniłem po prostu o wolności od moich problemów, od mojego toksycznego środowiska, wylewającego się niczym ścieki do mojej rzeki. Kochałem moją pracę, ale dlaczego nikt nie mówił jak bardzo chujowymi ludźmi potrafimy być. Z sztucznie wykreowanym respektem, cicho, bezkarnie biorąc wszystko na co mamy ochotę. Ile zwyroli, ćpunów, alkoholików, seksistów, rasistów kryło się pod tym ciężkim, grubym portfelem wie tylko Hollywood. Ile kobiet było tutaj wykorzystanych, ile powiedziało nie i straciło szanse, bo gruby, zakompleksiony reżyser ma władzę, której niestety ona nie ma. Hollywood to gówno w złotej skorupie, która zaprasza, błyszczy i lśni tyko z zewnątrz. Środowisko, które zmienia ludzi niepowtarzalnie i zawsze podziwiałem tych, którzy mu nie ulegali. 

Teraz myśląc o tym, jak słaby czasem byłem, zastanawiałem się czy to naprawdę to czego chciałem. 

Przysiadłem na wysepce kuchennej, sięgając po duży, ciemnoniebieski kubek z Ikei, dokładnie taki sam jak miałem w domu, ten sam rozmiar, tak samo poręczne ucho. Przymknąłem oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech zapachu kawy. Lekko kwiatowy zapach, jak Ethiopia Biftu, która była zdecydowanie moją ulubioną. Gdybym dodał tam mleka, cukru… nie czułbym tego samego zapachu, dokładnego, rzeczywistego smaku kawy. A to kochałem w nich najbardziej, oceniać ich zapach, to jak każda z nich inaczej drażni moje kubki smakowe, jak inaczej łaskocze moje podniebienie swoim smakiem. To było najlepszą częścią picia jakichkolwiek napojów. Może dlatego nigdy nie lubiłem wódki. Wódka jest idealna dla ludzi jak mój ojciec, dla alkoholików, którym nie zależy na smaku alkoholu. Którzy chcą się po prostu zlać w trupa. Ja ceniłem to jak każdy z alkoholi się różnił, a fakt, że traciłem grunt pod nogami był skutkiem ubocznym, którego starałem się unikać przez większość czasu. Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nie będę taki jak on i chyba mi to wychodziło. Nie musiałem pić, nie zawsze miałem na to ochotę i potrafiłem powiedzieć sobie stop. To wszystko czego potrzebowałem, żeby nie stracić kontroli, tak? 

Wziąłem małego łyczka kawy. Znowu się martwiłem. Znowu myślałem za dużo. Przez tak długi czas byłem wolny, a teraz znowu myślałem. O wiele za dużo. Może to wina tego, że robiłem symboliczny krok w tył? Wracałem z podróży do stałego punktu. Tak jak z bycia aktorem wracałem do bycia Ryanem. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, innego niż moje irracjonalne zmartwienia. Wiedziałem doskonale, że one nie mają prawa bytu, że radzę sobie świetnie i wszystko jest dobrze, a nastoletni ja właśnie tego chciałem. Mimo wszystko to było czasem o wiele cięższe ode mnie. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto pomógłby mi wszystko poukładać, ale za bardzo wstydziłem się do tego przyznać. Kilka głębokich wdechów i wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko to co zawsze, to tylko stres, który zaraz minie. 

Spojrzałem na łóżko, które widziałem idealnie z perspektywy kuchni. Urie spał tak spokojnie, wydawał się zrelaksowany, bezpieczny. Jego ciało nigdy nie drżało, jego twarz zawsze anielsko zrelaksowana. Jeśli tylko spał, czasami nie mógł. Czasami budził się, bojąc koszmarów, przepraszając za to jak dziecinnie to brzmi. I nie brzmiało. Rozumiałem go bardzo dobrze, rozumiałem jego problem i wiedziałem co czuje. Mimo wszystko, z perspektywy kuchennej wysepki, wydawał się oazą spokoju i odpoczynku. Chciałem, żeby mnie przytulił. Naprawdę chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie przytulił, szczególnie on. 

W końcu wziąłem łyka mojej kawy, która w niemiłosierny sposób sparzyła mój język. Jak zawsze, byłem niecierpliwy i musiałem się sparzyć. Postawiłem kubek na blacie, sam gładko z niego schodząc. Pachniałem jeszcze miętową pianką do golenia i wodą kolońską, co razem tworzyło nieco ostry mix. Pewnie nawet przez to czuć było papierosy, nie ciężko o to. Wsunąłem się tak ostrożnie jak potrafiłem pod kołdrę, starając się objąć samego siebie ramieniem młodszego, nie budząc go przy tym. Miał twardy sen, całe szczęście. Nie chciałem budzić go do normalności. Chciałem, żeby odpoczął. Pracował ciężko przez cały czas, odpoczynek mu się należał. 

Jego ciepło przypominało mi coś, za czym tęskniłem. Bezpieczeństwo, może zgubne i wyimaginowane, ale nadal bezpieczeństwo, którego potrzebowałem. Nie bałem się płakać, krzyczeć i żyć, nie bałem się o wszystkie te irracjonalne myśli, bo stąpałem wtedy po ziemi, nie bujałem w ciemnych obłokach. Miałem w nim przyjaciela, nawet jeśli był czymś więcej fizycznie, to miałem w nim przyjaciela. 

Czasami myślałem, że myślę o nim trochę za wiele, ale to mnie szczerze uspakajało. Doceniałem jego piękno i to jakim był człowiekiem. Podziwiałem go za to jak wiele przeszedł i gdzie się teraz znajdował. Dziwiłem się też jego odwadze, rozumiałem ucieczkę przed przeszłością. Można wydawać się bezsensowną, w końcu jest osoba medialną, ludzie, którzy kiedyś go gnębili, teraz i tak widzą go na bilbordach, plakatach i ekranach. Ale to nie samo istnienie przeszłości jest trudne, to konfrontacja z nią. Dlatego go rozumiałem, rozumiałem dlaczego uciekał przed swoim bratem, dlatego tak bardzo nie chciał rozmawiać o rodzinie i dlaczego był obojętny niektórym aspektom życiowym. 

Schowałem twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, wzdychając cicho, na tyle ciężko, że ciepło mojego oddechu odbiło się od jego skóry. Nie chciałem wracać, chociaż wiedziałem, że muszę. Musiałem żyć tak jak każdy człowiek, pracować nad sobą i moimi zadaniami. Nie mogłem migać się od rzeczywistości i nie miałem zamiaru. Po prostu tego nie chciałem. Urie zamruczał delikatnie i przyciągnął mnie bliżej, gładząc moje włosy, zawijając niektóre kosmyki na swoje drobne palce.   
\- Która godzina? – zapytał z zachrypniętym, porannym głosem. Odkaszlnął cicho, ziewając chwilę później w poduszkę, jego powieki wciąż przymknięte.   
\- Dziesiąta, trochę Ci się przyspało. Ale to dobrze, zdążyłem w tym czasie się trochę ogarnąć i zrobiłem śniadanie.   
\- Masz na myśli to, że chwyciłeś za telefon i zadzwoniłeś po catering? – zachichotałem, kręcąc przecząco głową.   
\- Nie, byłem na dole i zamówiłem. – zaśmialiśmy się w tym samym czasie, dłoń młodszego na moich plecach, gładząc je dosyć powolnie. – Idę się umyć, potem zjem. – wstałem razem z mężczyzną, wracając do mojej kawy. Teraz była idealna. 

Czasami trzeba było poczekać, żeby coś smakowało tak jak ma. 

\---×--- 

Może tym razem to on miał rację. Może miał rację, że woda była uspokajająca, była żywiołem, który mogłem kontrolować przez pewien czas. Zawsze wolałem ogień. Ten w zapalniczce, ten w piecu czy ten, który palił ciało, z każdym dotykiem, topiąc metal ramy łóżka czy pierze pościeli. Spalałem się sam, uważając, że to właśnie jest mój żywioł. Palący, nerwowy, ciepły z początku. Urie płynął spokojnie, tak jak mała leśna rzeczka, która tak samo jak on u strumienia porywała wszystko ze sobą. Tym razem nie narzekałem na wodę, tym razem starałem się w niej zrelaksować, poczuć to co on, małe strumyczki między moimi palcami, oplatające mnie w ten delikatny sposób. Tak jak jego ramiona wokół mojej talii, kiedy w środku nocy kąpaliśmy się przy Oak Street Beach, na tyle glęboko w wodzie, żeby to większa fala przykryła nas całych, na tyle płytko by nie utonąć. 

Jego oddech był jedynym ciepłym wiatrem tej nocy, a ciało jedyną kotwicą. 

Byliśmy kompletnie nadzy, przyklejeni do siebie tak blisko, że mogłem poczuć każdy ruch jego klatki piersiowej, każdy drgnięcie. Woda była ciepła, wieczór niestety chłodny. Palce czuły jeszcze piasek w jego włosach, to pewnie przez nasze turlanie się na plaży, zanim jeszcze zdjęliśmy wszystko co na sobie mieliśmy. 

Cichy chichot opuścił usta młodszego, kiedy przygryzłem jego dolną wargę, zasysając się na niej, gładząc jego plecy pod taflą wody. Kolejna fala chlusnęła prosto w nasze twarze, na co sam zaśmiałem się na tyle głośno, że każdy kto gdzieś był na plaży mógł mnie usłyszeć. Ale byliśmy tylko my i ptaki, może zwierzęta morskie. Każdy mógł mnie teraz cmoknąć w dupę, tam gdzie ich miałem. 

Miałem prawie dwadzieścia osiem lat, mogłem sobie pozwolić na wybryki, mogłem wreszcie żyć tak jak chciałem. W końcu na końcu wszystko było złe i raniło, nie mogłem tego wyjaśnić, ale na końcu drogi zawsze stał ktoś z rewolwerem i jedyne co mogłem zrobić to modlić się o pobudkę. Na pewno jeśli ktoś czyta mi teraz w myślach myśli tak samo, życie czasami przypomina jakby wybrakowane, coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiemy co, Ty czytający w moich myślach pewnie sam się zastanawiasz... dlaczego czasem robimy wszystko tak jak sobie zaplanowaliśmy, a nic z tego nie wychodzi. Staramy się jak tylko możemy, dajemy z siebie wszystko, ale coś nie pasuje do całej układanki życia. Ja też się zastanawiam, każdego dnia, nie jesteś w tym sam. Sam uważałem, że życie jest jak prezent świąteczny. Z początku zagadka, wielka niewiadoma, za każdym razem zostawiająca w ekstazie. Z czasem rutyna, niezadowolenie i pogarda. Na końcu każdy chciałby wrócić do czasów, kiedy ktoś pamiętał o nim i jego prezencie, dostać cokolwiek. 

Wszyscy po kolei umieraliśmy w naszych grach, żeby narodzić się kimś nowym. Zabijaliśmy siebie tysiące razy, żeby na końcu nie wiedzieć, która z naszych twarzy była tak naprawdę nami. Każdy z nas to robił, każdy dojrzewał, zmieniał zdanie, zmieniał przyjaciół, zmieniał pracę, dom. Nie miałem niczego do stracenia, nie dzisiaj. Najpiękniejszych chwili nie da się zaplanować, one planują się same, w danym momencie i ja właśnie przeżywałem jedną z nich. 

-Nie chcę umierać, jednocześnie tak bardzo chcę już umrzeć. - wymamrotałem w jego ramię, zamykając oczy. Czułem jak jego głowa się odwraca, pewnie uśmiechał się skonfudowany. - Żyję tak cztery lata, tak zawsze było mi dobrze, tak zawsze byłem bezpieczny, nikt mnie nie ranił i wszystko było okej. Nie chcę umierać, bo tak jest bezpiecznie. Jednocześnie chcę umrzeć. Chcę wreszcie zobaczyć plażę i położyć się na słońcu, nie uciekać. Nie chcę ciągle udawać obojętnego wobec ludzi. - przełknąłem głośno gulę w moim gardle. Nigdy nie mówiłem o moich uczuciach i emocjach, bo zawsze bałem się tego. Uciekałem tak długo jak mogłem.   
\- Rozumiem... nie umieraj, dopóki nie będziesz tego pewny. Masz czas. Teraz rób to co chcesz. -przez jego szept mogłem zobaczyć delikatny uśmiech na twarzy. Na pewno. Jego głos był delikatniejszy i nieco wyższy. Zawsze tak brzmiał, kiedy się uśmiechał. - Wracamy do hotelu czy chcesz jeszcze posiedzieć na plaży?   
\- Wracamy, jest mi zimno. - wyszedłem z wody, ocierając się teraz drapiącym ręcznikiem, to pewnie wszystko wina piachu. Zarzuciłem pierwsze lepsze ubrania, możliwe, że to koszulka Uriego, ale miałem to gdzieś. Było mi zimno, chciałem się teraz ogrzać. Chciałem wbiec do hotelu i zatopić się w łóżku. 

\---×--- 

Oboje wbiegliśmy do hotelu, tłumiąc nasze śmiechy pod nosem. Trzymałem mocno dłoń Brendona, rozglądając się dookoła poszukiwaniu gapiów. O tej porze wszyscy spali, nawet hol był oświetlony jedynie przydymionymi lampami. Krok po kroku mknęliśmy korytarzem do pokoju numer 373. Czułem jak oddaje mój uścisk, w pewnym momencie potykając się o własne nogi, przyspieszając z każdym krokiem. Wyciągnąłem kluczyk do pokoju i chwyciłem za mosiężną klamkę. Z jednej strony ciepła ręka Uriego, z drugiej znowu zimny metal, który przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. Chociaż może to brunet to robił? Przekręciłem kluczem, otwierając ciężko chodzący zamek i rzuciłem się do pomieszczenia, przyciągając do siebie młodszego.   
\- Znów w tym pokoju.– Brendon rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, skanując wzrokiem ciepłą boazerię oraz wielkie lóżko w rogu.   
\- Lubię przestrzeń. – pociągnąłem go subtelnie do siebie, układając ręce na biodrach. Urie gładził moją klatkę piersiową, po chwili owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Mój uścisk umocnił się nieco, dłonie zsunęły ku plecom młodszego, zamykając go w uścisku. – Jakim cudem tak skończyliśmy? – pokiwałem głową z uśmiechem, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę ciemnookiego.   
\- Magia Hollywood. – Brendon zaśmiał się i rozpiął pierwszy guzik w mojej błękitnej koszuli. Złączyłem nasze usta w gorącym pocałunku, wsuwając dłonie do tylnich kieszeni jego jeansów. Zassałem się lekko na jego dolnej wardze, chwilę później pozbywając się rozpiętej koszuli z moich ramion. Chwyciłem mocniej jego koszulkę i pociągnąłem w stronę łóżka, subtelnie na nie popychając. – Drzwi. – Urie przerwał pocałunek, popychając mnie w stronę drzwi. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem i zamknąłem je na klucz, tworząc pozorną strefę intymności. Kątem oka widziałem jak młodszy ściąga z siebie koszulkę, po czym wyrzuca ją gdzieś w kąt. Wróciłem do Brendona i wplotłem palce w jego aksamitne włosy, przygryzając wargę, kiedy ten rozpiął mój pasek, następnie jeansy. I kiedy spojrzałem w bok, by zobaczyć czy aby na pewno zaciągnąłem wszystkie rolety hotelowe, wpadłem na pomysł, jak uwiecznić piękno Uriego w danym momencie.   
\- Wiesz, mam taki plan… - brunet zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na mnie pytająco. Jego dłonie błądziły wzdłuż moich pleców, aż do pośladka, subtelnie je drapiąc i gładząc. – Mam ochotę cię nagrać. – Brendon zaśmiał się krótko, jednak, kiedy nie zobaczył na mojej twarzy ani ułamka kpiny, przygryzł wargę i zjechał dłonią wzdłuż mojego biodra.   
\- Mówisz poważnie? – zassałem się tylko na szyi młodszego, pomrukując cicho.   
\- Do niczego nie zmuszam, naszła mnie tylko myśl…   
\- Okej. – uniosłem wzrok, spoglądając na twarz ciemnookiego.   
\- Okej? – pogładziłem kciukiem jego nieco zaróżowiony policzek, drugą ręką głaszcząc go po udzie, następnie powolnie rozpinając jego rozporek. Ciemnooki skinął tylko głową.   
\- Ufam Ci, ze nigdzie tego nie wyślesz. Ani nie będziesz mnie tym dręczył w przyszłości. Więc zgadzam się. – uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i pociągnąłem w dół spodnie młodszego, razem z bokserkami. – Whoa, spokojnie, ogierze! – zaśmiałem się krótko i wstałem z łóżka, nie poprawiając nawet swoich bokserek. Mężczyzna skopał swoje ubrania, po czym przeturlał się na brzuch, zakopując twarz w pościeli. Przygryzłem delikatnie wargę, ustawiając szybko statyw, który dostałem od Jac na urodziny, włączając pierwszą lepszą płytę z kolekcji, którą przejrzeliśmy razem ze sto razy. 

Pewnie nigdy nie myślała, że wykorzystam go w taki sposób. 

Ułożyłem się subtelnie nad brunetem, obsypując jego szyję drobnymi pocałunkami, zjeżdżając do jego ramienia, przymykając oczy, powoli przesiąkając jego zapachem. Byłbym w stanie rozpoznać go w nocy, w dzień, w zimę czy w lato, jego perfum tylko podkreślał to jak pachniała jego skóra. Zatoczyłem małe kółeczko moim nosem, koło jego łopatki, zostawiając tam kolejny malutki pocałunek. Moje dłonie ułożone na jego biodrach, gładzące je w powolnym tempie, w końcu nigdzie nam się nie spieszyło, chcieliśmy spędzić tę ostatnią noc jak najwolniej. Uśmiechnąłem się na jego cichy chichot, całując jego głowę, sięgając po lubrykant, który walał się gdzieś na stoliku nocnym z jego strony. Przygryzłem nieco mocniej skórę na jego lewej łopatce, zostawiając malutki ślad, który będę widział tylko ja i on, o którym będziemy wiedzieli tylko my. 

\- Nie musisz, lepiej dla ciebie. - wymruczał naprzeciw prześcieradła, przymykając swoje ciemne oczy. Przełknąłem nieco ślinę, wycierając palce z lubrykantu, gładząc niepewnie jego biodra.   
\- Nie będzie jakoś... boleć? -oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu, oplatając ręce wokół jego talii.   
\- Może być nieprzyjemnie z początku, po prostu bądź delikatny i zrelaksuj się. Zawsze mogę powiedzieć stop. - przytaknąłem, przełykając nieco ślinę, nalewając trochę płynu z buteleczki na dłoń. Brunet uniósł swoje biodra na tyle wysoko, żebym wygodnie chwycił je bliżej siebie. Wziąłem ciężki, głośny wdech i wydech, układając dłoń na jego biodrze, czując jego o wiele bardziej zaciśnięte mięśnie niż zwykle wokół mojej główki, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcz jakiego w życiu nie czułem. Jego dłonie zaciśnięte na prześcieradle, twarz wbita w materac, tak jak moje podkurczone palce u stóp, starające się trzymać mnie w kupie, nie dać się ponieść ekstazie jego ciepła i ciasnoty wokół mnie. Poruszyłem biodrami delikatnie, na tyle wolno, że ledwo co zauważyłem jakikolwiek ruch, obserwując jego nieco drżące ciało. Może jeszcze powinienem poczekać? Sam też nie byłem gotowy na to, żeby po prostu- - Możesz spokojnie się ruszyć, Ryan, nie umieram. - zaśmiał się delikatnie, jego mięśnie wokół mnie rozluźniły się nieco, nadal dając mi uczucie, którego nie mogłem po prostu opisać. 

Zabawne, że ekscytowałem się bardziej rżnięciem tyłka gorącego faceta niż mojej dziewczyny. Może coś było ze mną nie tak, może to ona była kiepska w łóżku. Może oboje byliśmy, a Brendon dopiero mi to uświadomił? Nie miałem pojęcia, wiedziałem tylko, że w życiu nie ogarnęła mnie taka fala podniecenia. 

Poruszyłem nieco pewniej biodrami, przyciągając go na tyle blisko, że nasze ciała stykały się ze sobą. Jego plecy do mojej klatki piersiowej, pośladki do moich bioder, moja twarz w jego szyi. Złożeni jak puzzle. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem bioder oddychałem coraz ciężej, starając się zagłuszyć moje ciche westchnięcia przy jego uchu, które na pewno słyszał. Oblizałem moje rozchylone usta, przymykając po raz kolejny oczy, starając się skupić tylko na moich odczuciach. Na dreszczach wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, na jego małych mruknięciach czy pełniejszych westchnięciach. Przyspieszyłem moje ruchy, czując jak Urie rozluźnia się pod moim dotykiem. Jego cichy jęk tylko utwierdził mnie w fakcie, że mogę zostać przy tym tempie, ramiona ciasno owinięte wokół jego klatki piersiowej, moje usta przy jego uchu, przygryzając płatek. Usłyszałem tylko ciche przekleństwo pode mną, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się trafić w jego prostatę. Może nie byłem w tym jeszcze najlepszy, ale zawsze miałem wrażenie, że nie tylko ja czerpię z tego przyjemność. 

Wyprostowałem moją sylwetkę, jakbym teraz siedział na jego pośladkach, moje dłonie oparte na jego plechach, chwytające pewnie obie strony bruneta, biodra poruszające się o wiele pewniej. Byłem zdesperowany, chciałem jeszcze więcej i więcej, wypuszczając westchnięcia z każdym moim ruchem z każdym moim ciężkim, głośnym oddechem, moje usta spierzchnięte od ciągłego, desperackiego łapania powietrza. 

Był tak samo blisko jak ja, czułem to po jego wypychaniu bioder w moją stronę, widziałem po tym jak szybko poruszał swoim nadgarstkiem, mocno trzymał beżową poduszkę przy swojej twarzy, prawie wyszarpując poszewkę od środka. Nie chciałem się spieszyć, więc dlaczego czas leciał tak szybko? Dlaczego na zegarku była już czwarta czterdzieści nad ranem? Dlaczego słońce miało zaraz wschodzić? Nie chciałem żegnać się z dzisiejszym wczoraj, nie chciałem. 

To nie jego atrakcyjność, nie jego umiejętności w łóżku czy fakt, że jest dla mnie nowym doznaniem sprawiały, ze moje serce dostawało palpitacji. Do szczytu doprowadzała mnie jego bliskość i nasza intymność. To doprowadzała mnie do- 

Straciłem na chwilę oddech, wypuszczając nieco wyższy, złamany jęk razem z ciężkim westchnięciem, zaciskając swoje drżące dłonie na jego włosach. Przewróciłem oczami na drugą stronę, oblizując usta, spoglądając na Uriego pode mną, który wycierał swoją drobną dłoń w moją poduszkę.   
\- Dlaczego w moją? - powiedziałem nieco łamiącym głosem, drżąc nieco, kiedy ułożyłem się obok niego.   
\- Była bliżej. - zaśmiał się, cmokając moje usta. Odleciałem na chwilę, totalnie tracąc grunt pod nogami. A raczej plecami. 

\--- × --- 

\- Nie wierzę, że pozwoliłem sobie na kręcenie mnie… całkowicie nagiego. – Brendon zaśmiał się, kiedy ułożyłem się koło niego z połową papierosa w ustach. Jego śnieżnobiałe zęby błyszczały urokliwie w świetle przygaszonej lampy. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie, uśmiechając się szeroko, po chwili zaciągając się papierosem. Urie wyciągnął używkę z mojej ręki i zrobił to samo, po czym przybliżył się do mnie i pocałował mnie, wydmuchując dym wprost do moich ust.   
\- Odważnie. – ułożyłem swoją dłoń na jego biodrze, gładząc jego mlecznobiałą skórę. Brunet tylko wzruszył niewinnie ramionami, wciskając używkę między moje wargi. Zgasiłem papierosa o ramę łóżka hotelowego i wyrzuciłem przez uchylone okno. Kto by się tym przejmował? Naciągnąłem na nas puchatą kołdrę i objąłem młodszego w pasie. Jego drobne ciało było idealne, tak delikatne, ale i męskie… Urie był niesamowicie przystojny. Poczułem dłonie na plecach i ciepły oddech na mojej klatce piersiowej. 

Chociaż nigdy nie sądziłem, że polubię mężczyznę w ten sposób, tak się stało. To nie tak, że nikt z nas nigdy nie eksperymentował. Były pieprzone lata 90! Każdy otwierał się na nowe horyzonty, próbował czegoś całkiem nowego i szalonego. Ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że to wypali na dłuższą metę. Że będę chciał codziennie budzić się przy boku faceta. 

Człowiek wie o sobie niewiele. Nie zna siebie, dopóki nie zostanie wystawiony na próbę. Tyle ile zaznaliśmy, tyle wiemy. 

Odsunąłem się lekko od Brendona i pogładziłem kciukiem jego wręcz porcelanowe policzki. Jego kąciki ust drgnęły do góry, a oczy przymknęły. Subtelnie bawiłem się kosmkami już nieco dłuższych włosów bruneta, przybliżając swoją twarz na tyle, że nasze nosy stykały się ze sobą. Musnąłem jego usta kilka razy, po chwili całując go o wiele śmielej, pewniej. Urie rozchylił swoje usta, więc bez zastanowienia wsunąłem język między jego uchylone wargi, przyciągając głowę młodszego bliżej. Odpowiedział mi cichym westchnięciem, zsuwając swoje dłonie wzdłuż moich pleców, gładząc je delikatnie. Chciałem czuć jego dotyk, jego słodkie usta na moich i nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. 

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo ciepły. – brunet zaśmiał się, jedną rękę układając delikatnie na klatce piersiowej. Opuszki jego palców kreśliły różnorakie wzory na moim ciele, na co nie potrafiłem powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. - Więc zapytam jeszcze raz, masz jakieś większe plany przed premierą? - przytaknąłem lekko, układając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.   
\- Na pewno jadę do Denver, obiecałem sobie, że tam pojadę.   
\- Denver? Kojarzysz Jona Walkera? - pokiwałem przecząco głową. Nie miałem pojęcia kim jest Walker, może jednak go znałem, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że to właśnie ten człowiek. Często gubiłem nazwiska, jeszcze częściej imiona. - Ten fotograf, kampania dla Coca Coli?   
\- Nadal go nie kojarzę, ale teraz wiem skąd Ty go znasz. Czemu pytasz?   
\- Mieszka w Denver, to równy gość, pamiętam jak przyniósł trochę zioła na plan i dyrektor generalny kampanii chciał go wywalić, na co Walker z kamienną miną patrzy na niego, wszyscy z boku płaczą za śmiechu. A on jak gdyby nigdy nic podchodzi do niego i wzdycha, mówiąc - Urie odchrząknął. - “I tak nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego niż ja, zaufaj mi albo skończysz bez kampanii”. Faceta wmurowało do tego stopnia, że zaczął palić razem z nami. - zaśmiałem się cicho, czując już jak bardzo senny się robiłem.   
\- Chcesz zebrać się ze mną do Denver? Mógłbyś wpaść do tego Walkera. - nastała cisza. Nie wiedziałem czy przez to, że Brendon odpalał właśnie papierosa, czy przez moje głupie pytanie. Może było nie na miejscu? Przecież chciałem tylko, żeby jechał razem ze mną, nikt mu nie kazał, nikt go o to nie prosił, to było zwykłe pytanie.   
\- Mogę jechać. Jon może ogarnie ci jakiś lepszy nocleg. Ja pewnie zostałbym u niego. - przytaknąłem, w głębi duszy czując się jak idiota. Często wyglądałem jakbym był w głębokim rozmyślaniu, starannie dobierając słowa, ale tak naprawdę to słowa wybierały kiedy cisnąć się na moje usta. Nigdy nie myślałem nad tym co powiedzieć i to było moim największym problemem. 

Miałem dziewczynę, miałem karierę i prawdopodobnie kilkanaście kolejnych wywiadów dotyczących mojego nowego filmu, a raczej nowej roli. A ja wybierałem się do Denver z moim współpracownikiem, którego posuwałem na boku. Naprawdę mądre posunięcie Ross, przecież to coś, co robi każdy aktor. Chociaż, czy to aż tak różniło się od rzeczywistości? Nie bardzo. Może bez powodu przejmowałem się tym wszystkim? Powinienem sięgnąć po jakąś książkę i się zrelaksować, miałem teraz wolne. Chwila spokoju, odpoczynku. Czas dla mnie i moich przyjemności. Planu już nie było, teraz pieprzyłem tylko mojego kumpla i możliwie przyszłego współpracownika. 

\- Czemu w ogóle chcesz mnie zabrać? - spojrzałem na młodszego, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Nie wiem. Może po prostu lubię spędzać z Tobą czas? Nie wiem, po prostu chciałem zapytać. - Brendon przytaknął, uśmiechając się do mnie. - Wiesz co mi się marzy? Jakiś brytyjski album, coś pokroju retro, połączenie Bowiego, rocku i filmów Kubricka. - zaśmiał się, kończąc papierosa w małej, szklanej popielniczce, która jeszcze nie straciła swojego koloru. Musiała być nowa, tak samo jak pościel, która jeszcze była na tyle gładka, bez żadnych zaciągnięć, że mogłem śmiało pomyśleć, że była kupiona specjalnie dla nas.   
\- Myślę, że na tak śmiałe połączenie sobie jeszcze poczekasz. Może dwutysięczny? Może nawet trochę dłużej. Teraz ludzie żyją segregacją gatunku. Nie zauważyłeś tego? Robisz rock albo pop, robisz alternative albo rap.   
\- Może zmienimy pracę i zaczniemy tworzyć muzykę? - Urie zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Ja nie żartowałem, mimo wszystko zaśmiałem się. Z nim mógłbym robić wszystko, wystarczyło, żeby mnie rozumiał tak jak rozumie mnie teraz.   
\- Myślę, że lepszym dla wszystkich będzie poczekać aż ktoś nagra ten album za nas. Na pewno ktoś taki będzie. Poza tym nie jesteś brytolem. - znowu nastała między nami cisza, spokojna i delikatna, taka, która nie wprawia cię w niezręczność, taka, której czasami każdy potrzebuje. - Czasami mi się śnisz. Nie tak jak teraz, mam nasze zdjęcia, nie tylko Twoje, ale Twoje uderzają mnie najbardziej. Mam wrażenie jakbyś my nie rozmawiali od długiego czasu, byli skłóceni. Jakbym nigdy nie był przyjaciółmi z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi ze zdjęć, a nadal trzymał ich zdjęcia na pamiątkę, że kiedyś byli w moim życiu. Wiem, to głupie, ale nie masz czasem wrażenia, że czegokolwiek nie dotkniesz, rozpada się pod Tobą?   
\- Mam. - zrobiłem długą przerwę, po raz pierwszy myśląc co mam odpowiedzieć. Bo to prawda? Bo zawsze wszystko czego dotykam zamienia się w nic? Jakbym był ogniem, który zostawia tylko popiół. Może miałem kłamać, że to tylko głupie spostrzeżenie? - Zawsze mam to głupie uczucie.   
\- I jak sobie z tym radzisz?   
\- Płaczę? Sam, w łóżku, ryczę do głupi zdjęć rodzinnych, do listów mojego ojca, do wspomnień, kiedy miałem prawdziwych znajomych. Palę za każdą zepsutą relację. Może nie piję tak często, ale na pewno palę. A Ty?   
\- Pieprzę się. - prychnął pod nosem, jego ramię pod głową, wzrok utkwiony w suficie. Nasza cisza nieco niekomfortowa, przez cały napływ emocji, przez jego zaciskającą się szczękę i nieco szybciej bijące serce. Zamknął oczy z grymasem płaczu, przecierając swoją twarz, zaciskając pięść na swoich włosach. Obróciłem się na tyle, żeby owinąć ramiona wokół jego talii, nogi zagmatwane między jego a pościel, twarz wciśnięta teraz między brodę a klatkę piersiową. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na jego cichy płacz, nie chciałem, żeby przestał płakać. Czasami lepiej wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje niż trzymać je w sobie, jak w zakorkowanej butelce. Nie byłem winem, które po otwarciu traciło swój smak. Nie rozlewano mnie do najdroższych butelek, żebym musiał przez cały czas siedzieć ściśnięty. Byłem człowiekiem, który czasem musiał wylać łzy, żeby poczuć się lekki. 

Po prostu leżałem, przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej Brendona, czekając aż on sam poczuje się lekki. Bez wstyd, bez problemu, wsłuchiwałem się w ten sam kawałek Radiohead po raz setny, gładząc jego plecy. Może jego płacz pomoże też mnie. 

Może jednak chciałem umrzeć i obudzić się na nowo.


	14. Rozdział XIII

Nigdy nie powiedziałem czy byłem typem podróżnika. A przecież to musi ciekawy aspekt, skoro przez tak długi czas podróżowałem, to po Chicago, to ucieczka z Las Vegas, to Włochy, Francja... wydawałoby się, że musze to przecież lubić, prawda? Cóż, może wycieczki na planie nie były moją ulubioną rzeczą, a sama podróż przyprawiała mnie o mdłości i nieprzespany, stresujący czas, to same zwiedzanie innych miast było dla mnie czymś relaksującym. Lubiłem porównywać ze sobą miasta, kraje. To fascynujące jak wielkie różnice są miedzy nami. We Włoszech głośna rozmowa, a wręcz krzyki były czymś normalnym, wszyscy wydawali się tak beztroscy, jakby problemy nie istniały. We Francji znowu nikt nie chciał rozmawiać ze mną po angielsku i musiałem skupiać się na poprawnej wymowie mojego wcale nie tak doskonałego francuskiego. W Hiszpani trafiłem na “la tomatine” i wręcz pływałem w pomidorach, które były praktycznie w każdym otworze mojego ciała. W Rosji przywitano mnie wódką i niesamowicie łamiącym język “priwiet”. Nie musiałem wcale wyjeżdżać do innego kraju, żeby przeżyć zmianę otoczenia. Różnica między takim Nowy Jorkiem a New Jersey była ogromna.  
  
Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie plusy i minusy podróżowania, to lubiłem to robić. Zawsze szukałem jakiejś wymówki, żeby tylko poznać nowe okolice, ludzi, ich rutynę, przyzwyczajenia. Mogłem wiele się nauczyć, otworzyć na świat. Nie lubiłem być słowikiem w klatce.  
  
Odchyliłem głowę, wypuszczając głośno powietrze. Urie siedział obok mnie ze słuchawkami w uszach, powieki przymknięte, ale na pewno nie spał. Co jakiś czas słyszałem tylko ciche mruknięcia melodii, a jego oczy wędrowały krótko do okna, żeby zobaczyć gdzie jesteśmy. Widząc moją minę, zsunął słuchawki na szyję, odwracając się do mnie.  
\- Źle się czujesz? - zapytał cicho, dyskretnie ściskając moją dłoń. Przytaknąłem, wpatrując się w szybę. - Mówiłem, że możemy polecieć samolotem. - pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
\- Nie lubię ich jeszcze bardziej. Nie lubię drogi. Zawsze mnie dobija. - usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie i chwilę później brunet schował do torby disc-mana, uśmiechając się do mnie.  
\- Więc możemy pogadać. Zająć czymś czas, hm? Chyba, że chcesz posłuchać mojej muzyki? - pokiwałem przecząco głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nie zostało tak dużo drogi, cały czas patrzę na okolicę i stacje. Jesteśmy w hrabstwie Morgan. Została jakaś godzina drogi.  
\- To i tak lepsze niż osiemnaście. - zaśmiałem się cicho, przyznając młodszemu rację. Wolałem i tak jechać pociągiem niż lecieć samolotem. Mogłem przynajmniej skupić się na widokach... chociaż nie były one jakoś wyjątkowo zapierające dech w piersiach. Samolot przyprawiał mnie o jeszcze większe mdłości i fizyczne, i psychiczne.  
\- Przeczytałem wreszcie tę książkę. Była całkiem dobra. - przeciągnąłem się i wziąłem łyka swojej wody. - Gadałeś już z tym Walkerem?  
\- Gadałem, powiedział nawet, że może cię przenocować. Oczywiście jeśli tylko będziesz chciał, jak nie, to zawsze znajdzie się jakiś fajny hotel. Powiedziałem mu, że chcesz zostać na tydzień, zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że chcesz być dłużej.  
\- Nie, tydzień wystarczy w zupełności. - uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, przymykając oczy.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi czemu chcesz jechać do Denver. Coś specjalnego czy tak sobie?  
\- Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć kapitol Kolorado. Interesuje mnie jak wygląda na żywo. Widziałeś go kiedyś? - pokiwał przecząco głową, jego wzrok na moich ustach. Mogłem to poczuć nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Wiedziałem już gdzie patrz, wiedziałem jak brzmi kiedy robi pewne czynności, wiedziałem o wiele za dużo.  
\- Tylko na zdjęciach.  
\- Ja też, a chciałbym zobaczyć go na żywo. - otworzyłem oczy, łapiąc jego wzrok. Zwilżył wargi, wpatrując się pusto w moją twarz, jego grymas pomiędzy zamyśleniem, a uśmiechem. - Chciałem też zobaczyć Sloan’s Lake Park, podobno widok o zachodzie słońca jest niepowtarzalny. - miałem ochotę go pocałować. Za jego marzycielski wyraz twarzy, za całe to ciepło jego oczu i to, że naprawdę mnie słuchał.  
\- Wiesz, Jon nawet się ucieszył jak usłyszał, że odwiedzi go Ross. Powiedział, że masz... - gestykulował bezgłośnie, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa - wyjątkową urodę. Nie zdziw się jak poprosi Cię o sesje. Ten człowiek pewnie pieprzy panienki z aparatem w ręce. - zaśmiałem się subtelnie i przycisnąłem swoje kościste kolano do uda młodszego, desperacko pragnąc jakiegokolwiek dotyku. - Poza tym lubi Twoje filmy.  
\- Poćwiartuje mnie i wrzuci moje zwłoki do rzeki? To kolejny psychol? Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie. - Urie uciszył mnie, śmiejąc się w rękaw. Jego śmiech zawsz był taki uroczy i przyjemny dla uszu. Wreszcie coś szczerego.  
\- Jest specyficzny, ale raczej go polubisz. Wszystkim wciska drinki, chodzi w szlafroku i bokserkach, nie zna innych butów niż klapki.  
\- Szlafroku i bokserkach? Twój kolejny facet, że wiesz takie szczegóły?  
\- Nie! - zaśmiał się głośniej. - On tak zawsze, po prostu. Przychodzisz do niego na piwo, a on siedzi w klapkach z sieciówki, szlafroku i bokserkach. Robi imprezę i jest w tym samym! Jon ceni sobie “wygodę i uniwersalność”. Ten facet przyszedł w japonkach na czerwony dywan.  
\- Okej, miałeś rację, lubię go. - pokręciłem głową, biorąc kolejnego łyka wody.  
  
Wyjrzałem przez okno i zobaczyłem ogromny napis stacji “Denver Union Station”. Przetarłem twarz dłońmi, czując moje zmęczenie po tej niesamowicie długiej podróży. Chciałem tylko się umyć, przebrać, napić czegoś zimnego i iść spać.  
\- Będziemy w innych pokojach, ale Jon ma dosyć duży dom. Jestem pewien, że nic nie usłyszy. - usłyszałem przy moim uchu i uśmiechnąłem się nieco szerzej.  
  
Wziąłem swoją torbę i kurtkę, założyłem okulary na moje przekrwione, zmęczone oczy i wyszedłem za bruk peronu, czując dyskomfort w moim kręgosłupie, ból kolan i szyi. Drogę powrotną na pewno zaliczymy już samolotem. Albo tylko ja. Nie wiedziałem jakie plany ma Brendon. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że może pojedzie do Nowego Jorku w tym samym czasie co ja. Może uda nam się zgrać jakoś... może uda nam się spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu razem?  
  
\- Idziesz Ross? - usłyszałem przed sobą, przytakując bezgłośnie. Chciałem tylko spędzić trochę czasu z nim. Czy to takie złe? Nie czułem przecież żadnych uczuć, nie uciekałem się tylko do niego. To kwestia tego, że dobrze spędzało mi się z nim czas. Jak dwójka znajomych, których łączy dziwna relacja, ale to nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Przecież nie prosiłem go o rękę, chciałem spędzić tylko trochę czasu. Szufladkowanie wszystko sprawiało tylko, że byłem jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.  
\- Idę. - powiedziałem powolnie, wchodząc powolnie po schodach peronu.  
  
\---×---  
  
Zawsze fascynowała mnie w ludziach idea opalania się. Skwar, spocone ciała, pieczenie skóry i najprawdopodobniej rak. Fascynujące jak bardzo uwielbiali leżeć całymi dniami na plaży, bez żadnego kremu, bez niczego, nawet parasola, prosto w słońcu i opalać się. Co wydawało mi się jeszcze zabawniejsze, ludzie opaleni zazwyczaj byli „bardziej atrakcyjni”, co ni jak miało się ze standardami za dawnych czasów. Czego się dziwić, kiedyś ludzie byli opaleni, bo całymi dniami pracowali na polu. Dzisiaj ludzie wychodzili ze swoich biur, żeby leżeć bezczynnie na słońcu i zapewniać sobie poparzenia słoneczne.  
  
Westchnąłem pod nosem, przybierając twarz zbitego szczeniaka i upiłem trochę swojego piwa. Urie najwidoczniej też nie lubił się opalać. Wolał leżeć pod parasolem, na leżaku i patrzeć na Sloan Lake. Nie wiedziałem naprawdę dlaczego tak bardzo fascynuje go woda. Mówił tylko, że pozwala mu się unieść poza jego zmartwienia. Ja sam, mimo naszego ostatniego wyjścia, nie przekonałem się do niej jeszcze na tyle, żeby teraz siedzieć cały czas i gapić się w zbiornik.  
  
Ale plaża była naszą jedyną alternatywą. Walker powiedział, że będzie dopiero za dwie, góra trzy godziny. Z naszymi bagażami nie mieliśmy innego miejsca, mnie będziemy przecież chodzić po mieście z walizką. Moje serce mówi „okej”, ale mój kręgosłup, że chyba ochujałem. Całe szczęście, umysł zgodził się z kręgosłupem i tak oto skończyłem na głupie plaży, w maju dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego, siedząc pod parasolem, pijąc piwo i robiąc krzyżówki.  
\- Wyglądasz teraz jak starszy dziadek na wakacjach. – zaśmiał się dosyć głośno, biorąc łyka swojego piwa. Jego lewa noga przerzucona na prawą, kiwając stopą w prawo, lewo, prawo, lewo. Szczupłe uda odbijały bardzo mało światła, pokryte kremem z filtrem, biodra okryte materiałem czerwonych szortów, które młodszemu służyły prawdopodobnie jako kąpielówki. Na nosie osadzone okulary, typowe pilotki, proste, z czarnymi szkłami. Uśmiechnął się półuśmieszkiem w moją stronę, patrząc spod szkieł. Jego klatka piersiowa odziana była tylko kilkoma śladami, w dodatku mojego dzieła. Ale tego nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Tego nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, skanując jego ciało wzrokiem. – To widać. – przewróciłem oczami, odchrząkując, wlepiając wzrok przed siebie.  
\- Ile jeszcze zostało do przyjazdu tego Jona?  
\- Jakieś pół godziny, możemy się zbierać jeśli tak bardzo nie lubisz plaży.  
\- Nie jestem jej fanem, nie przeszkadza mi to. – kłamałem. Nie znosiłem plaży. Ciągły piasek w każdej możliwej części ciała, krzyczące dzieci i ludzie biegający dookoła. Nienawidziłem plaży od kiedy byłem sławny, tłumy osób przeciskające się przez spocony od słońca tłum, starające się dopchać do mnie po autograf czy zdjęcie. Plaża nie kojarzyła mi się z miłym odpoczynkiem, wręcz przeciwnie, była dla mnie ciągłą ucieczką od ludzi, którzy gapili się na każdy mój ruch. Brendon zauważył moje zmieszanie na twarzy i wstał z leżaka, kończąc swoje piwo.  
\- Bierz walizkę, chodź. – przytaknąłem, kończąc swoją puszkę i chwyciłem za walizkę, idąc za brunetem. – Wejdź do lokalu, zamów colę czy coś do picia, ja idę do łazienki. Przyjdź jak trochę upijesz. -spojrzałem na niego, przełykając głośniej ślinę. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i postawiłem nasze małe bagaże zaraz przy barze, posyłając uśmiech barmanowi. – Dzień dobry, poproszę Colę. – barman przytaknął z uśmiechem i wyciągnął jeszcze wilgotną szklankę, która przetarł ręcznikiem. Spojrzałem na duży zegar przede mną. W pół do czwartej, godzina idealna. Położyłem pieniądze na bar i usiadłem blisko toalety, biorąc łyka swojego napoju. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz po lokalu. Dosyć wielkie okna, czerwone kanapy ustawione jedna przy drugiej. Chyba miało przypominać styl retro, wyglądało raczej jak zaniedbana knajpka przy plaży. Siedziała tu tylko rodzina, starsza kobieta i jakiś młody chłopak, który posłał mi nieco dwuznaczne spojrzenie, zaciągając się papierosem, kiedy brałem kolejnego łyka swojej Coli. Wstałem od stolika i udałem się do toalety. Niestety, młodszy chłopak poszedł zaraz za mną.  
  
Kurwa, to nie miało tak wyglądać. To nie mogło tak wyglądać.  
  
Spojrzałem na prawo, w stronę umywalek, gdzie stał Urie, który puścił wodę, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że ktoś za mną idzie. Sam sięgnąłem po ręczniki, i unikając wzroku młodszego mężczyzny, udawałem, że czyszczę swoją koszulę z piasku. Brunet skrzyżował wzrok z młodszym chłopakiem w odbiciu ochlapanego lustra, na co blondyn wyciągnął kilka ręczników i wyszedł z toalety.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz zamiar przyprowadzić jeszcze kogoś ze sobą. – Urie zaciągnął mnie w stronę kabiny. Brudne, szare drzwiczki wydały z siebie małe trzaśnięcie kiedy tylko weszliśmy do środka.  
\- Nie miałem zamiaru. – Urie spojrzał na spod rzęs, jego kasztanowe oczy wydawały się teraz czarne niczym niebo bez księżyca. Przeszywało mnie całego, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Kolana ugięły się pod moim własnym ciężarem, kiedy brunet uklęknął przede mną, sprawnie rozpinając rozporek moich jeansów. Wypuściłem powietrze bardzo głośno, niczym stara, parowa lokomotywa, opierając się plecami i prawą ściankę obskurnej kabiny. Kafelki pewnie ostatni raz były myte z trzydzieści lat temu. Muszla była pożółkła- zwróciłem całą uwagę bruneta, który teraz usadowił się między moimi nogami, rozpinając sprawnym ruchem klamrę mojego paska.  
  
Trzeba przyznać, że Urie nie wahał się ani trochę. Szybkim ruchem zsunął moje jeansy do połowy ud, chwilę później bokserki, spoglądając na mnie tym wzrokiem, brudnym, pełnym pożądania i braku zahamowania. Chwycił dosyć pewnie za mojego penisa, jego kciuk toczący kółeczka wokół główki, ręka delikatnie poruszająca się góra-dół. Nie chciał, żebym przypadkiem za szybko doszedł, chciał po prostu trochę się zabawić, jak to Brendon. Nauczyłem się już, że uwielbiał się droczyć w każdej sytuacji – kiedy rozmawialiśmy, kiedy flirtowaliśmy, czy kiedy byliśmy w łóżku.  
\- Nudzę Cię? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem, zasysając się na mojej główce, jego język wędrujący teraz w tym samym ruchu co wcześniejszy kciuk. Odrzuciłem głowę do tyłu, oblizując wargi, moja dłoń wplątana w jego włosy, ciągnąca go już nieco bliżej. Desperacko pragnąłem jego dotyku, chciałem już skończyć, mimo, że jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęliśmy. Wypchnąłem swoje biodra w jego stronę, zaciskając pięść na włosach, starając się zatrzymać głowę w miejscu. Spojrzałem na młodszego i pchnąłem biodra mocniej, ciche warknięcie opuściło moje wargi. Wplotłem drugą dłoń w jego włosy i przyciągnąłem głowę bliżej, moje biodra naprzeciw jego ruchom. Brunet przymknął oczy, jego ślina łączyła główkę mojej erekcji z jego zaczerwienionymi ustami, sprawiając tylko, że moje kolana były jeszcze miększe.  
\- Kurwa... - przygryzłem wargę, powstrzymując się od głośniejszych dźwięków, patrząc uważnie na twarz młodszego. Nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy, z każdym lekkim zakrztuszeniem starałem się poruszać nieco wolniej, subtelniej. Oparłem się całym ciężarem o drzwiczki toalety i przyciągnąłem bruneta tak blisko jak tylko mogłem, dochodząc w jego ustach. Brendon odsunął się ode mnie, odchrząkając i wytarł swoje usta w papier toaletowy. Zsunąłem się nieco wzdłuż szarej ścianki i drżącymi dłońmi wsunąłem moją bieliznę i spodnie z powrotem na górę.  
\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał, przemywając usta wodą, wycierając się w jednorazowe ręczniki. Przytaknąłem z cichym chrząknięciem i spojrzałem na młodszego.  
\- A Ty? - uśmiechnął się tylko i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.  
\- Oprócz tego, że muszę umyć zęby i przepłukać gardło to bardzo dobrze. Możemy się zwijać, tylko dopij colę.  
  
\---×---

  


  
Rezydencja Jona była naprawdę imponująca. Niczym nie przypominała typowych mieszkań Nowego Jorku czy willi z Miami. Była… taka antyczna. Otoczona czymś mitycznym, czego nie mogłem po prostu dotknąć, poczuć. Może to wina zdjęć na ścianach i antycznych waz, może to biel ścian i zieleń roślin budziła we mnie moją estetyczną stronę. Drewniana podłoga była w kolorze ciemnego orzecha, meble białe, z dodatkami tego samego drzewa. Subtelnie różowawe zasłony idealnie współgrały z wiszącą w salonie sesją Madonny. Nie dziwiłem się, że Walker był tak rozchwytywany przez ludzi, jego poczucie estetyki było niesamowicie głębokie i trafiające w gusta.  
  
Przestawiłem walizkę Uriego na malutki, puchaty dywanik przy komodzie i rozejrzałem się po raz kolejny dookoła.  
  
\- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz jego łazienkę, ma tam zdjęcia, które wzorowane są na obrazach Michała Anioła. Ten facet to artystyczny czub, dlatego go lubię. Oprócz tego ma świetnego Fendera w swoim pokoju. – uśmiechnąłem się do młodszego, moja ręka gdzieś blisko jego, niechcący ocierając się jedna o drugą. Jego wzrok nie raz wędrował do nich, delikatny uśmieszek gościł wtedy na jego twarzy. Tak wyglądał o niebo lepiej. Naturalnie, wesoło, przyjaźnie. Ciekawe czy inni też widzieli go właśnie takiego? Czy widzieli tylko seksownego, dobrego w łóżku mężczyznę?  
\- Temu co? Upadł na głowę jak był mały? Niemowa? Może nie słyszy? – usłyszałem jakiś głos za sobą, zdając sobie sprawę, że to na pewno Jon Walker do mnie mówi.  
\- Przestań Walker, chociaż raz bądź miły. – Brendon zaśmiał się i przyciągnął mężczyznę do ciepłego, mocnego uścisku. Walker wydawał się niesamowicie cieszyć.  
  
Był średniego wzrostu mężczyzną, niewiele wyższym od Brendona, bardzo podobnym do mnie jeśli o to chodzi. Jego włosy w kolorze ciemnego, szarego blondu były nieco zaczesane a bok, zadzierając się do góry, jednocześnie opadając przy oku. Nie nazwałby tego wybitnie dobrą fryzurą, chociaż ja w ogóle się na tym nie znałem. To on był tutaj artystą. Jego dłonie wydawały się duże, nieco szorstkie z pozoru. Jego szeroki uśmiech sprawiał, że wokół oczu mężczyzny pojawiły się zmarszczki. Widać Brendon działał tak nie tylko na mnie.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć Urie, wyglądasz jak milion dolców! – odsunął się od niego, patrząc na bruneta z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. – Naprawdę, wyglądasz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Zrobiłeś coś z włosami?  
\- Tylko je wycieniowałem. – zaśmiał się melodyjnie, klepiąc Jona w ramię. –Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, naprawdę. A to jest…  
\- Ryan Ross. Widzę Twoją twarz praktycznie wszędzie, kilka razy nawet poprawiałem twoje zdjęcia. Nie powiem, jesteś całkiem fotogeniczny. – mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, ściskając moją dłoń. – Jon Walker. Siadajcie i czujcie się jak u siebie. – powiedział, otwierając drzwiczki swojej wielkiej, srebrnej lodówki. – Piwo?  
\- Nie, dzięki. – powiedział Brendon, jednak ja przytaknąłem, rozglądając się ponownie dookoła. Dom nadal robił na mnie duże wrażenie, wydawał się być Arkadia każdego estetyka.  
\- Dobrze widzieć, ze Twoja kariera idzie do przodu, Brenny. – uśmiechnął się, podając mi butelkę, młodszemu kubek , prawdopodobnie z herbatą. Walker spojrzał na mnie ponowie, jego wzrok wędrował między mną, a brunetem. – Lata dziewięćdziesiąte nam służą, prawda? – przyjął teraz chytry uśmieszek, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie powinien wiedzieć. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, Brendon pokręcił głową, upijając swojego napoju.  
\- Nadal wyglądam jak „młody Bóg” więc służą. – Jon zaśmiał się do butelki, zniekształcając ten odgłos. Ułożył nogi na małym stoliku i ponownie spojrzał na mnie.  
– Więc jeździcie sobie razem po stanach?  
\- Można ta powiedzieć. – powiedziałem dosyć niepewnie, biorąc łyka piwa.  
\- Należy nam się trochę odpoczynku po filmie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Z tego co widziałem, chyba bardziej męczące dla Ciebie były wywiady, hm? – Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Mężczyzna miał rację, wywiady były najbardziej męczące w całym tworzeniu tego filmu. Ciągłe pytania, ciągłe odpowiedzi. Były jak sznurek, na którym wisiałem. Nie mogłem go obciąć, mimo, że mnie dusił.  
\- Nie jestem fanem dziennikarzy, niestety to widać. – blondyn uśmiechnął się, unosząc piwo do góry.  
\- Większość pytań było zbyt prywatnych. Nie przywykłem do tego, że ludzie pytają mnie o moje dzieciństwo, o mamę i czy sypiam z ludźmi z którymi pracuję. – burknął Urie, upijając herbaty z nieco napiętymi ramionami. Wydawał się za bardzo przejmować tym co mówią o nim media. Media już go pokochały, czarujący, młody, inteligentny, piękny śmiech i czarujące oczy, nienaganna maniera. Pytania o romanse i przeszłość były codziennością, niestety.  
\- Z tego co wiem, to media za Tobą ostatnio szaleją. – napomknąłem, łapiąc wzrok młodszego.  
\- Szaleją za Wami… nie dziwię się im. – powiedział Walker, jego chytry uśmieszek jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Nie potrafiłem jednak oderwać wzroku od Uriego, widziałem sylwetkę Jona tylko kątem oka, ale jego chytry uśmieszek i tak się wybijał. – Na ile planujecie tutaj zostać? Mówiłeś, że na tydzień, ale jakoś ci nie wierzę, że chcesz być tylko tyle.   
\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, ile możemy? – wzruszył ramionami, przysysając się do butelki. – Dobrze wiedzieć. – Brendon zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mam to w dupie. Ty zawsze możesz się tu zatrzymać. – fotograf rzeczywiście musiał wyjątkowo lubić młodszego. Wydawać się mogło, że znają się od zawsze, a ich relacja jest o wiele głębsza niż fotograf-model.  
\- Musicie się bardzo lubić. – wtrąciłem bezsensownie. Jakby nuta zazdrości uderzyła w moje serce. Pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy kochali Brendona, miał wszędzie dobre znajomości, które były szczere. Ja nie mogłem pojawić się nigdy w potrzebie. Byłem lubiany tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś potrzebował mnie. Albo to nutka zazdrości, że nie byłem tak wyjątkowy dla Uriego.  
\- Zazdrosny? – wtrącił Jon, śmiejąc się. – Nie kręcą mnie faceci, kochasiu. Ale to prawda, Brenny jest wyjątkową duszą. Wolną. Wiesz jak ciężko w tych czasach znaleźć kogoś wolnego? Wszyscy tylko myślą o tym-  
\- Co zrobić, żeby być na pierwszych stronach, wiem. Co zrobić, żeby ktoś o nich mówił. Przybierają krzywe maski, kłamią i ranią, wszystko po to, żeby mieć swoje pięć minut. Wiem.  
\- Są marionetkami. Jak kukiełki w teatrzyku dla dzieci. Wasze Hollywood pociąga za sznurki razem z mediami i dziennikarzami. Ciężko jest znaleźć kogoś wolnego, kto po prostu lubi gra na scenie. – jego wzrok odwrócił się w stronę bruneta. – A Urie taki właśnie jest. Wolny. Gra, bo to lubi, żyje tak jak chce. Szanuję takich ludzi, ufam im. Szanuję też Ciebie. – jego oczy wydawały się szczerze i ciepłe. Jakby naprawdę to myślał. Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl, że ktoś jeszcze myślał podobnie do mnie. Wystawiłem butelkę w stronę Walkera, stukając szyjką mojego piwa o jego.  
\- Wiedziałem, że się dogadacie. – Urie wyszczerzył się, upijając swojej herbaty. – I myślę, że trochę u Ciebie zostaniemy. Dawno nie trułem Ci dupy, przykro mi. Teraz drodzy państwo, idę się wykąpać. Jestem zmęczony i śmierdzę jak stary bus, plaża i samolot. – wstał, dopijając swoją herbatę. Pewnie była cholernie słodka, Urie zawsze pijał coś wściekle słodkiego. Co lepsze, potrafił jeszcze jeść do tego słodycze, co dla mnie było niesamowitym wyczynem. Mdliło mnie na samą myśl o tym. Mój wzrok powędrował za nim, śledząc każdy jego ruch. Nawet teraz poruszał się z gracją.  
\- Zatapiasz się w nim. – powiedział Walker blisko mojego ucha.  
  
Musiałem przyznać mu rację i tym razem.  
  
\---×---  
  
Oparłem się o mały kominek, przyjemne ciepło ogrzewało teraz moje stopy, kiedy skulony w kocu czytałem książkę. Na pewno to nie angielski artysta, chociaż tłumaczenie było bardzo dobre. Fiodor… Dostojewski? Miałem duży problem z przeczytaniem nazwiska, Walker powiedział mi, że to polski autor. Jednak sama książka, „Idiota” była dla mnie strzałem w dziesiątkę. Pochłonęła mnie ciemna dygresja na temat tajemnic duszy. Religijne katharsis i bezwzględne realia świata. Kimkolwiek był autor tego utworu, chciałbym kiedyś poznać jego prawdziwą personę.  
Moje oczy zaczęły robić się ciężkie, to nie przez sen, ale coraz to ciemniejsze światło. Westchnąłem, wkładając zakładkę między strony, odkładając książkę z powrotem na półkę. Owinąłem się ponownie szarym kocem i oparłem głowę o ścianę kominka, moje grube, puchate skarpety wreszcie dawały mi upragnione ciepło.  
  
Myślałem. Znowu zagubiłem się w jakimś tunelu… jakbym sam nie wiedział w którą stronę mam iść. Czy może wrócić się i przemierzyć go kiedy indziej, czy iść już do samego końca i przebrnąć przez to. Wydawało się nieuniknione myśleć o emocjach, uczuciach. A ja byłem tak cholernie skonfudowany, przez własny mechanizm wyparcia.  
  
Zatapiałem się w nim. Kto by się nie zatopił? Urie był naprawdę wyjątkową duszą. Jego słowa były czymś oczywistym dla mnie, jakby czytał je prosto z mojego umysłu. Wiedziałem też, że jego życie nie jest pięknym kwiatem, które cudownie pachnie. Miał jeszcze bardziej spierdolone życie ode mnie, jednak to ja byłem tym, który ciągle się czegoś bał.  
  
Bałem się ufać ludziom, bałem się tego, że ktoś mnie zrani i bałem się samego siebie.  
  
Zamknąłem oczy, wzdychając cicho, moje kolana przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej, dłonie zaciśnięte na łydkach.  
\- Już późno. – znajomy głos szepnął obok mnie. Brendon usiadł zaraz przy mnie, nogi skrzyżowane, jego plecy oparte o ścianę obok mnie. – Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś to wyrzucił. – cisza. Nie było mnie stać na żadne słowa. To nie tak, że nie chciałem mówić. Coś blokowało mnie, jakby słowa utkwiły w gardle. Jakby zaczepiły się tam igłami, rozrywając je każdą próbą.  
\- Dlaczego Ty nigdy się nie boisz? – wydukałem żałośnie, jakbym zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Nienawidziłem brzmieć tak… słabo. Jakbym był martwy, zaraz miał upaść na ziemię i płakać bez końca.  
\- Nie boję? Ryan, jestem przerażony całe moje życie. Boję wyjść z domu, żeby tylko ich nie spotkać. Boję poznawać ludzi, bo co jeżeli oni też mnie skrzywdzą. Jestem ciągle przerażony. Ale jestem też pełny nadziei. – przybliżył się do mnie, jego ciepła, mała dłoń spoczęła teraz na moim udzie. – Bo jeśli całe życie będę się bał, to już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy. Nie zaznam nawet chwili słodyczy i nie będę miał na nic siły. Nawet jeśli ktoś mnie zrani, nawet jeśli kiedyś ich spotkam… co z tego? Przez chwilę chociaż będę wolny i szczęśliwy.  
\- Wszystko musi się skończyć. – parsknąłem pod nosem. – Boję się. – chwyciłem desperacko za jego dłoń, ściskając ją, ciągnąc do siebie. Byłem zdesperowany. Nie mogłem tego kryć. Mogłem, ale nie chciałem. Chciałem wyrzucić z siebie chodź trochę tego ciężaru, który ciążył na moich barkach od zawsze. – Boję się, że jestem magnesem na takich ludzi jak oni. Boję się, że jestem jak oni. Że kiedyś, kiedy już komuś zaufam, to ja ich skrzywdzę w ten sposób. Poczuję trochę wolności, zacznę pić jak mój ojciec albo ćpać jak moja matka. Boję się, że już taki jestem i to dlatego nikt nie chce być dla mnie. Moja dziewczyna pieprzy wszystkich ludzi dookoła, wciskając mi kit, że mnie kocha. Co jeśli moi przyjaciele robią to samo? Co jeśli tak naprawdę mnie nienawidzą, ale są tutaj, bo to korzystne? Nie mam im nic do zaoferowania. Ciągle jestem w moim pieprzonym, małym świecie, gdzie użalam się nad sobą i budzę się zlany potem, bo śni mi się, że jestem taki jak oni. – nie mogłem wydukać już więcej, moje słowa utonęły gdzieś w cichych łzach, które niekontrolowanie odbierały mi mowę. Płakałem, jak małe dziecko. Ale po raz pierwszy nie było mi wstyd, przecież to było takie ludzkie. A ja chciałem być człowiekiem. Nie chciałem stać się wydmuszką, która ogranicza swoje uczucia, bo boi się ich konsekwencji. Mimo tego, że bałem się jak mało kto, nie chciałem być tym człowiekiem. Nie chciałem stać się apatycznym chujem, a czułem, że zamykam się w takiej skorupce. I to też mnie przerażało. Przerażała mnie cała moja egzystencja, tak jak śmierć i fakt, że nie wiem co będzie po niej.  
Brendon przyciągnął mnie blisko do swojej klatki piersiowej, bezpieczne ramiona owinięte wokół mojej talii i pleców. Skuliłem się między nogami mężczyzny, moje dłonie usadowione na klatce piersiowej, ściskające luźna, czarną koszulkę. Ciepło jego ciała emanowało nawet przez materiał. Coś w jego zapachu uspakajało mnie. Zamknąłem oczy i po prostu dałem sobie być człowiekiem. Płakać i desperacko pragnąć pocieszenia. Może to dlatego się tak bałem. Bo nigdy nie chciałem dać sobie pomóc. Nie chciałem przejść o końca mojego tunelu.  
\- Wiem jak to jest bać się własnych myśli, Ryan. Ale wiem też, że to nie one czynią mnie człowiekiem. To czyny czynią mnie dobrym czy złym. Czasami warto je zabić, robiąc coś, czego tak bardzo się boisz. Nikt nie widzi Twoich myśli, nikt Cię przez nie nie oceni. – pełne usta młodszego były tylko przyjemnymi muśnięciami przy moim uchu. Miał rację, jak zwykle. – W końcu będzie dobrze, ale musisz się przełamać. Nie pozwól, żeby Twoja wojna zdefiniowała jakim jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś przywódcą obu frontów, to nie jest konflikt, który szybko się skończy, ale możesz wierzyć w jedną stronę. I daj sobie pomóc. Nie kłęb tego wszystkiego w sobie. – przytaknąłem, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Urie przyciągnął mnie bliżej, jedna dłoń gładziła moją talię to biodra, druga wpleciona w moje niesforne loki, delikatnie gładziła mój skalp, sprawiając, że mój oddech cichł, a zmęczenie wreszcie obejmowało mój umysł. Jakby jego palce odganiały skłębione chmury z mojej głowy. Czułem się o wiele czystszy i lżejszy o kilka ton. Wolny. Może nie tak wolny jak on, nie potrafiłem tego jeszcze, ale czułem się wolny od samego siebie chociaż przez tę chwilę. Moje serce biło nieco szybciej, to pewnie wina mojego płaczu i wszystkich tych emocji, które wylałem. Wtuliłem się w sylwetkę młodszego jeszcze bardziej, mój policzek wgnieciony gdzieś w zagłębienie jego szyi i odpłynąłem. Odpłynąłem w krainę snu, spokojnie, bez ciężkiego oddechu i smutku. Bez problemu.  
  
\---×---

  


Nużący zapach kawy i bekonu uderzył z moje nozdrza bardziej niż jakikolwiek zapach śniadania w moim życiu. Otwarłem powolnie oczy, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Ryan, jest dwunasta. – Brendon zaśmiał się przy moim uchu, kręcąc głową.  
\- Właśnie, jest rano. Skąd masz tyle energii, co jest z Tobą nie tak? – zaśmiał się głośniej, sadzając mnie w łóżku. Spaliśmy razem? Trudno powiedzieć. Pamiętam tylko, że zasnąłem z nim przy kominku. – Zaniosłeś mnie do łóżka? – przytaknął, biorąc łyka kawy.  
\- Jona nie ma, będzie popołudniu. Kazał zapytać się czy masz może ochotę na sesję. Profesjonalną. Ciągle mi pieprzy, że jesteś cholernie fotogeniczny i to on chce zrobić najlepsze zdjęcia. – uśmiechnąłem się zaspany. Sesja, Jon.  
\- Może być. – westchnąłem, ziewając dosyć głośno. – Jeśli Jon będzie robił, może być.  
\- Polubił Cię. Możesz mi wierzyć, znam Walkera zbyt długo. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc zaraz obok mnie. Dłoń bruneta powędrowała do klatki piersiowej, przyciągając mnie blisko, jego podbródek na moim ramieniu.  
\- Przepraszam za wczo- - usłyszałem tylko ciche „shh” i westchnięcie.  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, cieszę się, że mogłeś się wygadać. I że wreszcie mi zaufałeś, żeby to wyrzucić z siebie. - obróciłem się twarzą do Uriego. Mój poranny oddech na pewno nie był najbardziej podniecającą rzeczą na świecie, mimo wszystko, wsunąłem dłoń pod koszulkę młodszego i przejechałem paznokciami po jego aksamitnej skórze w nadziei, że zostawię tam jakieś ślady. Brendon przeturlał się ze mną na plecy, jego ciało na moim, moje szczupłe uda zaciśnięte mocno wokół jego bioder. Przyciągnąłem go do pocałunku, przejeżdżając językiem po pełnej, dolnej wardze poruszyłem biodrami, powolnie. Było przecież rano. Ja w samych bokserkach, on w za dużej koszulce i krótkich spodenkach sportowych. Brunet warknął cicho kiedy musnąłem jego język swoim, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej, zaciskając pięść we włosach. Bez większych słów zsunąłem bawełniany t-shirt z ramion młodszego, obsypując pocałunkami jego szyję, ramię… Boże, jego ciało było tak cudowne. Przyjemne, ciepłe, bezpieczne. Dzisiaj chciałem się poddać jego dotykowi, nie dotykać. Przygryzłem wargę, ciągnąc jego spodenki w dół. - Ryan? - brunet uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem, kiedy zsunąłem swoją bieliznę i przeciągnąłem jego biodra z powrotem, oplatając prawą nogę wokół jego talii. Nie odpowiedziałem nic, położyłem tylko dłoń Brendona na mojej klatce piersiowej i przymknąłem oczy, odchylając głowę, poruszając biodrami ponownie.  
Proszę, załap pomyślałem z cichą nadzieją, że nie będę musiał nic więcej mówić. Gdybym musiał, nie wiem co miałbym powiedzieć. Pieprz mnie? Chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał? Cholera, nie wiem co miałbym powiedzieć. Całe szczęście nie musiałem mówić nic.  
Młodszy sam pchnął swoje biodra naprzeciwko moich, wzdychając cicho do mojego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. Ułożyłem dłoń na jego pośladku i oddałem się uczuciu jego słodkich jak miód, delikatnych jak puch ust na mojej szyi, obojczykach… na moim ciele. Dłonie Uriego chwyciły moje uda, pewnie, ale i subtelnie, jakby nie chciał zrobić mi krzywdy. Nie jestem z cukru, jestem może trochę zestresowany i przerażony wizją tego, co ma nadejść, ale w życiu nie byłem bardziej pewny swojej decyzji.  
\- Na pewno? – przytaknąłem, na co Brendon stał i chwycił za torbę w rogu pokoju, zasłaniając ostatni skrawek rolety, przez którą padało światło. Moje serce waliło tak mocno, że słyszałem je w moich uszach, moje gardło zaciśnięte, usta wysuszone. Czy się bałem? Tak. Cholernie. Czy chciałem to zrobić i tak? Tak. Cholernie. Wziąłem sobie do serca naszą wczorajszą rozmowę i chociaż raz chcę zrobić coś dla siebie, spychając to uczucie przerażenia dna drugi tor. Wolałem cieszyć się chwilę i potem stracić niż przez całe życie nie mieć nic innego niż strach. – Ryan, zrelaksuj się. Proszę. – Urie zjechał pocałunkami wzdłuż mojej klatki piersiowej, pewnie chwytając moją erekcję. Przymknąłem po raz kolejny oczy, oddychając nieco ciężej. Poczułem jego usta wędrujące wokół mojego brzucha, język ślizgający się zanim zęby młodszego zostawiały płytkie ślady na moich udach.

  


Zamknąłem swoje oczy i po prostu oddałem się uczuciu.


	15. Rozdział XIV

Błysk flesza znowu przyprawił mnie o mroczki przed oczami. Ciemno niebieskawe kropeczki przed moimi oczami, wszystko trochę rozmazane, wszystko w całkiem inne przez głupie światło. Nie wiem dlaczego zgodziłem się na sesję zdjęciową. Może dlatego, że Jon Walker był naprawdę zajebistym facetem? A może dlatego, że Brendon mnie poprosił. Wiedziałem tylko, że trochę żałowałem, wiedząc jak niezręcznie wyglądam na jakichkolwiek zdjęciach.

Teraz dodatkowo byłem wciśnięty w o wiele za duży beżowy, prawie kawowy sweter, który rozszerzał się przy rękawach, wszystko to upchane w jakże modne jeansy. Miałem wrażenie, że w dzisiejszych czasach wszystko było jeansowe. Nie tak, że nie byłem fanem wygodnych Levi'sów wręcz przeciwnie, ale nie czułem całego szału na wszystko w kolorze jeansu lub, co gorsze, z tego materiału.

Chociaż podobno wyglądałem bosko. I może to prawda? Nie mnie oceniać, wiem tylko, że Jon chciał zrobi bardzo „delikatną, słodką sesję", pokazać moją „mięciutką stronę". Nawet mi się to podobało. Przynajmniej podobało, kiedy omawiałem ten pomysł z Walkerem. Przy innym Walkerze. A może to było wino? Nie pamiętam, wiem tylko, że na pewno nie byłem trzeźwy.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze Ross, nie musisz się tak martwić. Uśmiechnij się do mnie, tak jakbyś uśmiechał się do swojej dziewczyny! – prychnąłem pod nosem i uśmiechnąłem się do kamery.

Nie widziałem się z Jac od kiedy wyrzuciłem ją z mojego pokoju hotelowego. Nie rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, nie widzieliśmy się nawet przelotnie. I jeśli miałem być szczery to czułem się lepiej. Mnie przytłoczony, zdecydowanie weselszy i pewniejszy siebie.

Jac odbierała mi nie tylko mowę, wcinając się co drugie słowo. Sprawiała, że czułem się źle sam ze sobą. Zawsze potrafiła powiedzieć mi jak to mało męski jestem, jak to dziewczęcą mam urodę i jak potrzebuje być kimś innym, bo jej się tak podoba. Bo ona chce kogoś innego niż ja. Ale dawałem jej przecie tak wiele! Dlaczego musiałem być taką pizdą? Czułem się jak śmieć, a ta bezradnie trwałem w tym gównie.

Brendon uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, prawa noga założona na lewą, głowa lekko skręcona w jedną stronę, dłonie splecione na kolanie. Wydawał się taki ciepły nawet swoim zachowaniem, zawsze życzliwy i wyrozumiały. Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej do młodszego, wpatrując się w niego.

Chciałem znowu go przytulić. W pocieszycielskim uścisku. Zawsze był taki ciepły.

\- Ryan, patrz w kamerę. – Walker miał mały, chytry uśmieszek. Jakby wiedział wszystko. Miał go już wcześniej. Wystarczyło tylko to jak patrzę na Uriego, a on już wyglądał jakby wiedział wszystko. Nawet to, czego my jeszcze nie wiemy. – Wygląda to dobrze, chodź zobaczyć. – podszedłem do mężczyzny, zerkając przez ramię.   
\- Wyglądam... okej. Zdjęcia są ładne. Podobają mi się.  
\- Poczekaj aż je obrobię. Będzie trochę roboty ze światłem, zmiana kolorów... ale będzie warto. Wygląda to świetnie! – zaśmiałem się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Popadniesz w narcyzm!  
\- Już dawno to zrobił. – brunet wtrącił, uśmiechając się słodko, poprawiając swoje nieco przydługawe jak na standardy Brendona włosy. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, cholera, robiłem to już z przyzwyczajenia, nałogowo, wychodziło samo z siebie.   
\- Wiem, że jestem dobry w mojej robocie. – mężczyzna zwinął swój sprzęt do dużej walizki, podobnej od tych, które wszyscy ciągle nosili na planie. – Wiesz, że ta lustrzanka służy mi już od pięciu lat?   
\- Antyk.  
\- Sam jesteś antyk. Wszyscy mówili, że kupiłem tanie gówno, ale jak widać trzyma się już pięć lat. Najważniejsze w tej robocie są obiektywy. Resztę zrobisz ręcznie, wszystko sobie ustawisz, dotniesz, zmienisz światło. Ale obiektyw, to jest wszystko czego potrzebuję.  
\- Znowu walnie elaborat o tym jak to artysta potrzebuje dobrego oka i może lecieć w kosmos...  
\- Bo to prawda! Sam zaczynałem robiąc zdjęcia aparatem kupionym w lombardzie za marne grosze. Miałem sto razy więcej pracy, ale nadal moje prace wygrywały konkursy.  
\- Nie każdy jest tak utalentowany jak Ty, Walker. – spojrzał na swoje buty, wciskając czubek jednego z nich w podłogę. Smutny? Zły? Trudno stwierdzić, jakby był zawiedziony.  
\- To, że nie jesteś muzykiem ani malarzem, nie znaczy, że nie jesteś artystą. Urie. – zaakcentował nazwisko młodszego, na o ten się zaśmiał. – Kompleks niespełnionego artysty. Wiesz, że Brendon-  
\- Tak, chciałem malować. Ale nie umiem nawet narysować prostej kreski. Myślałem o muzyce, ale jestem w tym słaby. Nie umiem nic na tyle, żeby z tego wyżyć. Zostałem aktorem. – przewrócił oczami.  
\- To też praca związana z artyzmem. – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Kreujesz postać, nową rzeczywistość i świat. Jesteś artystą scenicznym, tak? Nie łatwo jest dobrze zagrać.   
\- No widzisz? Też ci to mówiłem. W dodatku robisz ładne makijaże, zawsze kiedy Brendon był u mnie na sesji prosiłem go o to, żeby malował modelki. Awangardowy makijaż, to było coś. Mam kilka sesji, gdzie możesz je zobaczyć.   
\- Przestań, przecież to takie pedalskie! – zaśmiał się głośno, upijając swojej kawy.  
\- Zawsze powtarzałem, że nie mnie oceniać takie rzeczy. Kocham moją dziewczynę – mężczyzna poklepał swoją walizkę – i wiem, że ona też mnie kocha.   
\- Jon wstydzi się przyznać, że kocha się w Cassie.   
\- Nie kocham Cassie! – Jon napiął wszystkie mięśnie swojej twarzy, jego policzki przybrały nieco różowawy ton, a głos wydawał się być sztucznie naburmuszony.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia kim jest Cassie, ale wyglądasz jakbyś kłamał. – Urie wycelował palcami w blondyna i puścił do niego oczko. – Nadal jestem pod wrażeniem twoich prac. Jesteś dosyć młody.  
\- Jestem rok starszy niż Ty. – zaśmiał się i klasnął w dłonie. – Piękny rok dla muzyki! Dwie płyty Doorsów, debiut Davida Bowie, pierwsze wydanie Rolling Stone. Chad Channing, Kurt Kobain, Jason Everman, Layne Stanley!  
\- '69 i tak był lepszy. Pierwszy Woodstock, Space Oddity od Bowiego, drugie oblicze Lennona. Ahh, jedyny w swoim rodzaju pieprzony '69! – Urie zaśmiał się i wziął łuk wody.   
\- Jutro wyjeżdżacie? – przytaknąłem. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze do mnie wpadniecie. Szczególnie Ty Ryan, musimy lepiej się poznać.  
\- Wyjeżdżamy głównie przez głupi wywiad.  
\- Nie jesteś fanem mediów, hm? – pokręciłem przecząco głową. – Zawsze wydajesz się taki naburmuszony.   
\- Bo tak jest, media zawsze wrzynają się w dupę, wchodzą tam gdzie nie powinni być.  
\- A jednak, to dzięki nim dzisiaj ludzie Cię znają, a Ty możesz siedzieć tam gdzie siedzisz. – Urie westchnął, wstając ze swojego krzesła, zbierając ze stolika zapalniczkę i papierosy.

Nienawidziłem tego, że musiałem przyznać mu rację.

\---×---

Wbrew wszelkim pozorom w moim życiu, które musiałem wykreować i stworzyć, bardzo lubiłem moje mieszkanie. Było ciepłe, przytulne z nie tak zakrytym widokiem na wschody słońca (które i tak wolałem oglądać w kawiarni z kawą). Lubiłem to jak je urządziłem. Podobały mi się antyki, rzeźby, a szczególnie uwielbiałem muzykę i filmy. Trzymałem plakaty, kadry na półkach mojego mieszkania, Trudno stwierdzić. Moja łazienka była stosunkowo minimalistyczna, miała być w końcu funkcjonalna, prawda? Co innego w moim pokoju. Przestrzeń była otwarta, nie było tam wyraźnego podziału na pomieszczenia. Kuchnię, a pokój gościnny, a zarazem sypialnię dzielił tylko stolik barowy, przy którym zazwyczaj jadałem. Ważnym elementem była oczywiście biblioteczka i płyty. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez jednego i drugiego. Przy moim łóżku zawsze miałem coś Hemingwaya, z tego co pamiętam powinno być to "Słońce też wschodzi".

Lubiłem moje mieszkanie i widok, który z niego miałem. Widziałem gwiazdy z mojego łóżka, przejrzyste okna nie były typowymi, malutkimi oknami, były ścianą, które idealnie ukazywała wszystko z ostatniego piętra bloku. Siadałem czasami przy herbacie i patrzyłem się całymi dniami w niebo. Chmury tworzyły wzory, które wysyłały mnie w niesamowity świat dinozaurów, plaży czy statków kosmicznych. Tak, wiem, byłem infantylny i marzycielski, ale to czasami jedyna odskocznia od świata.

Kolekcja moich winyli była dla mnie niesamowicie ważna. Kochałem muzykę, ale czy to nie oczywiste? Kto z nas jej nie kochał? Lubiłem cofnąć się w czasie lub do innej rzeczywistości z utworami. Czasami przypominałem sobie ważne chwile w moim życiu, takie jak pierwszy pocałunek młodzieńczej miłości w toalecie w restauracji czy pierwszy taniec z Jac na urodzinach jej kuzynki. Nie tylko dobre wspomnienia wracały do mojej głowy, czasami były to też wspomnienia bólu czy zmęczenia.

Nawet bardzo często.

Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie tęskniłem za moim mieszkaniem. Było dla mnie spokojną oazą i nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że w przyszłości będę uciekał do domu jako tego spokojnego miejsca. Cieszyłem się, że wreszcie chciałem tam wracać.

Martwiłem się tylko tym co przyniesie jutro i czy znowu zostanę sam jak palec. Przyzwyczaiłem się do Uriego w moim domu, lubiłem go, uwielbiałem spędzać z nim czas. Czasami każdy z nas potrzebował kogoś, kto usiadłby obok nas, z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i wysłucha każdej bredni, która pada z naszych ust. Słodki uśmiech i przytakiwanie na zdania, które tak naprawdę nie mają większego sensu - to wszystko czego każdy z nas potrzebuje od czasu do czasu. A Brendon był świetnym słuchaczem. Zawsze z zainteresowaniem zwracał uwagę na każde słowo, które mówiłem.

Czułem, że wreszcie ktoś mnie słucha.

A ja nie chciałem być ciągłym słuchaczem. Chciałem prowadzić dyskusję z ludźmi, rozmawiać na tematy całego świata, chciałem plotkować o innych gwiazdach i gadać o czarnej dziurze w kosmosie. Nie chciałem być szufladkowany jako dziecko ekranu, które potrafi tylko przechwalać się swoimi pieniędzmi i zna się tylko na graniu. Miałem swoje pasje, zainteresowania. A nadal tak bardzo bałem się tego szufladkowania. Ludzie mogliby wreszcie spojrzeć na mnie jak na człowieka równego wszystkim innym.

Odwróciłem się w stronę Brendona i spojrzałem na niego z drobnym uśmiechem. Trzymał w ręce książkę, ale jego powieki były już ciężkie. Zbliżała się noc, a my byliśmy zmęczeni całym dniem. Szczególnie Urie, chyba lubił spać długo i wygodnie.  
\- Jesteśmy już? – zapytał bez większych emocji w głosie, przewracając na kolejną kartkę lektury. Pokręciłem przecząco głową i oparłem głowę o szybę, zakrywając usta dłonią, ziewając w przesuszoną od ciągłego słońca skórę.   
\- Dzwonił do mnie ten cały z Jaycob Warren, wydawał się miły.   
\- Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie na temat wywiadów?  
\- To nie tak, że ich nienawidzę. Po prostu pytania, które mi zadają są zawsze osobiste i nie na temat. Idę tam promować film, dyskutować o stworzonej przez reżysera historii, chcę pokazać moją postać, omówić jej motywy, przestawić ją tak jak ja to widzę, a oni pytają się mnie o to czy kocham moja dziewczynę i czy rozmawiam z rodzicami. To nie ma największego sensu.   
\- Przyznaje Ci rację. Ale z tego co wiem Warren lubi głębokie wnikanie do umysłów postaci – zaśmiał się cicho, kładąc książkę na kolana. – Będę tęsknił za Jonem, dobrze mi się u niego siedziało. Mówił mi nawet kiedyś, żebym się do niego wprowadził.   
\- Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo wiem, że Jon tak naprawdę ceni sobie prywatność. Lubi mnie, to prawda, a ja uwielbiam jego, ale tak jak każdy człowiek, Walker lubi być czasami sam, myśleć, pracować bez kogoś. Powiedział tak, bo byłem wtedy w potrzebie.  
\- Może po prostu uważa, że byłbyś dobrym współlokatorem?  
\- Może. Nawet jeżeli tak sądzi to się myli, a ja nie lubię żyć na czyjąś rękę.   
\- Ah, to Cię gryzie! Nie chciałbyś żyć na jego rachunek, a bałeś się, że tak może być.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to Ty chciałbyś żyć na cudzy rachunek? Chciałbyś być do tego stopnia zależny od kogoś, że nie masz nawet gdzie mieszkać bez niego? Bo ja nie. – przełknąłem ślinę i przytaknąłem.  
\- Nie chciałbym. To prawda, nie chciałbym. Ale nie sądzę, że Jon postrzega to właśnie tak.  
\- A ja tak.

Chwyciłem niepewnie młodszego za dłoń i potarłem wierzch moim kciukiem. Brendon westchnął, trąc zmęczone oczy palcami i uśmiechnął się do mnie.   
\- Nie jesteś niczyim ciężarem... możesz spokojnie się zdrzemnąć. – przymknął oczy, odkładając książkę do swojej torby. Poklepałem jego rękę i sam chwyciłem za tytuł, który właśnie odłożył.

\---×---

Spojrzałem w stronę kamery i wziąłem łyka herbaty z zielonego kubka z logiem telewizji, które było nieco przekrzywione. Okropne. Nienawidziłem takiego niedbalstwa w szczegółach. Jaycob uśmiechnął się do mnie, spoglądając na swoją teczkę, do której przyczepione były małe karteczki i duża lista.

Warren wydawał się nawet uroczy. Był młody, złote loczki okalały nieco jego buzię, wydawały się przydługie, takie jak moje, jednak o wiele, wiele jaśniejsze. Jego rzęsy dosięgały foremnych brwi, nie za ciemnych, ale nie za jasnych, nie zbyt grubych jednak bardzo widocznych. Nosek chłopaka był zadarty, bardziej okrągły niż prosty, mały w porównaniu, do jego pełnych ust. Nie tak pełnych jak Brendona, te wydawały się o wiele mniejsze, jednak nadal pełne. Rysy twarzy delikatne, policzki zaróżowione, może od temperatury w studiu, a może to jego czerwony, nieco za wieli sweter odbijał się od jego bladej twarzy. Oczy młodszego były wielkie, jak oczy szczeniaka, niebieskie jak ocean, dawno nie widziałem tak kryształowo czystego koloru oczu. Był po prostu ładny i uroczy, inaczej nie mogłem określić młodszego mężczyzny.  
\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że dużo mówię i powinienem to wykorzystać, dlatego zostałem dziennikarzem! – zaśmiał się do Brendona, na co Urie przytaknął z uśmiechem. Blondyn dawał się lubić, przynajmniej sprawiał takie pozory.  
\- Masz dwadzieścia cztery lata, tak? Musisz być zdolny jeżeli wzięli Cię do telewizji.  
\- Kończę studia, ale szczerze mówiąc to nie kwestia umiejętności. – westchnął, na co zainteresowałem się rozmową. Dramatyczne westchnięcia zawsze oznaczają, że ktoś będzie mówił szczerze albo powie coś tak głupiego i dramatycznego, że sam siebie pogrąży. – Mój ojciec jest tutaj dyrektorem. Nalegał, żebym zaczął tutaj. Lubię moją pracę, ale chyba wolałbym pisać artykuły. – szczery, to mi się podobało.  
\- Zawsze możesz zacząć publikować rzeczy niezależnie. Wiesz, Internet staje się coraz popularniejszy, coraz więcej w nim publikacji i miejsc, gdzie można pisać.  
\- Też o tym myślałem. Może napiszę do jakiegoś wydawcy czy zechciałby publikować moje felietony. Lubię pisać o kinematografii. Z drugiej strony to dla mnie zaszczyt prowadzić wywiad z Ryanem Rossem...  
\- Ze mną? - uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, biorąc kolejnego łyka herbaty.   
\- Jesteś facetem, który z niczego wyczarował wszystko. Jesteś jednym z lepszych młodych aktorów jakich znam. To naprawdę dla mnie zaszczyt. – nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Wcześniej nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś z tych ludzi mówił mi bez kamer, że mnie docenia. Może blondyn był jeszcze zbyt młody i nie spędził wiele czasu z innymi dziennikarzami, dlatego dał się lubić i był szczery? Prawdopodobnie tak było. – Masz dwadzieścia siedem lat i jesteś człowiekiem, który coś w życiu osiągnął mimo przeciwności losu, mimo tego, że ludzie wchodzą z butami w Twoje życie nadal jesteś lubiany, nadal masz jakąś prywatność. Szanuję to.   
\- Dziękuję... nie wiem co powiedzieć. – zaśmiałem się i niezręcznie zacisnąłem usta w linię. To nie była ta zła niezręczność, to był raczej szok, zdziwienie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
\- Oh, okej, musimy zaczynać. – chłopak odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się do kamery. – Dobry wieczór państwu, ja nazywam się Jaycob Warren, a dzisiaj gościmy w moim studio dwie niesamowicie charyzmatyczne osoby, Brendon Urie oraz Ryan Ross.  
\- Dobry wieczór.   
\- To naprawdę zaszczyt rozmawiać z gwiazdami takiego pokroju. Oboje jesteście ostatnio tematem wszystkich możliwych dyskusji, nie dziwię się. Brendon, to Twój debiut na wielkim ekranie jeśli chodzi o produkcję Hollywoodzką. Jak czułeś się na planie?  
\- Cóż, na początku bardzo się stresowałem. Wszyscy Ci ludzie byli cholernie znani, coś osiągnęli, a ja siedziałem tam jak kołek i nie wiedziałem do kogo mam się odzywać! Milos, niesamowity reżyser, jestem jego wielkim fanem... to wszystko wydawało się czymś surrealnym. Ale to było spełnienie pewnego rodzaju marzenia, odegrać rolę nieco bardziej skomplikowaną i złożoną niż facet w budce z hot-dogami. – zaśmiałem się cicho, kręcąc głową. Urie miał dar do opowiadania. Można było słychać go godzinami. Lubiłem z nim siadać i patrzeć jak jego usta poruszają się raz powolnie, raz szeroko się śmieją, kiedy mówił coś zabawnego. Jego usta wyrażały wszystko w historii, tak samo jak oczy, które albo się smuciły, albo świeciły tym radosnym światłem podekscytowania i radości.   
\- A Ty Ryan jak się czułeś grając u boku swojego ulubionego reżysera?  
\- Milos jest dla mnie jak ojciec, niesamowity reżyser, wspaniała osoba. Jak zwykle jestem pełen podziwu, jak niesamowicie przedstawił nam postacie, które mieliśmy grać. To jest coś, czego nie da się opisać, ten talent i zrozumienie dla każdej postaci, którą wykreował, to coś, czego każdy powinien się nauczyć, ale nie każdy jest w stanie. Trzeba mieć to coś...  
\- Empatię i zrozumienie?  
\- Tak, dokładnie. Każdy reżyser to nie tylko warsztat. To także wyobraźnia, doświadczenie człowieczeństwa, emocjonalne zaangażowanie.   
\- Sam podobno amatorsko lubisz kręcić filmy. Może kiedyś je pokażesz? – zaśmiałem się lekko, na co mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Czy można nazwać to filmami? To raczej moje spostrzeżenia, bardzo lubię kinematografię. Lubię kręcić filmy, zazwyczaj to dla mnie możliwość zapamiętania czegoś, lubię przedstawiać rzeczy tak jak je postrzegam.  
\- Artystyczne wizje?   
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Wracając do pytania czy kiedyś to przedstawię, nie wiem, prawdopodobnie tak. Na razie brakuje mi trochę odwagi, ale kiedyś...  
\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś poznamy Twoja artystyczną duszę. – uśmiechnął się. – Sam jestem bardzo podekscytowany Waszym udziałem w tym filmie. Słyszymy dużo plotek na temat fabuły, relacji postaci, tego co działo się na planie, ale przecież najważniejsze są fakty, czyli co Wy możecie powiedzieć o filmie?   
\- Niestety niewiele – ponownie się zaśmiałem. – Kontrakt nas zobowiązuje.   
\- Możemy tylko powiedzieć, że każdy z nas niesamowicie się starał, a zwiastun powinien przedstawić wystarczająco dużo.   
\- Zaufać swojemu reżyserowi to grunt, prawda?  
\- Święta prawda.

\---×---

Zamknąłem moje mieszkanie na kluczyk i włączyłem pierwszą lepszą płytę – tym razem padło na Cohena. Poluzowałem swój krawat i westchnąłem cichutko, patrząc na Brendona, który siedział teraz przy moim mahoniowym stoliku, gładząc płatki róż, które stały w małym, przezroczystym wazoniku. Jego lekko podkrążone oczy przypomniały wszystkim o tym jak zmęczony był brunet i jak dużo się teraz działo. Zawiesiłem swoją marynarkę na wieszaku i skopałem swoje mokasyny.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? – zapytałem, siadając obok mężczyzny. Ten tylko popatrzył na mnie smutno, uśmiechając się sztucznie i wrócił do skupienia uwagi na różach. Jego opuszki palców wydawały się dotykać każdego płatka tak delikatnie i ostrożnie jak tylko potrafiły, jednocześnie pokazywały fascynację, ale i pewnego rodzaju melancholię jego zachowania. – Brendon... – chwyciłem dłoń młodszego, kciukiem masujące jego śródręcze. – Beebo... – złożyłem krótki pocałunek na wierzchu ręki, muskając tylko jego skórę. Następnie ucałowałem jego knykcie, opuszki palców, każdy z kolei. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak kąciki jego ust drgają i unoszą się do góry, ale niestety nie zobaczyłem nic. Jego wzrok wydawał się pusty. Wiem, że uśmiechał się, kiedy był zły, ale nigdy nie był pusty. Zawsze to ja byłem zagubiony statkiem na rozszalałym oceanie, a on moją latarnią morską. Znałem za krótko jego morze, by móc znaleźć światło. – Brendon, co się dzieje? – mężczyzna tylko spojrzał na mnie swoim pustym wzrokiem.  
\- Chyba powinienem iść... – zmarszczyłem brwi, gładząc jego dłoń kciukiem. – Nie mam ochoty się pieprzyć. Nie mam ochoty na seks. Przykro mi, nie dzi... – mój palec wskazujący spoczął na jego ustach, a ja sam szepnąłem ciche „shh". przejechałem po mostku jego nosa, następnie policzku, na którym położyłem rękę.  
\- Chcę, żebyś został na noc. Tylko o to proszę.

Chciałem tylko jego ciepła, przyjemnego zapachu, jego drobnych dłoni bawiących się moimi kosmykami, kiedy usiłuję złapać kolejne kilka minut snu w jego ramionach. Bezpieczeństwo, które mi dawał było gorszym narkotykiem niż jego ciało obok mnie. Nie prosiłem o to, żeby był kimś, prosiłem, żeby tylko był.

Ułożyłem jego dłoń na moim sercu, przyciągając ją mocno i ukląkłem przy nim, kładąc swoją ciężką od myśli głowę na kolanach.

\- Proszę... – jego dłoń wplotła się w moje kosmyki, owijając niektóre wokół smukłych palców. – Nie chcę znowu budzić się sam, proszę.  
\- Zostanę. – uniosłem swoją głowę, zdziwiony odpowiedzią i wreszcie ujrzałem drobny uśmiech na jego ustach, jego oczy przestały być tak puste, jak czarna otchłań, która pożera wszelkie wartościowe myśli by zatracić się w nicości.

Tyle razy prosiłem, żeby wyszedł, żeby zniknął, zabierając za sobą zapach seksu i papierosów czy drogiej whiskey. Jednak kiedy poprosiłem go, on po prostu się zgodził i, szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem bladego pojęcia dlaczego. Byłem tylko Ryanem, samotnym dupkiem, zadufanym aktorem, który nie wiedział kim jest. Jeśli dostatecznie długo się kłamie, to kłamstwo może stać się prawdziwe. Byłem pieprzonym stekiem bzdur i kłamstwa. A stałem się tak bardzo prawdziwy, że nie wiedziałem czy będę w stanie wrócić do Ryana, który był skrzywdzonym, poobijanym chłopcem... nie wiedziałem, czy chce sięgać tak daleko. Czułem, że dla niego jestem w stanie być prawdziwy. Płakać, wzruszać się i współczuć.

Kiedy jego oczy lustrowały moją twarz, ja tylko wsłuchiwałem się w muzykę. Przymknąłem oczy i po raz kolejny ułożyłem głowę na jego udach, całując je przez spodnie. Czułem się ogromnym desperatem, ale w słusznej sprawie.

\- Chce się z tobą położyć. – usłyszałem szurnięcie krzesła i jego ciągnące mnie w górę ręce na nadgarstkach. Wstałem naprędce i przyciągnąłem go blisko, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Chwyciłem jego twarz, odgarniając włosy za ucho i pocałowałem bruneta, powoli i delikatnie, ledwo co poruszając ustami. Mężczyzna owinął ramiona wokół mojej szyi, przyciągając mnie bliżej, jednak nie przyspieszając tempa pocałunku. Wszystko było tak jak miało, każda sekunda była tutaj ważna, w każdej czułem co innego. Musnąłem nasze usta po raz ostatni i rozpisałem koszulę Uriego, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Zsunąłem materiał z jego ramion, po czym cmoknąłem lekko jego obojczyk i prawe ramię. Pociągnąłem go w stronę łóżka, stając po lewej stronie.  
\- Chcesz wziąć prysznic? – Brendon pokręcił przecząco głową, rozpinają klamrę swojego paska, jednocześnie skopując buty pod stolik nocny. Zsunął swoje nieco luźne spodnie w dół i chwilę później wylądowały w tym samym miejscu co obuwie.  
\- Rano. Mamy czas, wreszcie mamy czas. – uśmiechnąłem się na jego słowa, rozbierając się do samych bokserek. Zsunąłem bieliznę w dół i odsunąłem kołdrę, kładąc się wygodnie na prawej stronie. Brendon lubił spać po prawej, już zdążyłem zapamiętać. Poprawiłem moją puchatą poduszkę pod głową, czekając na ciemnookiego, który położył się chwilę później, odwracając plecami do mnie. Oplotłem rękę wokół jego pasa, przyciągając blisko do siebie, tak, że nasze ciała nie dzieliła prawie żadna przestrzeń. Jego nieco chłodne, nadal o wiele cieplejsze od pomieszczenia plecy zderzyły się z moją gorącą klatką piersiową, sprawiając, że moje serce zaczęło bić nieco szybciej. Mężczyzna ułożył swoją dłoń na mojej, przesuwając ją w kierunku swojej klatki piersiowej. Zataczałem malutkie koła, gładząc ją, jednocześnie obsypując drobnymi pocałunkami tył jego szyi. Usłyszałem szum płyty winylowej, zanim do moich uszu dotarła spokojna melodia, kojąca idealnie mój umysł.  
\- Dobranoc. – szepnąłem, całując wrażliwe miejsce za jego lewym uchem. Nie miałem zamiaru spać, chciałem nacieszyć się jeszcze tym, kogo trzymałem w ramionach.  
\- Dobranoc. – głos wydawał się taki spokojny, wręcz monotonny, chociaż nadal sprawiał, że chciałem słuchać go w kółko, jak ulubionego nagrania, jak ukochanej piosenki. Jego równomierny oddech i unosząca się miarowo pierś, na której spoczywały nasze splecione dłonie zagłuszały wszystko, nawet szum ulicy i deszcz, odbijający się od asfaltu i mojego przykurzonego parapet. Każdy warkot, szelest czy krzyk ulicy wydawał się jedynie stłumionym szelestem chorągiewki na wietrze. Urie był huraganem odpoczynku, ostoi i wytchnienia.

Usłyszałem ciche pochrapywanie i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, samemu zamykając oczy. Czułem się potrzebny, byłem częścią jego snu i przestrzeni. To w moich ramionach zasnął, w moich się obudzi ze swoim zabójczym uśmiechem i zachrypniętym głosem. Nie było obok nas nikogo innego i to właśnie przy mnie chciał się obudzić, ze mną zasnąć. Czułem się tam potrzebny, chciałem się tak czuć ciągle i wiedziałem, że mógłbym to mieć, gdyby nie druga część Ryana, gdyby nie moja druga twarz.

\- Kocham Cię. – szepnąłem całkowicie bez zastanowienia,znużony ciężkim dniem i utworem w tle. Może naprawdę tak było? A może to tylko nadchodzący sen cisnął te dwa słowa na moje spierzchnięte usta? Może po prostu wypadało to powiedzieć, jak mówi się dzień dobry znajomym, tak kochankom kocham Cię. Nie chciałem wiedzieć. Ale na pewno nie miałem tego na myśli.


End file.
